Wonderland: A Mirage in My Mind
by Aqualord101
Summary: A modernized version, teenage boy Nathan accidentally finds Wonderland one night after falling down a hole in Central Park. There, he finds himself having to stop the authoritarian-like Queen of Hearts with a girl named Allison in order to return home.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**An Adventure in the City**

This is New York City. It's where you get robbed 95% of the time and if you don't, then you're one of the lucky 5%. You had a chance of being in a mugging at anytime and no matter what life threatening situation you're in, no one will help you. Crime may be common in the city, after all, it is New York, but if you live here, you have to just get use to it. That's why most people probably know parkour. Other than the crime, it isn't that bad. There's a fancy _McDonald's_, _Macy's _and even a cab that hosts a game show. Not getting choked out would be considered lucky when exiting these places.

New York is also home to other cool things too. There's also _Broadway_, Times Square and an ice rink. The streets are always filthy and crowded, the Staten Island ferry is alright and if you don't mind heights, observation decks at the top of some of the buildings can be fun. Oh, and there's also Central Park, good during the day, horrible at night. It's best to enjoy Central Park when the sun is high in the sky so you stayed safe. Overall, it's a great place to live!

Nathan was a normal teenager living in 2011 New York City. He loved doing whatever a normal one would like to do. Nathan was the type of person who acted random, but smart when he wanted to be. He loved movies, television, video games and watching wrestling. His favorite shows included "Spongebob" and "Adventure Time" and he loved the movie "WALL-E". He also was into music, with his favorite singers being Kesha, Lady Gaga and other modern day pop stars.

Described as a normal everyday teenage, Nathan had short, dark-brown hair and a round face with brown eyes, looking New York-like. Nathan was very much into looking nice, even if it meant just going for a walk. He looked like how a normal teenager would, usually sporting skater shoes, black cargo pants and shirts to match with his hair either being spiked, or somewhat spiked for style. At times, it would be flat as well. It just depended on how he wanted to look.

The boy also had a bad attitude at times and often got into trouble in and out of school. The only place he never really got in trouble at was at home. For his behavior, his parents blamed it on outside influences as well as Nathan's sleep disorder. He suffered from insomnia, but it wasn't severe. Nathan even claimed that he just wanted to act that way as it made him feel better and happier. His parents tried giving him many types of medication, but they failed. Today, his parents were going to try a brand new medication from a different company.

Many tests had proven that this new medication would work well. It would also work a lot longer than the old one and would prove to be great in the Japanese markets. Nathan was used to taking the old medication and would be unsure if the new one would work. After school, Nathan would find out if it would or not. His parents would be getting it later in the evening for him and he would start taking them that night.

The bell rang at the local school as students from the classrooms rushed out to their lockers to get ready to go home. Nathan got out of math class and went to his locker. He took his backpack out, put in a couple of textbooks, closed the door and went on. He then went outside the school and said goodbye to his friends before they would leave and then he made his way back home. Nathan thought about how he would get new medication today for his insomnia and, being rude and all, he really could care a less if it worked or not. Nathan thought about how his parents made him take medication for it as he thought he was fine.

It was Friday, a good day. He even heard the song "Friday" blasting from a car. The day was nice. It was the kind of spring day where it was slightly chilly, but nice. The sun had shone high in the sky over the tall buildings. On the way, he saw nothing but skyscrapers towering over the streets of New York. The sidewalks were crowded and people often shoved him just to get to where they were going. Nathan thought these people were rude but he was one to talk. He continued walking, passing stores and restaurants, which was, to no surprise at all, crowded. Soon, he made it to the street corner near Central Park and waited for the light.

As he waited, he saw more and more people walking, shoving and talking on their cell phones. The street was crowded with tons of cabs and cars. Nathan continued looking around while waiting and noticed someone getting into a cab, which soon had flashing lights blink from the ceiling. Nathan stood, there, getting impatient for the crosswalk sign to say '_Walk'_.

"Ugh, come on already!" he said to himself.

A woman nearby heard him and said, "This light does take forever, blasted city!"

It did.

Many around the world loved New York. Actually being there, not so fun. Nathan thought that if he hadn't lived in a crowded city like New York, life wouldn't give him troubles with crosswalk signs and traffic lights. He waited for what seemed to have been two to three minutes and still no change. By now, he was getting really annoyed.

Nathan cursed under his breathe and just said, "That's it, this it taking too long!"

Nathan had enough and decided to do something drastic.

Nathan stepped off the sidewalk into the street and hinted at wanting to jaywalk!

"Good heavens young man, you're going to get yourself killed!" said the woman.

Nathan wasn't even sure what he was doing that much, all he knew was he wanted to get home and a ridiculously long traffic light wasn't going to stop him. He looked at his surroundings and waited for a moment. Cars kept going by.

"Get back on the sidewalk dude!" said a man, "What's wrong with you!"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling at me, you could mind your own business and keep yourself safe!" Nathan replied angrily.

The boy rolled his eyes at the man.

Just then, he was right, danger came. A mugger came by and threatened the man for his wallet, probably for money. The man tried to stop him.

"Don't worry, its New York!" the criminal said with a city accent.

The guy completely understood and got it out for him to complete a routine mugging! Nathan watched, shaking his head. All of a sudden, Nathan almost got ran over by a cab! It had come inches away from him, honking as it went by. He took a deep breathe to calm down before deciding to cross illegally.

Nathan began to start crossing, dodging cars as he caused them to do an immediate stop. All he heard were tons of honking and even a sound of a car bumping into another one.

"Get out of the street, fool!" said a driver.

"Get a life, fool!" Nathan said back.

He continued to cross the dangerous street as cars had to stop. Those that were stuck in the traffic just watched; same with the others at the street corner. Nathan bent and stretched his way through small spaces between cars and even had to hop over one. The kid made his way through New York traffic as those at the corner watched with amazement.

After the horrific scene, Nathan finally made it to the other side.

"Phew, I made it…" he said to himself.

Nathan looked up at the crosswalk light and noticed it turned to '_Walk'_ right when he made it to the other side! Nathan cursed under his breath at that, not happy. He then looked as cars were still stuck in traffic and two drivers started getting insurance information from each other after a fender bender. The people that he was next to a few minutes ago finally made it to the other side, going around cars.

They would make comments about what he did as they walked past him. The same woman that talked to him earlier came up to him.

She looked at him and said, "You could've gotten run over dear boy!"

Nathan looked at the lady for a few seconds.

"Stranger danger!" Nathan suddenly shouted.

The boy began to shout and flail his arms around.

The lady didn't want him to cause a scene, looking worried about it.

"Shush!" the lady said, trying to get him to be quiet.

People stared at the situation.

"I can't talk to strangers!" Nathan shouted.

His yelling annoyed the lady to the point she just left.

Nathan stopped and laughed before continuing back home. A crowded street was to the left and Central Park was to the right of him. Up ahead was yet another crosswalk. Hopefully, for his sake, he wouldn't have to wait so long. Nathan kept walking, thinking about what happened. He had no problem with what he did. His parents taught him well. Once at the next crosswalk, he waited again and looked around more. This time, he saw a local newsstand selling copies of the_ New York Times_. Nathan had no problem with this light and crossed the street legally. Once across, he looked at the newsstand and headed on over to it.

There, a lone worker looked over the stand with people going by. He sported a basic t-shirt with a cabbie hat and looked to be a bit heavy. He had been here before, it was a nice place. Nathan looked at the _New York Times_ and noticed a picture of last nights _Knicks_ vs. _Celtics_ game was on the cover. He picked one up and read the article. The article talked about how the game was tied in the fourth quarter and a three point shot made by one of the _Knicks_ players managed to get in almost a tenth of a second right before the buzzer stopped, which then gave the _Knicks_ the win.

"_Celtics_, bunch of green and white schmucks!" he said.

Nathan liked it so much that he looked to see if he had some money to buy it.

Nathan felt around in his pockets, and nothing. He then decided to look in his backpack for any loose change, but sadly, nothing. Finally, Nathan decided to look again in his pockets and backpack one more time, but still no change, just some dust, books and lint. He thought that having a paper with something like that on the front page would be great, but had no money to buy it. He stared at the paper with a look of how he wished he could have it.

Suddenly, a man came up to buy a paper. He gave the worker the money and walked by Nathan, who just stared at the paper he was holding.

The man noticed and said with a happy tone, "If you have money, you could get one too!"

"If I had money, I would buy them all!" Nathan replied.

The man nodded and walked away. Nathan hated the _Celtics_. He wanted the paper because he liked what was on the front page. He hadn't any money sadly and couldn't get any on the spot, so he just decided to do something about it.

Nathan went up to the worker all calm.

"It sucks to have a job selling papers on the street." he said.

"Excuse me?" the worker asked.

"You heard me," Nathan continued, "I mean, selling a bunch of papers on the street is just terrible, I'd rather work at the fancy _McDonald's_ than do this…"

"At least I'm doing something with my life!" the man replied.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings good sir!" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.

The worker just glared at him as Nathan gave a big smile.

Busy with others, the worker was in no mood to deal with him.

"Either buy something or just leave, you've already scared away one customer…" he said as he watched one customer just glare and walk away.

"I want to know if you accept my apology." Nathan said, faking a nice tone.

"Ugh, alright… fine, I accept it, now just leave or buy something." the man replied, uncaring in tone.

Nathan smiled and turned around as if he were to leave. People crowded the sidewalks and street corners nearby as the worker, just trying to make a living, stood by his stand. Nathan took a couple steps forward, but stopped. Suddenly, he turned around slowly, looking at his surroundings.

Nathan looked at the paper as the worker glared at him.

"I'm sorry to say that what I did wasn't that rude, but this is." Nathan said.

He then just picked up a copy, looked at it and then took off running with it! The worker shouted at him, calling him a thief as he decided to chase after him.

"Come back here you rude schmuck!" he shouted.

Nathan looked back at the man and just smiled as he continued running.

People nearby looked at the man, who ran after the boy down the street.

"Hey everyone!" a man said.

People looked his way.

"Look, a robbery!" he pointed and shouted.

People moving had stopped, looked over and cheered for the worker.

Nathan soon came upon a street corner again as cars drove past him in a hurry.

"Ugh, not again, come on!" he said to himself all impatient.

The man came closer and closer to the boy, his eyes set on the stolen paper. Nathan looked back and just rolled his eyes as the crosswalk sign still said '_Don't Walk'_.

"Oh come on already!" Nathan complained.

The man was gaining on him and Nathan didn't have any more patience. He just decided to run into the street again and started dodging traffic!

Cars honked and had to stop suddenly as Nathan ran across the street, trying to avoid taxis and other cars. The crowd watched and made comments such as "Oh!" and "Ah!" like an audience on television would during a scene. The worker tried running across the street but had a tough time avoiding cars. Nathan on the other hand, acted like it was the easiest thing in the world and continued dodging the cars and avoided getting hit, with some near misses here and there. The man just decided to get out of the street and looked at the boy who finally made it to the other side.

The crowd booed.

"If I see you again by my stand, I'm calling the authorities, you hear me?" the man shouted from the other side.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Nathan replied, laughing and acting sarcastic.

"You just wait!" the man replied.

Nathan just laughed and started to walk away.

The man continued cursing and shouting as people looked on. People started booing the worker more for failing.

"Two words, you suck!" Nathan said, laughing even more.

The man just got even angrier at the boy as Nathan walked away. The worker then decided to just move on and continued with his job. People booed him as he returned to the stand.

"If you tackled him at a forty-five degree angle, you would've got him!" one man said

"Yeah, everyone knows that, it's a basic theft rule!" a lady added.

The man gave them all dirty looks for what they did to him.

Nathan was almost home by now, just a block away, when, out of nowhere, a man walked by and asked him how he was able to dodge cars so well.

"It's New York City, self explanatory." Nathan replied.

The man understood completely, knowing how New York could be, and just walked away. Nathan thought about the crime in the city. He thought about how someone could just get off a bus and someone could be seen getting choked out right there on the spot. He even thought about how someone could get hit by a taxi, like the guy from _Twilight, _and people would just stare while walking by. The city seemed to be cruel, but to him, he thought it was full of adventure when it wanted to be. He shoved the paper in his backpack and continued walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A Random Occurrence at the Apartment**

Nathan finally made it back home after a crazy journey from his school. Before he entered the building, Nathan saw his mother come outside. His mother looked like she was ready to go out somewhere. When she saw Nathan, she went right up to him to greet him.

"Welcome home, honey!" she said happily to her son, giving him a big hug.

"Mom, please don't." Nathan said, trying to get away.

Hugged in public, Nathan despised it, for it was embarrassing.

He tried escaping the situation. A few seconds later, she let him go.

"Thank you!" Nathan said, happy to be let go.

Nathan dusted himself off as if she had germs.

"Oh, it's not the end of the world!" his mother said.

"It could be if my friends saw that!" Nathan replied.

His mother rolled her eyes.

Nathan was ready to go inside and just relax and finish homework, which he hated doing. He usually turned it in, yet still acted rude and uncaring, much like friends at his old school. Nathan just decided to leave his mother and go into the building.

"Wait," his mother said, "I'll be back in a bit, I have to go down to the store to pick up some gifts and stuff, so you'll be on your own for a bit with your father."

"Why the heck are you getting gifts?" Nathan asked.

"New neighbors are moving in down the hallway tomorrow, I thought I'd welcome them." his mother replied.

First thing he thought of was that they could've been from Boston

Nathan did not like people from Boston. He thought they were terrible, overrated people.

"Are they from…Boston?" he said, glaring after saying the cities name.

"I don't think so. The landlord said they were from some random town in the suburbs." his mother replied.

"Good, dang Boston people, with their weird accents and sports teams!" Nathan just said angrily.

His mother laughed at his reaction to the city.

If the new neighbors were from there, he would definitely not befriend them.

"Nathan, that's not nice, they can be nice people!" his mother said.

"Mom," Nathan said, "all they care about is their sports and hot dogs!"

"Nathan!" his mother shouted.

"And don't get me started on those accents, they sound like, 'Take a look at deees!' or something." he added, talking with a Boston accent.

He was from New York, so it was normal.

Nathan went on.

"Plus, they go as far as sticking jerseys in our stadiums, crazy schmucks!" Nathan said, mocking their accent and insulting them more.

"Nathan, that wasn't nice!" his mother told him.

"I'm not a nice person." Nathan admitted.

Nathan's mother just sighed and reminded him that she would be back in a bit.

Nathan just nodded and wanted to go inside, not wanting to talk to his mother or deal with hearing the traffic and people.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble, you hear me?" his mom exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan said, just agreeing so he could just leave.

"Good," his mother said, "oh, and I'll be picking up your prescription too!"

"Yeah…good for you…bye!" Nathan just said, not really caring.

Nathan thought it was dumb. She was getting gifts for no good reason.

His mother looked at him as Nathan had an expression of "just saying."

"I'll be back, be good!" his mother said, giving him one last hug.

"Goodbye!" Nathan shouted impatiently while trying to get her off of him.

Nathan's mother let go. Nathan dusted himself off again. Afterwards, she walked away as Nathan went inside.

It looked like a basic New York apartment, stairs to the sides leading to hallways. One went down, the other went up. Nathan made his way to the third floor. At the top, he saw the door of the vacant apartment where the neighbors would probably live.

"Crazy new neighbors…and Boston!" Nathan mumbled.

Nathan went down the hall to the right. It was where he lived.

When he entered, he saw his father on the computer as usual.

"Did your mother tell you were getting new neighbors, I hope they aren't from Boston!" his father said, greeting him with that.

"They aren't, they are from the suburbs or something." Nathan told him.

"Ugh, country folk..." his dad said.

"It shouldn't be that bad, unless they are _Red Sox_ fans or hate the _Yankees_." Nathan said.

Nathan and his father were big sports fans. They hated anyone who did not like the _Yankees_ or _Giants_, especially the _Yankees_. Nathan put his backpack down by the couch and sat in a chair to relax.

His dad typed something on the computer before speaking.

"Well, I'm sure your mom will be home soon from getting them gifts for some strange reason." his father told him.

Nathan just laughed at the thought about getting gifts for them.

"Hey," Nathan began, "if they are from Boston somehow, can we burn the gifts?"

"I wish, but no, that wouldn't be nice." his father replied.

"But they burn stuff in Cleveland, like jerseys!" Nathan said.

"That doesn't deal with us, Nathan." his dad said, trying to act like a parent and not like a foolish person.

Disappointed by that, Nathan sighed.

After some time with his father, Nathan just got up and grabbed his backpack. He went to his room, opened his backpack and took out the stolen newspaper. Nathan looked at it, laughing at how the _Celtics_ lost.

"They are still better than the _Heat_ though despite losing." he told himself.

Nathan put the paper back into his backpack after taking out some homework. For the rest of the afternoon, Nathan thought about how crazy the neighbors might be while working on his homework for school. He hoped that when he finished, he could just enjoy the rest of the day, Boston-free.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A Turning Point**

It was the early evening now, and Nathan's mother started to go back home. She bypassed many people as cars drove by, honking and almost ramming into each other. She decided to go to the news stand by Central Park that was close to her home, the same one Nathan stole from earlier. She looked around for the _New York Times _newspaper but there weren't any left.

"There has to be at least one left." she said.

It was strange not seeing one there.

The worker heard her.

"It's almost nighttime lady," the worker said, "they were all taken earlier in the day."

"But whenever I go past here, there are usually one or two copies left," she mentioned, "Some people buy them later you know."

The man looked at her and replied, "Well, I would've had one left, except some schmuck stole it…"

Nathan's mother just looked at him weirdly and wondered who would do such a thing.

The man continued tending to some customers and looked over at her as she looked at some magazines. She decided to buy a couple and went over to pay for them.

"Do you know who stole it?" she asked, getting out her pocketbook.

"This is New York." he just replied.

The mother completely understood that, because of how New York could be.

"I see," she said, "well, maybe I might know who it is. I see many people that come around here all the time."

She did, whenever she went shopping.

The man looked annoyed by her, always asking questions.

"Look lady, I don't really care!" he said, "I'll get new ones in tomorrow anyway!"

Nathan's mother looked at the man strangely and just shrugged.

"Well, alright then…" his mother said.

Nathan's mother paid for the magazines and then made her way back home. His mother wasn't sure who stole it, it was rather odd.

About a half an hour passed as Nathan's mother came home. Nathan was still in his room, watching television as the paper he had stolen was on his bed now. He had taken it out to look at it and never put it back unlike last time. Nathan heard his mother come home and stayed cautious in case she would come in. He got up and decided to look out the window of his room to look at all the lights, sounds and people of the city.

Nathan looked around and managed to see people at a street corner arguing about some random nonsense, he wasn't sure what it was about. Nathan then decided to sit back down and look around his room. Just then, his mother came in. Nathan quickly hid the newspaper under a blanket and said hi.

"What was that?" his mother asked, noticing.

"What was what?" Nathan asked.

"Don't be stupid Nathan! I saw the paper!" his mother said.

Nathan looked over and just uncovered it.

His mother walked inside and picked it up. She loved the title of it and how the team won.

"Awesome!" she said with a big smile, "We won!"

Hoping for his mother to not scold him, Nathan looked down and around innocently. His mother put the paper back on his bed, laughing at the _Celtics_.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Nathan froze.

His mother waited for an answer. She didn't seem angry, just curious.

"Nathan," she said, "where did you get the paper?"

"Get what now?" Nathan asked, getting back to reality.

"This paper, where did you get it?" she asked more firmly.

"Oh! That paper!" Nathan said, "Well I umm…"

Nathan tried thinking of a lie.

His mother looked at him, still waiting.

"Well?" she asked, raising a brow.

"The paper?" he asked.

His mother nodded.

"Where I got it from?" Nathan asked again.

Same reaction…

Nathan went through a few ideas before deciding on one.

"I bought it at a stand with some extra change I found!" Nathan proudly said.

Nathan's mother just stood there, glaring at him now. Nathan hoped and prayed she would believe his reasoning. If not, he was in big trouble.

"Where did you get change from?" she asked, "You told me you were broke the other day!"

Nathan got nervous and kept moving around. He had to think of another lie to protect the lie he just said.

Nathan's mother looked suspiciously at her son.

"Well, it's New York…" Nathan said.

"It is…and what's your point?" his mother asked, waiting for an explanation.

Nathan thought about it.

"You can…find extra change on the ground!" he said, "People are so busy that they can always drop change! You know how careless people here can be!"

His mother continued glaring at him.

Nathan hoped she believed that reason as he glared back.

"Well…" she began, "That is true…there are careless people…"

"Yeah, the hard part is trying to figure out if its gum, bottle caps or change!" Nathan added.

Nathan had a smug face as he explained the litter New York had to offer.

"You have a point there." his mother said, thinking.

Nathan celebrated in his mind.

He looked like he was going to get away with it…almost.

"But, I don't know…" his mother said.

Nathan wanted her to believe him.

"It's true! You can even find twenties! It's New York!" Nathan told her.

"Nathan, I know how you are, are you sure you didn't steal it?" she asked.

Nathan froze again.

"A worker at a stand said some schmuck stole a newspaper! If I find out it was you, so help you, I will rip it up and ground you for a month!" Nathan's mother said, getting ticked off.

Nathan's eyes got wider when he heard that.

His mother went on about how she would punish him severely if she found out he had stolen the paper. Nathan gulped. She explained how she would ground him, tell his father, force him to take it back instead of ripping it up and even…pay back the money owed too!

"So, are you sure you paid for it?" she asked, turning nice.

Nathan was in shock over hearing all of that.

"Nathan, are you sure?" she asked, getting angered.

"Yes ma'am, honestly I did!" Nathan said.

Nathan looked at her seriously.

His mother looked at the paper and Nathan, looking annoyed.

"Well then…" she said.

Nathan looked at her, a bit frightened.

"I don't believe it…" she said, raising her arm in the air with a mad look.

Nathan prepared himself for the worst and closed his eyes.

"Finally, it's been bugging me all evening!" his mother shouted.

Nathan looked up and she scratched her back.

Nathan was happy and sighed in relief.

"Now about the paper…" his mother said after finishing.

"Yeah, I paid for it…" Nathan said.

His mother gave him a very suspicious glare to see any little signs of lying. Nathan stood firm in his serious expression.

"Well," she said, "alright, I can understand finding money to get it. The prescription's on the table by the way. Take it tonight!"

Nathan was off the hook! Nathan's mom looked at the paper and him and smiled before leaving. Afterwards, Nathan sighed in relief.

Nathan then looked around for any ideas of what to do. He got bored with a logging show on _Discovery _which he didn't like that much. He looked over at his laptop and decided to go on _Facebook_, which soon got annoying after receiving several e-mail reminders about gifts. After that, he looked through some drawers but they were just full of clothes and little knickknacks. He looked on top of his dresser, but nothing.

Finally he just looked over at his movie collection on a shelf. Nathan looked through his movies that he had, over fifty of them, to find one to watch. He found his absolute favorite one, a movie called "WALL-E". He was obsessed with that movie ever since it came out. A little ways away was "Alice in Wonderland" and "How to Train Your Dragon". They were the two that had recently come out.

Nathan liked the first one because it was his favorite, yet he's watched it so many times it wasn't funny. He saw "Alice in Wonderland" before too and enjoyed it. The same was with the dragon movie he had seen with a friend. Nathan wasn't sure which one to watch. He had seen the robot movie plenty of times and enjoyed the craziness of Wonderland. He hadn't seen the third one for awhile either. He decided to sit down and think about it. After a bit, he decided to watch the Wonderland movie.

Nathan put the disc in the DVD player and began to watch the movie. He made note of all the crazy things such as the tea party, the evil Queen and even the great Jabberwocky. Nathan loved the tea party scene and how the characters were all mad. He laughed at the big head of the Red Queen and how Alice didn't want to slay the Jabberwocky. After awhile, he watched as Alice tried saving the land with the help of Hatter and the White Queen and even slaying the Jabberwocky.

"I could do that!" he said, watching it getting slain.

The movie ended with the girl going to some country on a trading ship.

Nathan did not like at all.

"What a terrible ending!" he said, "Just ridiculous!"

Soon, the movie was officially over.

"That was wicked awesome!" he shouted, "I wish the land was real!"

Nathan took it out, looked at the disc and decided to put it back in the case and on the shelf.

Not long after he put it back, he heard his parents laughing and making comments about their landlord, Mr. Rivers, who lived downstairs. Mr. Rivers was a weird, old man. Often referred to as "schmuck" by Nathan's parents, he always complained about young kids always taking up space on the outside balcony area and those who stepped on his welcome mat. He would always say things such as "Get off my balcony you silly curmudgeons!" or "Stop steppin' on my mat, dang nabbit!"

Whatever he said, Nathan thought it was hilarious.

Besides being crazy, Mr. Rivers was also addicted to Benadryl, which made him crazier actually. He explained that it made him happy every time he took some. Nathan thought that was just weird too. Mr. Rivers was also known for always wanting to play games with his tenants, such as cards or _Twister_. Nathan's parents would usually end up joining him. Mr. Rivers exclaimed that he did it because it made him happy. To Nathan, this man was too happy.

Nathan decided to see what was happening.

"I heard something about Mr. Rivers." Nathan said.

His parents heard him and looked over.

"Mr. Schmuck downstairs decided it would be fun if we spent time with him." his mother said. "He sent a notice to us awhile ago about it. A waste of time if you ask me…"

His parents looked annoyed by Mr. Rivers.

"Did he drink _Benadryl_ again?" Nathan asked.

"Who knows, he's old!" his mother replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nathan's mother went to see who it was.

There, stood their neighbor from across the hall, Mrs. Wilson. Mrs. Wilson was a nice lady of African-American decent and was good friends with Nathan's mother and even Nathan.

"Hey!" his mother said, greeting the lady.

"Did you get the notice? Mr. Schmuck downstairs wants everyone on this floor to play Charades!" she said.

Mrs. Wilson looked annoyed at the fact she had to go too.

Nathan looked over and saw her.

"Hey Mrs. W!" he said, smiling.

"Hey there!" she replied, smiling and waving.

Nathan was happy to say hello to her, she was awesome. The two would hang out together, play games and chat. She was one of the only people he was nice around all of the time.

While his mother liked her too, she didn't like the landlord.

"Ugh, crazy old man!" his mother said, "Doesn't he ever stop?"

"Honey, I know how you feel; I'd like to shove these games of his somewhere if you know what I mean!" she said.

Nathan's mother called her husband over. Nathan meanwhile found the prescription and looked at the box.

His parents decided to just go downstairs for the rest of the evening with Mrs. Wilson and the crazy landlord.

"We'll be back, hopefully…" his father said to him.

"Make sure to take the pill before you go to bed! And please go to bed early. I know it's the weekend, but I want you to get up early tomorrow morning!" his mother added.

"I will mom, don't worry…" Nathan replied, not really caring.

His parents started to leave until Nathan told them to wait.

He looked at the box again and noticed that hallucinations may occur.

"I might hallucinate from this!" he said.

His mother seemed annoyed by this.

"Ugh, just take it! You won't hallucinate, it's a brand new medication!" his mother told him.

"But I saw ads of people suing for this!" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you will be fine! You've taken new medications before and you were fine!"

"But mom-"he said back.

"NATHAN!" she shouted.

Nathan just kept quiet and just said goodbye as his mother reassured him nothing will happen.

Nathan was alone again. This time, he actually had something to think about. He looked at the fine print on the box about some of the side effects. Nathan decided to go on the laptop to read up on this. Nathan went to his room. He brought out his _HP_ laptop from its carrier on the dresser and turned it on Nathan went on _Google_, and searched the medication he had.

For awhile, Nathan read about what it was, what was in it, etc. To his surprise, hallucinations were rare. He read about peoples' stories and how they were affected by it and stuff, and there were hardly any about hallucinations. After awhile longer, Nathan felt safe that he wouldn't hallucinate. He remembered taking a few new medications and he was fine.

"Nothing to worry about." he finally said.

Nathan decided that he really didn't and stopped looking up things about the pill on the internet.

Nathan shut the laptop down and put it back where he got it from. He looked around the room for a moment and saw the newspaper. He was amazed he got away with it! The lie worked, but he wouldn't tell his mom that. Nathan looked at the clock and noticed it was coming up on ten. His mother wanted him to go to bed early, so he would. Nathan decided he had to take the new medication. It would take affect after about a half hour.

Nathan got a glass of water from the bathroom and took out one of the capsules from the box and went into his room to take it. Before he took it though, he noticed the _Wonderland_ DVD sticking out. He went over and put it back in its spot on the shelf

"What a great movie." he said.

He then turned his attention to the medication.

"What am I going to do, hallucinate?" he said, laughing more.

Nathan just picked up the pill, put it into his mouth, drank down some water and actually took it.

Nathan looked around, not feeling any different.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "tastes funky."

He walked around a bit and started acting a bit random as he took the glass back to the kitchen and returned to his room. He looked around a bit more, still not noticing anything weird.

"Crazy box." he just said.

Nathan looked outside as a small breeze went past the opened window.

"Hmm," he said, "the pill kind of tastes like bubblegum."

Nathan smelled the spring air. With it also came a slight drizzle for overnight. While Nathan had to go to bed, he decided to go outside for a bit before doing so to enjoy the rain. He liked when it drizzled outside.

Nathan grabbed the newspaper and decided to take it with him. He put on his shoes and a jacket and went over to the front door. Nathan opened the door carefully and peaked out into the hallway incase his parents were coming. Luckily for him, they weren't. He then proceeded to go out into the hallway, down some stairs and to the main door. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from Mr. River's apartment.

"Crazy, old man!" Nathan said.

He opened the main door and stepped outside to sit on the stairs.

Nathan used his arms to cover the paper up to protect it from the slight rain. He looked around as people walked by and cars were honking with some stuck in traffic.

"This is why cars should be banned, stupid traffic." the boy said.

Nathan then smelled the fresh air and enjoyed the feeling he got from it. He loved every bit of the air, well, not the polluted parts. Nathan quickly looked at the newspaper once again, laughing at the Celtics for losing.

Just then, as he was looking and laughing at the headline, a person came by, snatched the paper and went off running with it!

"Hey, what the duck?" Nathan shouted, getting up to follow.

The person rushed past many people, even shoving one to the ground as he ran down the street. Nathan immediately followed the man, running as fast as he could to get the paper back. The person passed by a hot dog stand and then stopped at the crosswalk area.

Nathan bypassed the same stand as well.

"Would you like a hot dog?" the vender asked.

"No, sorry, not right now, I was just robbed!" Nathan replied, continuing to run towards the person.

"Typical New York City crime! The best thing to do is chase the person and use a take-down on them at a forty-five degree angle!" the vender shouted.

Nathan didn't really care about the advice, he wanted that paper back, especially after the trouble it caused.

The person looked at the boy coming towards him and decided to bolt it across the wet street! Cars had to stop suddenly and honk because of the mysterious thug as he almost caused an accident! Nathan reached the crosswalk area and did the same, causing more cars to stop. The person didn't get hit at all trying to get across and soon made it to the other end.

"He must be from New York; anyone else would get run over!" Nathan said.

The person continued to run down the street as Nathan pursued him.

People watched as the two pushed people aside. Central Park was to the right and the street was to the left. The person then stopped after awhile to catch his breathe. Nathan stopped to notice that but told himself this was his chance.

"Give me back my stolen paper!" Nathan shouted to the person.

The person looked at the paper, which had gotten a bit wet and decided to run into Central Park via an entrance nearby! Nathan rolled his eyes and followed.

Nathan didn't like Central Park at night. It was dangerous with tons of thugs waiting to kidnap someone. Nathan knew the dangers but decided the paper was more important and continued to follow the person as they ran down a path. Trees went by as the boy was determined to get that stolen newspaper that he stole, back. The chase continued through Central Park, down the many, paths as they curved and all. At one point, they bypassed a thug who just watched.

"Wow," the thug said, "look at that boy run!"

After tons of running, Nathan slowed down from exhaustion as the person went into the woods.

Nathan walked around, trying to catch his breath. He had to look for the thief. Sadly for him, there was nothing but trees, some light from the moon and no sign of the person. Nathan made his way through the woods to a nearby path where some thugs and a homeless man were hanging out by a bench and lamp post. Nathan knew they could be dangerous but couldn't really run anymore.

"Yo!" a thug said, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan heard his name and looked over, getting cautious.

The thugs looked like your typical New York thug. They had the dark colored attire which included the leather jackets, baggy pants, fingerless gloves and the skull caps. The homeless man looked old and creepy with a white bear, old, wrinkly face and dirty, old clothing. Nathan knew how the homeless could be just like he knew about the thugs. They were both dangerous, depending on the situation. Both would rob, but the homeless person, from how he looked, well…yeah.

He knew all about thugs and homeless men in Central Park. They were dangerous folk that were not to be trusted, let alone talked to.

"I was chasing a thief." Nathan replied, "I lost track of him though."

"Man," the thug said, "if you're from NYC, you should know how to catch a thief. The grab and run type of robbery is pretty easy to stop, you just chase and take the person down at a forty-five degree angle!"

Nathan heard that before already.

In fact, he knew about a lot of ways to stop robberies and muggings.

"Well, I couldn't get him." Nathan said.

"Sucks for you playa!" the thug said, "You should go home; Central Park is full of killers, muggers and thieves!"

"Oh my!" Nathan replied.

"Yo dude," said another to his fellow thug, "you forgot gangs, drug dealers and hookers!"

"Don't forget homeless people, garbage and rodents!" the homeless man said, laughing.

"Man, that describes the whole city dude!" a thug told him.

The group started to make comments about that.

Nathan didn't care much for their warnings about Central Park and the city.

"So," he said, "are you going to rob me too?

The thugs looked at each other and mumbled a bit.

"What?" one asked, confused.

"You guys are thugs, you rob people. Just making sure I'm going to get robbed or not." Nathan replied, being cautious.

The thugs looked at each other weirdly.

"Yo dude," a thug said, "we won't rob you! We're just chilling!"

Nathan looked at them weirdly. It wasn't like a thug to not rob an easy target.

The thugs explained that it was Friday and that it wasn't time to rob.

"Read the sign!" the thug said.

The homeless man sat there before being nudged. After that, he brought out a sign made from some cardboard. Nathan read it.

"Mugging Hours…" he said, reading the title. "Friday: 11:00 P.M. – 5:00 A.M."

The thugs nodded.

"It should be posted somewhere, but it's raining!" a thug said.

Nathan nodded with a weird look.

Nathan just turned to leave when suddenly, he saw the thug that had the paper in the woods!

"That's mine!" Nathan shouted.

The thug heard him and ran. The other thugs noticed this and actually decided to help Nathan! The homeless man got up, grabbed a tin can, raised it in the air and shouted, "Homeless people of Central Park unite!"

The man started to hit the can and soon homeless people came over.

"Help my fellow thugs! There is a cool city boy in trouble!" he told them.

The homeless people began to join in on the chase. Nathan kept running down the path as homeless people and thugs were behind him.

A few moments later, the man ran out to a path and then the forest area, so Nathan did as well. The mob then began to go into the forest until a vender came by with pitchforks and torches.

"Wait!" he shouted, "You can't have a mob chasing a person scene without pitchforks and torches! I usually charge, but they are free for this chase!"

The mob looked at the vender who smiled and just decided to get pitchforks and torches. Those who grabbed some went into the woods.

Meanwhile, Nathan was a bit farther into the woods. He soon stopped to look around for the robber. All he saw were trees, trees and grass. Before he knew it, in the distance, torches were seen and the mob was shouting and pointing his way. Nathan sensed they were on his side, but had no time to wait. Nathan looked to his right and decided which way to go.

Nathan soon ran that way and tried dodging trees as the mob would follow. Suddenly, the man was in view again. Nathan had no choice but to run after him. He ran a couple of feet and suddenly, he tripped over a tree root sticking out! Nathan fell to the ground, but quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"That was close!" he said.

Nathan made sure he was alright.

As soon as he stepped forward to continue chase, Nathan fell into a hole that was near the root from the tree and disappeared from site! The homeless people arrived at the area soon after with the thugs. They looked around, trying to find the boy.

"City boy?" one thug shouted, calling out to Nathan

No response. The thugs decided to just go after the robber to avenge his disappearance and stolen paper! They wouldn't allow him to get away with it! Sadly though, Nathan was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Things Aren't What They Seem**

Nathan was free falling down a long hole in the ground. He shouted and screamed, trying to find something to stop his fall. There was nothing but dirt. Soon, objects such as nightstands, knickknacks, lamps and other home objects starts floating upwards. Due to the force of the falling, they almost hit Nathan like some speeding bullet or a fastball! Nathan did what he could to dodge them as he continued falling.

It was all weird to him.

"What the duck is this?" he shouted, not knowing what was happening.

Nathan dodged more objects as he plummeted down the long hole which seemed like it would never end. Objects such as pianos, couches and other furniture were stuck in the dirt on the sides. One piano came close enough that Nathan barely moved out of the way while falling still!

The free falling continued for what seemed like forever to the boy. Suddenly, something landed on his shoulder from a nightstand that went by.

"It's a rather nice day to fall isn't it?" said the thing.

Nathan looked over and it was a mouse.

"Ah! You can talk!" he shouted, surprised.

"Of course silly, have a nice fall, I'm falling rather very fast myself." the mouse said, "Actually, I think I'm falling up!"

The mouse jumped off of his shoulder, laughing. The boy continued to go further and further down the hole until he hit the bottom!

A thud occurred as Nathan seemed to have hit the ground. Objects were no longer floating or being seen. Nathan just lied there on his stomach as silence overtook the area.

"What the heck was that…" he said, breathing a bit heavily with wide eyes.

The fall was terrifying, but a bit fun.

"Don't hurt the floor!" a muffled voice suddenly said.

Nathan had a confused look on his face, not knowing what to make of it.

He had to be cautious yet again of the situation. He wasn't alone.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Excuse who?" the voice asked.

"Me…" Nathan said.

"Who's 'Me'?" it asked

"Me, that's who, who are you?" Nathan asked

He wanted to know who he was talking to.

The voice replied to him of course.

"Why should I tell you who I am if I don't know who you are? If I knew who you were, I would tell you who I am, that way we'd know who we both were rather than asking each other who we are!" the voice said.

Nathan was confused, "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to crumble and Nathan fell right through!

Nathan yelped and fell for a few seconds before hitting what seemed like ground again! Nathan tried getting his mind together and looked around. He was no longer in the hole, let alone New York. Instead, he was inside a simple looking room. A chandelier was hanging right by him, giving off some light. Some chairs and a table were above with a hole nearby. The possible floor beneath him was tiled, black and white colored. Same went for the part above him. Walls around were white colored. Nathan wasn't sure what was going on.

When he looked at the chandelier and then the other objects, he realized he was lying on the ceiling with the floor above him.

"Great!" the voice said, "Look what you did, you broke the floor!"

"I didn't mean to, I don't even know where I am!" Nathan replied.

"Well, get off the ceiling, you're ruining it!" said the voice.

"I'm on the floor…" Nathan replied, looking around strangely.

"No, you're on my ceiling." the voice assured.

Nathan stood up and looked around, realizing he was in fact, standing on the ceiling!

The laws of gravity seemed to not work here.

"Why am I standing on the ceiling?" Nathan asked.

"What's up is down and what's down is left, sometimes even right, but most cases up. I love when it goes diagonally!" the voice replied, laughing.

Nathan raised a brow at everything as he breathed heavily.

"I'd appreciate it if I was on the actual ground!" Nathan said.

"Fine, but you'll have to wait. The floor doesn't become a floor yet." the voice replied.

"Well, when is-"

Without warning, Nathan felt himself falling for a split second before hitting ground!

When he looked around, the floor was where the floor should be and the ceiling where that should be. Nathan wasn't sure how it changed. Everything was in tact like nothing happened. As for the hole, it was fixed!

"How did that happen?" he asked.

His eyes were wide and he was still breathing heavily, shocked.

"Very carefully my dear boy!" the voice said.

"But rooms can't change just like that!" Nathan said.

He knew it couldn't be possible.

The knob disagreed.

"In this world, they can!"

"Well, what world is this?" Nathan asked.

"Why don't you find out." the voice replied.

"Well, then tell me!" Nathan demanded, wanting to know

The voice laughed and told him it did not like being demanded.

Nathan was getting annoyed by the voice and its antics. He just wanted to know where he was.

"Am I under Central Park?" Nathan asked.

"Under Central what?" the voice asked.

It knew nothing of a 'Central Park.'

"Ugh, where are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm in the same place you are!" the voice wittingly responded.

Nathan wasn't getting anywhere with whatever he was talking to.

Nathan decided to look around the room to find the source of the voice. He looked by the furniture, but nothing. He then looked up at the ceiling, but nothing. Finally, he decided to look around the walls and this time, he found something. Nearby was a small, wooden door.

"About time you found me!" the voice said.

Nathan looked down at the door and it was none other than the doorknob talking.

Nathan wasn't sure how a doorknob could be talking. He thought it was weird. Nathan decided to bend down and peer through the key hole. On the other end, all he could see was some dead grass and part of what looked like a path. Just then, it came to him. It all looked familiar. The room reminded him of the movie he saw earlier. The dead foliage seemed wrong though.

"I can't be in Wonderland…" Nathan said in disbelief.

"Way to spoil it, idiot!" the knob rudely said.

Nathan looked around, amazed.

He couldn't believe he ended up in Wonderland of all places just like that!

"Tell me I'm dreaming…" Nathan said.

The knob laughed.

"You're not, sorry. It is perfectly real!" the knob replied.

Nathan sighed.

"Well, can I at least go back home? I don't want to be here!" Nathan said.

The doorknob was in shock.

Nathan liked the place, but being there made him not want to be there.

"What, I don't want to be here." Nathan said.

"Well you can't go back!" the knob replied.

Nathan stopped making weird shapes with his fingers from boredom.

"I can't go…back?" Nathan asked, looking oddly at the door.

"That's right, one way in, no way back." the knob replied.

Nathan started to panic.

Nathan wanted to be back home. Not in Wonderland. It was too random.

"There has to be a way to get back!" Nathan said, hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry, there isn't…" the knob replied.

Nathan started to hit the walls and go a bit hysterical before falling to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said.

"I am!" the knob said, "There is one way."

Nathan nipped up and looked at the knob eagerly.

The knob didn't like the creepy glare Nathan gave it.

"Well, um…there is one way like I said." It said.

"Tell me what it is, NOW!" Nathan replied slowly, begging.

Nathan glared at it maniacally.

"In order to get back, the Queen of Hearts must be slain." the knob said.

"Is she slain?" Nathan immediately asked.

"No."

"Dang it!" Nathan shouted.

He started to get all frantic again.

The doorknob tried calming Nathan down.

"It is not all bad!" the knob said.

"Yes it is! I thought she was slain already, Hollywood lied!" Nathan shouted.

He started to pretend to cry, over-exaggerating this.

"Movies are very different from this society. Until she is slain, you must spend time in this world!" the knob said, "It's the rule. Any humans who come here cannot go back until she is!"

"Well, can we skip to that day?" Nathan asked.

"No, but word is that the Frabjous Day will be the fall. It is in a week!" the knob replied.

Nathan just took it in.

He would have to wait until the Queen of Hearts was slain to go home. Nathan didn't like it. He thought about desperately wanting to go home, but sadly, he couldn't. He had no choice but to stay here.

"Well fine…" Nathan said, "Then I better make myself at home!

He tried opening the door but it wouldn't open.

Nathan jiggled the handle a bit, but it still wouldn't budge.

"How do I open this door? It's locked." he asked.

"You need a key, which is on that table!" the doorknob said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, only to notice a key on the table!

"Oh…pretty!" Nathan said, glaring at it.

It was golden and shiny!

He went over and picked up the key. It was rather small, much like a toothpick perhaps. Nathan went back over to the door, put the key in the key hole, turned it and opened the door!

"Ha, success!" he shouted with glee.

Nathan bent down to look at the other side and saw nothing but dead foliage, mushrooms, trees, flowers etc. All was dead. It looked familiar to him though.

Nathan tried going through it. Obviously though, he was too big.

"I'm too flipping big!" Nathan said.

"Well that's too bad…" the doorknob said.

Nathan didn't like his attitude. The boy looked around the room to see a small bottle on the table now! He went over and picked it up.

On the bottle, there was a little tag on it that said "Drink Me!"

"This looks familiar too. I wonder how it got here though." Nathan said.

He opened the bottle to drink the liquid when suddenly the doorknob shouted to stop!

"Why?" he asked.

"That stuff is poisonous! You mustn't drink that!" the doorknob exclaimed. "The Queen of Hearts uses it to control the populous. The bottle in here is to stop outsiders from getting in. It is a drug."

"Wow…you people are really mad or just high…" Nathan said.

He thought it was all just…weird.

The knob explained why more.

"It will not shrink you anymore! The Queen made sure of it five years ago after the last person came through here."

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure; she never told me her name. She was some young girl who said she was chasing some white rabbit." the doorknob replied.

"Alice! That is her name!" Nathan said

He knew of her too.

The doorknob seemed impressed by his knowledge.

"I guess that is her name." the doorknob said.

"It is," Nathan said, "I bet she's at a tea party or something."

"I guess she is, who knows." the knob replied.

"Well duh, where else would a twelve year-old, or whatever, be?" Nathan said.

The knob didn't know.

The boy wasn't sure how he could get to the other side though, and after what the doorknob said, he couldn't drink the liquid. Nathan was thinking of a way to get to the other side. The doorknob wasn't helping and the "Drink Me!" bottle was too poisonous to use. He had to get to the other side somehow. A few minutes went by and Nathan thought of an idea.

"I have an idea, but it isn't nice…" Nathan said.

He glared at the furniture in the room.

While Nathan went over to the objects, the knob wanted to know what he had in mind.

"What is that?" the doorknob asked.

"I'm going to bash through the wall with the furniture. If I can break through the floor, it should be easy to break open the wall!" Nathan said.

"Don't you dare do that!" the doorknob shouted.

Nathan didn't care as he just picked up a chair and prepared to toss it against the wall above the door. However, something caught his eye by the door!

Nathan put the chair down and went over to the door to see what it was. He picked it up and it was a small, white vial with a tag that said "Drink This!"

"It says "Drink This!" not "Drink Me!"!" Nathan said.

The knob was shocked to hear that

"Oh my, the White Queen only made a few of those before she was banished! Drink it boy, it will shrink you down to size!" it said, very excited about it.

Nathan knew how the White Queen was nice, but still wasn't sure.

This Wonderland seemed different after all.

"It could be poisonous! And why should I listen to you, you're a knob!" Nathan said.

"Just drink that one! I am certain it isn't. It is from the White Queen!"

"Ugh, fine…" Nathan just said.

He opened it up, took a big gulp of it and swallowed it.

"Not that much!" the doorknob said.

Suddenly, Nathan went from his normal size to many sizes smaller!

Nathan originally stood around 5'8'', but now was probably half that! He didn't feel any different though, nor did he look different. His clothes remained the same size and his hair was still all nice looking, which Nathan was happy about.

"Woot, I'm small, yo!" Nathan said.

"Hurrah!" the knob replied in celebration.

Nathan looked at himself, all happy.

Nathan thanked the doorknob for telling him to drink that one instead of the other one. He then walked through the door and on the other side was a vast forest, full of death and sadness to his surprise. There were dead flowers and mushrooms all around, smaller than him as if he didn't shrink at all. There were also thorns that had a look of "I'm going to harm you, fool!" Trees and shrubs were also all around as a small, dirt path extended straight forward. The only good thing was the sun. The sun was shining in the sky while back at home it wasn't.

Here it was day, in New York it was night. Nathan wanted to be home, but had to stay. He kept the thought of home in the back of his mind for safe keeping. The movie he watched reminded him of this place, but the dead scenery and poisonous looking plants were not like he remembered. The doorknob decided to make it grand.

"Welcome to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Wonderland!" Nathan said, interrupting the doorknob.

Nathan was no longer in New York City, but the world of Wonderland!

Nathan looked around at the land at all the weird things. Horseflies flew around as Nathan started walking down the path. Everywhere he looked, it was colorless and weird. Everything looked dead and dark; from the mushrooms to the trees. The only happy part was the blue sky and sun shining brightly. He didn't even know where he was going as he just walked down the path. Meanwhile, far in the distance away from Nathan, a person looked through a pair of binoculars at the boy and how he entered the world. He soon put them away and had a look of interest on his face.

"The Queen is not going to like this…" he said.

He then walked away from the area back to wherever he came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**The Queen of Hearts**

From the sky, a grand, luxurious city near a vast lake came into view. A sister city to the human world's New York, Tokyo, Beijing and other major cities, the city of Wonderland was a financially stable, concrete jungle in the world of Wonderland. In it, a population of one-hundred million plus, all ruled by the Queen of Hearts after a coup d'état-like action against the White Queen and her government, sending her into exile. To prevent crime, the Queen of Hearts put in place a one-hundred to five-hundred Block of Laws, all punishable by law, no matter how simple.

Crime in the city spanned from just being in a bad mood to killing someone. If you yelled at someone or started an argument, you'd go to one of many mental homes for months. Facilities were in place to keep the city and world happier. Banned due to pollution, bullet trains replaced cars as moved by magnetic rails and conductors built into the ground. This was to prevent pollution and keeping the world safe from chemicals. The factories within the city didn't help much though. Overall, it was a city full of happiness and only that.

The sun shone on the city of Wonderland. By now, it was early morning, while in New York it was at night still. A faint noise of big band/swing music played around the city. The glass buildings glistened in the light and the plazas and shopping areas were completely empty. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere. The ME Corporation building stood tall in the Central Core, a giant shopping plaza that really wasn't in the center of things despite its name. All the windows of the fifty-two floors shone in the bright sunlight with a red and white logo on the top. Giant glass windows with a stained glass heart were on the fifty-second floor. This was the secondary home of the Queen of Hearts.

Down below, a red and white electric bullet train pulled up to the front of the building. On the front was a red heart design with the rest of the train all white. The train was glistening in the sunlight as if it was just polished or made of fiberglass. It looked like a simple shuttle that could transport people around the city, much like a small bus would. The train stopped and two sliding doors slid open. A woman stepped out of the train and in front of the building.

This woman was none other than the Queen of Hearts. The Queen stepped forward a bit as a guard opened the front doors of the building. She walked inside, across the mezzanine to the elevators, pushed an up arrow and waited. The Queen looked very unique, sporting a white and red outfit of modern design, not a dress, with her hair in the shape of a heart and a small heart symbol on her mouth.

Tons of heart-shaped objects filled the room with everything colored white and red. The elevators had glass doors with a heart symbol on them. Everything in the building seemed unique. Some couches, chairs and fake plants decorated the mezzanine's entrance area. A reception desk was against the left wall and small waiting areas were to the right and left area.

Soon, the elevator doors opened and the Queen stepped inside. She pressed the button to go to the top floor. The elevator made its way up the building, past all of the other floors before finally arriving at the right one. Once there, the doors opened up and the Queen stepped into a large red and white room with big glass windows with a heart design in the center. This was where she worked, and where the president of the company, Mr. Devonport worked.

The room looked like modern contemporary for the style with a lot of red and white and glass objects. A lone stare was in the middle, which led to her desk. Light shone in from the giant window, making the room vibrant and bright. To the sides were file cabinets and other decorations. One notable piece of décor was a vial of Jabberwocky blood on the right side. Two guards near the doors greeted her. She made her way over to a fancy looking desk, pressed a white button and soon the city lit up with tons of different colors such as red and white. The music continued to play as screens and lights turned on. The Queen went over to look outside at the glorious city as it came to life.

Outside, people started to walk around the plazas and Central Core as they began their day. The Queen smiled and took a seat by the desk. She looked at a glass clock that read "8:00 A.M.".

"Ah," she said, "just in time…"

The city opened at that exact time every morning and closed around eleven at night. The Queen said it was a way to control time after it was "murdered" a few years ago. Rather than having it "dead", she decided to control it. When the city opened, people were free to shop and enjoy life. When it closed, everything shut down and people returned to their homes. This method kept the plazas safe as well as the rest of the city. The only exception to this was the mental facilities where those unhappy would go, even for just being in a bad mood.

The Queen organized some stuff on her desk. Outside, screens and lights glowed in many colors. Advertisements for products such as "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" aired on some of the screens. The Queen focused on nothing but technology and a capitalist-like city with a command-economy. The Queen liked the city the way it was. All of the screens, lights, products, buildings and anything else wouldn't be around if it wasn't for the ME Corporation. The ME Corporation was the company that made the city what it is nowadays. The Queen created it with the help of current President, Mr. Devonport.

Since its inception, the Queen loved to spend time here, turning it into her second home. She loved staring down at the city from the top floor and thought it was much better than the view from her castle to the north. The only time she really went there was to go to bed for the night. She was always in her office. The Queen never liked to leave it. It was a lot better than her real home, though she did go there for trials and croquet occasionally as well.

As for the Queen of Hearts, she ruled as a dictator, though she hated that word as she preferred Authoritarian more. The Queen had envisioned a perfect society in which everyone was happy, and "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" made that possible. They controlled emotions, only bringing joy. Also, the Queen would always refer to the city as a perfect society. It was quite massive, spanning miles, like New York, except less polluted. The Queen also seemed to be religious, saying her God would applaud her for her actions and always saying people would pay for their sins if against her. She was highly regarded as a fearless leader until recent attacks.

The Queen sat by her desk, working as usual. Suddenly, the elevator made a beeping noise as if someone came up. The Queen looked up to see who it would be.

"Who is it?" she asked.

The guards just stood there, looking at the door. No one came out after a few seconds.

"Well," she said, "whoever it is, just come in! Don't stand around in my elevator!"

She wanted whoever it was to just come in.

Soon, the doors opened and out stepped a man with red and white clothing with a fancy looking crown. This was the King of Hearts.

"Ah, hello my dear!" the Queen said, greeting her husband.

"Hello!" he shouted in happiness.

The two greeted each other with a hug.

The King of Wonderland was a bit different from his wife. The King looked like he was in his 50s. He wore a red and white suit with his somewhat gray hair brushed back. His face sported a small mustache and beard which helped hide some of the wrinkles. His attitude about the city was what made them different mentally. The King was more empathetic for his citizens and always thought "What if?" on almost every scenario and situation. This tended to anger the Queen greatly, which was probably why he had little say in anything the Queen would do, such as making new rules.

The Queen sat down in her seat as the King sat in his nearby.

"So, how is the city this morning?" the King asked.

"Extremely colorful and happy, but maybe too happy." the Queen replied.

"Is everything ready for the Frabjous Day speech?" the King asked.

The Queen took out a file and handed it to her husband.

"Not as much as it should be…" the Queen responded.

The King went through the speech that was in the file.

Everything looked fine to him.

"The people should be happy to hear about all of this." the King said, handing it back.

"Well duh, of course they will!" the Queen shouted, snapping at the King.

"Then what's the problem?" the King asked calmly.

"I'm upset at your comment." the Queen said, "I'm upset about how stupid minded you are and I'm upset that the populous looses trust in me!"

The Queen didn't like how her husband could be at times. He was often kinder and more relaxed, not seeming to overreact or shout like his wife.

However, as much as she didn't care much for him, the city was on her mind.

"I'm quite upset with it!" she said, grabbing the file.

"It looks fine to me!" the King said.

The Queen looked through the file, looking at the announcements before tossing it at her husband. He sat down to overlook it again and it still seemed fine.

"That is the problem." she said, pointing to production of "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!", "Five years I have been ruler of this land and not once has anyone messed with it!"

The Queen looked ticked off.

Her husband on the other hand, seemed fine.

"Which is a good thing." the King said.

"Not if you look at the populous." she said.

The populous continuously increased, going into the one-hundred millions. The Queen felt troubled by the lack of production that couldn't meet the growing demand. On top of that, with The Opposition, a rebellion group against her reign, her popularity staggered due to infiltrations that deemed the city unsafe. The only things keeping her in office were the drugs that kept everyone happy, barely.

As for the Frabjous Day, it was a day that celebrated The Queen of Hearts and the city of Wonderland for all the accomplishments that she had made for the city throughout the years. It was the day the Queen of Hearts took power and changed the face of history forever. Not only did the populous of Wonderland celebrate its great city and Queen, but it guaranteed her another year as Queen of Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts ruled Wonderland ever since the day the White Queen banished due to untold reasons.

While the two went over plans for the speech, the elevator had made a beeping sound.

"Who is here to see me this early?" the Queen asked.

The doors opened and the guards stepped in front of whoever it was. The Queen just rolled her eyes at them, rather annoyed by their actions.

"Just let the person in you stupid idiots!" she shouted.

"Yes Queen…" they said in unison, moving to the sides of the person.

The King and Queen looked forward to see who it was and it was the Knave of Hearts!

The Knave was dressed in a modern, black uniform with short, jet black hair, looking gelled back. He had scar down the right side of his face and a black eye patch in the shape of a heart, covering part of the scar. He looked rather robotic, cold and heartless, not smiling at all until he saw the Queen.

"Ah," the Queen said with glee, going over to the Knave, "it is great to see you, kiss-kiss hug-hug!"

"It is my pleasure to be in front of the great Queen of Hearts." the Knave said in a somewhat happy tone while kissing her hand.

The Queen offered him a seat near her and the King to join them and talk.

The Queen loved to see the Knave. He was her favorite military and law enforcement leader, leading The Army of Hearts and The White Rabbit police forces. She also believed his opinions and any statements over anyone else in the city, even the King's.

"So," she said, "what brings the fearless Knave of Hearts to Floor 52?"

"Yes," the King said, "it isn't like you to come up here for no-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted.

The Queen glared at him as she spoke.

"Shut up!" the Queen shouted at her husband, "He is great and fearless and should be treated as such. Just because you don't come here often doesn't mean you can bash those I like!"

The King immediately apologized to his wife for what he had said.

"Go on, great Knave!" the Queen told the Knave, smiling at him and acting happy despite her outburst.

The Knave did not care much for the King because of things like that.

The Knave just sat there, staring at the dysfunctional couple before speaking.

"I have some rather… terrible news my Queen… the Door to Wonderland has been… infiltrated by a human…" he explained.

The King and Queen were shocked to hear the news.

"How…how do you know?" the Queen asked.

"During my rather… nice patrol of The Outskirts, I happened to come upon the Door of Wonderland. I watched from a nearby area in the forest as… what appeared to be a young boy… entering our world…" the Knave said rather unemotionally and cold.

The Queen was amazed to hear this news.

She got up from her chair and paced around the area where the others were sitting, trying to make sense of what she just heard. No one had gotten through the Door of Wonderland since five years ago.

"Are you sure it was a… human boy?" she asked, pausing her pacing and looking at him with a glare.

"From my vision… yes. How he got here, I'm not sure…" the Knave replied.

The Queen paced a bit more, taking the shocking news in.

The King and Knave watched.

"No one has gotten into Wonderland since that wretched girl, Allison…" she said, "It is virtually impossible to get through to our world nowadays!"

"The "Drink Me!" that rests on the table doesn't shrink anyone like it use to." the King stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" the Queen shouted.

She felt irritated by her own husband.

The Queen twitched a bit as she looked outside the giant window.

"No one can get in, not nobody, not no how!" the Queen shouted, stomping her right foot on the floor.

"But someone did…" the King pointed out.

"Silence!" the Queen turned to the Knave with a glare, "This cannot happen! Not now! The city is in enough danger already and my popularity cannot be risked any longer!"

The "Drink Me!" bottle that was placed inside the room couldn't possibly shrink anyone any longer ever since its use was replaced for another.

The Knave explained everything he had seen once the Queen calmed down and sat back in her chair. He mentioned how he saw the boy come out through the door and how he walked down the pathway that led to the city. The Queen looked as if she didn't want to believe it, considering no one had come through that door in such a long time.

"It can't be true…" she said, "No one has come through that door in over five years and no one will five years from now! Not as long as I am Queen of Wonderland!"

"It is sadly all true." the King told his wife.

"Shut the duck up before I have you sent away!" she shouted at her husband.

"It is true…" the Knave said.

The Queen believed what the Knave had said, but didn't want to.

No one could possibly have gotten through after all, it was virtually impossible.

"If it's true," she said, "then we must deal with it. My popularity mustn't shrink now, not with the Frabjous Day ahead!"

"How?" the Knave asked.

"Very carefully my dear Knave, you see, once we find out his identity, he will soon end up in the Central Prison just like the girl! And just like the King if he doesn't stop acting stupid! This city will die on its last breath with any more damage!" she stated angrily.

The Knave laughed at the comment much to the King's dismay.

The Queen thought of ways to capture the intruder. She did not have to deal with one since the time of Allison's arrival. Nonetheless, she wanted to find a way to get rid of the boy before he did anything bad.

"How do we even know what he will look like to stop him?" the King asked.

"If you don't shut it while I'm thinking, I will make sure you don't make it to the Frabjous Day!" the Queen shouted back, threatening the King for acting dumb.

The King decided to shut up considering the Knave would know. He had seen him of course. The Queen paced around the room to think about what she could do to find the boy even more.

The King and Knave talked to each other as the Queen went into deep thought. Suddenly, she came up with something.

"So that's when I disowned my third cousin, twice removed for being… normal…" the Knave said, finishing up a conversation.

"Well, what an interesting-"

"Shut up!" the Queen shouted loudly, interrupting the King, "I think I have an idea…"

It was a good one to her.

The Knave and King sat patiently, waiting to hear it.

"We may know what the boy looks like, but with a populous well into the millions and more all within one large city, it will be hard to recognize the boy if he comes here." she stated, "That is why there is a way to find out who he really is"

"How?" they asked.

"It's rather simple, if he shows up to the speech, we can recognize him by his behavior."

Everyone in Wonderland acted pretty much the same thanks to the two drugs. They showed no emotional at all, except for happiness, and obeyed the rules well. For a boy like Nathan, showing any little part of another emotion or action that is different could get him spotted.

The Queen explained to the two that if he came to Wonderland like the Knave said, he would surely come to the city and witness the Frabjous Day speech. She would have guards set up around the Central Core, watching the populous. If any one of them saw anything suspicious, they would go after it; it being Nathan if it were him. The Knave thought it was a pretty good idea, as for the King, he had a comment about it.

"Yes?" she asked when the King raised his hand.

"What if he never shows, or perhaps he does and we cannot get him?" he asked.

The Queen glared at him with fiery eyes.

He ticked off the Queen even more so.

"No one and I mean no one has ever failed this city!" she shouted.

"What about the infiltrations?" the King replied.

"Silence you empathetic imbecile!" she shouted, "We NEVER doubt the city's security!"

The King just shook his head and minded his own business.

The Knave continuously praised the idea the Queen suggested. He thought it was well thought out and planned. Executed the right way, the plan would work. The Queen didn't know much about the boy so she wasn't sure what to really expect, but in her mind, he could be an easy person to capture. But what if they did fail? That thought annoyed her most besides the King. Neither the city nor the Queen could take another blow. Its stability was alright, the drugs were not. Shortages were the time people knew what was going on.

Just then, the Queen had an idea.

"I think you all shall see a demonstration for those who fail!" she said.

The King and Knave wondered what she would do.

"You," she said to one of the two guards, "come here!"

The guard on the right was called over and he followed the request.

The Queen was happy that he followed the order and patted him on the head.

"Perfection is the key!" she told him.

The Queen smiled at him before going over to the desk and taking an object out of the drawer. She then made her way back over to the guard.

"Now," she said, "tonight is the Frabjous Day speech and we are expecting some special company. What happens if someone infiltrates the city?"

"We will do our best to serve and protect the King and Queen of Wonderland!" the guard replied.

He stood still and confidently in front of the Queen.

She liked that response and smiled.

"Perfect," she said, "and…I'm getting a rather major headache over the fact that you all will fail me. Will you?"

"No your majesty…" the guard replied.

"Good!" the Queen said, starting to pace around the man before stopping in front of him. "Because, if you do fail me…well…"

She started laughing evilly before stabbing him with a small knife in the stomach area!

The guard gasped for air as the Queen removed it and went over to the King and Knave, smiling at them.

"That is what will happen if someone fails me!" she told them.

She made her way to the giant window and looked down at her city. Down below was the Central Core, the place where the speech would be held later on. It would also be the possible spot of Nathan's capture if he showed.

As for the man, he was now on the ground, bleeding to death on her floor. The Queen turned to his direction.

"Would you be a kind fellow and get him cleaned up? My red carpet is getting blood all over, it's an eyesore!" she kindly told the other remaining guard.

The guard listened and took him away and down to another level.

The Queen looked back towards the city. It was massive and grand from her view. It was like New York, only bigger and much more advanced. And it was all thanks to her.

"Tonight, the speech will go as planned." she told the two. "No one will ruin it!"

"No one…" said the Knave.

"As for the intruder, he will be dealt with quickly and painfully for what he has done!"

The King was about to disagree with that, considering that the boy just came into the land randomly.

The Queen made sure to stop that as she glared over at him for a split second.

"I assure you two… and this whole city… that this boy will not be a bother. He will be a minor issue that will soon be gone within the next few hours of this day. He will not ruin the Frabjous Day I assure you that!" she said confidently.

The Queen continued to glare out at her great city, taking in the sunlight and the lights and sounds that could be seen and heard slightly.

"Tonight, everything will go according to plan! And this will always be…a perfect…society!" she shouted.

The Queen gazed out at the city as the King and Knave watched their confident Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Allison**

Nathan was now in Wonderland. He noticed how everything looked dark and dead. Only some trees had green leaves, but their trunks were dark-brown or grey. It looked rather terrible. Even the flowers and mushrooms looked deadly and depressing with their dark colors.

"Keep walking, you look atrocious!" one blue flower said, noticing the clothes.

"Your mom looks atrocious!" Nathan replied, "Such rude flowers!"

He wasn't sure where he was going but he would reach a place sooner or later, he was sure of it.

He had to be here sadly, so he had to get use to it. The land wasn't getting much better either, like New York. After awhile, Nathan felt annoyed by the fact he wasn't going anywhere at all. He thought about how it must've been a long pathway.

"Why can't I find any place interesting? This scenery sucks too, the dragon movie has a better environment!" he complained.

The environment looked poisonous and just plain awful. Death was all around, everywhere.

Nathan decided to stop near a log when just then, something caught his eye!

"Whoa…" he just said, glaring down the path.

A few ways down the road, was what looked to be a girl. She was walking near the left side of the path. Nathan felt happy to have seen someone else, so he decided to just rush down the path towards the girl to say hello.

"Hey," he shouted, "wait up!"

Nathan began running towards her.

The girl turned around after hearing a noise.

"Huh?"

She watched as Nathan ran over, waving and acting weird.

"What the…?" she said with a weird look.

She watched the boy come down the path. When she turned, Nathan got distracted and tripped over a stone. The girl just rolled her eyes and moved on.

Nathan soon got up and rushed over.

When he was right in back of her, he said, "Hey!"

The girl turned around with a weird look on her face. Nathan's heart skipped a beat.

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring at him with an even weirder expression.

"Um…I'm uh…Nathan, pleasure to meet….?"

"Allison," she stated, "why are you glaring at me like that? It looks like your possessed or something…"

Nathan loved the sound of her name. Even more so, he was shocked that it was her.

Called Alice in the human world, Allison looked a lot different from the one in stories. She was dressed in a black and white jacket and black cargo pants. Her hair was light brown that went down a little past shoulder length. Her eyes were blue like the sky and a smile as bright as the stars, though in reality, she wasn't smiling. It didn't hurt Nathan to think that she was though. She had a look of a tomboy. She was the smart and skilled kind, not that of a hooligan who stayed out late and had a terrible slanted hairstyle. To Nathan, she was the most awesome looking girl he had ever seen. Not surprising at all considering it was New York he lived in. Overall, she reminded him of one of his friends and someone from a movie.

Allison tried getting his attention but all he did was glare. It was kind of awkward considering he just met her not a couple of minutes ago. Nathan couldn't help it though it seemed, so it made it even weirder.

"Hello?" she shouted, waving her hand, "Why do you keep _STARING_ at _ME_?"

Nathan suddenly snapped out of it.

"What now?" he asked, not knowing what happened.

"You kept starting at me, why?" she asked angrily.

Nathan got nervous.

Allison looked annoyed by the constant glaring. Nathan didn't know what else to say. He thought of reasons to defend his actions.

"I wasn't, you have no proof!" Nathan replied, defending himself.

"You just were! There are sentences above that prove it!" she said.

Nathan didn't see any sentences, just the sky. He wondered what was wrong with her. It appeared she was the one with some problem, not him.

Allison just stood there, waiting for a real explanation.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" she asked again.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Why you just stared at me with wide eyes and a smile! Do you have a short memory?"

"I had a friend that thought that once," Nathan said, "but anyway, you can't be Allison. She's like eleven and you're too hot."

He laughed hysterically a bit.

Allison was not like the books apparently.

"Well I've been Allison for sixteen- wait what?" she asked with an even weirder look.

"You can't be her! She's younger!" Nathan said, saying the "She's younger" part in slow motion.

"Well sorry to disappoint! I'm sixteen and _not_ young!" she said.

Nathan thought she was an awesome sixteen-year old Allison

Nathan looked around as Allison looked annoyed. She wanted to walk away, but before she could, Nathan just had to speak again.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Allison was just going to ask the same thing. It was weird seeing someone in the middle of nowhere like that.

"What am I doing here? I've been living here for five years now. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Nathan tried to think of a reason besides the real one.

Allison waited impatiently for an answer.

"Um…I don't know…" he said, trying to think of a reason. "I guess the same thing you're doing; going to play some croquet at the Queen of Heart's castle?"

Allison hated hearing about the Queen.

"Don't speak of the Queen! Are you that slow minded? She is a dictator, nothing like from the books or movies, far worse!" Allison exclaimed.

Nathan was surprised that she knew of them.

Allison proceeded to scold the boy about how he shouldn't think of the Queen as fun in this world, as it was much different from the movies. Nathan zoned out after awhile and felt weird again as he just glared at her. Words turned into nonsense to Nathan.

"Are you listening?" she shouted, "Oh great, your glaring at me again. Look, I don't have time for this okay? I have to get to the city and spy on the Frabjous Day speech."

That sounded familiar to Nathan, "Frabjous Day?"

"Yeah! It's the most important day in all of Wonderland! Now if you excuse me, I have to get going, DO NOT follow me!" she exclaimed.

Allison decided to leave.

Nathan didn't want her to go though.

"I wasn't…but now that you mentioned it, I might!" Nathan said.

Allison looked even more annoyed by that.

"Listen, you can't come into the city, it's too dangerous. Besides, I don't even know who you are and from what I've seen, I really don't want to." Allison said, giving him a look as if he was sick.

Nathan was getting sad. Nathan didn't like her calling him a weirdo. He may have been weird but he wasn't _that_ weird.

Allison proceeded to try and walk away, but Nathan stopped her, much to her dismay.

"I'm not weird!" he said, "I have a glaring problem, that's why I glare at you!"

"No one has glaring problems, okay?" she replied.

"It's a new disease thing… caused by…um…too much television!" Nathan replied, "Now please let me go with you to the city!"

"Television doesn't cause that!" she shouted, looking at him weirdly again.

"It can…so can I go?" he asked, desperate to go.

"No Nathan! Your lucky I'm associating myself with a weirdo like you right now, just be grateful for that." Allison said.

She was still annoyed by him.

Nathan laughed hysterically at the situation. What could go wrong?

"But what's the worst that can happen?" Nathan asked with a snicker.

Allison sighed and said, "You can go to prison if you don't follow the hundreds of rules. One of them is not acting weird, so you'll get caught even before you enter, by the gate area. Now just stay here and leave me be!"

"But I'm a human just like you…" Nathan stated.

He knew about where she came from.

Suddenly, Allison felt different. She had seen people that looked like humans but never an actual one in five years. She looked at him with another weird expression and it was true.

"You're from… the human world?" she asked.

"Um yeah, New York is a nice city… sometimes. People get robbed and killed, but hey…"

Nathan attempted to explain New York to her a bit more but she stopped him.

"You can't be." she said, "The Queen stopped any access to Wonderland."

"Well, tell that to a bottle that said "Drink This!"." Nathan told her.

Allison was shocked to know those bottles still existed.

Nathan went on to explain how he got here but Allison just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the woods near the path. Nathan zoned out for the brief moment.

"Do you know how happy I am to see another human, it's been years!" Allison exclaimed with an extremely happy face and wide eyes.

"You're happy to see me?" Nathan asked, feeling a bit happy inside.

"Not you specifically, you're weird anyway…" she said back.

Nathan was a bit saddened.

As for Allison, she was happy.

"Anyway, this is big!" she said in a surprised tone.

"So… can I come with you?" Nathan just asked.

"No, are you mad? The Queen would kill you! You have to stay here!" she replied.

"Well how about you come back here to see me again when you're done." Nathan suggested, wanting her to come back.

He still didn't want her to leave; she was too awesome looking.

Allison quickly looked around like any person would when just standing around.

"I-I can't, Wonderland needs saving, I can't spend time with you." she replied.

"Well, can you come back after it's saved? We can talk and everything!"

Allison had a disappointed look on her face, but inside, she could care a less.

"I don't think so. For one, it would be too weird and two… you glare at me weirdly."

"I can't help it!" Nathan said, "Just let me come with you and I promise not to glare."

"No Nathan!" she shouted.

Nathan zoned out after hearing his name which got weird looks from the girl again.

After that, she decided to leave. She let go and walked away. Nathan zoned back in.

"Wait!" Nathan shouted, trying to catch up. "Let me come with you!"

Allison turned back around and said, "No! Just stay here or go home! You keep glaring at me and it's annoying. This is why I work alone…"

Suddenly, Nathan saw his shoe was untied and bent down to tie it.

When he got up, Nathan dusted himself off. He looked over to see Allison but…

"Can I please- Allison?"

She was already down the path.

"Allison!" Nathan shouted.

He wanted to talk to her more and see the city.

More importantly, he wanted to ask her out. Nathan took a bit, but he eventually figured out why, and like all people his age, there was only one thing to do. Unlike Nathan's crazy friends, Nathan got nervous around girls like Allison. He wasn't the type to just go up and act all gangster-like to impress. His attitude may have said otherwise, but he wasn't always like that. There was only one way for that to happen. It was simple; follow her.

Nathan casually walked behind her without her knowing. He kept thinking that this would be so easy to do and if he was quiet enough, he would be fine. If it all happened according to plan, he would reach the city and have a date. All he had to do was not get caught.

"Why are you following me?" Allison shouted as she suddenly stopped.

Nathan's thoughts of not getting caught had ended.

Allison turned around to face him. He had to defend himself.

"I'm not…" he replied, defending himself.

"Ugh…yes you are!" Allison shouted back.

"I'm not, we just happen to be walking in the same direction!" Nathan said.

Allison was about to scold him, but he was obviously right. There was no other way to go.

"Well…fine, just don't get near me!" she said, reluctantly agreeing.

Nathan had zoned out.

Allison rolled her eyes, turned back around and moved on. Nathan just stood there with heart shaped eyes.

"Weirdo…" Allison said, looking back.

This caused Nathan to snap out of it and to catch up.

"Oh great…" she said, noticing.

When Nathan was closing in, Allison had an idea. Nathan arrived, but Allison had suddenly stopped, causing Nathan to bump into her and fall! As she looked down, she snickered at him.

Nathan soon got up and decided to confront her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"That was for following me!" she replied.

"I wasn't following you!" Nathan said, lying.

"…Whatever, just stop following me!" she replied.

She was annoyed by the following.

Nathan zoned out.

"No."

This just annoyed her more.

"Ugh…why?" she decided to ask.

Nathan was busy glaring at her. In his mind, things were slow motion with dream like effects around her. Nathan was fascinated by her, which was odd to Allison.

Allison waved her hand in front of his face to get him to pay attention.

"Answer me, you schmuck!" she demanded.

The insult caused him to stop.

"You know that term?" he asked.

"Duh…now why won't you stop following me?" she demanded to know.

Every moment he gave a fake reason or thought about it, she got more annoyed.

Nathan thought quickly to think of another reason…the real reason.

"Oh um…because of the city and um…I was wondering if uh…" he started to stutter.

"What else…?" she asked.

"Um…you left a pheasant in the microwave…and uh, I was wondering if you um…wanted to go out sometime?" he finally asked.

She glared at him with an odd look as he rambled on afterwards.

Nathan went on about hens and desserts. Allison looked at her watch to check the time. She had some extra time before the speech, so she decided to stick around to see how long he would keep it up.

"Retarded…" she mumbled, acting like LeBron as he went on about quail.

She just stood there looking annoyed.

Nathan soon finished up on the rambling.

"So um…yeah, what do you say?" Nathan asked, scratching the back of his head all nervous about the situation.

"What now, I zoned out!" Allison said, mocking him.

"To go out…" Nathan asked, feeling extremely weird.

"I am out…" Allison said, looking around.

Nathan started scolding himself.

It took awhile to figure out, not, but Allison did. Through the mumbling and scolding, she was able to figure out that he was asking her out. She thought about how weird it was and how she thought he was a pest for glaring. Allison wanted absolutely nothing to do with going out with him. In fact, she'd rather just walk away than respond.

"Just shut up…" she said, as he went on.

After, she just walked away, snickering.

"Hmm…let's see how far he will go…" she said to herself.

At that moment, Allison had something in mind.

Nathan wanted an answer and decided to follow her, just as expected. He begged for an answer but she kept refusing. He was getting more and more disappointed by this. Suddenly, after a fifth time, he decided to impress her to try and get a yes. Nathan picked some dead flowers and ran in front of her.

"For you!" he said, looking all weird.

Allison shook her head, took them, threw them down and walked away.

Nathan was disappointed, but he wouldn't give up. The next thing he tried was to give her a stick. He did the same thing by going in front of her, but she rejected it again, snickering when he wasn't looking. This almost seemed hopeless, but Nathan did not want to give up hope. He thought about what to do next and thought of something big.

Allison continued down the path, looking back to not see Nathan.

"Wow, guess he stopped…" she said, "Fine with me…"

She began walking again and a few minutes later, Nathan appeared with a diseased looking vine. He threw it on her only to take it off, pretending to slay it for attacking her. The dialog seemed extremely sketchy like it was made up to purposely impress her.

Nathan grabbed a rock and shouted at the vine.

"Die you schmuck!" he shouted, hitting it with the rock.

The vine was soon squashed and dismantled, with green ooze coming out.

"I have saved you from a deadly vine, will you go out with me?" he asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and said no. Nathan started begging on his knees now.

This happened for a few minutes as he wouldn't let her go. He felt desperate. Allison wanted to just shove him out of the way, but didn't.

"You really want me to say yes don't you?" she asked.

"YES!" he shouted, looking very desperate.

"Wow, even after all these times I've denied you?" she asked.

"YES!" Nathan said, looking possessed.

No matter what she would ask or say, he wouldn't give up.

Impressed by Nathan, Allison smirked.

"Wow, you must really want me to say yes! Hmm…I bet you wouldn't eat this stick!" she said, picking one up.

It was about the size of about three pencils. Nathan didn't care and just took it from her, devouring it like it was nothing, even forcing it down his throat while struggling to do so. Allison looked amazed by that. No one would be that stupid.

"I learned that from "Adventure Time"!" Nathan said.

Allison looked at him oddly.

Meanwhile, in her mind, he would stop at nothing until she said yes. It was getting creepy but she wanted to see how far he would really go, and he went pretty far. After that, she actually considered to just say yes. Out of everyone she had met, he was the most desperate, but alright somehow, so why not give him a chance?

"Well, I've only known you for like ten minutes and you're still weird but…"

Just then, a flash occurred!

Nathan had no idea what it was.

"What was-"

Nathan tried asking but Allison tackled him into the woods!

"Shh…" she said.

"But-"

"Nathan!"

The girl looked around from behind a dead shrub.

Nathan wasn't sure what was going on. More importantly, he wanted an answer.

"What do you say?" he just asked.

"Not now!" she shouted, still looking around.

"But I want-"

"Nathan!"

He just shut up afterwards.

Nathan looked around himself to see deadly looking plants. He thought they looked poisonous and tried to escape. Allison stopped him from leaving. A flash occurred once more.

"This way…" she said finally.

The two got up and Allison ran into the woods, dragging Nathan behind her. A flash occurred a third time. Nathan wanted to know what was going on.

Trees rushed by as Nathan tried keeping up with Allison.

"Where are you talking me?" Nathan asked.

"Somewhere a lot safer at this time!" Allison replied.

They continued making their way through the woods, with flashes seen off and on. Soon, the two came upon a hilly area and the duo stopped.

Down the ways was a mountainous formation.

"Do you see that building way up there?" Allison asked.

Up on top of a large cliff like area, there was a large black and white building.

"What is that?" Nathan asked.

"Go up there, its safe. It was Wonderland's main mental hospital for five years until it was moved closer to the city for better guarding." she told him.

Nathan thought it was awesome, an abandoned asylum.

Nathan started to go up there like she told him to, but turned around.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" Allison asked back.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked, still not giving up.

Allison forgot about that during the running but it had come back to mind.

"Look, you're weird and everything, but…" she said, stopping.

Allison thought.

Nathan really wanted an answer.

"Well?" he asked again.

Allison looked at Nathan, back at the forest area and then to Nathan again. After that, she shook her head and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nathan asked, following her.

Allison kept going for a bit, but stopped to turn around.

Nathan stopped as well.

"Just stay up there." she said.

Allison then continued but Nathan followed once more. She noticed.

"Nathan!" she said, "You can't go!"

Nathan was disappointed.

As for Allison, she couldn't take him, even after what Nathan had done. Nathan tried protesting but she shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to go, you'll be safe, just reach the top." she replied.

"But what about the answer?" Nathan asked once more.

He just did not want to give up.

Allison stood there, trying to respond.

"Well?" Nathan asked yet again, wanting one.

She sighed.

"Why- why do you want to ask me out?" she asked.

"Because…you look like a cool girl." Nathan replied.

He seemed sincere about that.

Allison thought that was nice, but just shook her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry…just go up there and stay safe, okay?" she told him.

Allison looked a bit sad to have just left him there like that. Nathan nodded and said goodbye quietly. He did not get an answer from the girl he had liked. A few minutes went by and Allison was gone. Nathan was all alone. He remembered what she had said and decided to just move on.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**The Cheshire Cat**

Nathan walked over to the cliff area that Allison had pointed out earlier. He had to reach the top in order to be safe from whatever the flash was. He felt sad that he probably wouldn't see Allison again. Nathan wished the place led to the girl, but she was going to the city. It looked easy to go up, there. He just had to climb a hill. Nathan attempted to go up, but once on top of a hill, noticed it was a rocky wall! Nathan's jaw dropped.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" he asked.

There was no sign of anything that could get him up there.

Nathan sighed and sat down on a rock nearby.

"Stupid place, I can't even get up to a safe area!" he said to himself.

"Well isn't that a bad situation…" a voice said.

Nathan froze, not knowing who or what it was.

"Who said that?" he asked out loudly.

Nathan looked around for the source.

There was no response to his question. The only thing that occurred was some singing about getting to places.

"So many places to go, yet so hard to get there!" a voice said in a strange sing-song voice.

To Nathan, the singing was weird.

He wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Maybe it's just the events getting to my head…" he said.

"Maybe, or perhaps I'm getting to your head, or maybe even nothing is!" the voice said, "Hmm, if nothing is, then how come according to you, something is? That would mean something is getting to your head, but perhaps it isn't me!"

"What?" Nathan asked, confused.

Suddenly, a grin appeared on a branch of a tree nearby.

Nathan screamed in shock by what he saw on that branch. It was just a random smiling grin, smiling at him with the happiest of smiles.

"What the truck is that?" he wondered, looking at it weirdly. He had never seen a grin without a face, or body for that matter.

He seemed freaked out by it.

The grin rotated in a full circle.

"Have you not seen a grin like this in your life dear boy?" the voice asked.

After the comment, a face suddenly appeared to fade in. The grin that Nathan had seen soon had a rather furry face to it. Nathan looked up at it and it looked as if it was a cat.

"Are you…a cat or something?" he asked.

"Some could say that!" it said.

Suddenly, a body formed until the cat was whole.

The cat was grayish in color with blue markings and stripes that glowed here and there to show it was around. It had a rather gentleman-like voice to it.

"But some could say I'm a MAD cat!"

The cat sat there thinking for a moment about what it just said.

"Or perhaps I could say I'm… a Cheshire cat!" it said, grinning at the boy. "No, that's not right either!"

"Then what is right?" Nathan asked the cat.

"Nothing is, but if nothing is, that means everything is right!" the cat exclaimed.

Nathan liked the cat's knowledge, reminded him of how he had thought at times.

The cat pondered on the branch, mumbling to itself about what it really was.

"I've got it!" it shouted, "I'm a MAD Cheshire cat!"

Nathan stared at the mad Cheshire cat as he got off the rock and walked slowly towards the rock wall.

"Well," he said, "I'd like to stay and tell you how mad and um… magical you look but um… I have to get going. This rock wall needs climbing. Allison said it would be safe for me when I apparently reach that facility at the top."

He thought of the girl again.

The cat knew what he meant.

"I saw that! You were direful in your actions!" the cat said

"Wait, you seen everything?" Nathan asked, thinking it was disturbing.

"I see everything and know everything…" the cat explained.

"Then can you tell me how to get her to say yes?" Nathan asked.

The cat vanished and appeared on rock nearby.

The cat looked at Nathan who was now daydreaming about her a bit.

"I can help you get up to the mental hospital." the cat said.

"What now?" Nathan asked, snapping out of it.

"I can help you get to where you need to go." the cat restated.

Apparently it knew how to.

Nathan scoffed.

"Listen cat," Nathan said, "I don't need anybody's help, I've seen a movie on this place and I can get to wherever I'm going just fine! Now if you excuse me, instead of this being like "American Idol", things need to actually happen!"

Nathan continued to try and climb the wall now.

"Well, if that is how it is…good luck!" the cat replied, kind of offended.

The cat, who had almost lost its grin, decided to just disappear.

Nathan tried for another five to ten minutes. The boy had no luck as he failed to even get a few feet off of the ground. It seemed impossible. He looked around at his surroundings and suddenly, the cat reappeared in a tree again.

"How very rude of you dear boy for leaving me in a tree!" the cat said.

"Oh great, what do you want!" Nathan asked, looking up at the cat.

Nathan looked unhappy to see it.

The cat vanished and reappeared next to the boy, causing him to scream. The screaming continued for a good few minutes.

"Calm down!" the cat shouted.

Nathan stopped screaming and asked, "Why should I? You vanished and reappeared near me!"

Nathan then continued to scream constantly, not wanting to stop.

The cat made its ears vanish, though that couldn't stop it from hearing the screaming. It looked up at the boy who was glaring back, screaming his lungs out. The cat felt annoyed by the constant screaming. Deep in the woods, a figure held what looked to be a digital camera. The person pressed the button and a flash occurred for a split second, followed by a strange noise of that of a 1800s camera.

Back where Nathan was, the two saw a flash of light coming from somewhere. The Cheshire cat vanished and reappeared in a tree close by.

"Ugh, what is that?" Nathan asked, remembering it.

The cat knew what it was and said, "Um, I think it's time you follow my advice now."

"What do you mean? I just want to know what that flash was!" Nathan shouted.

It was getting annoying.

Suddenly, another flash occurred for a split second.

"Ugh! Where is that flashing coming from?" Nathan shouted, demanding to know.

"How should I know, I'm just a mad Cheshire cat!" the cat replied.

"Dang it, you stupid cat!" he shouted, "You live here; you should know what it is!"

"But I haven't the slightest clue!" the cat just said, snickering.

Nathan was getting annoyed by the cat.

The cat knew where it was coming. If he told the boy, he might freak out or try and hunt it down.

"Fine, the flashing is coming from the dew on the leaves when the sun shines down on them!" it said, trying to seem realistic.

"…Really?" Nathan asked.

"Not really." the cat said, lying, "I think it's time that you go!"

The cat vanished, only to reappear in another tree.

Nathan was getting confused again.

"Wait, what?"

"Time to go, it's too dangerous here!" the cat said, vanishing and reappearing in trees.

"What about finding Allison?" Nathan asked.

"The time is not right, you must go, NOW!" the cat said, demanding he go.

Nathan knew he had to go up to the facility now.

The cat kept vanishing and reappearing randomly in trees, singing songs about going to places and cliffs. Nathan knew what he was doing.

"How do I get up there then?" he asked.

"I'm sorry? Did you ask for help?" the cat asked, grinning.

The cat felt happy about that.

Nathan sighed.

"Yes, tell me how to get up there!" he demanded.

"I don't think so." the cat replied.

"Ugh, why not?" Nathan asked.

"Last I recall, you asked for help to find the girl, not getting up cliffs!" the cat said.

Nathan just did a face-palm as the cat kept twisting its body around and singing.

When Nathan looked back up however, he was amazed. The trees disappeared, but not totally as they now were as far as the eye could see down below. A slight breeze rushed by and a hawk screeched high in the sky. The area he was at was different, for it looked like a small stretch of land compared to down below. Nathan had realized he was at the top, by the abandoned asylum!

"How the duck did I get up here just like that?" he asked.

Just then, the Cheshire cat appeared on a broken piece of concrete.

Nathan noticed, but was too enthralled by the scenery.

"It's an ancient storyline secret!" the cat said.

"But this isn't a story! …Or is it…?" Nathan asked, pondering the thought.

"Um… yeah, sure…" the cat just replied.

Nathan loved hawks so he was excited to see one in the sky.

"Wait…" he said, realizing something and turning to the cat, "How do I get down?"

"You will soon find out, I can't reveal all secrets of this area, goodbye!" the cat said.

The cat vanished just like that with no explanation.

Nathan didn't bother arguing that. He just sighed and turned around to see the mental hospital. It looked like those he saw on "Ghost Hunters"_. _It was white with black stripes that extended across the building's perimeter, one stripe per floor. The front was grand. It looked like a piece of modern architecture with a big glass doorway and an archway like area leading to it made of glass and steel in a square fashion. Above the door was a big, rectangular, stained glass window that said the name underneath it in smaller writing.

"_Ospedale Psichiatrico di Wonderland"_

Nathan realized this was Italian. It seemed weird that Wonderland knew of the language.

Above the signs was a bigger glass window that looked like that of one for a concourse. Nathan looked around, amazed by how big the building was. It didn't look decrepit from the outside despite it looked abandoned.

"I guess I go inside..." he said.

Nathan decided to walk under the archway like structure to the doorway. The wind howled as he made his way over.

Nathan peeked through the doorway to see what was on the other side. It was dark. A giant concourse with a main help desk was on the other side. It wasn't nice like outside, instead, papers and documents were scattered everywhere. The walls and furniture looked destroyed and torn apart. Even another sign for the name of the place behind the desk looked cracked as it was made of glass, with crack marks spread around like veins. The sign rose from the bottom floor to the ceiling like a pillar. This was a place Nathan loved to see in person.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**A Madder Tea Party!**

After some waiting, Nathan nodded about what he had seen and just decided to go inside. Nathan slowly opened the main doors and walked into the main concourse. As the doors shut behind him, the slight thumping noise echoed.

"Hello?" he shouted, wanting to see if there was any life.

His voice echoed around the concourse. Nathan looked around to see that the ceiling was higher up, revealing balconies to the sides and above the desk for at least ten floors. The railings were rusted and the walls and ceiling had chipped paint all around.

The concourse contained a few waiting area to the right and left with a main desk across the ways from Nathan. It looked abandoned and old and the fancy, cracked glass structure behind it didn't look any better. It rose from the floor all the way to the ceiling, cracked here and there. Two hallways were located on the far ends of the back wall, leading to other rooms perhaps. Nathan could see a lot more now that he was inside.

The only light for the interior came from the windows. As he looked around, objects were still there, as if left to rot through time as someone had just stood up and left, leaving the belongings behind. Nathan decided to walk around the decaying building, looking into a couple of rooms to the left. They looked like office rooms with old desks and chairs. A computer was sitting on a desk in another room, collecting dust. Nathan went inside and attempted to push the start button but it didn't work. Dust got on his finger from the button.

Nathan soon left the room and looked to his left to see a hallway leading to other rooms. He decided to walk down the hall and looked through the doorways of each room to see what was inside. Barely lit were the halls, only a couple of lights flickered. Other than that, it looked dark. The area looked like the concourse too, all decayed and dusty. The rooms were more office rooms, storage rooms and some were even old patient rooms. As for the light, somehow the main lights were still on, though about half of them were off or flashing.

"Is anyone in here?" he shouted, wondering if there was anyone.

No one answered.

The only response was his echoing voice, otherwise it appeared empty.

"Hmm...guess n-"

Suddenly, he saw a flash go by a doorway up ahead!

"Whoa, was that...a ghost?" he asked himself, going towards the area.

When he arrived, no one was there. There were doors to other hallways to the right and left of him so whatever it was didn't go through a wall.

Nathan noticed it went from left to right so he decided to go that way. Down the hall were more rooms and objects you'd see in a psychiatric building, such as stretchers, chairs and papers.

"Hello?" he asked again.

No response at first but suddenly, a bang occurred as if something fell! Nathan rushed down the hall to find the source of the noise in another hallway.

A metallic cart had fallen over.

"What the heck..." he said, checking it out.

He continued down the hall as it seemed whatever it was went that way.

"Hello?" Nathan shouted.

Once again, he saw a figure go by another doorway up ahead! Nathan ran over and read a sign on the ceiling near the door that said " _Cafeteria_." Nathan went over and heard another crash!

Nathan went over to where some silverware fell and looked over at it. This time it was a flatware box holding silverware that looked as if shoved to the ground off of another cart. Suddenly, he saw a rabbit behind the cart shaking uncontrollably!

"Whoa there!" he shouted, surprised by it.

The rabbit yelled, twitched for a few seconds and ran behind a curtain and into the cafeteria. Nathan was surprised to see a rabbit there. Just then, he heard some laughter and random comments from beyond the curtain.

Nathan had a weird look on his face. He walked up and slowly pushed the old curtain aside to reveal a big room. It looked like a basic cafeteria. A lot of space for tables, which there were a lot, vending machines, garbage cans and even the kitchen area against one of the walls. He heard more laughter and looked over to his right to see a light flickering over a lone table near a nook with a window. The same rabbit that he saw was sitting there.

Nathan didn't want to leave despite the random encounter so he decided to just go over to where the rabbit was. Joining the rabbit was a man and what looked like a rat. The man made a maniacal laugh while offering tea to the other two.

"Umm... hello…" Nathan said as he approached.

The rabbit looked over, scared-looking, and the man looked up from across the table.

A little mouse in a dress popped out of a teapot. The man had orange colored hair sticking out all over the place as he wore a fancy outfit with a big top hat and a paper sticking out of that, saying "10/4". His fingers looked wrapped in gauze with a couple of sewing needles stuck in his fingers and hands. The rabbit wore a simpler outfit and always twitched while pouring tea. He acted like he had a disorder like turrets. All around the table were tea cups, teapots, small dishes and silverware. Nathan knew exactly who these people were. They were the March Hare, Mad Hatter and Dormouse, the mad trio of Wonderland.

The Hatter looked at Nathan with a big smile. He decided to get up and walk across the table, causing the objects to shake and fall over. The Hare immediately picked them up and put them back in their place. Nathan watched the man as he reached the end of the table.

"Hello there!" he shouted happily.

"Um, hey…" Nathan said, looking at him weirdly.

The Hatter decided to shake Nathan's hand and shook it up and down uncontrollably.

He kept smiling with his mouth open and eyes widened.

"Welcome to our wonderfully mad tea party! It's madder than any other mad tea party that has ever been hosted or mad by mad people! I am the Mad Hatter and I am mad!" he said in a fast voice.

"My name is Nathan…" Nathan replied, trying to make sense of that.

"NATHAN!" the Hatter shouted right after, "Look everyone, it's Nathan! I'd know him anywhere!"

The other two laughed and greeted him.

Nathan loved the mad trio, with their tea and their craziness.

The Hatter looked back at Nathan and asked, "Who?"

"Nathan, a boy from the human world!"

"THE HUMAN WORLD?" the Hatter shouted, "Good gosh, no one has come here from there since Allison back five years ago!"

"Yeah I know, I met her on my way here…she's hot…" Nathan said.

"Well," the Hatter said, "you must sit down with us and explain everything!"

The Hatter offered him a seat near the rabbit as he went back across the table to his own seat.

The March Hare offered Nathan some tea, which he accepted.

"You're late for tea!" the Hare shouted, throwing a glass at him.

Nathan dodged it and it slammed into the wall nearby. The March Hare laughed in his seat at what had happened as Nathan shook his head.

"That is the March Hare, the mouse is the Dormouse and of course I'm the Mad Hatter." the Hatter said happily, introducing the other two.

Nathan smiled at the two.

The two introduced themselves.

"Hello dearie!" the Dormouse said, doing a curtsey.

"I LIKE APPLE PIE!" the Hare shouted, laughing more.

"Yes, we know you do!" the Hatter said, "So calm down, we have a guest!"

The Hare tried calming down, twitching here and there. Without warning, he burst out laughing. The others joined in, thinking it was funny.

Suddenly, Nathan's talking stopped it all.

"Wow…um…I'm not really a guest; I was just forced here by Allison after some flashing!" Nathan told the trio.

The Hatter stopped his attempt to drink his tea.

"Flash? You mean the one from the Knave of Hearts?" he asked.

"The who?" Nathan asked back, not knowing who he was.

The Hatter was in shock that Nathan had not known who he was. Everyone in Wonderland knew who the Knave was.

Nathan didn't know who he was that much except for the guy in the movie.

"The only one I know is from a movie!" Nathan said.

"My dear boy, if you mean the 2010 one, it has been banned due to it insulting our Queen!" the Hatter explained.

Nathan was disappointed by that, but he wondered how human world movies came here.

"The Queen knows about the human world belongings. That is why our world is modernized after it, even the government!" the Hatter said. "But anywho, that was the Knave of Hearts you had run into with the flashing! The girl was right in bringing you here, but… there is just one problem…"

The Hatter had a scary look on his face as he leaned over closer to Nathan.

"We're…MAD!" he said, turning his head to the side with loud outburst of laughing.

Nathan thought it was creepy but he loved the trio in the human world and joined in.

The March Hare offered more tea to Nathan after a bit to which he accepted.

"So, what are you three doing here?" he asked them.

"L-LONG STOORY!" the Hare tried saying as he twitched.

Nathan looked at him oddly.

The Hatter smiled and said, "You'll have to excuse him, it is the way he is."

"Oh, I didn't know…" Nathan said, trying not to laugh at his crazy twitching.

Nathan apologized to the Hare.

The Hare kept twitching while trying to drink some tea.

"So," Nathan said, drinking tea, "what's the story?"

The Hatter paid no attention. Instead, a small spoon fight broke out with everyone giggling.

"Um, hello, I'm a human boy and I know nothing of this world!" Nathan said.

Nathan quickly grabbed a spoon to stop the fighting that was occurring.

The others stopped once they noticed that and the Hatter asked what was wrong.

"Is he really a human?" the Dormouse asked.

The March Hare looked shocked to hear that and began stuttering and twitching, breaking a cup.

"Um yeah, for sixteen years I have been, soon to be seventeen in a few months…" he replied, acting happy about it.

"Great Scott!" the Hatter shouted, "You know what today is then?"

"No, what?" the boy asked, looking at him strangely.

"Today is your un-birthday!" the Hatter exclaimed with joy.

Nathan was surely amongst slow people.

He heard about a un-birthday, it was unique.

"It's a day where we celebrate your un-birthday! It can be celebrated on any day except your real birthday." the Dormouse told Nathan.

"A VERY HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the Hatter shouted in a sing song voice.

"To me?"

"TO YOU!"

The trio then began to sing the un-birthday song to Nathan as the Hatter ordered the Hare to bring in a cake. The Hare got up in a crazy fashion and made his way to the kitchen, looking as if he was high due to stumbling and crazy behavior.

After throwing some objects from the kitchen, the March Hare soon came back out from the kitchen with a big pink cake with terribly written letters to spell "Happy Un-birthday!" on it.

"Cut us some slices and we shall celebrate!" the Hatter demanded.

The Hare raised a huge, sharp knife in the air with a big smile and some foam dripping from his mouth. The Hatter immediately stopped him from any attempt.

"Not you… the boy, it's his cake, he should cut it!"

"Me?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"Yes you, now cut us some cake!"

"Um okay then…"

Nathan cut some slices of cake for the four to have.

Once done, Nathan handed them out on plates. The Dormouse began to complain hers was too big for her while the Hare complained there was tea in his after pouring some on it. The Hatter poked at his slice and complained about it being too normal and not mad enough for him. Nathan had no problem with his slice.

"If you don't like how I cut the pieces, then why did you have me do it?" Nathan asked.

"Because the March Hare has rabies, and we don't want cake covered in rabies!" the Hatter said.

The Hare laughed.

Nathan looked at the Hare who started foaming at the mouth.

"But he was already covered in it when he brought it out here!"

"Nonsense! That is semi-rabies, not full rabies! Due to therapy, the Hare has suffered from semi-rabies at times! There is no full rabies." the Hatter stated.

Nathan just rubbed his face a bit, feeling stressed out by the trio.

The Hatter demanded a new un-birthday cake since the last one turned out bad. The Hare brought out a new cake which Nathan offered to cut.

"Don't cut the cake!" the Hatter shouted.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Last time, you ruined the cake slices!" the Hatter replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes and mentioned the Hatter wanted him to cut it last time. The Hatter disagreed with him. He took the knife from Nathan and cut it himself into nice, even pieces.

The Hatter was about to take a slice of cake until he remembered something.

"We can't eat the cake yet!" he said.

"What is the stupid reason this time?" Nathan asked, getting angry.

"…SWITCH!" the Hatter shouted.

The March Hare and Hatter got up to switch seats chaotically. The March Hare started to twitch and move around as if he had a sugar rush. The Hatter shoved Nathan out of his chair to take his spot and the Hare sat in a chair nearby. The Dormouse just stayed on the table.

Nathan fell onto the cold, tiled floor and decided to sit in an empty chair after getting up.

"Now we can eat!" the Hatter said.

The Hatter passed out cake to everyone. Nathan was left with nothing.

"It's invisible, try it!" the Hatter said, lying.

He looked at him weirdly.

Nathan was about to take a bite of his invisible cake slice until the Hatter stopped him.

"What now?" Nathan shouted, asking him in an annoyed tone.

"I utterly hate where I'm sitting…SWITCH!" the Hatter shouted.

They all switched places again with Nathan getting shoved and stuff like before.

Soon, they were all in a different spot. The March Hare shook as he tried to stop his cake from falling off the plate when holding it.

"I like me cake!" he shouted out randomly.

"I'm sure you do!" Nathan replied, mumbling to himself after, "What a slow person."

The Hatter looked comfortable again and said, "I think we can all eat now!"

"It's about time!" Nathan said.

Nathan picked up his fork.

He took a piece of invisible cake and was about to eat it when…

"WAIT!" the Hatter shouted.

Nathan slammed his fork down and started to have a small fit.

"We need some tea! No one shall be late you know!" the Hatter said happily.

"We already are!" the March Hare said, starting to laugh.

The Dormouse and Hatter joined in to laugh at what the rabbit said. Nathan felt even more annoyed by their antics. The Hatter poured tea into a ton of cups and asked for everyone to take three cups of tea.

Everyone did and now it was time to eat, hopefully.

"You first, my dear boy!" the Hatter said, smiling at him.

"Why me?" Nathan asked.

"It is YOUR un-birthday, not ours" the Hatter replied.

"It's only polite!" the Dormouse said.

Nathan glared at the Hatter as he slowly picked up his fork. He slowly took a piece of the imaginary slice and was about to eat it.

The Hatter nodded to say it was alright and when Nathan had it almost an inch away from his mouth, the Hatter shouted for him to stop.

"What is it now?" Nathan yelled out.

"…I don't like the seat I'm in at all." the Hatter said, "SWITCH!"

The Hare and mouse laughed as they moved around the table. Nathan reluctantly got his cups and plate of cake and switched as well, getting bumped to the ground by the Hare.

Nathan looked up and saw the March Hare laugh hysterically. The Hatter poured some tea on his cake and the Dormouse drank some tea. Everyone but Nathan soon settled down in a seat.

Nathan got up and looked around and shouted, "Are you all happy now?"

The Hare and Dormouse threw a few sugar cubes at each other, playing around.

"Yes, I am! This is the perfect spot!" the Hatter said.

Nathan noticed everyone, except the Dormouse, were in the same seats as when he got there.

The mouse stayed on the table.

"You're late for tea!" the Hare shouted, throwing a cup of tea at the Hatter!

He dodged it and laughed.

"You are all mad, you know that, mad!" Nathan exclaimed angrily.

"Thank you very much!" the Hare said, giggling in his seat before falling out from the constant laughter. "Ouch!"

The Hatter began to eat some of his tea covered cake but couldn't stop himself from getting it all over from laughing.

Nathan just rolled his eyes and decided to just deal with these lunatics. He pulled out a fancy chair from the table and began to sit in it. Nathan was so close to officially sit down in it when suddenly the March Hare pulled the chair out from underneath him while he was on the ground! Instead of sitting in the chair, he fell to the tea covered ground caused by all the tea spilling and moving. Nathan looked angry and glared at the March Hare as he laughed rather madly on the ground. Nathan just took his hand and slapped him in the head!

"Ouch!" the March Hare shouted.

He got up and sat in a chair, laughing throughout the whole movement.

Nathan got up himself and decided to stand, watching the trio laugh madly.

"Shut up!" Nathan shouted.

He looked mad at them.

"Look, I love your crazy madness but I asked for a story and I think it's time I get one!" Nathan shouted.

The trio looked amazed by how he had acted.

Nathan had no other choice but to yell at them for this. He wanted to know the full story like he asked for in the first place and it took all this madness for him to just demand it.

"Tell him Hatter…" the Dormouse said.

"Alright, I guess I should." he said.

"About time!" Nathan mumbled.

The Hatter took a sip of tea, "You see, after Allison had been captured, the Queen took total control and soon we ended up in this wacky place because of how we acted. The Queen cannot stand mad people, only happy people. We were once happy in a backyard until we moved here." the Hatter explained.

Nathan listened.

The Hatter continued,

"Since then, we've been driven to even more madness! They would give the poor March Hare electroshock therapy as the Dormouse hid inside tea cups and holes. I myself had a therapy done where they stab needles into my hands, which is why I have them. They thought it would help the pain, but you know what?"

The Hatter took a pause to drink.

Nathan listened to the whole thing.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It just drove us even madder!" he said, laughing, "And now, five years later, this place had shut down because of distance and cost. All the inmates were transferred."

"Why didn't you go?" the boy asked.

"It was pretty funny actually! The day they decided to move was the day we had escaped into the ventilation system! We ended up falling through and into a hallway, only to find out everyone left! So since then, we have set up that curtain and stayed at our little, old table here, drinking the tea left in the refrigerators and eating all the other snacks!" the Hatter explained, smiling at it all.

It seemed weird to Nathan.

It actually amazed him as he thought about it. The trio ended up surviving the craziest of treatments in the ward and ended up living in the now vacant building.

"The only thing we didn't like was how the doctors dressed. They wore creepy bird masks!" the Hatter said with a weird expression.

Nathan knew about them.

"Does that explain the Italian name?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," the Hatter said, "the Queen knows about your world. Some plague in Italy inspired the sadistic hospitals here!"

Nathan knew about that stuff too. He loved looking things up on _Wikipedia_.

Nathan noticed a window and went to look out. A long way away was the city. The lights shined all around with many skyscrapers seen. It almost looked like a futuristic New York City. It was a rather beautiful site to see. It didn't look as dangerous as everyone tried saying.

"It looks awesome!" Nathan said.

"It is not! In fact, it is one of the worst places to live if you hate the Queen like we do!"

"Why, what makes it so bad?" Nathan asked, sitting back down.

"You ask too many questions!" the Hatter said, giggling, "You will find out more as time goes on I am sure. There is one question I have for you though."

The Hatter took a sip of tea.

Nathan wanted to know what it was.

"What's that?"

"HE-HE'S A-ASKING QUESTIONS… again!" the Hare shouted.

The others ignored his random outburst. The Hare looked through a broken cup.

"How ever did you get here?" the Hatter asked.

"It's a long story…" Nathan replied.

The trio looked at each other for a moment and then poured themselves some more tea. Afterwards, they smiled at Nathan to hear the story.

Nathan shrugged at the fact they wanted to know, she he decided to just tell them.

"It all started in New York City." Nathan said.

"New York?" the Hatter asked.  
>"Yes…" Nathan said.<p>

"Where's that?" he asked again.

"In the human world." Nathan said.

"How is the place?" the Hatter asked.

"It's alright…" Nathan replied.

"Is it fun and mad like us three? Is it a dictatorship? Does it have tea?" the Hatter asked.

Nathan realized he was acting like he was with asking all these questions.

He glared at the Hatter in a way that said "Stop…" The Hatter just started laughing.

"I'm not sorry, go on!" the Hatter said.

"Okay… so it started in New York…" Nathan said.

He went on to explain how he got here during a chase for a stolen newspaper through Central Park. After that, he mentioned he couldn't go back so he had to stay until the Queen died. Nathan explained how annoying the path was and even how great Allison looked.

The trio looked impressed by it all. Finally, after a few minutes, Nathan finished.

"Wow! That was an awesome story!" the Hatter said.

"Yeah, and now I'm not even sure why I'm even here in Wonderland." Nathan said, "I would like to find Allison though, she's so awesome!"

Nathan began zoning out again.

The trio laughed at his expression when he looked zoned out. It was that of daydreaming with hearts for eyes, like in anime.

"Aw!" they all said.

Nathan suddenly snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"You were acting mad!" the Hatter said with a laugh.

The others started laughing.

After awhile, the room turned silent.

"So, do you know where she is?" Nathan asked.

"There he goes with questions again!" the Dormouse added.

"No, no, that is a good one!" the Hatter said before turning to Nathan. "If you want to see her, she is on her way to the city."

"Then can someone show me how to get there?" Nathan asked.

"No, sorry, not allowed!" the Hatter said.

Nathan looked disappointed.

The Hatter wouldn't let him go because of how dangerous it was for Nathan, especially after the photographs. The Queen would know what he looked like.

"The Queen knows you are here now, it's not safe!" the Hatter said.

"But I want to go and see Allison!" Nathan said.

The Hatter drank teas to ignore it. Nathan was getting upset by all of this.

"Please, I want to see her again and the city!" Nathan shouted.

He began telling them about the conversation the two had.

The mad trio took it all in. They realized he liked her and wanted to see her again. It was cute. The Dormouse went over to the Hatter.

"He can help save the city perhaps!" the Dormouse whispered, "The boy can be with the girl that way yet help himself get home!"

The Hatter thought that was a good idea, only after getting hit by a spoon though.

"Nathan!" the Hatter said, "We shall take you, but only if you are willing to help The Opposition!"

Nathan knew nothing about the group.

He guessed it was some rebellious group to slay the Queen.

"Is that a group that slays the Queen and Jabberwockies?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, and with that, you will be able to go back to New Amsterdam or wherever!" the Hatter replied, looking at him happily.

If it meant seeing Allison, getting into action and going home, he was for it.

"I'm in!" Nathan said.

The trio smiled.

The scene then changed to the trio taking him to the basement. Just walking around the hallways creeped Nathan out a bit due to the silence and the memories left behind by the objects. The four walked down flights of stairs before reaching the basement. There was a sign on the door that said the name of the room; it looked rusted too. The Hatter opened the door and the four stepped inside.

There was little light in the giant basement. Only a few bulbs were on. It looked like a basement you'd see from a warehouse or abandoned hospital, with storage and other things all over, covered in dust, and pillars spread out for a foundation. Nathan felt amazed by it all, yet kind of freaked out. The four walked to an area of the wall where a big piece of cardboard covered a section. The Hatter removed it to reveal a tunnel.

"This is a system we devised to get in and out of the city!" the Hatter said.

"Where does it lead to?" Nathan asked.

"It leads to a hidden room within an old apartment complex!" the Hatter said.

Nathan liked that.

Dust flew around from the constant moving, making Nathan cough a bit.

"At the other end, you will find a trap door above you, open it with the password "Everyone loves spying" to get in, got it?" the Hatter explained, telling Nathan what to do.

"Wait," he said, "you expect me to go to the city using this?"

"There is no other way!" the Hatter said, "We're on a cliff!"

Nathan liked tunnels but this one seemed darker and creepier.

Nathan sighed as he tried looking down to see the end, but it was just pitch blackness. The tunnel's size was big enough to walk through normally, with a concrete pathway and dirt looking sides.

"How long is this?" Nathan asked.

"Only a few miles. It is completely safe and goes in a continuous straight path!" the Hatter told him.

Nathan felt intimidated by it. He loved tunnels, but only when seeing them on shows. In reality, it was a lot different.

He had no choice but to go if he were to help the group.

"Well, I guess I go then…bye you guys and thank you for everything!" he said.

The trio smiled at his courtesy and waved as Nathan walked into the tunnel.

"WAIT!" the Hatter shouted.

Nathan stopped and looked back.

"Before we go, we're investigating things that begin with the letter 'M', do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked.

Nathan thought about it.

He remembered hearing the riddle in the story and movies. He thought about 'M' being a clue for the answer. It was a tricky riddle he could not answer.

"I'm not sure, what?" he asked.

"The answer will be the fall of the bloody Red Queen!" the Hatter said, moving his head with a weird look.

"Um, okay…" Nathan just said.

"Remember that on your journey. You are now a part of The Opposition!" the Hatter said.

Nathan was super happy about the news. The Hatter said he was an official member due to helping them by keeping Allison safe.

After some time celebrating, he was ready to go and said goodbye again.

"Good luck!" the Hatter said, "I shall be seeing you soon!"

Nathan started going down the tunnel but heard the Hatter shout at him to wait again, so he turned back around to see what he wanted.

"There's one rule. If you do not follow it, they will catch you, and with the photographs taken by the Knave, they know who you are. SO camouflage and act like everyone else!" he said.

Nathan didn't bother questioning it, "For 'The Opposition'!" he shouted.

Nathan then went back into the tunnel to begin his journey.

The Hatter watched him go into the darkness.

"For the old Wonderland!" the Hatter said, waving goodbye.

The Mad Hatter soon left to go back upstairs to their area with the rest of the gang. As the Hatter walked past the main doors, an extremely slight flash occurred. He stopped for a moment, but thought it could just be the sun and the glass, though it had not shined like that for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**The City of Wonderland**

**Part I – Allison**

It was nearing evening time. The girl that Nathan had met was now near a gate to the city of Wonderland, without him. Allison was a little ways away from the gate, far enough to not be seen easily. It was like one of those outposts near a border line. Guards were guarding the gate nonstop, checking those who entered and exited the city with scanners and pat downs. There was no way Allison would be going into the city that way.

It would be too dangerous for her. Allison was lucky to have gotten near it in the first place considering an argument with Dranton about safety. She hated the dormouse for always worrying about safety. That's all he worried about was safety, safety, safety! A month ago, guards caught Allison due to Dranton being too safe. He wanted to retrieve his sword that fell, but it all went downhill.

Allison hoped that this mission would not fail. She was to go to the hideout, spy and record the Frabjous Day speech and leave the way she came and go back home to Dranton's. It sounded simple in her mind. Allison watched the guards do their job as sounds of the city echoed in the distance.

"Stupid guards," she whispered, "they don't know anything about security!"

It was easy getting out of the prison that the guards sent her to when caught. So easy in fact that she left a note mocking the guards. That was all over now though, now she had to get inside the city, and she knew just how to do that.

Allison darted into the woods quickly and looked back at the gate to see if anyone saw her. Luckily, no one did. She continued through the woods before reaching a brick wall. It looked like the back of apartment buildings within the city that were connected. The bricks were old and dusty with a faint red color. Allison followed the brick wall-like structure further into the woods and soon stopped after some walking. She bent down and dusted off some debris to reveal a trap door! This was her entrance into the city.

Allison dusted off the door and the handle started to cough. The constant coughing annoyed Allison, but the handle couldn't help it.

"W-w-welcome b-back Allison!" the handle said as it recognized the girl, coughing during it all.

"Stop that blasted coughing and just open up, I have a speech to spy on!" she replied.

"You know I can't h-help it!" the handle stated, "Password?"

"Everyone loves spying!" she replied.

"The Queen does not, welcome Allison! Be careful!"

"Whatever…" she said.

The trap door opened to reveal a six foot drop to the bottom.

Allison prayed for a moment and then went down into the ground as the trap door closed behind her. She was snow in a tunnel made of dirt, with no light to guide her. Luckily for her though, she memorized how it looked and just walked straight. The tunnel was only a few feet, about ten before the end. Above was another trap door with another handle.

"Password?" the handle asked.

"Everyone loves spying!" Allison replied

"The Queen does not, welcome!"

Once again, the door opened itself up to reveal an opening to an alleyway above.

Allison made her way over to a small stairwell that led to a doorway at the back of a building.

"Password?" the knob asked.

"Everyone loves spying!"

"The Queen does not, welcome Allison!"

The door opened and the girl made her way into a small room that was above and dusted herself off.

The room was somewhat lit with a lone light bulb on the ceiling. The room was pretty small. A desk sat in a corner near a small barred window with some storage boxes all around. A little ways away from the trapdoor was a doorway to an alleyway outside. There were also a couple of chairs by the window. A smaller table sat by the other wall opposite the one with the desk and there were more storage boxes and crates near the door with a very dirty rug on the floor.

Allison went over to the desk by the window and moved some dusty storage boxes. The city of Wonderland was full of lights and sounds as well as technology beyond the walls. She couldn't see much except part of the Central Core's big plaza with tons of people. The girl continued moving some boxes until there weren't any left. She then removed a couple of old floorboards and took out a few cases. Allison set them on the desk, opened them and started to set up a laptop with a recording device and wires.

After a few minutes, Allison had almost finished. The computer was set up with a recording device by the barred up window. Left now was some minor things. From the window, Nathan could see part of the plaza as people walked by. Allison looked at her watch and noticed it was only 6:30 in the evening.

"Phew…" she said with a sigh, "Only a half hour to go."

For the rest of the time, she just sat there, waiting for it to start, hoping no one would find her.

**Part II - Nathan**

In a small dark room, a trapdoor opened from the ground. A boy came out of it and it was none other than Nathan. He dusted himself off and noticed he was inside some room. Inside the room were a small, dirty, wooden desk, some boxes, a chair, a simple looking rug and a lone light hanging above on the ceiling, which did not glow as it was off. The only thing missing was a window. The walls seemed rather old. They were made of brick that looked as if as they were there for hundreds of years, chipped here and there. The floor was made of wooden planks that looked evenly placed from wall to wall. The only thing that made it possible for Nathan to see was his great vision in the dark.

He looked around the dusty, old room, wondering where he was. It seemed he was the only one in there. Nathan looked against the wall near the desk and saw a door.

"I don't appreciate being stared at!" a voice shouted.

Nathan looked at a dusty, old door nearby and saw a doorknob.

"Are you the knob?" he asked

"How did you know? It took you this long to find out?" it asked, acting sarcastic

The knob snickered quietly after.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I've dealt with a doorknob before, it's nothing special…" Nathan replied.

"I take it the Hatter sent you?" the knob asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nathan asked.

"Anyone sent via the tunnel comes here. The only way out to the city is this doorway."

Nathan shrugged and just attempted to open it.

The knob was surprised the Hatter would send a boy from the human world for this. To spy on the Frabjous Day speech was something huge.

"Why are you looking at me all surprised?" Nathan asked, "I think the Hatter would know who to send and who not to send."

"It's not that," the knob said, "it's because there's only a half an hour until the speech!"

Nathan was the one surprised now at the news.

It couldn't be evening that fast.

"How can it be, I think it was the afternoon when I left!" Nathan shouted.

"Where you came from, according to the dust on you and where you appeared in this room, it would be a three hour trip from where you were, plus the time you spent at the Hatters multiplied by how mad he is equals the square root of jelly-filled pastries, also known as, three hours later!" the doorknob explained in mathematical terms.

The math confused Nathan.

He sucked at it in his world and in Wonderland now.

"Well, get me to wherever the crap it is!" Nathan demanded.

"I will let you out only if you use the voice activation code put in by the Hatter."

Nathan was confused. The Hatter never gave him one, just a password.

"There is one, try and guess!" the knob said.

Nathan sucked at guessing passwords that he didn't know.

In video games, he just used cheats and online information to help him, that wasn't here though. Nathan thought about what it could be, such as "Bananas", "Chamomile Tea" and "Spaghetti". None of them made sense to him though, so he had to guess.

"Uh…"

"'Uh…'…Password accepted!" the knob said.

The door opened to Nathan's surprise!

Nathan laughed hysterically a bit as he walked out of the room. As he did, he flipped off the knob off for fun on the way out. He wasn't sure how that was the answer, but luckily for him, it was. The sky was dark. The type of dark where it is dark on one side with the sun setting a little bit more across the ways. It was dusk basically.

Where Nathan was did not look like the city he saw from the hill. It was a scene of one of those big alleyways behind apartment buildings, with the boxes, trash cans and homeless people. To Nathan, this was what he called a ghetto neighborhood where weird people lived and hung out. He was in between what looked like two dusty, old brick apartment buildings. He looked back where he came from and there was no sign of a door.

"Where the schmuck am I?" he asked himself, looking around.

Suddenly, a rabbit came up to him in a weird coat and a pocket watch.

Nathan bent down to say hello to the cute rabbit.

"Hello little fella!" he said, stretching his arm out towards it.

The rabbit stared at it as its ear twitched slightly.

"Come here, its okay!" Nathan told the white rabbit.

The rabbit stepped forward and when Nathan tried petting it, it bit his hand!

Nathan quickly drew his hand back in, holding it.

"Ouch! Bad rabbit you are!" he shouted to scold it as he held his hand.

"I'm not some furry pet! I am the White Rabbit of Wonderland!" the rabbit exclaimed.

Nathan wasn't a bit surprised it could speak.

"Well, you didn't have to bite me!" Nathan said, almost starting to cry from pain before perking up. "Would you like a carrot?"

"No I don't want any bloody carrots!" the White Rabbit replied, annoyed.

Nathan looked disappointed in that.

The rabbit looked rather fancy in his coat and time piece with him. His accent was that of a normal English one with a slight amount of British. Nathan found that unique.

"So why are you here?" Nathan asked.

"Why are you here?" the rabbit asked back.

"I'm here to go to a speech in a half an hour!"

"Well, I'm here to get the person for the speech, do you know where he is?"

Nathan thought for a moment at that question.

Amazingly, he didn't know who was going to the Queen's speech. Quite sad…

"I'm not sure; I think he's lost in the wilderness." Nathan said.

"Oh…well…okay then, have a good evening!" the rabbit said

The rabbit started to leave down the path.

Just then, Nathan realized something.

"WAIT!" Nathan shouted, "I think I'm that person!"

The rabbit turned back around, rolled his eyes and said, "I hate my job…"

He went back over to Nathan to fetch him.

"I'll take you to the speech as requested via the Hatter." it said.

The rabbit seemed oh so thrilled in its tone.

Nathan scoffed.

"It's about time." Nathan said.

The rabbit just took it in and told the boy to follow him.

"Are we late?" Nathan asked.

"According to my watch, no, we are a half an hour early…uh-oh…WE'RE LATE!" the White Rabbit said, beginning to shout at the fact they were late somehow.

Nathan didn't understand how they were late.

The rabbit led the way down the alley but soon, the two seemed to have gotten lost as the rabbit went down alley after alley and still not finding where he needed to go! Nathan didn't think the White Rabbit knew where he was going period. Just then, a person appeared on a trash can near an intersection where alleyways met.

"Hello my precious little friends!" the man said, jumping off to greet them.

He walked on over.

Nathan looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I, my cocky and arrogant friend, am the leader of a group of non drug users called "The Straight Ones"."

The man looked confident, with a deep, strange voice, but looked homeless, with ragged pants, a knitted hat and an old jacket.

Nathan wasn't sure what to think of him.

"Um… okay…" Nathan said, not sure what to think of it.

"You are Nathan, yes?" the man asked

"Um…no?"

"Don't be foolish, I know who you are, I'm not simple minded like the rest of the populous. I come from those who believe in free thinking." said the man.

The man looked at Nathan intriguingly.

The man then mentioned something about a song and looked thrilled to share one for some reason. Nathan looked down at the rabbit as the man brought out a kazoo.

"Look what you did…" Nathan said as he shook his head and stared at the rabbit.

After that, people started coming over from all directions. The rabbit started to twitch a bit in fear as the people came up to them.

Nathan started to freak.

"What…what do you want with us?" the White Rabbit asked.

"Shush my OCD-affected, furry, white friend!" the man replied, shushing the animal. "This song is one I sang to Allison when she came here to help save us all! And I shall share it with you all!"

Nathan looked overjoyed to hear the song, not. The man blew into the kazoo and what about to sing.

Nathan rolled his eyes in pure excitement, wanting to hear the song so badly. Just then, the man decided not to sing the delightful song!

"We must go to another spot, this one has rats!" the man said.

Nathan looked around where the man stood and there weren't any at all.

"There are no rats, just give me an explanation!" Nathan shouted.

The man disagreed with him and asked the two to follow him to another intersection.

The new one looked just as the last one did. Nathan rubbed his head in an annoying way, wanting the man to just give him an explanation. The man gazed around the area and even licked his finger to see which direction the breeze would be coming in.

"Not the right area!" he said after feeling a slight breeze.

Nathan slammed his head into his palm.

The man led the two to yet another intersection. Nathan wondered how many there were. The rabbit didn't seem annoyed as he kept staring at his watch, hearing it tick. The man did the same thing he did at the other intersection. Nathan watched in anticipation for it to be the right area.

"It's….." the man started to say.

"Yes, yes?" Nathan replied, wanting to know already.

"The area is…NOT RIGHT, sorry, next area!" the man said as he began to lead the way to the next area.

Nathan dragged his feet to the next intersection, getting more and more annoyed.

A few minutes later, the group came upon another intersection. Nathan hoped and prayed it would be the right one. The man licked his finger for a third time, stuck it in the air and waited for a breeze.

"Please be the right one…" Nathan said to himself.

He hoped it would be.

An extremely slight breeze came upon the area.

The man felt it on his finger and said, "It's…."

"Yes?" Nathan replied, impatient.

"This area is…NOT RIGHT, sorry, next a-"

Nathan had enough.

He immediately interrupted the man to yell at him.

"OH, COME ON ALREADY!" Nathan shouted

Both quickly shushed him and covered his mouth!

""They" can't hear you right now!" the man said.

Nathan tried his best to ask what the man meant as he tried to squirm out of their group.

The man asked if he would stop shouting and the boy agreed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because, if "they" hear you, Wonderland will never be saved." the man stated.

"Who?" Nathan asked again.

""They"…oh wait, you wouldn't know, "they" are The White Rabbit enforcers sent out to watch for anyone without the emotion of happiness or curiosity. Someone who gets caught broke a rule and is sent to a mental facility for their rude behavior."

The Man knew all about it apparently.

Nathan couldn't yell as he had to stay calm.

"Um… okay? Is all this in that song?" Nathan asked, trying to understand.

"Indeed but this isn't the right area my impatient friend!"

"I'M NOT- I mean, I'm not about to walk around to another area!" Nathan said, controlling his tone of voice. "I've walked around two three intersections and they all don't seem to be right. I have a problem with always walking around, the fact that my shoe is untied and how we always ended up in the same intersection we began at! Look, the same skyline is still there!"

Nathan pointed at the skyline of Wonderland.

A little ways away, the ME Corporation building stood tall, glowing red and white. The man noticed this and thought for a bit.

"Hmm," he said, pondering, "it appears we are in the same location…"

Nathan rolled his eyes and said, "Really? You don't say!"

"My, you are a cocky one my young and disrespectful friend!" the man said, "I guess I can start, it's very interesting yet uninteresting, depending on the sit-"

"Will you please… just get on with it?" Nathan interrupted with rage.

The man took a deep breathe.

Some music played in the background.

"Sorry, the speech begins in less then five minutes!"

"What," Nathan shouted, "five minutes? If you didn't run around, I'd know all this by now! Such slow people in this city! Look I have to go; you're not thanked for this!"

The man just watched the boy leave as the rabbit hopped behind him. Suddenly, he shouted at the two to stop.

The man told him that he could go now but as Nathan tried again, the man told him to wait as he had one final thing to tell the boy. Nathan stopped and turned around, annoyed.

"What else are you going to fail to tell me?" Nathan asked, complaining.

"You see that building over there?" he asked, pointing to a skyscraper in the Central Core.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nathan wondered.

"The ME Corporation, Know It. See It. Love It. It is your friend!" the man said.

Nathan nodded.

The man gave him a smile and a pat on the back.

"Good, now that I've told you everything, enjoy the speech, the Frabjous Day is upon us."

"Callooh, callay!" the White Rabbit shouted.

"Yeah… that." Nathan added.

The man then left the two in the intersection as he left for elsewhere.

The rabbit soon decided to leave much to Nathan's surprise. He didn't want him to go.

"Why are you leaving now? I thought you were supposed to help me!" Nathan said

"I got you to the Central Core didn't I?" the rabbit asked.

"Hmm, true…" Nathan said.

Nathan nodded, agreeing.

A few moments went by and Nathan was alone, watching the rabbit shout he was late before disappearing down another alley. A voice on a sound system said there was five minutes until the speech and soon, a machine-like noise occurred. Nathan rushed to the end of the alley to see that down the massive epicenter of Wonderland, was rather big stage made up of what looked like fiberglass, rising up from the ground! The stage was white with an etching of a red heart on what looked like the podium. Trains began to rush by while some people chose to walk to get to the stage area of the Central Core. Nathan wasn't that close so he thought a train could help. He remembered what the man said though and decided to just walk.

The city looked lit up much like New York City. The only exception was that it looked even more technologically advanced, like something out of his favorite movie. Nathan looked around at the tall buildings towering overhead and all the lights of the signs, billboards and much more. There were tons of the screens though, all around, from the ground and up. Nathan was amazed that Wonderland looked like this. The night didn't seem to exist as there were a ton of people walking all around as Nathan kept looking at the sites and sounds of the massive city. Suddenly, he bypassed a screen that changed to another ad as all of the others changed to the same one.

"Can't get enough happiness? "Eat Me" and be happy, and for on the go, "Drink Me" and be happy! Two great supplements, one great way to stay happy!" an electronic female voice said, as if computerized almost.

Nathan remembered that they were nothing but drugs with a big enough market to last for years.

The people around Nathan looked very happy, like there wasn't a care in the world. Everyone was very friendly to each other and there were no signs of any arguing or crime. Everywhere he looked, there were people smiling, laughing and having fun. He thought about how those drugs may not seem that bad, but he remembered how they control the people. Nonetheless, Nathan would love to be happy, but he wouldn't want to loose his freedom. He continued looking around as more happy people passed by. Suddenly, someone nearby got angry over the fact he didn't have enough money to buy an item.

The man argued with the clerk who remained happy and calm. Within minutes, law enforcement arrived and took the man down. The guard took out a syringe and put against the man's anatomy and then pushed down. Soon, the man started twitching. Nathan looked at the syringe labeled "Drink Me" and water like in color. The man still acted a little agitated and ended up getting dragged away forcefully.

One of the men spoke into a communication device about how the man broke a rule and thus, a guard would take him to a local mental facility until discharge, which would be within a few weeks.

"Do not be alarmed. We are helping you." the guard told the guy.

He then turned to Nathan with a blank stare and continued on with his day. Nathan thought it was weird as the law enforcement that looked like cards just looked around and left as quickly as they came. Nathan just moved on with his life after watching what happens to those who don't act happy.

Many more screens, lights and sounds passed by. Nathan couldn't help but to try and look everywhere he could as Nathan an Allison walked down one big crowded plaza. While continuing to walk and trying to not be suspicious, Nathan looked at many screens.

"Need a lift? Use Wonderland's one and only mass transit system, ME, The Mobile Entity of Wonderland!" one screen said in the same voice.

"Had enough of pollution? Say no to all personal transportation; support ONE, Operation: Nonexistent Emissions. Choose ME instead for all your convenient transportation needs, it lessens pollution and costs less!" another said in the exact same voice.

Nathan liked the voice, reminded him of a movie.

Finally, one last screen said,

"Depend on the newest Wonderland creation, HELPER! The High Efficiency Life Pertaining Electronic Robot. Here to serve all, Coming Soon from your lifetime friends at the ME Corporation!" in the exact same computerized voice.

Nathan looked amazed by the technology, the use of acronyms and how organized it was. Nathan stopped looking at the great technology and the indescribable sights and sounds that reminded him of "WALL-E" and began to walk to the stage area faster.

The more he walked through the brightly lit city, the more weirder and crazier it became. Creatures, not just humans, of all kinds wandered through the gigantic shopping plaza. Creatures such as Jubjub birds, cards, chess pieces, small trees and anything else you could imagine existed and were like everyone else. The plaza was crowded no matter where Nathan looked, who was still trying to follow the girl. He looked down at the ground after almost running over a mouse.

"Watch it there!" it shouted.

The mouse cursed at him a bit as it moved on.

Nathan just gave it a weird look and noticed rails for trains. He looked around even more and noticed polished, shiny white trains that looked like bullet trains back in the human world, moving around with LED lights for signs.

"We have arrived at your destination, please watch your step and thank you for using ME!" a computerized voice said as one stopped by a store. They were all around, dropping people off, picking people up, and there were no signs of personal transportation such as cars.

Before he knew it, Nathan finally reached the stage area. People around him began to gather in straight rows that surrounded it. On the ground, white lines showed up to signal where lines could be. Nathan just watched as they quickly did that and soon he was out of place, standing to the side of a line.

"I trust you will be joining this line?" a kind woman asked.

She saved some space in front of her.

Nathan realized he had to fit in, in order to stay safe.

"Yes, thank you!" Nathan said happily, "I apologize for being out of line."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you just want to get the best view of the Queen like we all do" the lady said, smiling at the boy who was now in front of her.

More people arrived via trains and gathered in rows.

Soon, the whole Central Core looked filled with Wonderland's populous. The president of the company, Mr. Devonport looked on from above in the ME Corporation building. From the sky view, the city glowed in white and red colors as rows of people surrounded the stage area, creating a massive circle around it. Nathan was one of these people. Nathan impatiently waited for something to happen. Just then, the Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts, with many guards, rose from the center of the stage to massive cheers.

The Queen stood there, smiling at the populous. She wore a nice red dress with a weird hairstyle which was three small red hearts made from her hair. A small heart shape was on her mouth as well. To Nathan, she looked strange.

"She looks like Lady Gaga." Nathan said.

The way she dressed, so unique and different, she actually did. Though she wasn't exactly like her, just in fashion styles, not in looks. Nonetheless, the speech was about to begin momentarily, and it would be one big speech.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**The Speech**

It was now time for the speech. The clock struck one millisecond after seven. The Queen approached the podium where Teleprompters would show the speech for her to read.

"Wow, even in this world, the leader has to read off of one." Nathan quietly said.

The King then approached the podium and said,

"The populous of Wonderland," he stated as the people went silent, "would you please welcome your Queen, ruler of this grand city, The Red Queen of Hearts!"

Half of the city's lights turned red while the other half glowed white as thunderous applause overtook the city. The Queen of Hearts came up to the podium.

The Queen mouthed thank you to the crowd as Nathan cheered as well. He jumped up and down a bit to celebrate with others as well.

"You don't cheer!" Allison said, recording the speech and listening.

She was still in that room from earlier. Allison looked over at the window to see someone jumping up and down more than the others.

To her surprise, she noticed it was the boy she met earlier!

"What the…what's he doing here?" she asked herself.

It was Nathan! She specifically told him to not come to the city but he did anyway. It was due to actions out of his control though, well, actually no. So now he was watching and listening to the speech with everyone else in the city.

The Queen cleared her throat and looked around the grand city as the populous eagerly and anxiously waited for the speech to begin.

"The populous of Wonderland… your Queen greets you all!" she said.

Thunderous applause overtook the city yet again as people cheered for the Queen.

The Queen took it all in before beginning.

"The Frabjous Day is upon us once again. It is the time to celebrate the history of our great land! It is also the time where your wondrous Queen of Hearts…and King of Hearts, reign for another fantastic year! And with another Frabjous Day approaching in one week's time, there are always new announcements. To start off this year's speech, I shall start with plans for this great holiday!"

Cheers erupted with everyone enjoying the start of the speech, including Nathan, much to the dismay of Allison who was listening patiently in the room.

The Queen waited for applause to stop and continued,

"The main festivities will take place in the Central Core. There will be games, food, music, celebration and fireworks over the Lake of Wonder after my sixth coronation! All may stay out until 2 A.M. with a mandatory aggregation for my… great coronation… at exactly 9:01:07 P.M.!" After the allotted time of 8 A.M – 2 A.M., the city will be shut down. Anyone not following any rules will be automatically sent to a mental facility for 90,107 hours! Rule breaking during my coronation will result in a morning execution the next day! And as always, whoever wins the annual Q.O.H Contest will win a morning croquet match with me. I am sure you all know of all the other details, it is the same as every year. All questions of any sorts must be sent to the ME Corporation prior to 8:02 P.M.! Other than that, let us make it…perfect!"

"Not if I can help it!" Allison said.

Nathan was cheering with everyone else.

The speech was off to a great start so far. During the cheers, the Queen watched as people praised her. Suddenly, a guard came up and whispered something in her ear before sitting down nearby. The Queen brushed it off as nothing important and just smiled before continuing,

"Now that plans have been discussed, your great Queen has a few announcements that will take in affect on the Frabjous Day! They are as followed!" she said, "The first announcement is all thanks to Mr. Devonport. Production of "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" has been at 150%! Apparently, it has not been enough, so starting this Frabjous Day, output will be at 200%! You will all be able to retrieve even more "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" from vendors and stores all across Wonderland!"

Cheers occurred, except from Allison who just kept sitting in the room with her head against her hand. She knew about what was going on within the city and that production couldn't keep up.

The Queen waited for it to die down again before continuing,

"The second announcement is also thanks to Mr. Devonport. The creation of the ME trains have led to a pollution output of 0.6 compared to 1.2 of last year's numbers! To celebrate, the ME Corporation will release a brand new train system called "MEplus"! These trains will feature the newest in eco-friendly technology and newer magnetic conductors. The best part is that they will be faster and automatic compared to the original. The regular trains will remain with a new Charcoal Line for the "MEplus" trains. In a quick announcement, the "H.E.L.P.E.R." will be released on the Frabjous Day!"

More cheers occurred after the announcements.

Allison watched as the boy cheered more and more, soon worrying about his safety yet annoyed by how he got here in the city.

"I told you to stay at the facility!" she said to herself.

The Queen waited once again for things to die down before continuing,

"Finally, the third and final announcement is thanks to a prison break!"

"Uh-oh…" Allison said as she was the one that caused it.

It was all because of that prison break, which she had escaped from just this morning!

The Queen continued on,

"There is a new Block of Laws." the Queen said, "It is the 500 Block of Laws of Wonderland. These feature Upper Treason against government. It includes planned rebellions, groups, harm and death to government officials and network spies. Violation results in execution on site!"

"That's not good…" Nathan whispered, "Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"He's in trouble…" Allison said rolling her eyes.

"I know who," Nathan said, "(coughs) Allison (coughs)…"

The Queen whispered to a guard after bringing him forth and told him to sit back down after a brief talk.

The crowd cheered for another time and the Queen waited again for it to stop before continuing,

"Overall, those are all of the announcements that take in affect on the Frabjous Day! Let us make it wonderful and exciting for me, and for you all! Once I take the throne again, this place will continue to be a…perfect…society!"

The Queen finished the sentence with great emotion as the crowd let out thunderous cheers and applause. Nathan joined in, "high-fiving" some people here and there. Allison let out a small sigh before preparing to shut down operations to go back home.

Just then, the Queen decided to speak once again.

"As you all leave, I must warn you… there is a bad person in our midst!"

The crowd gasped at that.

"Do not think of me as a bad person for causing a disturbance my people! It is the truth! A bad person has come through the Door of Wonderland and could be anywhere!" the Queen exclaimed as the populous gasped again.

"You idiot, you should've just stayed there!" she said to herself.

Nathan wondered who it could be.

Allison glanced at the Queen as she started to shut things down. She knew that the Queen knew of Nathan's existence in Wonderland, which was bad for him, not as much for her. Though she seemed affected by it, it seemed, considering what had happened earlier. She looked around to spot the boy just smiling and wondering who it could be. This changed her mind a bit as he didn't follow directions.

"I told you not to come here, but did you listen? No!" she said to herself angrily.

Allison finished packing and shutting things down and decided to go outside.

The Queen went on with the warning.

"The bad person could even be inside our city!" the Queen said, striking fear in the populous.

Allison glared at the boy while in her mind, she thought of possible ways to kill him.

"In fact…" the Queen said, "the bad person could be right here…right now!"

People mumbled to each other. Nathan asked someone nearby if he knew who it was.

After a bit of mumbling, the Queen raised her hand for attention.

"The bad person may be right near you all even! The person could be right next to you or even you or perhaps you!" the Queen said, pointing at people as they gasped.

Nathan looked around and saw Allison faintly in an alley.

"A-"

Allison signaled to not speak.

Nathan saw it and gave an "Okay" gesture.

"Oh look, he's right there!" the Queen said in a fake surprised tone after noticing it.

The populous around him moved away and soon, people were glaring at Nathan.

"Execute the boy for spying!" the Queen shouted.

Guards soon arrived in a matter of seconds and came near the boy. A flash occurred and Nathan appeared on the many screens around the Central Core!

"Caution…network spy!" the electronic voice said.

He was in danger.

In the alley, Allison watched the guards get closer to the boy. She complained at how he got in trouble after not following her advice to stay away, but he didn't listen. Now he was in trouble and was about to be executed on site. She even saw the pictures and lights turn yellow and black with the voice constantly saying what it had first said.

"I should just leave him! He didn't bother to listen to me!" Allison said, not caring.

The guards prepared to fire at will as they brought out plasma guns.

Plasma beams fired out and Nathan started to run, shoving people out of the way. Beams flew through the air, hitting the ground and buildings nearby.

Allison watched the boy run down the Central Core from a nearby alley.

"Well, nice knowing him…" she said, not seeming to care anymore.

Allison then turned around and started to leave!

Nathan, chased through the Central Core as guards fired, ran for his life. He used his parkour and city skills to dodge the onslaught of blue beams. Meanwhile, the Queen nonchalantly walked off the stage with her husband and took safety in the ME Corporation building a little ways away.

"That's what he gets you stupid conscience! He didn't listen to me!" Allison said, talking to herself, well actually, her conscience.

However, instead of leaving, something kept her there.

Allison looked out of another alley nearby and saw the boy chased more and more. She watched the boy skillfully dodge the beams as he laughed at it all. It was hilarious seeing him act all skillful. Suddenly, a beam nicked Nathan near his left knee causing him to fall! Allison noticed that Nathan had fallen. She thought he just tripped but he didn't get up as fast. Allison went from happy to kind of worrisome now. Guards approached the downed boy. Allison made her mind up and decided to just leave again as she thought he deserved all of this!

Nathan looked up and saw the guards standing overhead. They were dressed in black and white outfits with a weird rabbit pendant on the jacket. Their hair was jet black and they wore glasses like that of a security man. These were The White Rabbit enforcers created by the Queen of Hearts herself for personal and city protection. Nathan thought they looked interesting.

"You guys look awesome, like something out of a video game!" Nathan said.

One of them pointed to his leg and Nathan noticed his pants a bit torn from a shot.

He looked at it, trying to decide how he felt.

"Uh…ouch?" he just said, not knowing what to make of it.

The guards pointed their plasma guns as the boy to prepare to fire.

"By order of the Queen of Hearts, execution on site!" a guard said.

Nathan closed his eyes as plasma beams were about to fly out, but just then, those surrounding him fell one by one! Those not taken down quickly were, even after putting up a small fight.

Soon, all those surrounding Nathan looked knocked out on the ground. Nathan looked up again to see Allison who didn't look like she wanted to be there to save him! Nathan smiled and got himself up.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, extremely happy to see her.

The girl shoved him down to the ground with force!

Nathan didn't know what he did.

"What was that for?"

"That was for coming here!" she shouted.

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy…but then…she offered a hand to help him up! Nathan grabbed on.

"Why did you just do that after shoving me?" he asked with an odd look.

"That?" she said, "That was…"

Suddenly, the lights turned red-orange with an alarm triggered.

Allison looked around and just grabbed the boy by the arm and ran. Nathan did his best to run but soon fell to the ground due to the shot to the leg!

"Come on!" the girl shouted, looking down at him.

"Umm...haven't you seen I was shot in the leg?" Nathan said, pointing to his leg.

Allison rolled her eyes and started to drag the boy with some force. Nathan tried gnawing his arm off but that didn't work.

Soon after, he got tired of his pants getting dirty so he forced himself upright, still dragging along.

"Stop dragging me, you schmuck!" Nathan said, trying to stop it all.

Allison turned around, which Nathan enjoyed, and said, "If you want to get caught, be my guest. Otherwise if you ever want to see the human world again, let alone this world, just shut up and run!"

Allison looked ticked off.

Nathan just raised an eyebrow trying to comprehend it all after a slight zoning out moment.

"So…does that include seeing you again?" Nathan asked.

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…just run!" Allison replied.

Nathan prevented himself from further dragging and quickly removed her tight grip of his arm.

Allison looked down at the arm and then back at Nathan's face with an annoyed look.

"Rule one, don't touch me…ever!" Allison shouted.

Allison started to go into a rant about being touched like that. Nathan zoned out, just staring at her as words turned into nonsense. Just then, Nathan could see some guards coming over.

"Umm…" Nathan said, trying to get her attention. "There are guards coming, so um..."

"Shut up, I'm not done scolding you!" Allison shouted.

The guards approached the two. Nathan did his best to get her attention about it.

Nathan did his best but Allison still wouldn't shut up to hear of the warning. Nathan had no other choice but to break rule one. After hearing one last sentence of scolding, he just took his hand and covered her mouth. Allison looked angered by this.

"Yes I know, I broke rule one, big freaking deal! If you want to get caught, be my guest. Otherwise if you ever want to see the human world again, let alone this world, just shut up and run!" Nathan said, imitating what she had just said moments ago.

He ended it with a smile to mock it.

Allison didn't like Nathan stealing her words. He took his hand off and shook it.

"I was taught you girls have some pretend illness, I don't want it!" Nathan said.

Allison looked as if she was about to kill the boy but Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and started to run!

Allison managed to keep herself upright, unlike Nathan before.

This time, Nathan was limping. Guards were not running towards them when Nathan looked back. Instead they were walking politely with no care in the world towards the two. Nathan stopped running, causing Allison to bump into him.

"Ugh, you are so going to get it for what you just did!" Allison said, threatening him.

She got annoyed.

Nathan glared at the guards.

"Why do they not run?" Nathan asked.

"Why don't you run?" Allison asked back.

Nathan didn't move.

"Look are we going to go or not?" Allison asked angrily, wanting to go.

"If they don't run we can take our good old time." Nathan said.

Allison's angry looking face went to an "Oh wow…" expression. She thought he was stubborn for thinking that way.

Nathan decided to take his good old time walking down the Central Core with warning signs and colors all around. People stared at him as he casually walked around. Allison was behind him looking annoyed. After awhile, Nathan stopped.

"How bad can they really be?" Nathan asked, laughing.

Suddenly, guards appeared right behind Allison. She saw how Nathan pointed behind her with a "what the freak?" like expression.

Allison looked behind her and back at Nathan followed by a face-palm.

"I told you not to come here…" she said, "but did you listen, no…"

Allison moved aside for the guards to get to Nathan.

"Take him, please, he doesn't listen!" she said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nathan said, surprised by this.

"Please, go right ahead, take him." Allison told the three guards that were by him.

"You can't do this to me!" Nathan shouted.

Allison snickered, one eye squinted and she began to walk away.

Nathan did a face-palm and now was going to go to jail or even a mental facility. He did not understand what Allison meant with the squinting, unless it meant flirting. The boy saw the guards pull out the plasma guns and that reminded him of the execution thing. With no Allison around, Nathan seemed to have been doomed. The boy rolled his eyes and closed them, followed by praying to be alive. The guards held onto the guns and plasma beams shot out at Nathan, but when the guards looked over after some shots…he wasn't there! The guards looked around the area to find no sign of the boy, just the populous enjoying the evening. They let him escape it seemed, but that didn't mean they couldn't find him and the girl.

Nathan opened his eyes and he noticed he was now in an alley, sitting down on the dirty ground. It was the same alley he had been in earlier. Nathan wondered how he ended up here. Last he knew, he was being shot at with Allison gone, leaving him for dead. Unless, he was dead. No, if he was, he would be in a much better place than the alley. But then again, it was Wonderland and not the human world. Nathan heard a creaking sound and looked to where the noise was coming from.

Nearby, he could see Allison opening up a trap door.

"Wait, I'm dead, you being here must be a dream!" Nathan said, "I like it!"

"You're not dead you moron…" Allison said in an annoyed tone.

"Then how am I here… with you… the thing that thinks I'm weird?" Nathan asked.

"Rule two, don't insult me." Allison said, "I saved you, that's all."

Nathan was confused. She would rather leave him for dead than save him after what had just went down.

Allison looked at her surroundings to make sure no one could see her going into the trap door. She stepped down as Nathan got up from the sitting position. Nathan dusted himself off and heard Allison call out to him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

Allison let out an annoyed sigh and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Nathan thought for a moment and realized she had saved his life.

Now, she wanted him to escape with her down a secret trap door.

"Why should I?" he asked, "You almost left me for dead twice and now you want me to come with a rude person like yourself, no way!"

Allison remembered what she had done to the boy. She realized that he was too stubborn to get the hint from earlier.

"Alright then, if you don't want to go, I guess I'll see you later." Allison said.

Allison closed the trap door with Nathan staying.

Below, Allison shook her head with a small grin at what just happened.

"Five…. four… three…. two…one…" she said, counting down.

Just then, she opened to the trap door and Nathan immediately stumbled in! Allison shook her head again and smiled.

Nathan got himself up and said, "How did you know I was going to come in?"

"Oh please, like I haven't seen it before…" Allison said.

He was about to speak but Allison interrupted him.

"Rule three, just follow me." she said happily.

Nathan wanted to question why but quickly changed his mind when she said his name to get him to follow.

Moments later, they reached the trapdoor at the other end. Allison dusted it off and knocked to get its attention.

"Welcome back Allison, you disturbed my sleep!" the handle said.

"Just let us out." she said.

"Oh, I see you're not alone, eh? Who's this charming, young fellow?" it asked, noticing Nathan behind her.

"This is Nathan, some human boy I met that somehow ended up here." she replied.

Nathan waved hello.

The doorknob thought the scene was adorable.

"Aww, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" the handle said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Allison shouted at the handle.

Allison quickly demanded the door open.

"Password?"

"Everyone loves spying." she replied.

"The Queen does not, password accepted." the handle said.

The door then proceeded to open up.

Outside, there was a warm breeze and the smell of spring. Allison was the first to come out and then Nathan. Allison shut the trap door and covered it back up before leaving. She then proceeded through the woods but Nathan didn't want to go.

"Come on!" she shouted, "We're fine now!"

"Why should I trust you?" Nathan asked.

Why should he?

Allison looked annoyed.

"Ugh, look, I saved your life twice, now come on!" she replied.

"No, and I mean it. Don't expect me coming again like I did with the door!" Nathan said.

Allison shrugged and just walked a few paces before stopping.

"Five….four…three….two…one…" she said, counting down again.

She turned around and Nathan almost bumped into her.

Allison shook her head again with a smile and just walked down the path.

"Dang it!" Nathan whispered to himself. "Stupid feelings of mine."

"Come on, Nathan!" Allison shouted, already far ahead of him.

Nathan immediately zoned out after hearing her voice calling his name and he rushed over to join her.

"Wow, I never seen you run so fast, I thought you were hit." she said as she reached the path.

He looked hurt before.

The two walked down it as Nathan pulled something out of the pocket near the casualty.

"Number two pencils, got to love them!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Where did you get those?" she asked.

"From school testing, they've been in there since then." Nathan replied.

Allison didn't know too much about the tests. Nathan then put what was left of them in his jacket pocket.

The two continued to walk down the path with little to no talking. Nathan and Allison just escaped the city and now were in the safety of the forest, hopefully. Nathan was amazed that she was acting nice, which prompted him to ask why.

"So," he said, "why did you help me escape?"

Allison didn't respond, instead, she kept walking.

Nathan chuckled a bit.

"Oh, come on!" he said, "You were just talking to me earlier and acting all kind!"

There was still no response from her.

"Just tell me why you helped me you schmuck!" Nathan said.

Allison did not say a thing, but she did stop walking.

Nathan stopped once she did, unsure why she stopped walking.

"Well, why-"

All of a sudden, she shoved Nathan to the ground!

"Why did you shove me down for?" he asked, astounded by her action.

"That was for coming to the city when I told you not to again!" she shouted.

Allison still didn't like the fact he came.

She then proceeded to help him up, only to shove him down a second time!

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked, thinking this was unnecessary.

"That was for calling me a schmuck!" she replied.

Allison then stuck out her hand to Nathan to help him up with a smile again like nothing happened.

Nathan was unsure about accepting the help. She shoved him down twice, so why should he suffer a third time. He looked at her suspiciously, not sure what she was going to do.

"Just grab my hand and get up!" she said, looking annoyed.

"But rule one would be broken…" Nathan replied.

"Just grab it you schmuck!" she shouted.

Nathan was still suspicious, but did anyway.

This time, nothing happened to him! The girl just looked happy because she wasn't going to do anything.

"Told you…" she said with a smirk.

Allison then decided to move on.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Nathan asked the girl, because of what she did.

That caused her to stop.

Allison looked at Nathan with a slight smile that turned to disappointment.

"Wow…" she said, "that wasn't nice to say…"

She looked as if her feelings were hurt.

"I'm not a nice person!" Nathan just said and he continued walking down the path.

Allison however, did not follow Nathan.

Instead, she just giggled as she watched him, still having fun like earlier. Nathan turned around and saw her down the path in the same spot she was when he started walking again. When he looked over, she turned all serious again, not laughing at all.

"Are you coming or not?" Nathan asked from up the path.

He wanted to know.

Allison thought and just shook her head.

"Nah, after all, you hurt my feelings. That wasn't nice!" she shouted back.

Nathan lowered his head and made a small groan.

"Just come on so we can go to wherever we're going!" Nathan said.

"Not until you apologize!" Allison replied.

Nathan was shocked that she wanted one from him when he should get one from her after the shoving down stuff. Nathan went over to Allison to try and get her to come along.

Allison looked like she didn't want to go until he apologized though. Nathan tried telling her to come with him but she wouldn't listen, still wanting an apology. After awhile, Nathan had enough.

"Just come along already!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm.

Allison's eyes widened and had a look of viciousness for breaking a rule.

"You broke rule one, that's two apologies now!" she demanded.

"For what, grabbing your arm?" Nathan asked, getting upset and letting go.

"Yep, and calling me bipolar!" Allison said.

Nathan didn't want to apologize. This eventually led to an argument between the two.

The two argued about who would apologize and what happened in the city. Nathan claimed that he was just random and crazy and led there somehow while Allison thought he should've stayed at the facility.

"This is why I think you're weird, because of how you act!" Allison said.

"I'm not weird, it's normal to me!" Nathan said.

"But you keep staring at me, that's weird. Like you are now!" Allison said

Nathan was staring like she said.

Allison looked even more annoyed by the glaring.

"No I'm not!" Nathan said when he actually was, but didn't know it.

Allison rolled her eyes at that. A few seconds passed and she decided to slap him in the back of the head!

"What was that for, for glaring?"

"That was for trying to hit on me!" Allison said, still looking upset.

"I never did!" Nathan argued.

He was trying to defend himself here.

Meanwhile, Allison seemed to be having fun inside. She didn't show it, but in reality, she loved getting him angry like she did earlier with rejecting him, or was it something else?

"Oh please, do you think I'm that stupid? You keep glaring at me for one and earlier you complimented me and asked me out!" she shouted.

"No…no I don't!" Nathan said, getting nervous

"Yeah you do!"

"No, I don't!"

Nathan kept denying it.

Allison had none of it.

"Yes you do!" she said before realizing something, "Wait…I know why. You _like_ me don't you? " she said, raising an eyebrow and snickering a bit.

Nathan just froze, looking a bit flushed.

"Umm…no?" he replied, unsure as to what to say suddenly.

Nathan began to feel even weirder now.

Allison snickered at his reaction.

"Sure," she said, trying to get him to admit it, "that explains why you hit on me when you met me and why you followed me here. Well, I'll tell you one thing-"

"I don't like you, you schmuck!" he just shouted

Allison just looked at the boy, a bit surprised by what he said.

Nathan didn't want to insult her but he had no choice.

"Well, I was going to say you weren't the first boy to try this and that you failed at it miserably…but I would've praised you for trying and would've given you a chance, but after that, no!" she said, now trying to make him feel bad.

Nathan realized what she said and felt annoyed with himself a lot.

"Wait, if you knew I was trying, why didn't you say anything then when I kept asking?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how long you could actually take my yelling and complaining." she admitted, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long, no one has ever gotten past about a half hour! Plus, it's fun!"

Allison laughed at it all.

Nathan just shook his head, not liking it that much.

"Wow, well that's fine with me. I guess we can just move on then."

Allison looked surprised by that.

"Wow, so just like that, after glaring and begging for hours, you're just going to stop trying?"

"Why, you obviously are cruel!" Nathan said, "Doing all that to me and leading me on…"

"I was going to say yes, but you acted stupid!" Allison said, "Besides, you didn't seem _that_ bad when I met you! I was having fun!"

Nathan was seriously annoyed now.

Allison was having too much fun while putting on a facade.

"But, you're just a little boy trying to help me save Wonderland." she said.

That took Nathan aback.

"Whoa, for one, I'm not a little boy. Two, you're awesome and three, why would I help anyone save this place, it'll still look terrible! The human world is better than this!" Nathan said back, making a few points.

The second one caused a weird look from Allison, just proving he was hitting on her yet again.

Allison shrugged.

"Then you should've stayed there." she said.

"Maybe I should've." he replied.

"Maybe you should go back then." she said

"Maybe I should!" he said.

This was getting interesting.

Allison paced a little bit and turned to Nathan.

"But you won't!" she said with a smile.

"You don't think I will do you? I mean, you obviously were going to insult me some more and stuff." he said.

"Not one bit, because you know you don't even know your way back let alone know how to save Wonderland or even…act in front of a girl!" she said with a smug face.

Nathan looked flabbergasted.

Allison laughed at his reaction of wide eyes and constantly saying "Oh."

"Oh, no you didn't just say that to me!" he shouted, waving his finger in front of her. "You may be right about me not knowing how to get back, because I'm sure I'll get lost, but not knowing how to act? That just crossed the line!"

"I did and I will again." she said, still smiling and making the smug faces.

Nathan asked her too and she did. Allison seemed to have fun doing this to him.

"Ugh that's it, if you think you can save Wonderland like I just wanted to, then do it yourself, I'm leaving!" Nathan exclaimed.

He began to walk away!

Allison's laughter and fun stopped and she turned serious.

"Wait… you can't just leave me here in these woods all alone!" she shouted.

"Oh yes I can, after all, you insulted me and you don't need my help!" Nathan said, still walking away.

"Why would I, and besides, at least I know my way back!" she shouted.

"Goodbye cruel lady!" he shouted from a far distance.

Soon, Nathan was no where to be seen

Left alone in the dark woods was Allison.

"Well… fine! Go then! I don't need you; I can save this place on my own… all... alone." she said, getting quieter.

"I can do this on my own…" she said, "nothing to it."

Allison looked around for a bit as she was all alone in the dark woods. Suddenly, she heard some noises come from all around her.

The girl looked around as shadows moved within the woods.

"It's probably just animals." she said.

She walked around for a bit and realized Nathan was nowhere nearby. More noises were heard as she just looked around, thinking she could survive on her own and win this battle.

"He did fail miserably." she said to herself, trying to not feel worried by the noises.

A few minutes passed and she was still all alone. By now, she heard many noises in the forest.

She continued being brave however until she saw a sign that said, "DANGER – Bandersnatch Territory!" on a tree.

"What the… there aren't any Bandersnatch around here, stupid sign!" she said.

Allison knew the area and that the Bandersnatch moved elsewhere already. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.

Allison immediately looked and saw nothing. When she went on, more noises occurred.

"Ok, Nathan, you can come out from behind me! Like I haven't seen this trick before in movies and television, it's old and simple!" she said.

The noise got louder and louder as she continued to walk.

After a bit, she just stopped to look behind her and put her full attention on what it could be.

"Ok, Nathan, I was mean to you and everything, you can stop doing the same…" she said, looking around.

More noises occurred again.

"Just stop, this isn't funny. I didn't mean to act like that." she said, thinking it was him.

The noises stopped and Allison decided to go on her way. After awhile, they continued once more.

Allison just looked behind her and about ten of The White Rabbit enforcers were marching with plasma guns ready to capture her. Allison turned to fighting position until ten more appeared behind her, ready to fire!

"I can take them." she said.

The group was ready to fire.

"Umm ok Nathan," she said, starting to get hysterical, "the joke is over, you can help me now… there are a lot more than I can actually handle…"

No one showed up.

Allison started getting a bit worried at the odds.

"Nathan? I think I can't do this on my own after all. I'm good but…"

Noises came from the guns to show they were ready to fire at any minute.

"I didn't mean to be that rude Nathan, you can come back now… just don't stare at me though, or hit on me…"

Allison realized Nathan wasn't coming after waiting and just got into a fighting position again.

"…bring it on!" she yelled.

Suddenly, right before she was about to get vaporized, the men were shot at quickly by something!

They fired back as Allison took cover. She watched as they got hit one right after another by…mushroom from the trees! And amazingly, the men fell after so many. Soon, only three existed!

"What the…" she said coming back out from hiding.

The remaining men came closer after no other blasts were coming at them.

Allison prepared herself when suddenly… something came from the tree nearby.

"Caaacaaaw, die you schmucks!" shouted a voice.

It sounded kind of stupid to Allison. A figure jumped from the tree wanting to land on the three, but ended up a millimeter too far back and hit the ground!

Allison looked over and it was Nathan! She just looked at him weirdly, rolled her eyes and just shook her head as she always did. Allison did a nerve pinch on two of the guys and kneed the third below the belt.

"Go back to your Queen!" she said.

The guy then limped away, retreating so as to not get hurt anymore. It was amazing at how weak these guards were considering they were a huge threat in Wonderland.

Allison just shook her head with a smile as she watched Nathan try and get up.

She went over to help him up and asked, "Nathan, why do you always mess things up? First following me, then the chaos in the city and now this…"

"Because… it's um… me?" he said, recovering from trying to act like a hawk.

The girl just looked a bit unhappy and asked, "Well... why did you come back?"

"You came back for me! You helped me twice, I helped once." he replied, "Plus I don't know how to get back…to anywhere actually…"

Nathan didn't.

Allison's eyes widened.

"…even after everything that just happened?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm not stupid; I just wanted to see how long you would last. For the record, you lasted a whole five minutes!" the boy replied.

This prompted her to laugh as Nathan dusted himself off a bit.

Once done, Allison shook her head at him because of everything that happened.

"Look I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier…" she said, apologizing.

Nathan said nothing. She was hoping for forgiveness and one back but nothing.

"So…will you go out with me now?" Nathan asked, just like before.

Allison shook her head.

Even after everything else, he still wouldn't give up.

"You must really want me to say yes even after all of that, huh?" she asked.

"Yes…" Nathan said.

"Well…" Allison began to say.

Nathan was eager for an answer this time, but instead, she pinched him on the arm!

Nathan held the hurt area with his other arm, rubbing it a bit.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was leaving me here!" she replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes, beginning to think she was back to her rude way again.

"But…for someone who doesn't follow directions…and screws things up…oh and also for someone who acts like a schmuck and-" Allison said before being interrupted.

"Please, just get on with it!" Nathan said, not wanting to be insulted.

"You're not as bad as I thought…" she said, giving him a smile.

Nathan turned happy, realizing she didn't hate him as much as before.

Nathan snickered as the girl made her way down the path. Nathan still wasn't sure why she was acting as if she was bipolar, but he didn't care.

"So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked, catching up.

Allison looked over at him and said, "I said you were alright…don't push it." shaking her head and smiling at the end of that.

Allison continued on. Nathan shook his head as well. He knew she was kidding around a bit there. He soon caught up to her and the two walked down the path. Nathan tried holding hands only to get it swatted away with a snicker. Nathan finally befriended the girl he liked, Allison.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Dranton**

Nathan and Allison walked down the path for awhile longer until they reached a house inside a tree. The door was small, about half the size of the humans. The tree was among others next to the pathway with small windows to the sides on abnormal mounds of dirt that looked like expansions. This was the home of the dormouse, Dranton.

"So… this is where you live?" Nathan asked, just staring at the house weirdly.

It looked odd to him.

Allison nodded.

"I hate it but yes…" Allison replied.

"It reminds me of _Narnia_." Nathan pointed out.

"It does…" Allison replied, agreeing with him. "Oh, and before we enter, don't expect me to be nice around you here, fair warning…"

Nathan wanted to question why, but didn't.

Allison approached the small door, bent down and knocked extremely hard.

"Wow, just like my neighbor in NYC." Nathan said to himself.

"Warning two, he isn't kind to letting in strangers." Allison said.

"uh…okay…" Nathan said, thinking odd of that too.

A few seconds later, a light came on in the window and the doorknob turned after some muffled noises inside.

The door opened and there was Dranton, a small brown mouse.

"…Reepicheep, is that you?" Nathan asked, starting to smile.

The mouse looked up at the boy and asked, "Who is he?"

"Dranton," Allison said, "this is Nathan, a human boy I reluctantly had to meet today on my way to the city."

The mouse glared at the boy.

This was a little brown mouse named Dranton. To Nathan, he looked a lot like Reepicheep from the _Narnia_ series, except without the hat and sword.

"Um, Allison, when did I ever tell you that you could bring boys home? I understand you're at that age, but really?" Dranton asked, acting like a parent.

"He's not my boyfriend and never will be if that's what you're thinking!" Allison shouted, "So don't get all parental on me you brown thing!"

Allison forced her way into the house and Nathan decided to follow, but the mouse blocked the doorway.

Allison turned around after entering and noticed the mouse glaring at the boy and still not allowing him to enter his house. Nathan looked over at Allison and shrugged.

"Ugh, let him in!" Allison demanded.

"No, how do we know he isn't part of the Queen?" Dranton asked, suspicious.

"Oh for goodness sake…he's from my world!" Allison said with a face-palm.

"Don't come in boy!" Dranton said as Nathan tried sneaking in.

"Just let him in, you schmuck!" Allison shouted at Dranton.

Nathan just stood there, looking at the situation.

Dranton reluctantly decided to.

"Fine…if he means that much to you, I'll ask him three questions." Dranton said, "Okay, Nathan…where do you come from in the human world?"

"New York…" he replied.

"Give three facts about yourself."

"I love video games, I had a paper stolen by a thug and I suck at chemistry."

"Okay, finally, how old is Allison?" Dranton asked.

Nathan thought that was a hard question.

He looked around trying to figure it out as Allison just rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the mouse was. Nathan looked over at her and she gestured and mouthed sixteen behind the mouse's back.

"Um….eighteen?" he guessed.

This got a face-palm reaction from Allison. Dranton just glared intensely at Nathan.

Nathan stared back, hoping he was right.

"Well, that was way off, the answer was sixteen…I'm sorry Nathan but…"

"Fine I'll leave, sorry Al-"

"Come on in, I know how much she likes you!" Dranton said with a smile.

He let the boy in finally after what seemed like forever.

Allison complained about what Dranton said as Nathan came in.

"I told you I don't like him and never will! He's weird, he keeps glaring at me and he is… weird!" Allison told Dranton.

"Well denying that you don't constantly and repeating the first reason for reason three means you do, but you're hiding it." Dranton said with a smug face.

Allison just shut up after that.

The mouse showed Nathan around the house. It was a lot bigger inside than it looked outside. The first room was one big room with two areas. To the right was the living room that extended into a nook-like part where the majority of it was. To the left were a dining area and a doorway near the table that led to the kitchen and other rooms. The house had a lot of modern things in it such as a television, telephone and modern looking furniture. Nathan thought it would be medieval but he seemed to have been wrong. The whole house was interesting but the favorite part for Nathan was the television and living room of course. He loved television.

After the tour was over, Dranton had to deal with some chores in the back rooms. Nathan went into the living room to join Allison on the couch. When he sat down she moved to a chair nearby.

"This is where I sleep. Rule four, take the chair and you end up on the floor!" Allison told Nathan sternly. "If you follow that, we can be good roommates."

She gave a slight smile after.

Nathan didn't care.

"Ugh fine, whatever. "Nathan said, not caring, "Where do I sleep then if I'm staying here?"

"Don't be rude about it." Allison said, "You're lucky I took you here."

"Why did you anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Where else are you going to go?" Allison replied, asking him.

Dranton decided to come into the room.

He was dragging a blanket with him for Nathan to use since he was going to stay there.

"This is for you; you get to sleep on the couch." Dranton said.

"Thanks Reepicheep!" Nathan replied.

"Who?" the mouse asked.

The boy explained to him who Reepicheep was.

"Well, I'm not Reepicheep!" Dranton told him. "I'll be making dinner now, so you two can talk or whatever. The remote is on the coffee table."

Nathan decided to watch TV but Allison slapped his hand!

The remote dropped onto the coffee table.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't want to watch TV." she replied.

"Then what do you want to do?" Nathan asked.

Nathan realized something and his eyes widened.

"Look, I don't go for that kind of mushy stuff okay!"

Nathan rejected that totally.

Allison brought out a book, but looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Nathan said.

Allison stopped any attempt of him doing anything. She just sat in her chair as Nathan looked bored. Later on, Dranton called the two for dinner.

The two got up with Allison pushing Nathan back onto the couch as she walked towards the table. Nathan arrived after a bit and Dranton sat down for dinner.

"What the schmuck is this?" Nathan asked, poking at what looked like meat.

"Bandersnatch, from the Central Market" the mouse replied.

Nathan just stared at the food weirdly

He took a bite and said,

"Tastes like chicken."

"Most things in Wonderland do, it's the Queens way of having a "perfect society" where everything is equal and happy." the mouse said.

Nathan liked it, "Yum, it's delicious!"

Allison sat there, just poking at it with a fork.

Dranton changed the subject.

"So, the recording went well?" Dranton asked,

"Yeah… it did…" she said, looking at Nathan.

The mouse nodded.

"Perhaps if he is here, I think a good story about Wonderland should be told." Dranton said.

Nathan loved stories and agreed.

The mouse was about to speak until he was interrupted.

"Why should you tell him, he can't save this place with me! Besides, he never said he'd help" she said.

"Yes I did, at a tea party!" Nathan said.

"Yes, and besides, the cat knew why to let him in." Dranton said

"You knew about the cat and tea party?" Nathan asked.

"I know a lot of things," the mouse said, "except Allison's mind…"

Nathan thought it was neat, much to the girl's dismay.

Tonight, Dranton decided to explain Wonderland to Nathan if he were to stay in the land. The mouse cleared his throat and began.

"About five years ago, a young girl named Allison, around the age of eleven at the time, wandered into our lands after following a white rabbit. She had all sorts of adventures and fun with many of the people here. Soon, she realized that Wonderland was led by he evil Queen of Hearts. Allison thought they were silly and during a game of croquet, the Cheshire cat, a mischievous creature, decided to play tricks on the Queen, leading to Allison being held on trial with the Queen angered."

Allison just sat there, playing with her food.

Nathan seemed intrigued by it.

"Wow, what happened to her?" Nathan asked.

"What do you think, you're from the human world!" she just said.

Dranton glared at Allison so that he could continue.

"I remember watching as the Queen shouted, "Off with her head!" after one last trick by the cat. Allison was about to be executed as cards surrounded her from all sides. The last thing she just said was, "Why, you're all just a bunch of silly cards!" as they stopped."

Nathan listened in excitement, still eating the cooked Bandersnatch. Allison hated hearing the story.

The mouse looked at him with a look of disappointment and continued.

"Sadly, what was written about our world is wrong. Allison did not wake up and instead, tried escaping after realizing it was real. She was captured and instead of execution, she was sent to Underland Prison, a dark and terrible place where most people who fail to obey the law go. I myself was the first animal to meet Allison and was the first to try and save her. Lucky for us, she managed to escape one time and I've been her advisor in an opposition against the Queen."

Nathan continued eating, hoarding the food and listened.

The mouse took another bite, swallowed and continued.

"Ever since her escape, we have been creating an army to fight against the Queen called The Opposition. Some of these are planted as spies to live and work in the city to monitor the happenings. Meanwhile, the Queen began funding scientific research for modern technology and even better technology. She also had created "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!", two drugs which many of the citizens take which force them to be happy and to obey the Queen, taking away all the freedoms and opinions they once had. The Queen found it much easier this way to control the populous and to stay in power.

"Wow…" Nathan just said, "So they only feel happiness and are controlled to do what the Queen wants?"

"Exactly, and it's for that reason that we are trying to stop it and return Wonderland to a much nicer place, with freedom." the mouse replied.

Dranton took a bite of some food.

Nathan thought this was very interesting. The mouse went on.

"Five years later the population has grown and "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!", once used to shrink people and make them grow, are now in high demand and have been turned into their own massive drug/medication type market. They are the most popular thing to ever grace Wonderland ever since they were made as size changing foods. They are dangerous drugs, but luckily for us, the supply is starting to not meet the demand as the population increases. The Queen still finds ways to mass produce the drugs to stay in control, but from what we've seen, it will soon fail and Wonderland will turn into an even more corrupt place once people realize what is happening."

"Interesting…" Nathan said. "I wonder how it makes them happy." Nathan said.

"You ask too many questions…" Allison said.

The mouse shushed her as Nathan began glaring again.

Allison noticed the glaring and stopped eating.

"Stop glaring at me you schmuck!" she shouted

"Aw…" Dranton said, thinking it was adorable

"Shut up!" they shouted in unison at him, after Nathan stopped.

Nathan and Allison looked at each other weirdly afterwards.

Soon, they continued with what they were doing.

"How did this thing get out?" Nathan asked

"I'm not a thing!" she said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"It's too complicated, all I know is one night, I met up with her and she ended up getting out somehow." the mouse said.

"Well you have to know." Nathan said.

"You ask too many questions my dear boy." the mouse said. "Curiosity makes people weird you know."

"Exactly!" Allison blurted out.

Nathan finally finished eating and the mouse took both plates and stuff to clean them.

The time was around 10 PM by now. The mouse finished up any chores as Nathan just relaxed. Nathan wanted to go home a bit, but he met a nice girl and didn't want to, plus he had no other choice. He sat on the couch as Allison sat quietly in her chair, reading some book.

"Why do you have to act weird here?" Nathan asked.

Allison looked up in annoyance, put the book down and amazingly decided to sit next to him!

Nathan started feeling weird by this.

"Look, you're weird, but…like I said, you're not that bad, in fact, your kind of cool for a schmuck." she said.

"Wait," Nathan said, interrupting her, "you like me then?"

"Heck no!" she replied, thinking that was wrong, "I just think your alright…that's all!"

When she shouted, she got closer to him in anger.

Nathan felt weird and a bit freaked out

"So, why are you being mean here?" Nathan asked, a bit fearful of the yelling and how she got up in his face when she shouted.

"Look, I have to keep it like this if you want to stay here, if I'm not, the mouse will kick you out, and I don't want that. Well…I do but…not really…"

"Wow!" Nathan shouted in amazement, leading to Allison having a weird look. "I'm surprised you actually have a heart!"

The girl just looked at him and shook her head, looking annoyed again. She slapped him lightly when he smiled at her and then giggled at his reaction.

Meanwhile, Dranton was peering out of the kitchen door, watching the two speak as he was folding some clothes. He knew why she was acting the way she was. Dranton was surprised the boy didn't know. Back in the living room, Nathan took offence to the slap and pushed her. This led to a small fight which ended up making Allison happy. Shoved, Nathan fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table made of glass!

"Flipping table!" he shouted, holding the back of his head. "Violence!"

Allison continued laughing and decided to help him up.

She smiled at him and shoved him down again, leading to her suffocating him with a pillow!

"Violence!" Nathan shouted in a muffled voice.

Nathan stayed calm, trying to keep his breathing to a minimum. Dranton watched the two finally have some fun. He wanted to go in but didn't want to ruin the moment.

A couple of hours passed by and the two settled down. Dranton came in the room and noticed they were in their same spots as when they arrived. Allison in her chair and Nathan, bruised, on the couch trying to recover. Nathan looked over and noticed Dranton.

"Hey, what's up Reepicheep?" he asked.

"My name isn't Reepicheep…" the mouse replied.

Nathan kept thinking he was.

Allison peered over as she read.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked.

"Y-"

"No! In fact he annoyed me by trying to freaking talk a lot!" Allison shouted, interrupting Nathan.

Nathan knew the truth so it didn't surprise him.

Dranton looked over and nodded slightly with a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Allison asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, just at his face, you're right, maybe he is weird…" Dranton said, "Anyway, It's time for bed, big meeting tomorrow with the Hatter to review evidence."

"Aw man, it's only…12:35!" Nathan said, pointing at a clock.

"Bedtime…" Dranton just said.

Allison put her book away and wrapped herself up in a blanket.

"Rule five, wake me and you die!" she told Nathan.

Nathan thought that was kind of disturbing.

Nathan was the only one not wanting to go to bed. In New York, bedtime was anytime. He absolutely refused to go to sleep.

"Go to bed Nathan…" the mouse said, turning off some lights.

"I don't wanna!" he replied, acting like a little kid

"Nathan…" the mouse said sternly.

"But I have some sleeping problem." Nathan said.

He did.

Allison put an end to it.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Allison said with her eyes closed and trying to fall asleep.

Nathan looked at the two and just decided to go to bed. He stretched out, covered himself and was ready to try and fall asleep.

"Goodnight…" Dranton said, turning off one last light.

Dranton left to go to bed in another room; to sleep in a teapot in the kitchen.

Nathan had no choice but to lay there, as much as he hated it. He took his pill but if he was awake this long, it should've taken affect way earlier. It was odd. Nathan just looked up at the ceiling and his mind finally had time to wander. This was where he felt at home, in his mind. He began wondering if he was really in Wonderland or if it could've been a dream. He had met Allison so it must've been one. Nathan pinched himself only for it to hurt.

If it didn't, it was a dream, but it did. Minutes passed by as Nathan glared at the clock after turning over. The time soon changed to 12:50 in the morning. He began to wonder how New York would've been and if his parents knew he was gone. This was the time where reality and his mind could really think about it all. It actually started to get a bit emotional. He almost started to cry from missing home. A minute went by and Nathan sighed, only for a shadow to appear next to him.

Nathan rolled over and looked up to see a figure in the dark. It was actually Allison.

"Are you asleep?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"Umm… yeah?" Nathan replied.

Allison attempted to sit down, forcing Nathan to sit up.

"What do you want?" he asked, kind of down.

It was weird seeing her come over to him.

In the darkness, he could see her looking at him.

"Listen, I know your first night may be hard here, but take it from me, it's all good. I miss my family and home world everyday. I wonder when I'm going to see them again, especially my sister. But, if you're here like I am, plan on being here for a long while. I haven't seen our world for five years!" she whispered, telling Nathan the truth.

"I don't want to be stuck here. I want to go home and see my friends, family, muggers and everything else. But…" Nathan said, pausing, "I don't want to leave because if I do…I won't see you again…" he just said.

Allison suddenly felt touched by that, lightening her up more as Nathan hinted at liking her.

Allison decided to tell Nathan about how to get use to being here and that she missed the human world just like him. Nathan found it fun, yet odd at her nice behavior. More importantly, he missed the human world a lot.

"My town was nice…" she said.

"Wait… before you go on, why are you being so nice like this?" Nathan asked.

Allison took a moment before answering.

"Because we are the same…besides…." she said, not sure what to say at the end. "It's nothing…"

Allison looked around before getting up.

Nathan sighed.

"Well, goodnight then…" Nathan said.

Allison sat back down after that and said, "So… tell me about you?"

Nathan saw a faint smile in the darkness as he used his good night vision skills, realizing she wanted to communicate. Nathan decided to stretch a bit before starting to talk. Nathan's sadness was still with him, but he held it in.

Meanwhile, in Dranton's bedroom, a teapot, he heard talking and slight laughter. He overheard the two having fun and actually talking. This was a big change from earlier. He realized she had changed ever since she met him. Dranton knew why but didn't want to tell her. He listened to the sound of talking, joking around and laughter, which even surprised Nathan, but he went along with it all. That night, the two talked for a good two hours before finally slowing down due to sleepiness. Soon, talking stopped. Nathan fell asleep on one side and Allison in the other. They were like two friends during a fun sleepover. When it ended, Dranton fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**An Even Madder Tea Party!**

The sun shone again on the city of Wonderland and its outskirts. The city came to life as it always did at eight in the morning as people started to stir. At Dranton's, the little brown mouse awoke to the sound of silence. He thought Nathan and Allison would be arguing over something now that it was a new day. He opened the lit and popped out, yawning and stretching to greet the morning. Dranton did his morning routines such as making coffee and getting ready. When finished, he decided to wake the two up. In a couple of hours, they would be going to see the Hatter. There, they would review the recording and plan on the next step in the opposition against the Queen.

Dranton walked into the living room to see Nathan asleep on the couch, but no Allison! She was gone! Dranton looked around the house but no sign of her anywhere. This was suspicious behavior on her part, but then again, she was odd anyway to him. Since Dranton couldn't find Allison, he decided to wake Nathan up. He climbed up onto the couch quietly whispered to get up, but no luck. Dranton tried shaking him, but nothing. The mouse then tried poking him with a sword but nothing. Finally, he had an idea.

He went over to the television, turned up the volume on the cable box and went over to the remote that was on the coffee table. He noticed a chip where Nathan's head hit it and shook his head.

"That's going to cost some money…" he whispered.

Dranton then looked over at Nathan and then the button that turned on the TV.

Dranton smiled and stepped on the button! Right after that, the television turned on and started blasting the sound! Nathan immediately woke up and looked around in a panic! His hair looked messed up and he would have looked tired but his eyes were wide open from the noise.

"Today on _Good__ Morning__ Wonderland,_tragedy strikes as a network spy infiltrated the city last night during the Queen's speech. The Queen has not released any detail on the spy, but sources prove it is a boy that appears to be joined by top wanted criminal, Allison. In order to stay happy after the recent scare, all "Drink Me!" will be free until five this evening. More next after the break."

Dranton heard the news anchor talk about a spy in the city and wondered why Allison didn't tell him.

He looked angered by it, clenching his fists.

"Don't hurt her…" Nathan said as he looked at the mouse's angered self. "It wasn't her fault; it was mine for following her there. We got out safe and everything."

"…Well if you got out safely, there's no need to kill anyone…now is there…" Dranton said.

"Just don't…alright!" Nathan said, standing firm.

After that, the mouse told Nathan to get ready for the day. They were both having bad starts it seemed. Allison was gone, the television woke Nathan up and now Dranton found out about the situation that occurred in the city.

Dranton walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. Soon, Nathan came by.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to fix my hair to look good!" Nathan asked.

"Down the hall to the left…" he replied.

Nathan followed directions and ran into a closet with some things falling on him!

"Sorry…" Dranton said, just standing on the counter sipping coffee with his eyes half open. "I meant the door to the right… too early for me to think."

Nathan followed those directions after getting up.

A mess was on the floor with towels and cloths.

"Want me to pick that up?" he asked, before closing the door.

"No, no, it's fine, I've got it…trust me, I do…" he replied in a tired, non-caring voice.

Nathan nodded and went into the bathroom.

Dranton took a sip of coffee and said, "Yep… it's going to be a good day…"

He took another sip while taking in the new day, or trying to that is.

Dranton enjoyed what was left of his coffee and not even a few minutes later, a shattering sound occurred coming from the bathroom!

"Sorry!" Nathan shouted from the other side of the door.

Nathan came out and showed the mouse a small, broken mirror.

"It's all fine… trust me." Dranton said, looking tired still.

"Should I replace this or glue it back together?" Nathan asked.

"No, no…just leave it the way it is. I planned on getting a new one anyway…" Dranton said.

Nathan just nodded and went back inside. Suddenly, he heard another crash and this time a bottle fell out of the mirror cabinet. Dranton let out a sigh and just stood where he was.

After awhile, Nathan finished getting ready. When he came out, he asked how he looked.

"Marvelous…" Dranton told him, not caring.

The mouse decided to get down off the counter to look in the bathroom at the mess. Surprisingly, there wasn't one! Everything looked cleaned up as if nothing happened, except for the broken mirror. Dranton stood there, amazed by that, especially after everything he had heard. Just then, he heard talking in the living room.

Dranton left the bathroom and went over to see Allison and Nathan talking.

"Where have you been?" Dranton asked her.

"I told you Nathan, don't lock me out of the house like that!" she shouted, blaming Nathan for something.

"I didn't even do any-" he looked at Dranton in the background, "Oh, well if you weren't so mean by attempting to hurt me last night, I wouldn't have to!"

Allison looked behind her and saw Dranton.

Dranton stood there, smiling at the two and shaking his head.

"Remember, we're leaving soon…" he said, before walking away.

Once gone, Allison sighed.

"Nice job being rude there!" Nathan said, all happy.

"Whatever…" she said.

Nathan knew she was lying. He wasn't sure what happened last night. Nathan and Allison were talking and having a good time but now, it was like that was a dream, maybe it was! It felt real to Nathan though, but then again, dreams could feel that way. Allison got ready to go, sporting a blue jacket and black pants. Nathan was wearing the same thing he wore before coming here, red and black. It made him feel like a Pokémon trainer.

After Allison was all ready, Nathan approached her and tried hitting on her again.

"You look stunning!' he said, his eyes in hearts like that of anime, or Brock.

Allison looked at him weirdly again and said, "Ugh… great, glaring again…"

She looked unimpressed by the compliment like yesterday. Nathan felt bad for failing yet again, especially after last night.

"Bipolar…" he mumbled.

"WHAT?" Allison shouted, hearing it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You're lucky someone is here, or I'd-"

"Allison…" Dranton said, walking past.

Whatever…." she mumbled.

Dranton went over to the door and allowed the doorknob to open it.

To Nathan's surprise, it was the White Rabbit from last night! The rabbit held up a time piece and pointed at it.

"Yes, I know, we have to go now!" Dranton said.

"WE'RE LATE!" it shouted, constantly pointing at its clock.

"Sloooooow!" Nathan said in slow motion.

Allison jabbed him in the arm with her elbow and a small fight started as Dranton talked to the bunny.

He soon heard arguing and fighting in the background and put him on hold.

"Hey, hey, shut up!" Dranton shouted.

"You shut up!" Nathan said, once his back was turned.

"Who said that?" Dranton shouted, looking at the two.

Allison pointed at Nathan. Dranton shook his head at the boy and continued talking to the rabbit about how they weren't late.

"I hate you…" Nathan said, grumbling at the girl.

Allison snickered, enjoying his misery.

Dranton finished talking with the rabbit shortly after and went on with his day.

"We have to go now!" it said, pointing at the watch.

"I thought you said five more minutes!" Dranton replied.

"I lie, okay? We're late!" the rabbit told the mouse, continuing to point at the watch.

"Better do what he says before he has a coronary!" Nathan said.

Allison struck him in the arm again for saying that.

Nathan shut up, with the exception of a slight yelp from pain.

"Is he okay?" the rabbit asked, "When I saw him last, he wasn't crying!"

"He's just umm... happy to see you, so happy he can die- I mean cry!" Allison said, smiling. "Isn't that right, Nathan?"

She struck him again and he said yes, in pain.

The rabbit looked at the two weirdly and waited for Dranton, who was complaining. Dranton thought he had more time but it seemed not. He went over, grabbed the recorder and gave it to Allison, careful not to drop it, who then put it in her pocket.

"Off we go, you two first!" Dranton told the two humans.

Allison and Nathan went at the same time.

Dranton couldn't help himself.

"Aw!" Dranton said, "They look so cute together!"

"Shut up!" they shouted in unison.

They looked at each other and told themselves to shut up. Dranton laughed and followed behind. Soon, everyone was outside with the rabbit impatiently moving around.

"Alright rabbit, lead the way!" Dranton said.

The rabbit led the way, shouting he was late over and over again.

The path was oh so nice compared to yesterday. There was no sunlight and a slight morning breeze only found in Wonderland came by, with some light rain. Nathan noticed a difference after being around pollution so much back in New York. The scenery was still dark and depressing, with some vines now showing. Allison just kept walking, not paying any attention to him, which was until Dranton did something.

"I think I'll walk ahead with the rabbit!" Dranton said, trying to set something up.

Nathan picked up on it immediately.

He knew what Dranton was doing. Nathan wasn't as stupid as people thought.

"So," he said, trying to make conversation, "wonderful weather!"

"Are you talking again? Great…" Allison said, trying to seem amused.

The rain poured down on the two as they walked down the muddy path.

The path would lead to the abandoned asylum.

"That has to be the most used sentence…" Nathan said to himself, knowing about paths.

"What?" Allison asked, hearing him.

"Nothing…" he replied.

"Look don't be rude to me, I have to be rude to you!" Allison said.

"Doesn't hurt to make it more interesting." Nathan said, snickering.

Allison just shrugged and moved on.

After some time walking, the four had reached the asylum. It was on top of a cliff like Nathan saw before. It was just plain odd. It looked the same since Nathan had been there yesterday.

"How the shell do we get up there?" Nathan asked, deciding to play stupid.

Dranton and the rabbit talked it over and Nathan just did a face-palm, getting impatient.

As he looked back up, they were on the top!

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"How is what possible?" Dranton asked.

"Getting up here just like that!" Nathan said.

"Ancient storyline secret!" the rabbit said.

Allison shoved Nathan down for fun before continuing on. Nathan was last to arrive. Meanwhile, down below, the Knave arrived and took a couple of photographs.

The four entered the building and made their way down the same halls Nathan did yesterday. The boy remembered everything. They bypassed the same furniture, rooms and signs. Nathan recognized it all. Allison didn't look freaked out by it at all. Nathan seemed to think it was weird. The four reached the same halls as Nathan did and soon came to the curtain. They decided to walk inside to see the mad trio sitting at the table. Nathan remembered them from yesterday. They still seemed crazy too.

Pummeled by sugar cubes, the March Hare tried dodging them, but he would be in the line of fire anyway. The Dormouse kept giggling at his reactions as the Hatter laughed along with her. Dranton cleared his throat. The Hatter stopped with a cube hitting his eye, but he didn't blink.

"Why hello my dear friends!" he shouted with glee.

The Hatter decided to walk on the table again to greet the four.

Cups, pots and silverware shook as the Hare tried fixing those that fell or moved.

"Hello!" the Hatter said, shaking each of their hands.

Finally, he stopped at Allison and noticed who she was.

"My, if it isn't the great Allison! How ever did you escape?" the Hatter asked.

"Long story short, very carefully." she replied.

Nathan laughed at that one, prompting a weird look like from yesterday. The Hatter smiled at Nathan, remembering him, but didn't say anything.

The Hatter glared at the curtain for a bit before inviting the four to sit down as he made his way across the table to his chair again. Nathan sat in the seat from last time, the White Rabbit sat near the Hare and Dranton forced Allison to sit next to Nathan after poking her leg with his sword.

"So, Nathan is it? How did you find the city after yesterday encounter?" the Hatter asked, starting to pour everyone some type of tea.

"It was alright, saw the Queen, met a crazy girl who is awesome and ended up getting shot, just like New York!" Nathan said happily.

"Excellent!" the Hatter said

Allison rolled her eyes at the second thing he said.

He poured himself some tea as he remembered New York.

"Wow, New York? Where is that? I never heard of such a place!" the Hatter stated.

"It's in my world." Nathan replied.

"Well a very happy un-birthday to you!" the Hatter shouted.

Nathan thanked him. Dranton was offered tea by the Dormouse, Allison the same by the Hare, who was twitching. Some tea spilled on the ground during this.

The mouse turned his attention on the Hatter.

"May I suggest we get on with the recording?" he asked.

"Ah yes! The recording of the umm… what was it we were recording?" the Hatter asked.

"The Frabjous Day speech!" Dranton told him

"Ah yes… what now?" the Hatter asked again, distracted by tea.

Dranton rolled his eyes.

The mouse looked more annoyed than happy about their actions.

"I can't help it, I'm mad!" the Hatter said, laughing.

The Dormouse and Hare laughed as well.

"Um, if you don't mind, did that cube hurt your eye?" Nathan asked.

"Why yes it did, to this moment, it's stinging very badly!" he said with a happy face, not even blinking despite its irritation.

The eye started to turn red. Nathan looked at the Hatter oddly, kind of grossed out. Just then, the Cheshire cat appeared in a chair at the end of the table!

The group already there looked shocked by the cat's sudden arrival.

"Good day gents…" it said.

"You're late for tea!" the Hare shouted, throwing a cup at the cat.

The cat vanished and reappeared after it went past the seat and into a fake tree. The March Hare stuttered at its actions, trying to make sense of them.

The Hatter was happy to see the cat.

"Why if it isn't the Cheshire cat!" the Hatter said.

"And you, the Hatter!" the cat said.

"Remember me kitty?" Nathan asked.

"…Who wouldn't…" it said with a smirk.

"I finally found places and Allison, all thanks to you!" Nathan told it.

"Well good for you my dear boy!" the cat said, looking at a cup.

The Hare gave him some tea and he began stirring it with a spoon.

The Hatter looked around, happy to see everyone come together. Suddenly, the curtain had moved and a Dodo arrived! Everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted the bird. The Hatter gazed a bit at the curtain as the Dodo came to the table.

"Welcome, you're late for tea!" the Mad Hatter said in a nice, calm tone with a friendly smile, happy to see the bird.

"Oh, I really do not mind, we're all here and that's what matters!" the Dodo said.

He looked like the one from the story, all calm and collective.

Nathan was sure happy to see the bird.

"Finally, a not so slow person" Nathan whispered to Allison.

"Whatever, these people are weird anyway…" she told him.

The Dormouse gave the bird a cup of tea.

"Now, before we begin," the Hatter said, "SWITCH!"

Everyone switched spots except for Nathan as tea spilled all over the ground during the ruckus. The Hare slipped on some tea and laughed getting up! Finally, everyone ended up in a different seat.

The Hatter and Dodo looked around to make sure everyone was here. After a bit, the Hatter noticed everyone was.

"Oh my goodness! We've made history!" he said in sudden excitement.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"We have a new record number of people who are late for tea!" he replied, "Let us sing in celebration!"

The Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse began singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat" in a messed up way.

Nathan just smiled and liked the entertainment. Allison found it amusingly weird.

"Can we get on with it please?" Dranton asked impatiently.

The Hatter just grabbed Dranton and put him inside a teapot and said, "Oh, don't ruin the fun!"

"We all love fun." the cat said in a calm manner, pouring himself some tea.

The three continued having fun and all until finally, things calmed down and Dranton was still inside the teapot.

The Hatter made sure everyone had some tea and settled down.

"Now!" he said, "Before we get started, I must ask this dear boy, Nathan, a question!"

"Um…ok." Nathan said.

"Nathan my boy, have you figured out the riddles' answers?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." Nathan replied

"AH, you will in time do not worry! The answers will save Wonderland!" he said.

"I'm sure it will…" Nathan said.

Nathan just kept drinking his tea as the March Hare kept pouring him more.

The Hatter finally decided to let the mouse out after some fun. He dusted himself off and the Hatter gave him the okay to start the meeting.

"Now, as you know, last night, Allison and… Nathan, I guess, recorded the Frabjous Day speech and the recorder is here!" Dranton said as Allison brought out the recorder.

Nathan kept glaring at Allison randomly, a bit nervous.

"Let us hear it then!" the Dodo said, bringing out an old time radio that was able to play back digital recordings.

Allison handed the bird the recorder for him to play back.

The radio made some sounds and noises before finally playing the recording. Everyone listened to it, including Allison's random comments. Allison heard them and felt weird. She looked around and suddenly got up to go.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked in a whispered tone.

"Don't follow me." she told him.

Allison left the room via another door with Dranton looking back at her.

The recording continued to play everything the Queen said. This included the rise in production, the new laws and of course, the Frabjous Day. Throughout the speech, the Hatter had glared occasionally at the curtain. After awhile, the recording had stopped as it ended.

"What an interesting speech!" the Dodo said.

The group then made comments about it all. They all agreed it was interesting.

Just then, the Dormouse stopped and looked around with wide eyes and ears moving.

"Shhh…" the mouse said, "someone is coming!"

Sounds of footsteps occurred coming from the hallway.

"Oh dear…" the Hatter said.

The March Hare tried to make sure everything was neat and hid some of the fanciest tea cups. The Hatter put Dranton and the other mouse inside a teapot.

"Goodbye!" the Cheshire cat said, vanishing with a big grin.

"Okay everyone who is left outside of an object, act crazy!" the Hatter said.

The mice tried to peak out as Nathan just wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, a man in black stepped forward, coming through the curtain!

"Well," the Hatter stated, "if it isn't the Knave of Hearts! It's not nice to take photographs of this place you know!"

The Knave wore a black and white uniform with a plasma gun on his back, much like yesterday. Nathan recognized him from last night's speech.

"I just love taking pictures…" the man said in a negative, unemotional like tone, "And I thought I'd stop by to see how my most favorite group of lunatics in all of Wonderland have been doing ever since the last time I was here."

"What do you want?" the Hatter asked.

The Knave seemed rather cold looking to Nathan.

He picked up a cup, looked at it and set it down.

"Well," the Knave said, "I've heard tell from rumors that a young girl named Allison has escaped…again and that there is another human! I decided to go on a short walk around the area and wound up here, lucky guess!"

"Another human in Wonderland?" the Hatter asked.

"Don't you people know anything about your own kind? She escaped last night according to guards and we think she may be here, same with the boy!" the Knave replied.

"Oh," said the Hatter, "no crazy escapee or human here!"

The Hatter stayed happy through it all. He sensed the Knave had been coming and now he was here.

The March Hare poured some tea in a tea cup for the Knave of Hearts.

"Would you like some tea?"

The man laughed and said, "Would you like to never see this place again?"

The Knave of Hearts bent down near the rabbit with a smile as the poor animal kept twitching and sniffing the man.

"Do you know why I hate you March Hare?" he asked.

The rabbit just tossed the tea in his face and giggled.

The Knave of Hearts wiped himself off with a cloth and shoved it in the March Hare's face!

"I hate you because last time you offered tea, I was poisoned! It is no wonder why the Queen wants you all dead or at least imprisoned!" he shouted, "I suggest some more time in a mental facility will do you all well, especially you Hatter!"

"Well, we are in one, and it's wonderfully mad!" the Hatter said, laughing.

The Hare twitched and giggled a bit as the Knave moved away.

The Hatter gasped and acted all innocent as the March Hare continued to giggle.

"And I'm surprised you're still here White Rabbit! Time was murdered long ago!" the Knave shouted.

The White Rabbit held on to his clock with his head down.

"Now, now," the Hatter said in a calm manner, "no need to act crazy here!"

"Crazy?" shouted the Knave, "You think this is crazy? You should know what crazy is!"

"You are absolutely right!" the Hatter replied.

"Well," the Knave said, starting to laugh evilly, "I'll show you crazy!"

The Knave snatched the watch from the White Rabbit, who was acting fearful.

He looked at it for a moment and looked back at the Hatter, who was all calm. Nathan just watched from his seat, wondering what was going to happen.

"Do you know what happens to crazy people in Wonderland Hatter?" he asked.

The Hatter shrugged and asked in a calm manner, "They host tea parties?"

The Knave laughed at that and shouted a big, "NO!"

Suddenly, the Knave of Hearts struck the White Rabbit with his own clock, breaking it in the process!

The White Rabbit, knocked out, went forward and his head hit the table with a thud! The Knave tossed the broken clock to the ground as Nathan looked at the man with wide eyes while the March Hare gasped.

"Now tell me," he said, "why you people think that you could save this land, when it is much better without things like you?"

"I think we should sing a song." the Hatter suggested, "Anyone interested?"

The March Hare, Nathan and the Hatter began singing the song from earlier.

The Knave came and put the Hatter in a headlock.

"No need for that." the Hatter said while being choked.

The Knave didn't care and looked at the boy.

"Hello…" he said.

When he did, he stopped choking the man and went over to him.

He looked at the boy rather intensely. His cold, dark eyes met Nathan's. As for Nathan, he didn't seem that threatening.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Some person who just stumbled upon our tea party!" the Hatter replied.

Nathan just looked at the man, wondering what he'd do to him.

"No," the Knave said with a slight laugh, "there's more to it than that!"

"What else could there be?" the Dodo asked.

The Knave just smiled and pushed the bird out of his seat!

Nathan looked around at what the man had already done to these creatures. The March Hare grabbed a tea cup and poured more tea.

"You're late for tea!" he shouted, throwing the cup at the Knave.

The Knave grabbed it and just chucked it back at the rabbit as it shattered against the chair when he moved out of the way! The March Hare immediately started to giggle when he returned.

"Like I said, there is more to this boy; I think he is here to help you all! Or perhaps, he is the human boy! It is against the 400 Block of the Laws of Wonderland!" the Knave exclaimed.

"Do you like tea, I'm mad!" the Hatter said.

He began drinking more.

The Knave didn't seem to care.

"Do you realize I can arrest you all for treason!" the Knave said, "Perhaps I should! And while we're at it, how about being executed for lying and hiding wanted fugitives!"

"…Do you happen to know why a raven is like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked.

"Because both never shut up!" the Knave said angrily.

"Nope, that's not it," the Hatter replied, "I think it begins with the letter 'M'!"

He started giggling.

The Knave rolled his eyes in extreme annoyance.

"You are all mad!" the Knave just stated.

"Thank you!" the March Hare said kindly, taking it as a compliment.

"Just like Allison," he said, "this boy will end up in a cell, I am sure of it!"

Nathan looked at the Knave. When their eyes met again, the Knave felt different. Not a sick-type of different but a feeling of change.

With the White Rabbit still knocked out and the Hatter and March Hare laughing, the Knave of Hearts walked back to the curtain. The Knave told them he must be going now and that the boy would be next if they found out he was truly the boy. He walked away from the scene and soon, the Knave was finally gone for good.

"You can come out now…" the Hatter said, shaking the mice out of the teapots.

"That was close." Nathan said.

"He likes to join us for tea sometimes, it's really fun!" the Hatter replied.

The March Hare laughed at that.

Nathan sighed in relief

"Well, at least he didn't find out about why I'm here or who I am." Nathan said.

"All I know is that we have to do something fast. Wait, where's Allison, she didn't come back yet? Dranton asked, dusting himself off.

"She escaped, didn't you hear?" the Hatter stated.

"I know that, but before he came, she left and never returned!" the mouse replied

"…I haven't the slightest clue!" the Hatter replied with a laugh.

The Dodo returned to his seat and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Just about to go to prison!" said a voice.

Suddenly, things changed.

The Knave returned to the tea party with no warning, and with a small group as they held their plasma guns up, ready to strike!

"Welcome back, you're still late for tea!" the Hatter said.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid tea party, I'm here to arrest you all for treason!" the Knave said.

"Really?" the Hatter asked, giggling," I was just about to go make some more tea!"

"Not really, the Queen has ordered you all to be placed under arrest for the murder of inanimate objects!" he shouted.

The enforcers prepared to fire as the Hatter looked on with the others.

Suddenly, Nathan got up from his seat.

"Don't worry, I'll stop them!" Nathan said, standing up to the Knave.

"And what are you going to do?" the Knave asked.

Nathan tried for a right hook, but the Knave caught it!

"I hope you enjoy seeing Allison in prison, I'm sure you two would look very cute together!"

Nathan tried getting his hand free.

The Hatter watched the situation.

"She'll save us, you'll see!" the Hatter said while laughing, "I certainly won't!"

The Dormouse and the March Hare started to laugh.

"Your Allison has failed you all, and I hope you rot in jail just like she will as soon as we find her!" he said.

The enforcers prepared to fire when suddenly…a figure jumped from out of nowhere and immediately began to take down the small group of enforcers!

Everything went by like a flash. Nathan and the others watched as the figure single-handedly took out all seven of the men, saving the Knave for last. The Knave just smiled and fired at the figure with his gun. The plasma ray didn't hit the person but hit something invisible. The Cheshire cat appeared in the figures arms; holding what was left of a plate from the table!

"I'll get you, you little prick!" the Knave shouted, "I enjoyed the speech, I'm sure you can't wait to celebrate Frabjous Day! Oh, and don't worry, what happened here, will be said to the Queen, and I'm sure I will be back for you all very soon!"

"Just go already!" the March Hare shouted, throwing a tea cup that actually hit the man in the chest.

The man looked unaffected and made one final evil laugh and just left the asylum, leaving his men to get up and get to safety on their own.

Nathan noticed the Mad Hatter smiling, knowing exactly who it was. The mice cheered and the March Hare poured some tea.

"ALLISON?" the Hare shouted in excitement, looking over at the girl and tossing the glass away, shattering it against a fake tree.

Nathan looked over at the figure to see who it was.

"Ah, Allison, you're back!" the Hatter said in glee, walking across the table to greet the girl.

Nathan was happy to see her back.

The Hatter stared at the girl, making sure it was really her.

"Welcome back, my dear girl! Where have you been?" the Hatter asked, continuously shaking her hand.

The mouse and March Hare started to laugh. Nathan was still happy to see her back and when he looked at her just standing there, he felt all weird again like yesterday, and anytime he zoned out. He decided to get up to greet her as well.

The Hatter went back to his seat, pouring himself some tea and watched as the boy met Allison again, even if she disappeared for a few minutes.

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked, annoyed by him.

"Welcome back…" he said with a smile, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I missed you!"

Everyone went "Aww!" at that. Nathan zoned out again, not realizing a thing.

"…Stop staring at me unless you want to end up on the ground!" she said angrily.

"They are so cute at that age!" the Hatter said.

The girl just threw a tea cup at the Hatter, who dodged it!

He started to laugh with the mouse and the March Hare. Nathan kept staring, as he tried hitting on her, but she could care a less. He then proceeded to compliment the girl on how she looked and eventually grabbed her hand again. Allison just pinched his neck and Nathan fell to the ground, twitching. Dranton looked annoyed by everything. Allison just stared down at the boy oddly.

The Hatter, March Hare and the other mouse laughed at that and started to have a tea spoon fight for fun with the Dodo joining in. Dranton seemed to be the only one along with the girl that made sense.

"You didn't have to harm the boy you know." Dranton said.

"But he's weird again…" she replied.

The Hatter then suggested they get down to business after a calm fight.

First, the Hatter requested the White Rabbit and Nathan to be awaken first, saying it wasn't polite to just sleep around at a tea party. Allison reluctantly pinched Nathan near the neck again and he got right back up. She then proceeded to do the same for the rabbit and he woke up as well.

"Good, let us get started with the Frabjous Day plans!" the Hatter said.

The rabbit saw his clock busted up on the ground and was saddened.

For awhile, the group talked about what the next step was.

"So," the Hatter said, "tonight, there is a speech given by the Queen it seems, according to my calendar! What should we do about it?"

"Drink tea!" the March Hare said.

"Organize a caucus race!" the Dodo suggested.

"Buy a new watch!" the White Rabbit said, looking at his old, broken watch.

"I love the tea idea!" the Hatter said

The Hatter loved anything dealing with tea.

Dranton rolled his eyes.

"Um, the speech happened already…" Dranton said.

"What a terrible idea!" the Hatter said, looking all happy, "That's never going to work, think of better ideas than that!"

Allison spoke and said, "I think we should focus on the first announcement."

"I love that idea, let's do that!" the Hatter said

"That is dealing with "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" output." Dranton said. "If we do something though, someone might get caught! Like last night!"

The Hare was still shaking uncontrollably while drinking some tea. Allison was surprised to hear that Dranton knew about it.

Allison thought it was a good plan, but turned uneasy when she heard that Dranton knew about last night. The Hatter seemed to agree with the girl, but not with Dranton's plans.

"It can work." Allison said, glaring at Dranton, "We just need to do it right this time! Not like turning on a TV suddenly!"

"But…" Dranton tried speaking.

She knew he knew after watching outside from the window.

Allison wanted to see how the mouse would react if he heard about it that early.

"I think I know of a way to make sure the mission will be safer, Dranton."

"What is this fine idea you have my dear child!" the Hatter asked.

"Well for one, stop staring at me Nathan!" she shouted at the boy who just looked at her from his seat continuously, "Second of all, I think that if all of us don't go, it will go much safer and smoother; like it would have last night. I think we should have only one person go, infiltrate the headquarters and change the formula for the products, that way, they won't have the same affect."

It was an interesting idea.

The Hatter thought about it a bit.

"Hmm… I like it a lot! Let us drink some tea!" the Hatter replied.

"Wait," Dranton said, "if this is how we will do it, then who should go?"

"Well, it should be someone with enough skills to get in and out of the city safely and someone that is good at changing things, so…me." Allison said.

Allison wanted to do it.

Dranton didn't.

"But Allison," Dranton said, "you could get hurt if you go there on your own, we all know what the Queen is capable of."

"And that includes me Dranton." she replied, "I think I can do it well on my own, and if I get caught, I can just sneak out again."

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up…" she replied, not caring to answer the boy.

Nathan just continued sipping tea and staring at the girl with a smile, still thinking she was charming.

Dranton continued to believe in what he said, suggesting someone still go with her for safety.

"I will not go with someone else!" she shouted, "Look what happened last night!"

"But think of your safety, and besides, who knows, you may need help! Just please take someone, I don't want to see you go to prison again! I know what happened last night, but this is different." Dranton told the girl, pleading she take someone with him.

"Ugh," she said with a sigh, feeling annoyed, "…fine, I'll take someone, who wants to go on a dangerous and life threatening mission with me?"

No one decided to speak.

Some slight coughing occurred here and there in between quietness.

"Well?" she asked, "Apparently I have to take someone, so who wants to go?"

She received the same reaction with no one volunteering to go.

"Anyone?"

The Hatter was busy drinking tea, the March Hare was fixing some things, the mouse stayed inside a teapot, the Dodo just sat there calmly and Dranton just looked over at the boy as he continued staring at her, looking magnetized by how she looked when annoyed.

Dranton had a plan and after a bit, poked Nathan in the arm with a fork.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nathan shouted, breaking the silence.

"Nathan wants to go!" Dranton told the girl.

The girl just turned around, looking very annoyed and glared at the boy with wide, angry-like eyes.

"I don't want to go, especially with her!" he said, looking at the girl who got even angrier.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Dranton said, "but it looks like you're the only one that is willing, besides, some time alone with Allison will be good. You two can get to know each other and stuff!"

The mouse gave Nathan a wink and a smile at the end of what he said.

Nathan looked at him with a glare, knowing exactly what the mouse was trying to do.

"But I-" he tried saying, until the girl interrupted him.

"Look, do you want to freaking go or not?" she asked impatiently and annoyed.

Nathan wasn't sure whether to say yes or no. He could either go and spend time with her or not go and be bored, daydreaming about her.

Allison grew impatient.

"Ugh… fine I'll go." Nathan said.

Everyone cheered while Allison just sighed in relief, happy that a decision finally occurred. The Hatter proposed they drink some tea to celebrate and everyone did.

"Plan 1 of the road to Frabjous Day will begin tonight!" the Hatter said. "We shall infiltrate the production of the two drugs."

Her idea chose, Allison celebrated mentally.

Everyone else agreed on that and drank more tea. Suddenly, another sugar cube fight occurred between the mouse, March Hare and the Hatter with the Cheshire cat appearing to join in a bit on the fun.

"Wait," Dranton said, "what should we use?"

The three fighting stopped.

"What do you mean?" the Hatter asked.

"I mean, what do we use to ruin production?" Dranton asked.

The Hatter thought for a moment.

The Dormouse had an idea and whispered it into his ear.

"I think I know." the Hatter said.

"What?" Dranton asked.

"The blood of the Jabberwocky, only to be found via answers of the Caterpillar! It's perfect actually! With it, the total effects of the drugs will be gone!" the Hatter said.

Dranton thought about it and remembered an old tale dealing with that.

"Hmm… you're right!" Dranton said. "Looks like you two are going to see the Caterpillar soon!"

"Joy…" Allison said.

Nathan began to mark out over the Jabberwocky and Caterpillar being mentioned, especially the Jabberwocky. Dranton thanked the Hatter for the great idea and told them they had to go prepare.

The Hatter was sad to see them go but understood why.

"Just remember, there is only one vial I have heard of, if it gets broken or falls into the wrong hands, the plan is to be aborted!" the Hatter told the three.

"Thank you for the information, long live The Opposition!" Dranton said.

"Long live Wonderland!" the others at the table said.

Nathan was excited to see the Caterpillar and to go on his first official mission.

He glared at Allison, all happy about it all.

The girl just glared and said, "Just be ready for tonight."

She then walked on with Dranton and Nathan followed.

"We shall sing you a goodbye song!" the Hatter shouted.

Dranton thanked them for everything and the two left as he March Hare, mouse and Hatter sang "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat_" _while continuing the crazy sugar cube fight.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**The Caterpillar**

The mouse, girl and boy walked back to Dranton's home in drizzling rain. Nathan was anxious to see the Caterpillar. He knew all about him and how he smoked. But, most importantly, he wanted to slay a Jabberwocky for its blood. Allison ignored him for most of the journey. Dranton was the one that talked for most of the walk. He kept going on about how it would be a lot safer this time and that Allison better not get caught when they were in the city. Allison felt annoyed by it all. As for Nathan, he just wanted to slay a Jabberwocky. He could care a less about safety.

The three soon arrived at Dranton's house. When they arrived, Nathan took off his jacket and chilled on the couch. Dranton made sure everything was okay. Allison just decided to sit back in her chair. Dranton noticed Allison was on the chair.

"That is not happening!" Dranton said, walking by the two.

Nathan and Allison sighed and got up. Dranton called them both to the table.

Allison wanted to sit far away from Nathan but the mouse forced her next to Nathan.

"Wow!' Nathan said, "I can't believe I'll be able to slay a Jabberwocky for its blood!"

"We won't be Nathan, well…at least not you!" Allison replied.

The two were about to get into an argument about it, but luckily, Dranton stopped it.

"No one will!" he said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked, eager to slay one.

Allison elbowed Nathan.

An argument occurred this time. Allison was having fun irritating the boy. Dranton found nothing fun about it.

"Stop!" Dranton shouted.

Nathan froze as if he meant to stop literally.

"Sorry Reepicheep…" Nathan said, breathing normally now.

"I am not Reepicheep!" Dranton said.

Allison rolled her eyes, wanting to get on with it. He was going to tell them everything they needed to know. Allison knew where the Caterpillar was already, but Nathan didn't, so she had to stay there and listen.

Dranton took a moment before speaking.

"First off, this is a very important mission." he said, "So-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all of this already!" Nathan interrupted, "You start off with the usual speech about how this is so important before going into detail about how dangerous it will be, followed by some 'If you don't do this right… all with be lost!' shtick! Simple!"

Dranton raised his brow. Allison thought it was weird as usual.

Nathan turned to her and said, "Basic, seen it in stories and movies!"

"This isn't a movie or story!" Dranton said.

Nathan turned his attention back to the mouse and said, "It could be a story considering they come first!"

Dranton was getting annoyed.

Nathan just wanted to slay a Jabberwocky and see the wise Caterpillar. He could care a less about a bunch of rules and information.

"Well, since Nathan spoke out, I guess I should move on!" Dranton said, glaring at him. "The Caterpillar lays Weast of here, living on the Grand Shroom within the Forest Yonder. Allison knows the way. He will tell you where the blood of the Jabberwocky is."

Nathan laughed after that.

Dranton and Allison looked at him as he thought it was hilarious.

"Just slay one, duh! If it could die easily in movies, I can slay one with ease!" Nathan arrogantly said.

"It's not easy. Besides, Jabberwockies are rare!" Dranton said.

"There's more than one?' Nathan asked.

"Yes, of course!" Dranton replied.

Nathan wanted to see one now badly.

Sadly, he had to wait through a bunch of nonsense information such as how to get to the Caterpillar, how he acts and of course, what to do once they successfully found blood. Nathan found speeches in classes boring, but nothing compared to this.

"I'd watch out for the Caterpillar's mind tricks and smoking. He can really get inside your head mentally and make you get annoyed easily." Dranton said.

He went on about how he would give an answer in time and that once they got one, to follow it to find some blood. He explained that once they have retrieved some, they were to go back to the house for part two.

Allison looked bored after awhile. Nathan noticed.

"So-" Dranton continued before being interrupted.

"Look," Nathan said, interrupting," as much as you like to talk a lot, I'm almost about to die of boredom, something school never could do to me! Just get to the freaking point so we don't waste anymore time here and so we can get on with the story- I mean, mission!"

Dranton was taking his time explaining things, so Nathan stepped up.

"If it's so important, I'm sure there would be pages full of it if written down, but I'm going to save us all from that, just shut up and get to the final crap!" Nathan said.

Dranton shook his head, getting a headache.

Allison looked at Nathan who smiled back. He had saved her from a boring speech. She didn't smile back, but instead, rolled her eyes again.

"Fine," Dranton said, "if you want to get on with it, all I can say is one more thing; have fun!"

He then proceeded to open the door for the two.

"Wait," Nathan said, "that's it? No cool gadgets or weapons of destruction?"

"Nope, just a simple "go there, get it, come back" mission!" Dranton said.

Dranton tried his best to smile, but it failed horribly.

Nathan and Allison decided to go and get it over with.

"Lame!" Nathan said, getting up.

Allison joined him, annoyed. Dranton looked at the two when they reached the door.

"Aww, you two look so cute together!" Dranton said, looking at the two standing next to each other.

"SHUT UP!" they both shouted back at the mouse that just snickered.

"I'm just saying!" the mouse said

Allison looked ticked off.

She glared at the mouse with Nathan just watching nearby.

"Listen you little rat," Allison said, grabbing it.

"I'm a mouse!" Dranton said.

"Whatever! The point is…is that if you say something like that one more time…just ONE MORE TIME, I will cut off your precious tail and shove it down your throat!" she shouted in a threatening way.

Nathan started to laugh a lot at the threat as the mouse gulped, wanting to be let down. Allison let the mouse down and walked past Nathan, shoving him aside as he was by the door.

"Get a jacket, it's raining!" she shouted at the boy, looking outside.

Outside, it was raining like it had been after they got home.

The sky still looked overcast. No sunshine shone anywhere in Wonderland. The rain fell on all the dead plants, with drops dripping off of branches and leaves. It smelled fresh though. Nathan loved the rain, especially when it drizzled. It was raining in New York before he left, but a robbery stopped the happiness. Animals of all kinds did what they could to stay dry and live life outside.

Nathan grabbed the jacket he wore when he came here and said goodbye to Dranton before leaving out the door.

"See ya, Reepicheep!" he said.

"I'm not Reepicheep!" Dranton replied, annoyed by the nickname.

Nathan was about to go, but decided Allison should go first.

Dranton thought it was adorable. He saw her walk by with Nathan following behind.

"You two look cute together!" Dranton said.

The two glared at each other once outside and then at Dranton. They were about to shout "Shut up!" to him but he slammed the door. Dranton made his way over to a window and started laughing and making heart shapes with his hands followed by blowing on the window to make a heart shape. Nathan wanted to kick the window. Allison threatened the mouse but he mocked her by gesturing how he couldn't hear her.

Allison had enough and just moved on. Nathan didn't however, wanting revenge. He picked up a rock and threatened to throw it through the window!

"Come on Nathan!" Allison shouted, getting annoyed, "That rat isn't going to shut up!"

Dranton taunted Nathan on the other side. Nathan tossed the rock, but it hit a few inches above the window! Dranton laughed and Nathan moved on.

The two were now walking down the path they came back on once again.

"Yep, most used sentence!" Nathan said, noticing he was walking on a path.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"Umm…nothing!" Nathan said.

Allison glared at him and said, "You're weird!"

Nathan thanked her and the two moved on.

Nathan just loved the paths. They had led him to great things, such as Allison. This time, walking would be more fun, except for the dark forest and shrubbery being all around. Nathan kept to himself, thinking about how much he started to hate Dranton. He guessed she didn't like him either after the insulting. Allison looked back as they were now away from the house.

"Thank gosh we're out of there…" Allison said, sighing.

She didn't want to be there to deal with his annoying behavior.

"Nice name to call Dranton." Nathan said, "So, does he annoy you a lot?" Nathan asked.

Allison stopped.

Allison turned to look at Nathan with a glare. Nathan thought she'd yell at him.

"Don't yell at m-" Nathan said.

"He's so annoying!" she admitted.

Nathan was surprised, but then again no, considering how the rat- mouse was.

"Wow, he's that bad huh?" Nathan asked, knowing how she felt immediately.

Allison didn't like Dranton that much. He always annoyed her.

Allison immediately agreed that he was bad.

"Yeah! He constantly goes on about safety and talks nonstop with speeches! You're lucky you haven't been here as long as I have!" she told him

"Wow, I'd thought he wouldn't be that bad!" Nathan said.

"Oh please…" she said, rolling her eyes. "Did you see him today? Picture that and worse everyday of your life!"

Nathan liked that. After what he had seen, he didn't like him either.

The two continued down the path after that. Nathan decided to make conversation with her knowing she didn't like Dranton.

"What else does he do to annoy you?" he asked.

Allison began listing too many reasons to count such as early bedtimes, never going out alone and safety. Nathan loved it all, most likely because she was talking to him. After she was done, Nathan seemed surprised by it all.

"I totally agree with you!" he said.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, thinking it was a bit weird.

"Yeah, I haven't been around that long, but he seems like a weirdo!" Nathan said.

She laughed.

It continued drizzling as Allison started talking about Dranton more. Nathan began to zone out at the thought of what had just happened. She was actually being friendly and laughing at what he had said.

"Nathan?" she asked, trying to get his attention after awhile.

"Huh?" he asked, looking around.

She snickered at that, thinking it was funny.

"You're still weird!" she said, quickly looking serious

Nathan shook his head at that, feeling a bit down until she jabbed him in the arm.

Nathan rubbed his hurt arm and saw her laughing. Nathan shook his head again at that. He compared this moment to last night, but knew it would end back home. Allison went on down the path as Nathan stood there. Just yesterday, she scolded him.

"Come on, he lives right around here!" she said, farther up the path.

Nathan smiled and told himself to enjoy it while it lasted. He ran over to her and she looked happy to see him. They locked eyes and for that split moment, Nathan had sensed a happier Allison.

"This way!" she said.

Nathan followed as they started walking through the dead looking woods.

There were mushrooms all around, but they looked evil and dead. The mushrooms were like the ones Nathan saw earlier. They were shades of purple, grey and even black. The purple ones looked poisonous to Nathan, so he tried avoiding them. Vines and some trees with leaves blocked out some of the, what Nathan thought, afternoon sun poking through the clouds. After some walking, the two came near a clearing. Allison had stopped.

"Are these purples ones poisonous?" Nathan asked, looking down at some.

"Shh…" Allison said.

Nathan almost ran into her after not paying attention.

The two looked into the clearing to see a giant red mushroom with spots. The mushroom was on top of a very slight hill with a muddy path circling around it. Light that got through the clouds shone on the lone mushroom. On it was a blue caterpillar, smoking incense via a hookah. This was the Grand Shroom and the Caterpillar. Nathan was excited to see him. On the Shroom, the blue Caterpillar was singing about vowels, even making them with blue smoke.

"Aaaa…E…I…O…U…and sometimes…Y!"

Just then, the Caterpillar stopped. A leaf rustled from a slight movement by Nathan.

Nathan wondered why he had stopped.

"Who disturbs the wise…Caterpillar?" it asked, inhaling between words.

Allison shoved Nathan

"Go!" she said.

He hesitated.

"Enter my domain…or-"

Nathan and Allison soon appeared, with Allison holding Nathan by the arm to drag him over.

The Caterpillar watched the two approach the wet Shroom.

"Well…" the Caterpillar said inhaling, "if it isn't the young Miss Allison."

A letter 'A' was puffed out and came towards her. Allison quickly put her hand over her mouth as the letter hit her.

"Hello…" she said.

The Caterpillar nodded before crawling over to see Nathan.

Nathan was excited to meet him, yet nervous too. Amazingly, the Shroom was about twice his size. He liked the bug. The Caterpillar then inhaled and exhaled the following.

"Whooo…R….U…?"

The Caterpillar voiced the sentence as well.

"Umm… I'm…"

"WHOOO…R…U…?" the Caterpillar asked, exhaling the words.

Nathan felt nervous.

The smoke from the sentences hit him in the face. Before he could respond again, a small mouse came over, carrying incense. The Caterpillar handed it a vial and got some incense in return. Nathan stared, which annoyed the Caterpillar.

"Haven't you seen "Drink Me!" being sold before?" it asked.

Nathan shook his head no.

"So, you've turned this place into a drug place, yet you're against it, nice!" Allison said.

Allison didn't like it, she was being sarcastic.

The Caterpillar smoked some incense.

"My dear girl, if you want to live, you do drastic things…" it told her.

Another mouse came and the same thing.

"I sell drugs, what about it?" the Caterpillar asked, inhaling and exhaling.

Allison kept quiet, avoiding some smoke.

The Caterpillar dealt with a bird, giving it a vial from under the Shroom. Afterwards, he put the incense underneath and looked at Nathan again.

"WHOOO…R…U…?" the Caterpillar asked, inhaling and exhaling smoke.

Nathan couldn't answer from coughing so much. No answer was annoying the Caterpillar. Allison helped the poor boy out by putting his hand over his mouth for him.

He felt weird when she had touched him.

"Answer me…or leave…" the Caterpillar said.

"Nathan… it's Nathan…" Nathan finally said.

The Caterpillar kept smoking and glaring.

"Answer the first time…"

Smoke in the shape of a watch flew by.

"Don't be rude, he isn't use to the smoke…" Allison said.

"Then why has he come?" it asked.

More smoke came around.

Nathan liked him, but the smoking was getting ridiculous.

"Why have U come?" it asked the girl, with a letter 'U' floating by.

She was about to speak until Nathan saw the 'U'.

"Has anyone told you smoking is bad for your health?" he asked.

"Has anyone told you to respect those for who they are?" the Caterpillar asked.

"As a matter of fact…yes!" Nathan replied, "Tell her that!"

Allison jabbed Nathan in the arm again to get him to stop talking.

The Caterpillar found the violence interesting.

"Why must you inflict violence on such an incompetent young boy?" it asked, "Perhaps he has a point, but perhaps he does not…"

"He's a little weird…" Allison said.

"Those who are weird tend to be better than expected…" it said.

The Caterpillar smoked a bit more before changing positions.

After a bit, the Caterpillar blew some red smoke around the two, but because they protected themselves, it didn't affect them.

"You must answer me…" the Caterpillar said.

"You didn't ask anything!" Nathan replied.

"The girl has been asked, not you, you stubborn boy!" it said back, getting annoyed by the boy and his stupid behavior.

"He is here to help us get rid of the Queen and so am I, but-"

"Enough…that is all I asked for!" it replied, smoking.

Allison decided to not talk more.

The Caterpillar smoked even more. It was amazing that it had not died of so much smoking. The Caterpillar enjoyed the incense; it was what helped him get so smart.

"So, if you are to help save Wonderland, why have you come to me?" it asked the two.

"We need your knowledge to tell us where some Jabberwocky blood is at." Allison replied.

The Caterpillar took in some incense.

"You do not _need_ my knowledge…more so you _want_ my knowledge…" it replied.

The Caterpillar dealt with another customer.

Nathan was annoyed. He wanted answers.

"Just tell us where some is!" Nathan demanded.

The Caterpillar did not take demands lightly.

"I will not tell you the information that you must possess if you demand it from me. My knowledge is valuable, not just whatever…" the Caterpillar replied.

"I'm sorry, my friend is dumb." Allison said, "But, we need to know."

"You _WANT_ to know…" the Caterpillar said, "There is no _NEED_…"

"Yeah whatever…look just tell us where some is!" Nathan demanded again.

Allison jabbed her elbow into his arm for that.

The Caterpillar grew more annoyed by the boy's demanding ways.

"So, can you please tell us where some is? We want to know." Allison said.

"I can…" it replied.

Nathan was happy that the bug would finally tell them.

"But, that doesn't mean I will…" the Caterpillar finished saying.

"Oh, come on!" Nathan shouted.

"Be patient!" Allison whispered.

The Caterpillar continued smoking more and more.

Nathan wanted to yell at the thing. Allison decided to ask nicely.

"Can you please tell us?" Allison pleaded, "We want to know…"

"Y…" the Caterpillar said, puffing out a letter 'Y'.

"We can use it to stop production of "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!"." she explained.

"That sounds interesting…" the Caterpillar said.

"So, will you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Nope…" it said.

Nathan felt more ticked off. He started to hate this bug now.

Allison was getting impatient as the Caterpillar was acting stubborn. She tried thinking of ways to persuade the creature to tell them where some blood was. She looked around and just then, she had an idea.

"I guess we don't want your help, we will just find it on our own, right Nathan?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Oh…OH, yeah!" he said, playing along.

"Let's go, obviously the Caterpillar is too stubborn to help!" she said.

Allison and Nathan started to walk away from the giant Shroom.

"Reverse psychological thinking will not persuade me…" the Caterpillar said.

Allison just rolled her eyes and turned back around.

The idea of reverse psychology did not work. It almost seemed hopeless that the Caterpillar would not give out any of the information.

"You know what…" Nathan told the girl, "I'm going to make him tell us!"

Nathan had enough of the bug's arrogant and stubborn attitude and decided to step up to it.

He approached the bug with a ticked off look on his face and began.

"Look here you possibly cancerous bug! All we want to know is where some Jabberwocky blood is at to stop production of that crap that makes us happy! So why don't you stop acting like a know-it-all schmuck, and just flipping tell us! And if you don't, I will shove that incense and hookah up somewhere _YOU_ don't even know about!" Nathan shouted, stepping up to the Caterpillar.

"Nathan!" Allison shouted.

The Caterpillar stopped its smoking and glared at the boy. Nathan was sure he made it angry, but it was better than going in circles with his knowledge.

The Caterpillar just said nothing to the two after what had happened. The two just stared up at it as it glared back, not even bothering to smoke. This was surprising. It loved to smoke, but after what Nathan said, it didn't.

"So…are you going to tell us or what?" Nathan asked.

He stood firm, not wanting to deal with any excuses.

The Caterpillar decided to take in some incense and exhaled.

"I guess I can…" it finally said.

The two cheered at that, finally getting the information they wanted.

"Follow the right path…" it said.

"What?" Nathan asked, not understanding it.

"To find what you are looking for, follow the right path…" it replied.

Nathan looked around and saw two paths.

The paths were to the right and left of the Shroom. They went straight like the path they were just on.

"Which one is the right one?" Nathan asked.

"The right one is the right one…" the Caterpillar replied.

Nathan walked around to perhaps sense the right one.

After awhile, he couldn't reach a conclusion.

"Which one is right?" he asked again.

"The right one is the right one…" it said back again.

"Ugh!"

Nathan was getting annoyed and confused.

Allison stood there thinking about it. A few moments later, she knew what he meant.

"He means the one to the right!" she told Nathan.

"But they are all to the right of me!" he replied, walking by them, noticing they were all right of him technically.

The Caterpillar just watched the two try and figure out what he had said while smoking.

Nathan did his best to try and figure it out, but it was impossible.

"This is confusing!" he shouted.

"Hmm… if they are all right, that means they are all left if you look at it." Allison said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"If they are all right, that means they are all left, and if they are left, they are right, making all the paths right and wrong!" Allison said.

"How does that freaking help?" Nathan asked, even more confused.

He wished it was easier so he didn't have to stand around in the muddy, circular path around the Shroom.

Allison knew it.

"It means we don't follow what he says, he's wrong!" Allison said.

"Very good…" the Caterpillar said, congratulating the girl. "Take a lesson from her Nathan… she has figured it out…"

Nathan sighed and asked, "Well, how is her right, going to help us?"

"Your character is that of folly my dear boy…if you don't understand why she is right, then you must not be as smart as you think…" the Caterpillar said, "You are only as smart as you think you are, if you do not believe in your abilities, you are a failure."

Nathan wanted to go, he had enough.

Nathan started to walk away to just get out of the area but Allison stopped him.

"This thing is confusing!" Nathan shouted.

"It isn't confusing. Since he is wrong, that makes us right, so that means whatever path we think is right is the right path!" she explained.

"The girl has it…" the Caterpillar said smoking and crawling around the Shroom.

"So, they both lead to the same place?" Nathan asked, thinking it was odd.

"Yep, we just have to choose either one and it would be right!" Allison replied.

"Uh… about time!" Nathan said, "Let's just go down this one!"

Nathan walked over to the one on the left of Shroom and Allison followed.

Nathan stuck his tongue out at the Caterpillar as he walked towards the path he had chosen. Allison nudged him after noticing that which almost made him trip.

"Goodbye…" the Caterpillar said smoking and puffing out smoke in the shape of the word and a hand waving.

Nathan covered his mouth, glaring back at the bug as Allison kept walking behind him. The two walked down the random path to try and find some Jabberwocky blood for later on. Nathan still felt ticked off by how rude the Caterpillar was. Allison just walked on as usual like they both did earlier before reaching the Caterpillar. As for the rain, it had slowly stopped to reveal a muddy path.

After some walking, the two reached what looked like a giant lake. An island stood there, centered in the middle of it. This reminded Nathan of that miniseries he had seen.

"So, where's the blood?" Nathan asked.

"I'm…not sure actually…" Allison replied, "The Caterpillar never told us exactly."

Nathan did a face-palm. He just wanted to find a Jabberwocky to slay or find some blood.

"This is ridiculous; we came all this way and for what? No lumping blood!" Nathan complained.

Just then, someone randomly came over to them without any warning.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**The White Knight  
><strong>

Nathan stopped his complaining and looked at the person oddly. It was a man. Allison turned around to see him as well. The man was dressed in white armor and had a funky mustache.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I, my good sir, am the White Knight!" the Knight said proudly.

Allison just stared at him, not sure what to think of how he looked.

The White Knight looked like that of the one from the miniseries Nathan had seen on TV once.

"Um…wow?" Nathan just said.

"Charmed I am quite sure!" the Knight said to the two.

Allison turned to Nathan, "The White Knight…"

"Recognize him from TV but that's about it…" Nathan said.

"Um…hello? I am still here!" the Knight said, trying to get their attention.

While the man waved, he almost lost his balance somehow.

Nathan just whispered, "Slow…"

Nathan and Allison had met the White Knight.

The White Knight was acting 'slow'. He kept waving around trying to get their attention.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" Nathan asked.

"I talk to both of you great people!" the White Knight said.

"What the schmuck do you want?" Nathan asked, staring awkwardly.

"I am here, to not only greet you by this here lake of wonder, but to say hello to fellow travelers of this once great land!" the Knight replied, sounding very confident.

Nathan wasn't sure what to think of this man.

He was being weird, and slow.

"And who am I meeting here today?" he asked.

"Nathan…the not so slow." Nathan replied.

"Allison." she replied too.

The man shook their hands respectfully.

"Glad to meet you!" he said.

"Look," Allison said, "we're looking for Jabberwocky blood, we can't talk!"

The Knight thought that was extremely interesting.

Nathan and Allison looked at him before deciding to go.

"Wait my good folk!" he shouted.

"What?" the two asked in unison, stopping.

"I can help you get the great blood of the heathen you speak of!" the Knight said.

"Okay, um…how is someone like you going to help people like us?" Nathan asked.

The Knight brought out his sword and pointed to the island with it.

"That, my friends, is where I camp!" he said.

Nathan found him to be the slowest person he knew now.

The man didn't say anything else, just pointed at the island in a pose and looking straight at it without blinking.

"Are…you okay?" Allison asked, now using her weird looks on the Knight instead of Nathan more.

"Indeed I am my young friend, I am just stuck, crazy old armor!" he replied, trying to get free and move into a different position.

The white armor seemed old, with some rust around the joint areas.

The White Knight did what he could to try and lower his arm.

"This white armor..." he said, trying to get himself to move, "is not like it used to be! You see back then, we White Knights use to be the greatest thing in Wonderland, not now! With the White Queen banished and all. You would expect that considering our ruler."

"They don't make or fix armor like his anymore." Allison said, knowing about it.

Somehow she knew about it.

Nathan was getting bored with the history lesson. He just wanted to find a Jabberwocky and slay it. Or, at least have something exciting happen.

"Well…it was nice meeting you and all, with your slow behavior and camping like a hobo, which reminds me of a cartoon…but we're off." Nathan said.

He then began walking away once again

He soon got out of the stuck position and the White Knight put his sword away, making a sharp noise when it went back in. Allison just shrugged and decided to leave with Nathan.

"Wait, you mustn't go!" the Knight said, noticing her leave.

"Ugh…why not?" Nathan asked, ticked off.

He just wanted to go.

The White Knight looked at the island.

"That island is where I camp!" he shouted, pointing to it again.

"Yes we know!" Nathan said.

"It is also where you can find what you are looking for!" he replied.

Nathan looked out at the massive island, covered in nature.

"How do we get there?" Allison asked.

The Knight then went away for a bit.

Nathan shook his head after seeing that.

"Great, he leaves us after telling us what we want to know!" Nathan said.

Allison rolled her eyes at his odd behavior and just stood there, arms crossed.

"He won't come back, let's just go!" Nathan said.

Just then, the Knight came back with a boat!

It looked like a simple wooden boat made for only a few people.

"He did…" Allison said.

The boat looked like one of the older wooden rowboats back in Nathan's world. Nathan decided to come back and stood next to Allison.

"My friends!" the Knight said, putting it in the water. "This is your transportation! This is the moment you shall set sail to far off lands and be great explorers!"

Nathan was amazed at how much it sucked.

The White Knight got some oars to go with the boat and put them inside.

"You two get in, I push you out to sea and you row… to the island!" he said.

The man began pointing viciously at the island.

"There's just one problem!" Nathan said, walking towards the boat.

"And that is?" the Knight asked.

"I don't know about rowing!" Nathan said, looking at the Knight.

Allison thought it was funny and started to laugh.

Nathan didn't find it too funny since it was the truth.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You don't know how to row a boat?" she asked, trying not to laugh more.

"No, I never learned! We don't have wilderness in New York City like this!"

"Whatever…loser!" she said, laughing more.

The White Knight looked at the boy as he looked annoyed.

Nathan was a bit down by the laughing, but more ticked off than anything else.

"Why don't I take you two?" the Knight suggested, "It would be nice to visit home!"

"Fantastic idea!" Nathan quickly shouted.

He then go inside the boat and sat down. Allison snickered on her way over and sat down on the other side, causing the Knight to sit in the middle.

Beforehand though, the Knight pushed the boat out into the lake more and hopped in. Soon, everyone was in the small, wooden boat, ready to go.

"Now, it's been years since I have done this!" he said.

"I thought you said your camp was there!" Nathan said.

"It is…well…was. Hasn't been for three years!" the Knight said.

Nathan did a face-palm at that.

The Knight tried getting his skills back. While trying to, the boat swerved here and there and even moved in circles. Allison felt annoyed by it all. As for Nathan, he didn't look to well. He hadn't been on a boat for a long while.

"What's wrong with you?" Allison asked, looking at Nathan as he turned kind of pale.

"I haven't been on a boat except for the Staten Island ferry, and I don't mean Angelina!" Nathan said, taking a shot at the former "Jersey Shore" cast member.

Allison had no idea what he was talking about.

The Knight decided to give him some advice.

"If you don't feel good, remember to bend over to the sides!" the Knight said.

"Wow that really helps…" Nathan replied, not enjoying it at all.

It took a couple of hours, but the Knight finally gained his rowing skills back. The boat sailed towards the island now with only one incident by Nathan, which was not good.

After a long and annoying boat ride, the boat had reached shore, on the island. Nathan immediately got out and hugged the land. He hated the water and preferred land a lot more. Allison stepped out and just looked around the area.

"I love you land!" Nathan said, hugging it.

Nathan literally lied down to hug the dirty ground.

The White Knight got out and tied up the boat to a nearby tree. Afterwards he went over to the two. Allison watched Nathan act dumb.

"No time to hug you land lubber if you want to find what you need!" the Knight said.

"Where is this Jabberwocky blood?" Allison asked.

"Follow me! Tally-ho!" the White Knight shouted, leaping gingerly into the forest area.

Nathan and Allison followed. Allison pushed Nathan a bit as they walked.

"That was for…yeah…" she said, looking at him, disgusted.

Nathan shook his head and followed.

The forest here was a lot nicer. It was actually green with tall trees and colorful shrubs. The ground was that of moss, like a moor.

"This is one of the last green places in Wonderland!" the Knight said.

"Interesting…." Nathan said, trying to dodge vines and some stumps.

It reminded him of "Man vs. Wild" as he walked through the woods.

The trio walked for awhile through the random forest. Nathan saw claw marks on some trees while some were fallen and soon, bypassed a sign with a warning about Jabberwockies. He began making slaying sounds of what he would do to a Jabberwocky if he met one.

"What on earth is that boy doing?" the Knight asked, looking over.

Nathan was acting like himself, his crazy, wild self; pretending to slay a Jabberwocky.

Allison was watching and looked annoyed by him and his actions.

"I'm sorry, my friend is dumb." Allison said.

"Now, now, I don't think that of anyone." the Knight said.

"Well, he is!" Allison said.

The way he acted, it sure seemed like it.

The Knight disagreed.

"Nonsense! No one in this world is dumb. They are like everyone else. They breathe, eat, live and enjoy life just like you and me! Does that make someone like him dumb?" the Knight asked, lecturing her.

"Well… I guess not…" she said.

"He is just being himself that is all. You may think I am slow, but I am just myself! You cannot stop those from being themselves. You wouldn't like it if Nathan would call you dumb or slow, so why should you do the same?" the Knight said.

Allison thought about it.

In the end, the Knight was right somehow. It was amazing he had such knowledge considering he seemed like an idiot, talking all medieval. The trio soon took a break by some fallen logs. Nathan continued playing around with sticks, pretending to slay a Jabberwocky.

"Die you schmuck!" he shouted, making some sound effects as well.

Allison looked over at what he was doing.

"I'll be back!" the Knight said, "Got to spot the camp! It should be near!"

He soon got up and left, leaving Allison alone with Nathan. The boy was still making sound effects and hitting trees with a long stick. Allison looked over again and actually went over.

She watched as Nathan was acting like himself. Allison actually found it a bit funny after awhile, with his imaginative behavior, that she started to laugh. The girl walked around the scene, admiring Nathan. Nathan was so busy doing what he was doing that he almost hit her with the stick!

"Oops, sorry!" he said as she moved out of the way.

"It's okay!" she said.

"Wait…" Nathan said, stopping the fun, "I thought you're supposed to be mean to me!"

"I know, but maybe I don't want to right now…" she replied.

Nathan felt weird as she seemed happy around him.

After a bit, the White Knight returned.

"I HAVE FOUND CAMP!" he shouted.

Nathan and Allison were busy talking by the log.

"Umm…hello?" he asked, trying to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry whatever your name is!" Nathan said, noticing.

"I have found camp!" the Knight restated.

"Awesome, where?" Nathan asked.

"Three miles away from here, that way!" the Knight said, pointing behind him.

Nathan's jaw dropped.

Nathan did not want to walk another few miles just to go to some camp. Allison was up for it though and stood up to leave.

"Come on you schmuck…" she said, kicking him slightly.

"Ugh…fine…" Nathan said, getting up.

"Amazing!" the Knight shouted, "Tally-ho!"

The trio was now on there way to the White Knight's camp which was exceedingly farther than what Nathan had thought. Nathan didn't mind walking, as long as it wasn't all day like today. The drizzling rain made it better though, he liked rain.

The trio walked for what seemed like hours. Nathan was dragging himself along as Allison kept up with the Knight.

"Stop being so fit!" Nathan said, panting.

"Suck it up!" Allison told him.

Nathan tried to but just fell over to the ground from too much walking.

"Need…technology to live…too much walking!" he said, laying there, "The horrors…"

Allison noticed Nathan wasn't behind her as he was on the ground, complaining.

She rolled her eyes and decided to help him up.

"How is that going to help?" he asked, "I'm still worn out!"

"If you don't start walking, I will drag you again!"

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" he just asked.

Allison gave a small smirk and shook her head.

"Just come on…" she said.

Nathan did his best to continue walking, struggling without technological help.

After what seemed like ages, they finally reached a camp.

"About…time?" Nathan said, amazed by it.

It was nothing more than a campfire, clothesline, some cooking equipment, some food and a sleeping bag, all close together.

"Reminds me of this homeless character in a show…" Nathan said again.

Allison didn't seem thrilled by it.

It looked like a dump.

"So this is where you live?" Allison asked, glaring at it oddly.

"Indeed it is my good friend! Home sweet home!" the Knight replied.

It looked like a basic campsite.

"Any canned beans to knock over?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I have some for dinner!" the Knight said.

Nathan wanted to ruin the place like in an episode he saw.

The White Knight went over to put his armor away as Nathan and Allison walked over.

"I bet if I find some toilet paper, we can create some chaos!" Nathan told her.

"Oh wow…what the heck do you watch?" she asked.

"Too many things that make me random!" Nathan said happily.

Allison thought it was weird.

As for the Knight, he made sure everything was fine around the camp. Nathan got to take a rest on a log so that was good. Not long afterwards, he decided he wanted some action.

"So, where's a Jabberwocky to slay for its blood?" he asked, all psyched.

"Yeah, you said some would be here…" Allison said.

The White Knight paused and looked over at the two as if they were mad, as in crazy.

Nathan thought the stare was kind of creepy. Allison just waited for an answer.

"Jabberwockies and their blood?" the Knight asked.

"Yeah, that's why we came here, you schmuck." Allison said.

The White Knight started to laugh at it. Nathan didn't get it but laughed along a bit.

"What's so funny?" Allison asked.

The Knight calmed down after some time and decided to answer.

The two wanted to know.

"My dear friends, there aren't any Jabberwockies left!" he told the two.

Nathan was in total shock at that.

"WHAT? Are you serious? Really?" Nathan asked, extremely shocked. "I've been waiting a whole day to slay a Jabberwocky's candy behind and there isn't one?"

"Nope," the Knight admitted, "the last known Jabberwocky escaped to the human world and I heard tell that it was slain by a boy and a man named Ben!"

The Knight started talking to himself about it.

Nathan was very disappointed by that. He wanted to slay one so badly, but now he heard some boy slew the last one with a man named Ben. It reminded him of Ben Franklin interestingly enough.

"Well that makes them traitors, especially Ben!" Nathan complained, "I was all set to slay one and these rascal dandidoodads had to go and ruin it!"

Allison seemed disappointed by it as well. Nathan complained about it all.

This prompted her to ask.

"What about the blood then?" she asked the Knight.

"Oh yes…I have some" the Knight said.

"You do?" Allison asked, surprised.

He went over to a rock, uncovered it and brought out a vial within a divot!

The Knight went over to Allison to hand her the vial of blood.

"This is the last vial of Jabberwocky blood. Use it to end the Queen's production of drugs. Once done, the city will fall! Be warned, as if it breaks, the blood will be unusable. There will be no more, so use it wisely!" the Knight told her.

Allison looked amazed by it. She took the vial and watched as it glistened in the evening sunset. The blood was dark red much like ordinary blood, yet it was magical. It was the only thing that could take down the city next to the death of the Queen herself. Nathan didn't seem to notice, caring more about the Jabberwocky than the blood they came for.

Allison stopped Nathan's complaining and showed it to him.

"Look!" she said, all ecstatic.

Nathan looked at it and was happy.

"Wow, that was easy, did you press a _Staples_ button or something?" he asked.

"No!" she said all joyful, "The White Knight had the last vial of blood and gave it to us to use!"

"So…we can go home now? I'm getting sick of this place, no Jabberwockies!" Nathan complained.

Allison didn't care about the complaining. The thought of blood found under a rock and just given to her was amazing.

"Thank you!" she told the Knight, thanking him.

"You're most welcome! You two seem to need it more than I." he replied.

All that left to do now was to infiltrate the city.

After some celebrating, Nathan wanted to go back home and fall asleep on the couch.

"Can we just go now?" he asked, "We got what we needed!"

"Oh, I don't think traveling is possible!" the Knight said.

"What?" Nathan asked, ticked off.

"The sun, it is setting! Too late to go back!" the Knight said.

Nathan cursed under his breath.

"So, you two will have to camp out here!" the Knight said, happy to have friends.

Allison had no problem with it and thanked the Knight again for being able to stay the night.

Nathan wanted to go back to Dranton's, despite the mouse being a schmuck. The Knight brought out some blankets for the two and gave a couple to Nathan.

"I don't think so! I'm not going to sleep on the cold, dirty ground! I hate camping!" he said, complaining about having to stay the night.

"Just suck it up…" the girl said. "It's just one night!"

The situation began to feel annoying.

Nathan didn't want to still.

"Ground plus dirt equals me not looking great!" Nathan said.

"Shut up Nathan!" Allison said, annoyed.

She set up her area near the campfire. Nathan reluctantly did next to Allison's, only for her to move her spot away a bit. Afterwards, the Knight decided to make beans for dinner.

It was now night time again in Wonderland. They got what they were looking for and now were spending the night at some encampment on an island. As the beans were cooking, Nathan wanted to kick the can so badly to recreate a scene from "Adventure Time".

"Don't do whatever you're going to do!" Allison said, watching Nathan glare at the beans.

Sadly, he couldn't control himself.

He got up and decided to go back a few feet, ran over and tried, BUT…the Knight took the can off as they were ready and Nathan ended up leaping over the fire and ran into a tree on the other side, knocking down some toilet paper!

"Idiot…" Allison mumbled.

"The beans, they are ready to be eaten!" the Knight shouted in a fancy British voice.

Nathan recovered from the blow and decided to have some.

The beans reminded him of food back home that homeless people would eat. They tasted kind of like _Bush__'__s__ Baked __Beans_ to Nathan. The Knight had a ton of beans at the camp that he hadn't eaten in years. It was amazing a hawk didn't take them. After dinner, it was almost time for bed. The trio sat around the campfire, relaxing.

"So, any scary stories?" the Knight asked.

He loved scary stories.

Nathan shook his head no.

"No, but I have a song!" Nathan said.

"Oh lord…" Allison replied, annoyed.

"LET US HEAR IT!" the Knight shouted.

"Okay, I call this song the "Campfire Song Song"!"

"Shut up Nathan! That song and show is annoying!" Allison said, knowing about "Spongebob".

Nathan took great offense to that.

The show was Nathan's favorite next to "Adventure Time". If anyone insulted those two shows, Nathan would get upset.

"Don't be dissing "Spongebob"!" Nathan told the girl

"Or what, you're going to attempt to kick me like the beans?" Allison asked, not afraid.

"Well…no, but umm…when I think of something to do, I'll let you know!" Nathan warned.

"Just shut the duck up…" Allison said, rolling her eyes.

After a failed attempt at singing a song, it grew later and soon it was bedtime.

The Knight said goodnight to the two before throwing a bucket of water at the fire and getting comfortable inside his sleeping bag.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Nathan said, whining.

"Rest needs to happen!" the Knight told him.

"I…DON'T…WANNA!" Nathan said, getting angry.

"Just shut up and go to sleep you ding dong!" Allison said, annoyed by this.

"Okay!" Nathan said, immediately lying down to go to bed.

That night, the trio slept at the campsite until morning. It was Nathan's official second night and he wasn't bothered by any of it, except hours later when he woke up in the middle of the night. He missed home again and almost started to cry but he knew he would go back soon if he truly believed. After a moment alone, Nathan fell back asleep, doing the thing he hated, camping.

The next morning, the sun shone on Wonderland once again. The mud left by the rain was gone and everything was back the way it was before the slight drizzle. Allison was first to wake up and decided to walk around for a bit. Nathan was second to get up about a half an hour later. He looked like crap as his hair looked messed up.

"I told them I'd look like crap…" Nathan mumbled, touching the hair.

Nathan slowly got up and stretched, trying to greet the morning.

The Knight was snoring.

"Hey!" Allison said, coming over all happy. "About time you got up!"

"About time we leave this place!" Nathan said half dead. "There's nothing to freaking do!"

Allison had an idea.

"How about we take a walk to where the boat is?" she suggested.

Nathan could care a less what happened since he wasn't fully awake and just accepted.

The two walked down the path they came there on, leaving the Knight by himself.

"What a weirdo…" Allison said.

"Me?" Nathan asked, trying to fix his hair.

"No, the White Knight is!" Allison said, snickering about him.

The White Knight seemed rather odd.

Nathan sighed.

"Oh, phew, I thought I'd get insulted again." Nathan said.

"Look, there's no one around. I'm trying to act nice again towards you!" the girl replied. "Like I said, your weird but your alright!"

The two continued-

"Hold up, that sentence is not going to be used!" Nathan randomly shouted.

Allison looked at him weirdly again.

Nathan noticed words mentioning that sentence about paths again, which weren't even real. He had to be crazy to think this was some kind of story.

"Stop using that sentence whoever you are!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan, who are you talking to?" Allison asked, thinking it was strange.

"Something keeps making that 'The two continued down the path' sentence, it's overused!" Nathan told her.

Nathan looked around, searching for something.

"I'll stop you whoever you are!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan-"

Nathan zoned out at the sound of Allison's voice when she said his name.

THE TWO CONTINUED TO WALK DOWN THE PATH! Nathan somewhat noticed that but was mainly zoned out at the site of Allison again. It was surprising considering he hadn't done it in awhile.

"You'll never find me Nathan, NEVER!" a random voice said, laughing maniacally.

"Curse you, I'll find you and break the fourth wall trying!" Nathan shouted, snapping out of it while on the ground and waving his fists in the air.

Allison stared at him as if he were truly insane.

The voice laughed at him.

"I'm invisible!" the voice replied with a Russian accent.

Nathan started getting angrier.

"Nathan..." Allison said, "Just shut up and stop acting weird, or I'll think differently of you."

Nathan decided to so that he wouldn't ruin any progress with the girl. You'll never find me Nathan, you never will!

Finally, after some walking, Nathan and Allison made it to the boat. The area was quiet with only some birds chirping and the two were alone together. Nathan felt weird this time being alone with her, especially because there wasn't anything else to do. All the other times, there was walking.

"So…" Nathan said, trying to make conversation.

Just then, he noticed a marking on a tree near the boat.

Nathan went over to see what it was.

"'Martin was here!'" Nathan said, reading it.

"Who in the blue shell is Martin?" Allison asked, going over.

"I bet it's that voice!" Nathan said, waving his fist in the air again.

"Um…Nathan there is no voice…" Allison told him with an odd look.

Nathan glared around and decided to look for this "Martin" fellow.

Just then, the Knight showed up to interrupt!

"Hello my good friends!" the Knight said, "Wondrous morning!"

"Yeah, it is…" Allison said, not seeming to really care.

"We must traverse to the other side of this hole of liquid!" the Knight shouted, pointing to the mainland.

"About time…" Allison mumbled.

The Knight got on the boat with Allison. Nathan soon came by after some searching.

The White Knight rowed, or attempted to, the boat back to mainland. It took only an hour before they reached it. That was shorter than the last.

"Land Ho!" the Knight shouted.

The two got out of the boat, leaving the Knight inside.

"You're not coming?" Allison asked.

The White Knight camped there these days, so it was odd.

The Knight shook his old head.

"No, I must stay at the island for awhile now that I can get there, and to practice my rowing skills!"

"Thank goodness…" Nathan mumbled.

"Well, thanks for everything, and of course, for the vial!" Allison said.

She held up the vial before putting it back in her pocket.

"Good luck on your quest my young friends!" the Knight shouted, starting to row back.

Allison and Nathan waved and said goodbye. All that was left now was to go back home.

Nathan was the first to start up the path and Allison followed, running over to catch up.

"Back to Dranton's!" Nathan shouted, pointing and mocking the Knight.

"Yeah…sadly…" Allison replied, annoyed.

They had got the vial in a very easy mission. This was short! Nathan thought it would be longer. What seemed like only a day was in fact two. Now, they got the vial with the easiest of grace and were headed back home to Dranton's. Part two would begin there.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**A Problem in the City**

There was a knock on the door and Dranton answered it.

"Welcome back!" he said, greeting them.

"What's up Reepicheep?" Nathan said.

"I'm not Reepicheep." Dranton replied.

Allison and Nathan stepped inside the house.

Once in, the mouse closed the door behind them.

"You've got to see this!" Allison said, pulling out the vial.

"Oh my! You got some, but how?" Dranton asked, ecstatic.

"We met the White Knight and he gave us the only vial left!" Allison explained.

"Well I'll be…sit down and explain everything!" Dranton said, sitting down at the table.

The two joined him and Allison explained everything. She mentioned how they spoke with the Caterpillar, ending up meeting the White Knight and sleeping at his camp. Dranton liked every bit of it.

Allison then explained how he just had a vial under a rock and that he gave it to them just like that.

"He knows about its usage too." Nathan added.

"Well, I'd expect that from a Knight like that." Dranton said.

Dranton examined the vial on the table, amazed by how it looked. It truly was.

The blood was dark red in color, all liquid-like like you would expect from blood.

"So…what's next?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up Nathan!" Allison said, jabbing her elbow into his arm.

"Ow!"

The mouse was too busy examining it and taking it all in to scold her.

No one had seen a vial of the blood in years. It existed, but it became much rarer.

"Oh, and apparently you lied about the Jabberwocky, there are none!" Nathan said.

Allison jabbed him again.

"Allison!" the mouse shouted.

"He's being stupid again!" she told him.

She rolled her eyes at the situation.

Nathan knew what was going on.

"Good job you two!" Dranton said, praising the humans. "We can move on to the next part!"

Nathan celebrated and wanted to high five, but Allison left him hanging.

"But first, there is some news…" Dranton said.

He sounded as if it were a serious matter.

Allison and Nathan wondered what it was.

"Last night, on the television, the Queen made an official statement on the infiltration of the city." Dranton said, 'And she mentioned how you two were there."

"Oh great, more notoriety…" Allison groaned.

"It gets worse," Dranton said, "She has announced that once the next infiltration happens, she will hunt down rebels in the forest by force…"

Dranton explained the Queen planned to unleash guards once the next problem occurred, which meant anyone suspicious was a target.

It was a serious speech from last night and the Queen meant business.

"Her popularity has fallen again. Some have come to realize her true self." Dranton said, "That is why, part two must happen tonight!"

Allison's eyes widened.

"Whoa, tonight? We just got back! Can't I rest for a day?' Allison asked, complaining about it.

"I'm sorry, but it is at a point where we need to act now! We have a shot to end this now! It means another trip to the city!" Dranton replied.

Allison was annoyed. Nathan just sat there enjoying it. He wanted to go back!

Dranton immediately brought out a blueprint of the city and of the ME Corporation via a drawer. He was going to explain part two of the plan to them. Allison didn't want to listen, but had no choice.

"Now, for part two, to infiltrate the city, use the same tunnel system you used last night. Instead of heading to the hideout, make your way down the alley and casually walk to the ME Corporation building."

It seemed simple.

Nathan interrupted.

"Wait," Nathan said, "won't we get caught?"

"You won't, you will have thirty seconds after every hour to sneak inside as they change guards! We monitored their actions for awhile. Once inside, make your way to Floor 26. This is where the production of the drugs begins. Inside that floor, go to any open part of the machinery used and add it." Dranton explained, pointing it all out on the blueprints.

It really did seem simple.

He explained everything once again to make sure they understood.

"After you two finish, get out immediately and safely!" Dranton said. "This is going to be the biggest mission to date! Failure is not an option and I do hope you come back alive!"

Dranton made it seem life threatening.

"Sounds easy..." Nathan said.

It sure did.

Dranton smiled.

"Good luck!" Dranton said. "And because someone thinks it's smarter to wait, it will begin at nightfall when the city closes!"

"Thank goodness…' Allison said, getting up.

Allison sighed in relief and went over to her chair. Nathan sat on the couch trying to entertain himself.

The next few hours would be quiet. Nathan tried watching TV but Allison wouldn't let him. Nathan wasn't sure what to do so he just sat there thinking about the mission and what to do if he ran into any dangerous guards. Allison was reading in her chair. She loved it apparently. Nathan wouldn't read unless it was interesting. That day, the two just tried entertaining themselves. Allison read a whole book and Nathan drew on some paper amongst other ideas.

Soon, night had arrived. Dranton was looking at the clock. It was past eleven. The city of Wonderland had closed, which meant one thing.

"Alright guys, it's time to get moving!" Dranton told the two.

The mouse wasted no time in trying to get them to go. Allison put a book down and got up with Nathan following.

"You got the vial?" Dranton asked.

Allison grabbed the vial from the table, showed it to him and rolled her eyes.

The mouse was happy. Dranton opened the door for the two.

"Oh, and remember one thing." he said, "When in doubt, get the shell out!"

"Got it Reepicheep!" Nathan said.

"I'm not Reepicheep…" Dranton replied, annoyed by it now, "And there's only one rule, stay alive. If you don't, don't bother returning!"

Nathan and Allison left together again, prompting the mouse to say "Aww".

Allison wanted to kill him.

"If you don't stop right now, I swear!" Allison yelled.

"Go along with your boyfriend now Allison!" Dranton said, beginning to shut the door.

"HE'S NOT MY-"

The door slammed shut. Dranton appeared in the window again and before he could make any funny faces and gesture, Nathan threw a rock and shattered the window!

Allison looked shocked by the action.

"What the heck?" Dranton shouted, getting up from dodging it.

"Oh sorry, I'm sure you were going to get a new one anyway! Bye!" Nathan said, laughing.

Allison looked over at the mouse who wanted to kill the boy.

"If you don't scold him-"

Allison stuck her tongue out, snickered and left.

"I hate my life…" he said, sighing.

Dranton had no choice but to try and fix it while the two were away.

The chilly air of the night overtook the warm feeling Nathan had when he was inside. The moon shone brightly overhead with some clouds too. Rain disappeared. Nathan looked around and saw the path going past the house. This was the way to the city.

"Let's go." Allison said.

Allison and Nathan walked down it.

Nothing but trees, plants were seen. Animals made noises in the distance as a slight breeze occurred. Luckily for Nathan, he still had his jacket on from when it was raining. Nathan loved the smell of the night, but in Wonderland, it was a lot more natural and fresh than in New York.

"Curse you smog!" he said to himself.

Nathan continued walking down the path, looking around.

It felt nostalgic to him.

"This brings back memories…" he said.

"Whatever…" Allison said.

"Hey look!" Nathan said, running over to a spot a little ways away. "It's the spot where you befriended me and called me alright!"

"Yeah," she said, walking past, "don't make me regret it."

Nathan began marking out, remembering all the spots where something occurred, especially the argument.

Nathan went farther up the path to find that spot.

"Look, it's where we argued!"

"It will be again if you stop being weird!" Allison said, walking by.

Nathan wasn't.

"I'm not!" Nathan said.

"I know." Allison replied, having fun annoying him a bit.

Nathan knew she was joking around and having fun mocking him like she did in the same spot before. Allison didn't want to be here, but it was her idea to ruin production.

Minutes later, the two had approached the same spot they were at a couple of days ago. This was where you could see the guard outpost and people walking in and out.

"Neat!" Nathan said, "Do we go there?"

Allison knew what to do. She had done this before.

Nathan started walking, but Allison pulled him by the jacket to stop.

"Follow me!" she said, darting into the woods.

Nathan looked at the entrance, then in the woods to follow the girl. She continued through the woods before reaching a brick wall again. The bricks were old and dusty with a faint red color as before.

Nathan thought they reminded him on New York. Allison followed the brick wall-like structure further into the woods and soon stopped after some walking again. She bent down and knocked on the trap door.

"Welcome back Allison, password?" the handle asked.

It coughed a bit.

Nathan looked happy to see it.

"Remember me?" Nathan asked.

"…password?" it asked again.

"Everyone loves spying!" Allison said.

"The Queen does not, welcome!" the handle said.

This caused the trap door to open.

Allison was the first to enter the tunnel area. Nathan had zoned out again when waiting there by thinking about the plans and her.

"Come on!" she said, "We don't have time for your weird behavior!"

Nathan snapped out of it and followed. The two walked to the other trap door, which requested the same password. Allison gave it to the handle and the door opened.

The girl climbed out with Nathan following and they were back where they started, in the city. The alley pretty much looked the same. Nathan noticed the man from the group wave to him nearby.

"Welcome back to the city my impatient, complaining friend!" the man said.

"Thanks!" Nathan replied, not happy to see him.

"You know him? Allison asked.

"Yeah, he annoyed the heck out of me when I came here, let's go!" Nathan said, moving along.

Allison looked at the man oddly and followed.

The two walk down the alleyway, going to the intersection that had led to the ME Corporation. Unlike the man, Nathan remembered.

"Follow me Allison, I know where it is!" Nathan said, walking past to the other side.

"Um…Nathan…this is it." Allison said, looking down an alley to the city.

"Oh…" Nathan said, looking at what she was. "I see that, let us go forth!"

He began walking down the alley that led to the Central Core and the ME Corporation, looking at the building as it shined red and white. He couldn't believe that he would be going there.

Nathan soon zoned out, thinking about how big this mission was and realized something. As she approached the Central Core, Nathan decided to pull her back!

"What are you doing Nathan?" Allison complained

"I need a moment." Nathan told her, pulling something out of his pocket.

Nathan brought out a _TWIX _candy bar he had in one of his jacket pockets. It looked a bit melted, but still good. Nathan opened it and offered Allison some. The girl seemed surprised by this.

"Take some…" Nathan told her.

Allison stared at it and Nathan before finally taking it. She thanked him with a smile.

Finally, it was time. The two stepped into the city. It was dark, lifeless, no one was around. The city was different after it closed. None of the lights were on, no one was outside and the only thing that made noise was the wind. Guards stood by the ME Corporation, which stood tall. They looked ready to strike too. Though, they didn't seem that dangerous. Nathan scoffed at them. The logo on the top glowed red and white with a light on in the bottom floor area.

Nathan and Allison were here to infiltrate the building.

"Wait!" Nathan said, pulling her back from under a platform.

They were the ones for balconies for the hundreds of stores in the Core.

"Security cameras…" he said, pointing them out.

They were located every twenty feet from each other on every balcony.

This had looked harder to Nathan that he thought. Luckily though, he had skills.

"I have an idea." Nathan said.

"And what brilliant idea can you come up with?" she asked, poking fun at his mind.

"I play a lot of video games okay, this is just like a scenario." he replied, "We need to get to the second floor. There should be an emergency nearby for all the balconies. Do you know where?"

Allison had known of one nearby.

She checked her watch and they had about a half an hour left before the guards changed.

"Follow me…we're early." she said, walking back into the alley.

Nathan followed and the two returned to the intersection, went right and quietly walked down the pathway. Everything was dark and silent around them considering the city was closed, everywhere. A few minutes later, they reached a dead end. To the right was a lone path leading to a corner section of the Central Core.

Down the path was a door. Allison went over to it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't move, locked.

"Dang, that was the closest." she said, coming back.

Nathan was disappointed. His plan was to go up, hide behind the barricade, make their way over to the building and then to get down. Allison checked her watch and only ten minutes left.

"We have no time to find another, let's just get to the building, fast." she said.

Allison began to walk carefully past the main level stores with Nathan following.

Nathan thought about going this way and around to the building, but it was too risky, and he knew why. If the camera pointed at the right angles, they could clearly see them. Nathan hoped they wouldn't as he did his best to stay close to the stores. He looked to the sides, to see dark stores, closed for the night. It reminded him of an empty mall. Shoppers left when it closed and the Central Core closed up, so it was empty-looking.

After a bit, the two finally reached the area. In between them and the building was a large open space for trains to come through, but it shouldn't have made a difference. It would be simple to get in Allison's way, hopefully.

"Listen," she said, stopping near the end of the row of store, "when they go inside to switch, we will have only thirty seconds to sneak inside and hide behind something like furniture. Hide behind whatever you can that's safe, okay? DON'T RUIN THIS MISSION!"

Nathan nodded.

Allison looked at her watch to time this all.

"Okay, in five…four…three…two…one…now!" she said.

The two guards outside turned to face each other, walked straight a few steps and then went inside. Allison dashed out of hiding. Nathan followed like a smart person.

The two dashed across the opening, but Nathan did not look down the ways, focused. In the distance, more of the city was viewable. It took awhile, but they quickly arrived. Allison peered through the glass doorway.

"Wait!" she said, "Against the wall!"

Allison and Nathan hugged the wall of the building near the door. Two new guards came out, walked a few steps forward and then to the left and right to their positions.

Nathan and Allison snuck in before they had turned and hid immediately behind a couch. The others were still trying to get to the elevator at the other end.

"Good job…" she mouthed, waiting for a high five.

Nathan was kind of surprised by this and decided to take advantage of it and high-fived.

Allison had quickly surveyed the area when they entered and noticed the reception desk against the left wall with furniture nearby. This would be perfect to sneak around and get to the elevator. Sadly however, the guards would not switch for another hour.

There was a light like that for security in the area they were at. The guards stayed still near the elevator and outside, awaiting any movement from intruders. Allison had to think fast. She didn't want to wait another hour.

"Uh…hello?" Nathan asked, trying to get her attention.

He wanted to know the next step.

Allison didn't want him to speak.

"Shh…" Allison replied, "We have to sneak around and-"

"No." Nathan said, "It won't work."

"So what do we do then if you're so smart?" she asked.

"We have to take them down." Nathan replied, looking over at them.

Allison thought that was insane.

"…Follow me…" Nathan whispered.

Nathan decided to sneak around to the desk.

Allison didn't want that to happen, so she stayed behind. She gestured for him to get back, but he didn't listen. Nathan snuck over to the reception desk unseen. He looked over to see what he could use as a distraction. There was a computer, printer, files, bins and a cup with some pens and rubber bands. The bands gave Nathan an idea. He tried doing baseball signs for Allison to signal what he had in mind but she couldn't understand them.

"What?" she mouthed.

Nathan gestured to never mind.

The rubber bands would be a good distraction if used right and Nathan knew just what to do. He grabbed one from the cup that was on the desk carefully and quietly. From under the desk, he looked around the corner to see the guards.

"Let's see if practice in school pays off!" he said.

Nathan put the band around his fingers so he could launch it at the guards.

He pointed it their way, aimed and prepared.

"Come on…" he mouthed.

He hoped it would work.

"What the shell is he doing?" Allison said, not liking this.

Suddenly, the band launched into the air!

The rubber band flew through the air in slow motion. Nathan loved scenes like this, especially with "Chariots of Fire" added. The two-

"Shh…" Nathan said, "Don't ruin it…"

As I was saying, the two watched the band fly towards the guard on the left of the elevator. The guard noticed the band coming towards him and watched as well.

Nathan was about to celebrate, but…the band missed the target by flying over the guards head! The guard looked down at the band that had hit the elevator doors and to the floor!

"Nooooooooo…." Nathan said in slow motion while popping up.

Allison did a face-palm.

After the failed distraction, the guard noticed Nathan. He talked it over with the other guard about the situation that had occurred.

"Epic fail!" the random voice said.

Nathan got angry by this and decided to just confront the guards!

"Hey, can I go to Floor 26?" he asked politely, walking over.

The guards looked at each other and pulled out their guns. Nathan was in trouble. He looked over at Allison but she had disappeared!

"What the…"

Nathan turned around to see Allison, as she took out the guards!

Allison gave him a smile and pressed the '_Up__' _arrow to go up. The doors opened and the two stepped inside. Allison pressed the button that said _26_.

"Nice job!" Nathan said,

"I know!" Allison replied with a smirk.

The glass doors closed and the elevator went up. They were now on their way to the twenty-sixth floor. Nathan was having fun with this mission. He liked it more so because Allison wasn't yelling at him. It was surprising, especially on a major mission where he could screw it up somehow like before. Once there, the doors opened and the two stepped out.

The floor was unique, It looked much like a laboratory; a big laboratory with a science lab on one end and machinery and factory equipment on the other. Pretty surprising for an office styled floor. Pipes were overhead that led to two main ones going to a wall with a window and down. As for the elevator, it happened to be the lone pillar structure in the center of it all. Nathan began to look around and decided to go over to the window. Outside, he could see a whole new part of the city!

There were more skyscrapers, as far as the eye could see. A harbor was to the left area near a lake it looked like and a big factory straight forward down the ways in the distance. Also, a stadium came into view down the ways. It was an awesome view, though the city was dark, except for a few lights from homes. It was like standing in a New York observation deck, peering out at the whole city.

"Wow…" Nathan said, glaring.

"This is where happiness is added." Allison said.

You would think it they'd put it in at the factory, but it was added at the ME Corporation.

Allison looked around to find an opening. That would be where she could add it to ruin production of the drugs. After a bit of searching, she reached Nathan.

"Ugh, there's nothing to look at, it's all dark!" she said.

"Oh…yeah...sorry…" Nathan replied.

It reminded him of home, but he didn't tell her that.

Instead of helping like she wanted however, he just stayed there, glaring, despite what he said. The whole city reminded him of home, which really got to him for that moment. He was in Wonderland, with a girl he liked that he'd one day hoped she'd understand that. He wanted to be in New York too, back home. Nathan felt as he did his first night at Dranton's, however, he knew he had to stay.

Allison rolled her eyes at how he wasn't helping her. She then decided to look around more by the machinery to find any sign of an opening. A crack or an open pipe would do. After walking around, she noticed a small walkway heading towards a wall with pipes on both sides. A sign on the wall had said "_WARNING:__Do__ NOT__ add__ substances __to__ on__ machinery!__" _Lucky for her, they were all off.

Also to the sides on the pipes were six valves. Half of them had red tops, the other white. Three were on each side and Allison knew if she could get one of them open, she could add the blood. Allison began to do just that. She approached the first valve to the left and tried twisting the top off. But it didn't open. The girl sighed and tried the first to the right, but the same result. Valves three trough five showed the same result as the first two.

This was getting her annoyed much like the boy was to her. Allison approached the sixth and final one, the third to the left and put her hand on it. If it didn't open, she didn't know where else to look.

"Let it open…" she prayed.

She twisted the top and…it had opened!

"YES!" she shouted in excitement, "Nathan, come here!"

Nathan stopped watching the city in darkness and went over to see what had happened. The sixth valve to the left and near the wall had opened. She could now add it to harm the production.

As Nathan approached, Allison wasted no time to show him and just grabbed him by the arm to take him over.

"We did it!" she said, all happy.

"Well, you did, but I guess I can take credit for it!" Nathan said, laughing.

To his surprise, she wanted another high five, which Nathan did. He had never saw her this happy around him. It was quite scary a bit actually, considering she had rejected him and bashed him constantly all the other times. He knew that succeeding at this mission meant a lot, and it was going as planned.

Allison took out the vial from her pocket.

"This is it!" she said, taking off the top.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Leif Erickson Day?" Nathan said, smiling along.

Allison laughed at that while punching him in the shoulder. She then put the vial over the hole and was about to pour in the blood, but out of nowhere, a shot fired and it hit the wall nearby!

Allison quickly covered the vial so as to not have any spill out! Trapped between a wall and machinery, Nathan and Allison had to stay there, so they really couldn't take cover. They looked over and saw two White Rabbit enforcers with one putting his gun away! They both started to approach the two humans and Allison kicked the one in front of her in the shin! During that time, the other tried to grab the vial! Facing the wall, Allison was to the right and Nathan the left, both facing guards in front of them within the small walkway. The attempt to grab the vial turned into a game of keep away between the four.

Allison seemed to be winning with Nathan helping out whenever she handed him the vial of blood. The guards had never touched the vial as surprisingly to Allison, Nathan was good at the game too. Allison passed it to Nathan who then passed it back behind him.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Nathan said, having a lot of fun.

Allison taunted the guards with the vial in the right hand. The guard in front of Nathan attempted a distraction that Nathan tried to stop. Allison then had to switch to the left hand since the distraction had the guard reach over to the vial. The guard did not grab it, but it was enough for her to look over. Just then, the other guard took advantage of the split second distraction and grabbed the vial!

The guard with the vial began to run over to the elevator for a quick escape. Nathan told himself that was not going to happen. Nathan immediately sprung into action by going after him! Allison distracted the guard in front of Nathan by getting all up in his face. As for Nathan, he managed to tackle the guy with the vial down by launching himself at him! When the two hit the ground, the vial rolled out of the guard's hands and onto the floor. Nathan tried to grab it but the guard stopped him. This led to a struggle on the floor for the vial as they were wrestling each other to grab it. Allison struck the guard she was with in the face before going over to try and help. Sadly, the guard that Allison struck grabbed her by the back of her jacket and held her back!

Meanwhile, Nathan and the guard he was with were still going at it. Nathan looked over at one point at Allison being grabbed and got ticked off. The guard managed to pin Nathan down due to that before reaching out for the vial nearby! Since the guard had to use a hand, Nathan used his free left hand to strike him with an uppercut to the chin! The guard moved back a bit and Nathan shoved him off onto his back to get out of his grip. As for Allison, she was in a struggle with the guard that was holding her back.

The guard by Nathan reached out in desperation for the vial, but Nathan used quick reflexes to dive over and onto the guards arm and he retrieved the vial! A knee below the belt took care of the guard near Allison.

"Give it here!" she shouted, wanting it since she was closer.

Nathan looked over and tossed it over.

Right after that, Nathan rolled off of the guards arm only for the guard to grab his legs when he tried getting back up!

"Nathan!" Allison shouted.

Nathan noticed the guard had a grip on his left leg. Allison had an opportunity to add the blood to the opened valve but the other guard knocked it out of her hand!

The vial rolled onto the floor without shattering. Allison watched it roll…towards Nathan who picked it up and put it in his pocket! Nathan struggled to get out of the guards grip Allison elbowed the other guard in the face before a leg sweep took him down! The guard near him was frustrating Nathan.

"You never learn do you? Don't mess with me!" he shouted at the man.

The guard attempted to kneel and get a better grip, but Nathan had a better plan. Nathan swung his free leg over and hit the guard with a hard martial arts kick to the head, causing him to let go!

Allison looked impressed by his fighting skills.

"Wow!" she said, surprised.

Nathan learned a thing or two from television, movies and wrestling. Nathan took a moment to get some energy before trying to hand over the vial, which Allison requested. This time however, the other guard caused an issue.

A leg sweep by him took Allison down!

"Allison!" Nathan shouted.

Allison taken down angered Nathan. She quickly recovered and did the same to the guard! The girl then got up and struck the guard in the face with a hard right before trying another! The guard countered this one! The guard struck her in the head before taking her down with a leg sweep!

With Allison harmed and taken down, Nathan grew angrier and more or less, surprised because of how good of a fighter she was.

"You son of a…" he said, blocking out the last word to avoid any warning labels.

The guard took joy in all of this.

"You don't hurt her!" Nathan shouted.

Allison began to recover and heard Nathan, realizing he cared for her here. Out of nowhere, Nathan just launched himself at the guard at full force!

The two got into a struggle now with Nathan mainly winning the battle. Allison watched the two as she got up. Nathan was determined to win the fight. She realized that he was fighting for her like any person would if someone they liked got hurt. Nathan started going all out on the poor guard. The guard tried whatever he could to counter or dodge any shot, but Nathan wouldn't allow any of it! Nathan received a couple of strikes but they didn't faze him! Nathan had enough and took the man down to the ground on his back which broke his gun.

Nathan stared angrily into the guard's eyes, ready to deliver a hard right shot.

"Nathan!" Allison shouted.

The other guard had gotten up and went around the other way to go after Nathan. Nathan struck the pinned down man, drawing some blood at the mouth! The other guard meanwhile, got closer to the boy.

Nathan looked over to see the other come by. He rolled his eyes in anger and when the guard was in the right position, Nathan just launched himself at him with a shoulder tackle! The guard had no chance to stop it as the force pushed him back and he crashed through the glass doors of the elevator before falling down the shaft! Nathan held onto the sides to not fall.

"Have a nice fall!" Nathan said, looking down with a pose.

It did not end however, as the other guard got up!

Allison looked over at the lab area, rushed over and grabbed a lab flask. She then ran over to strike the guard as Nathan finally turned around to see. The guard looked back and dodged the shot, causing Allison to bypass him! However, Nathan grabbed the flask as she went past and slammed it in the back of the guard's skull, causing it to shatter! This either killed him or not the guard out as he fell to the ground with a thud!

It was over. The two could finally relax, taking deep breaths. Nathan had sighed in relief. Allison was surprised at how he just fought. Not only because of his battle style but for her after realizing she was down for a moment, which actually touched her more. He wasn't a weird person after that. He was the type that could be the total opposite when needed like during the fight. She liked that about him.

"Nice job!" Nathan said, wanting to high five.

Allison had a joyful smile on her face, knowing what he did for her as Nathan waited.

Allison high-fived, however, the vial came to mind. Allison started to get worried, wondering where it went. Nathan zoned out again.

"Nathan…NATHAN!" she shouted, shaking him.

"Oh...what?" he asked, being shaken and snapping out of it.

"The vial, where is it?" she asked again, worried.

"Oh yeah…" he replied, taking it out of his pocket. "Snuck it in there before I went all crazy I guess…"

He handed it over to her. Allison took it and smiled.

She went over to the opened valve, opened the vial and added the blood!

"YES! We did it!" she shouted in ecstasy.

Nathan made no response, probably too zoned out.

"Nathan?" she asked, looking over.

He was at the window again, staring out. Allison closed the valve and put the empty vial in her pocket. She then proceeded to go over to Nathan.

Nathan was like how he was when they arrived. He glared out at the dark city, motionless. Allison didn't know why, but she thought it was from zoning out.

"Nathan, are you okay?" she asked.

"It reminds me of home…." he replied, mumbling.

"I take it you miss New York again, huh?" Allison asked.

Nathan nodded.

One minute he felt overjoyed, the next, down.

"You'll go back soon…" Allison told him.

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying it here…with you…" Nathan replied.

Allison was touched. Nathan liked her a lot.

"There's something I want to tell you..." Nathan said.

Allison waited.

Nathan began to feel extremely nervous. He took his time, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say and that was that he liked her. He took a deep breath and tried.

"Allison…I-"

Suddenly, a ding occurred.

The two looked over and the Knave with four guards came over!

"I'm sorry to ruin such a…delightful moment." the Knave said, walking over with the guards.

Nathan and Allison prepared to defend themselves.

"It appears there has been a disruption on Floor 26…" the Knave said.

The two cautiously glared at the Knave.

The last time they had met, Allison kicked his guards' butts at the mad tea party.

"What do you want?" Allison asked.

"What do I want? I want the vial!" the Knave demanded.

"How do you know about that?" she asked him.

It seemed surprising.

The Knave scoffed.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" he asked, back, "We know all…we see all. So be a kind girl and hand it over."

Allison couldn't since she emptied it, but if he insisted…

"You want it, here!" she said, tossing it over.

The Knave had caught it with one hand.

The Knave looked carefully at the vial and noticed the blood was gone! Left were remnants, smeared blood on the glass. The Knave looked upset. He rolled his eyes and slammed the vial at the ground, shattering it.

"What happened to the blood of the Jabberwocky?" he shouted, wanting to know.

He tried to talk it out.

Nathan snickered.

"You wanted the vial, not the blood." Nathan pointed out.

The Knave got more upset at that.

"Then…where is the blood?" he asked, grinding his teeth.

"In the system..." Allison said.

She pointed to where the valves were.

The Knave looked like he wanted to hurt someone.

"The Queen will not be pleased…" he calmly said.

"She deserves to die!" Allison shouted.

"You do with your stupid boyfriend!" the Knave shouted.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she shouted back

"Well…isn't that too bad, you too look nice together." the Knave said.

Allison got angry and decided to go over and strike him!

Allison threw a right hook at the Knave but…he countered it and held onto the fist! Allison then tried another shot with the other hand but the Knave twisted her arm around and against her back!

"Allison!" Nathan shouted, rushing over to help.

The four guards stepped in and took the boy to the ground.

The Knave tightened his grip and pressure, causing Allison to yell out in pain a bit. Nathan squirmed out to try and save her, but it was no use. The guards were all over him.

"Now, before you mess with us even more, I must say that this was easy!" the Knave said.

Allison kicked him in the shin and he slammed her to the ground!

Nathan was getting upset at the Knave's actions.

"Now, now, no need to be all crazy!" he said, beginning to handcuff her now.

Nathan said a phrase that was too inappropriate. When the Knave finished, he went over and slapped the boy across the face!

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he shouted.

The Knave would not tolerate it.

The boy did again and got a backhanded slap to the face this time.

"You people make me sick! All of you!" the Knave said, shouting at the humans. "Well, I'll tell you where you all will be going, to prison! Yeah, and when the Queen sees what I have done, she will praise me!"

The Knave had a sick, disturbing smile as he went over and picked up Allison, holding her tightly.

The Knave and the guards made their way back to the elevator, with Nathan and Allison finally captured. The Knave laughed at all of this knowing he had done great. He pressed the button to open the doors. The Knave pulled the girls hair and looked psychotic.

"Oh, and don't worry, we found out about your plan, so it has failed!" the Knave said.

He began to laugh afterwards.

Allison heard the news and was extremely disappointed and upset. More so, both were confused as to how. It must've been the guards. Nathan did his best to try and kick some butt, but the guards were stronger than what he had expected. Everyone then stepped into the elevator, barely fitting. The Knave pressed the button to go down. The glass doors closed and the Knave just gave a sickening smile as the elevator went down the shaft. On the top of the elevator was a broken body, lying there, dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Tolerance No More**

The King and Queen of Hearts made their way outside of her castle and towards her personal red and white bullet train.

"Hurry this up, I have no time!" she shouted at the operator.

She went inside, the doors closed and the train began its journey to the ME Corporation.

"This is it! Too many times my city has been infiltrated!" she complained. "It's time we do this right!"

The bullet train rushed through a nearby forest north of the city.

It was the Knave who had called to explain the situation at the building. Not tolerated any longer by the actions, the Queen signaled it was now it was time to act. Through the sparse forest the train went, past many other railways with pathways in between. The train soon entered via the North gate. The city was alive and well since she had told everyone to meet at the Central Core for an emergency announcement.

About ten minutes later, the train had reached its destination. The doors opened and the Queen rushed out for the Knave to greet her. The King followed.

"Welcome my Queen…" he said, bowing to her.

"They are in prison, yes?" she asked.

That was important.

The Knave slowly nodded.

"For the last hour…" the Knave replied.

"Good…" the Queen said.

The three then made their way into the building. It looked as if nothing had happened. The Queen pressed the button to open the doors and stepped inside with the Knave. She then pressed one that said '_52__'_, the doors closed and the elevator went up.

Extremely angered was the Queen by what had occurred. The Knave was the one that had told her everything. As for the King, he stayed back. The Queen had enough of the behavior towards her populous and city as well as her.

"My popularity cannot fall from this!" she shouted in the elevator.

She didn't care if the King liked it or not.

The King stayed calm.

"Do not worry, it won't." the King reassured his wife.

"Shut up, I have had enough of The Opposition! It is time they pay for their sins!" the Queen said.

The Knave nodded. The Queen looked confident as the elevator finally reached Floor 52. The trio stepped inside her office and turned on the lights. The Queen made her way to her desk, pulled out a document and decided to go back to the elevator.

As quickly as they arrived, they had left, back down to the first floor. The stage rose up from the Central Core's ground. Outside, a mass of people were waiting with at least one hundred enforcers in a row in the front. A path led to the main gate behind them with the rest of the area in the Core for the people. Everything was set for the upcoming speech. The Queen stood up on the stage with her King and Knave with guards to the sides for this momentous occasion.

The Queen approached the podium, set the document down and the populous waited.

"The populous of Wonderland, your Queen greets you!" she shouted.

The area erupted in cheers for the Queen as she smiled to take it all in. This was it, The Opposition had to go and two members were already captured, Nathan and Allison.

Meanwhile, in the Underland Prison and Mental Hospital, Nathan and Allison were in their own cells, three away from each other. The block they were in was dark and mainly quiet. It looked like one of the prisons from the human world. Nathan wondered what was going to happen to him. He knew if Allison could escape, he could get out. Until that time came, Nathan had to sit there in his cell, which contained one bed, a faucet, bathroom area and a light in the ceiling, just like back home. The only difference was, New York jails were a lot tougher.

"Should've just stayed back home…" he said.

Nathan felt disappointed.

As for Allison, she sat there, calm and collective. Allison knew the Queen was there to make an announcement, she was sure of it. It wasn't her fault for the group catching them. She didn't want to blame Nathan either, but something told her if he didn't disrupt the guards, none of this would've happened. Then again, there was no other choice; someone had to take someone down. The city was easy to get into, but too secure to get out that easily. Nonetheless, she had to get out like before and get Nathan too.

Allison had been in the prison before. It was easy to sneak out if you followed the right path. Every time, she followed the same path and every time, the guards never caught her. You would think the guards knew her pattern by now. The only mystery is how she escaped each time. No one knew her secret except her, and now she had to use it. Allison had to get out to stop anything else. As for the recent mission, it failed. The production turned out to be fine. It wasn't all a failure if she looked at it right. The blood hadn't done any good, but she had lightened up to Nathan. Now, they were both stuck in prison with the Queen ready to make yet another speech.

The prison was unique in that it was just outside the city in a clearing. The outer view showed a black and white concrete building and a tall fence with razor and barbed wire on top surrounding the perimeter. Guard towers were on each corner and only one main gate was the way inside. The grass around the building had a pattern like a baseball field would have. It was just lovely outside. It was even more so inside.

In the center was a mezzanine like area with at least twenty floors with their balconies showing if you looked up. On the floors was nothing but cell blocks. The cells were modern inside with steel bars to keep prisoners inside. It was sad to Nathan they weren't modern like at home. On the first floor were tons of offices and hallways that led to the various rooms. Other than that, there were places like gyms, cafeterias and other rooms like in a normal prison.

The Queen stared at the grand city as she stood on the stage located in the Central Core. The Populous was cheering her for the introduction she had given. It was time.

"My populous of this ample city, I am sorry to say infiltration has transpired again…" she began.

The crowd gasped.

"But not to worry my friends, thanks to our dear Knave, we have found the sinners responsible for this heinous crime! They now lie…in the prison!" the Queen announced, hoping to ease them.

The crowd cheered at that.

The Queen went on.

"Do not lower your expectations of your great Queen! Even with these evildoers within our great lands, I have been able to hold up the responsibilities of seeking out the problem and bringing it to true justice, our justice! Do not think badly of your Queen, for I have done so much for you all! And this includes capturing…the cunning Allison and her boyfriend!"

The crowd cheered louder at the fact the Queen had captured Allison and the boy.

Allison was the main person that needed they needed to capture. Sadly for them, she kept escaping.

"Now that she has been captured, our focus can be put on The Opposition! That fact being said, it is why you have all been awakened for this great evening!" she told everyone.

The Queen pointed at the enforcers in front of the stage.

They lined up in their black and white outfits, ready to go.

"These are the ambitious enforcers of the royal staff!" she shouted, "And they will be the ones to save us all from the heinous evil that plagues our land! In just moments you will witness a mass collocation of those from the outside world! No longer shall these lawbreakers run riot across my wondrous land! Do you all agree?"

The populous had agreed with the Queen. The Queen took it all in before continuing.

"Let us bring these offenders to justice once and for all!"

The crowd cheered.

The Queen began to really get into the speech. As for Allison and Nathan, they heard the faint sounds of loud pops and celebrating from beyond the walls. Allison did not like them.

"Dang it!" she shouted, punching the wall in frustration.

Nathan heard her getting angry at all of this.

He wondered why she didn't just escape.

"Just escape like last time!" he tried telling her.

Allison heard him and asked, "You think it's that easy?"

"Well, no, but we need to do something!" Nathan said.

"You don't say!" Allison said.

She was upset at being there. Allison wanted to be free and wished the mission never failed.

Back in the Central Core, the Queen was really getting into it all still. She brought such emotion now as she got to the big parts of her speech.

"We shall slay the evil just like they all try and slay us! The enforcers shall be let loose across my lands to root out those against this great government and city!" she shouted.

The crowd kept cheering after every major point.

The Queen took a deep breath.

"I shall promise you all hope and peace to Wonderland! I shall bring promise to this land and I shall bring prosperity back to where it belongs! Allison is captured and her boyfriend is suffering with her. Soon, all of their friends will join them to die…in jail!" she exclaimed.

The crowd loved every bit of it.

"My populous, believe in me…warship me and love me! I shall lead you like I have and more! I shall rid you of The Opposition! I shall rid you of every plague and virus within this city's walls and outside!" she shouted.

The Queen took in more cheering as she took a few breaths.

The Queen then pointed at the enforcers again.

"Go and find the problem and bring them to justice!" she shouted.

The enforcers got ready to leave.

"I have warned The Opposition many times to not mess with me or this city, but they have failed to listen! Now it is time they suffer like we have! Let them feel our pain and our sorrow caused by their infiltrations!" she shouted, going on.

The King and Knave clapped for that.

The Queen took a deep breath and looked straight ahead and a bit up, looking very into the moment.

"The girl and boy shall die…The opposition shall suffer…creating a perfect…society!" she shouted with great emotion, "…And our God shall applaud me!"

The Queen ended the speech and received universal acclaim for it. That was no shocker.

It was time to unleash the enforcers. The Queen signaled for them to leave and they started down the path and out of the city. The crowd cheered them on with universal acclaim.

"It is time The Opposition dies!" the Queen told her husband.

The King had "What if?" thinking.

"What if they don't succeed?" he questioned.

That was one "What if?" thought he had.

The Queen looked annoyed.

She glared at him, "You dare question my great security?"

"I'm just saying, what if it all goes wrong?" he asked, stating it might.

The Queen slapped him with the back of his hand for his insolence!

"We shall not fail!" she stated.

The Queen left with the Knave and the King following behind. It seemed she was more of a ruler than he was. He had no say in anything to her. The three got inside the train and left for home.

The enforcers marched outside and started hunting any rebel down. Their first place would be the mental hospital on top of the cliff. This was where the mad trio would hide. Thanks to the ancient storyline secret, they ended up on the top after awhile. The enforcers lined up as one went to the door. Up a few stories, the Dormouse looked out.

"Oh dear…" she said.

The mouse then began to go back down to where the Hatter and Hare were. She rushed down the stairs and through the corridors before reaching the cafeteria.

She had a worried look on her face when she arrived.

"What's wrong?" the Hatter asked.

The mouse took a few deep breathes.

"They…they have come for us!" she said.

The Hatter looked forwards, taking it in.

"Then if they want war, we give them war!" he said.

The Hare cheered and they began setting up defenses.

As for the enforcers, they walked around the building, searching for life. They walked through the various hallways and into the many rooms that were inside, all left alone much like when Nathan saw it. In the cafeteria, the Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse set up a barricade with the other tables around theirs and prepared various foods to throw at them. The trio could hear footsteps get closer. There were some upstairs, downstairs and perhaps even in the hall beyond the curtain. The mad trio was ready for whoever came through. After a few minutes, footsteps occurred, coming towards the cafeteria. A guard pulled the curtain to the side and enforcers infiltrated the room as the mad trio fought for their lives.

Meanwhile, in the jail, Nathan was in his cell. He was still hoping Allison could escape so he could get out too. From what Nathan had heard, it didn't sound too happy.

"Allison," he said, "I think-"

"They are after us all…" she said, in front of his cell.

Allison had escaped once again!

In the darkness, Nathan noticed her standing there.

"How the duck do you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"Very carefully…" she said.

"Well, let's go do something about this!" Nathan said.

"Yep, see you!" she said, walking away.

"Whoa, hey…" Nathan said, expecting her to help him out, "What about me?"

Allison said goodbye as she left down the cell block.

Nathan felt ticked off. After all he did, she just suddenly left him there. Nathan decided to sit down on his bed and think about what he could do now that he was alone.

"Great, now I'm going to be stuck here!" he complained. "Allison is gone, and after all I did for her too! I thought we had something!"

"Nathan…" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Great Scott, now a ghost is talking to me! Just go away! Can't you see I'm heartbroken?" Nathan said, sad and complaining about all of this.

Nathan started making fake crying noises.

The person seemed to sound annoyed by it.

"Nathan." the voice said again, more firm.

"Leave me alone! I lost the girl I liked and now you're here!" he complained more and walking around.

"Nathan!" the voice said, getting even more firm.

"Just go away you stupid, dumb animal!" Nathan said, pounding on the cell.

Nathan wanted whoever it was to go away.

The person didn't say his name this time, but did say something else.

"Well fine, I guess I can leave you here!" the voice said.

It was Allison, standing there with the door open and waiting for Nathan to come out. Nathan felt bad after recognizing who it was at the door.

"Um…did I say go? I meant me to um…go…yeah!" Nathan said.

"Ugh…just come on you schmuck!" she said, grabbing his arm.

The two made their way down the cell block to another door. The two came to the door and Allison managed to open it.

On the other side was a walkway/balcony like area for a full view going left to right. The right way was where Allison needed to go. She remembered the exact route she took each time she had to escape.

"Well, why did you leave me?" Nathan asked again, trying to keep up and not dragged.

Allison stopped.

"Look, if you don't know me by now, your dumber than I thought!" she said, snickering.

Nathan understood she was joking around back there and nodded.

"Now, let's go save a few friends!" she said.

It would be easy to get out if Nathan didn't act stupid.

Suddenly, they reached another door at the end of the path and Allison stopped, this time, glaring at the boy.

"Come on!" Nathan demanded, wanting to go.

"Look, this isn't the time to complain! Please act like how you did on the mission and we can get out of here faster, for me?" she asked, wanting him to.

Nathan had no clue about anything around him when he heard to do it for her. He just accepted.

Allison was glad to hear that and before going, decided to hug him again for a thank you. Nathan zoned out again, all happy. The door opened and it led to a stairwell.

"This way!" she said.

Allison started to go down the stairs. As for Nathan, he looked like it was more of an accident.

He fell a few times and had a few scary moments, all because he zoned out. Every time he would fall, Allison helped him up but scolded him a bit. Nathan didn't care, he wasn't all there. The two finally made it down the flights of stairs and Allison burst through the door at the bottom.

"I told you this would be easy!" she said, looking at Nathan.

"You sure?" he asked, looking around.

Allison looked around and there were a few guards nearby with some coming down the stairs.

The guards came closer towards the two now with an alarm even going off.

"Look what you did…" Nathan said, shaking his head and looking at her.

She punched him in the shoulder, grabbed his arm and dashed through a clear section and down the open mezzanine like area. The guard of course, pursued the two.

Allison reached one of the sides and opened a door nearby.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Nathan asked.

"Well duh, I've done this before!" Allison said, going down a hall.

"Then where the shell is the exit?" he asked.

"We'll get there in time!" she replied.

Guards were behind them now, trying to catch up to them.

Allison went down the hall, took a left and went down that hall.

"How many flipping halls are there?" Nathan asked, complaining about it.

"Too many, what do you expect from a prison?" Allison replied.

"A lot more suspense!" he said.

All prisons had to have that.

Allison snickered.

"Well, you got it!" she said.

They had reached a dead end with doors to the side.

"Come on, this way!" she said, going the other way now.

Guards reached them at the hallway mark only for Allison to just shove them out of the way! The two then finally reached a door at the end, but it wouldn't open, locked.

Allison tried forcing it open and giggled the knob, but it was no use.

"Come on dang it!" she shouted, getting angry.

She continued pounding at the door until someone actually answered! It was a guard who took a punch to the face as Allison was pounding!

Due to the door opened by security, she struck the guard instead!

"Come on!" she said, dragging the boy along.

The two trampled over the guard down the next hallway. The other guards followed and trampled over their own kind, not seeming to care! The chase continued for awhile.

Moving ahead of time, the two finally reached an exit. It was a simple glass door with a push handle, like that of a side exit or an emergency one. Allison approached it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't open either, locked.

"Why is an emergency door locked?" she complained.

"Um…I don't know, maybe the flashing lights and alarm we've been hearing and seeing has something to do with the fact it's locked?" Nathan replied.

"Shut up!" she shouted, getting ticked off.

The stupid door wouldn't open.

Just then, one of the guards had shown up down the hall.

"Hi guard!" Nathan shouted, waving at him.

The others were apparently lost in the chase prior. Nathan continued waving at the guard who decided to rush over.

"Hey, there's a guard!" Nathan told Allison.

Allison was busy with the door.

A few moments later, the guard was closer and Allison still didn't care to hear what the boy said.

"Hi guard!" Nathan said again, looking at the girl, tapping her and pointing the guard's way.

"Ugh, what Nathan?" she asked, looking over.

She turned around to see the guard. He was rushing over at a high speed.

"Oops!" Allison said, "Shoe's untied…"

Allison bent over just before the guard got there.

This caused the guard to crash right through the locked door!

"What friendly door openers here!" Nathan said, looking at the knocked out guard.

Allison got up after tying her shoe and looked over as well.

"Nice…" she said, smiling

The two high-fived and went outside.

Outside was even lovelier. It was late night/early morning and the moon was high in the sky. Guards weren't even coming and the alarm and lights still went off. Allison was surprised at how easy this was. Even if guards chased them, the normal route worked out!

"What now?" Nathan asked.

Allison looked at the main gate with a guard post nearby.

She pointed in the direction.

"This way!" she told him.

The two ran over to where the main gate area was. It was amazing, no one was even there! Guards never even shot at the two, yet they were coming over! Allison went inside the post and looked at the control panel. She pressed the button that would open the gate and the gate started to open!

Allison went to stand by Nathan as the gate finished opening.

"This was too easy…" she said, scoffing at it all.

"Wow, tell me about it!" Nathan said.

Once the gate finished opening, the two left the area and outside to the path. Guards continued to rush over.

Nathan noticed the gate never closed so they could just get to them, unless they got out of there right then and there.

"Um…what do we do about the guards?" Nathan asked, pointing them out.

Allison looked over to see them coming their way.

"I see…" she said.

Allison looked around for an idea.

Nearby was a stone next to some diseased-looking plants. It gave Allison an idea. She went over to pick up the stone.

"What the heck are you going to do with that?" Nathan asked.

"Watch…" she said.

She went back over to Nathan and glared at guard post.

Her idea was simple; aim directly at the button and with the right amount of force, the window should shatter and the rock will hit the button. If not, then they could just run. Allison had to get it right. The guards-

"Shut up, either they get here or they don't!" Nathan complained.

Allison glanced over at him weirdly.

In what seems like my attempt to drag this on to help these two, the guards got closer and closer even more. Allison decided to take aim and launched the rock! The rock flew through the air with high speed and it shattered the window! As for the button, shards of the glass and the rock struck it causing it to break and malfunction. Luckily, the gate closed thanks to that! Allison was happy and watched the guards make a dash to the gate before it closed for good. Nathan played that song from the rubber band incident in his head for this scene. It was hilarious to him with the music chosen.

The guards rushed over and one was about to get past, but the gate closed when he was a millimeter away! The guards started complaining and tried to get out to go after them. Allison mocked them with some taunting and Nathan joined in for fun.

"Awesome job!" he said.

Allison smiled and the two high-fived yet again before leaving down the path.

But, that had to wait a moment.

"Hold up…" Allison said, stopping and turning back around.

She brought out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to the guards with a friendly smile. Afterwards, she went back to join Nathan and the two continued down the dark pathway.

One of the guards read the note.

•**Dear People•**

**Thank you for your wonderful hospitality! I thoroughly enjoyed my recent stay at this wonderful prison! However, there were a few things that came to my attention that I did not like.**

**The food sucked!**

**Need more guards to stop crazy escapees!**

**The bed was a bit hard to sleep on.**

**New locks for your cells**

**Stop sucking so much!**

**P.S. Thank you for making this escape so easy!**

**Love,**

**Allison **

The guard that held it crumpled it up with anger as the two got away!


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Ospedale Psichiatrico di Terrore**

Shortly after sending the letter and walking down the path for a bit, it was time for a small break. Nathan and Allison didn't bother to sit down on any of the rocks considering Nathan thought there would be slugs and that Allison didn't really need much of a break.

"Ugh come on! We have to save the others!" Allison said.

"Dude, I'm exhausted!" Nathan replied.

He started to complain about walking all day and having no rest whatsoever.

Allison sighed.

"Rule six; don't stop until it's fixed!" Allison said.

"Screw your rules, I'm tired!" Nathan complained

"Rule seven; don't diss my rules!" Allison replied, taking offense. "Now come on!"

Nathan didn't want to go.

Allison felt ticked off at him for being a pest. She just wanted to move on.

"Alright," she said, "you can forget about hitting on me, if you do, I'll slap you!" she said with a smirk on her face, still threatening the boy.

"Oh please, like I was going to do that anyway!" he said, scoffing.

"Ugh…fine, then if you don't, forget about any possible 'Yes' answers to going out with you!"

"Alright let's go! This path needs to be followed elsewhere!" Nathan said, immediately getting up.

He bypassed Allison and when he did, she punched him in the right arm again, snickered and followed.

Nathan and Allison had escaped the prison and now it was time to save the others before the enforcers could get to them. Allison knew what was going on from the previous speech so everything was serious. But hey, this is my story, so nothing is!

"If only we had Toothless…" Nathan said, walking.

"Who?" Allison asked, not knowing who the dragon was.

She never saw the movie it seemed.

Nathan dropped it.

"Nothing…" Nathan said, "So, where first?"

"Um, how about going to the asylum?" Allison

Nathan laughed and the girl asked why.

"I thought you'd say Dranton's!" Nathan said, laughing a bit more.

"Ugh, let's see how his safety helps him!" Allison said.

Nathan thought that was hilarious.

Suddenly, the two heard a faint rustling sound within the woods. Nathan guessed it was at least thirty to fifty feet away using his hearing skills. Allison braced herself for anything and soon, the two heard a loud yell.

"What the shell was that?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know…" Allison said.

It was odd.

Nathan smirked a bit.

"Maybe the voice knows! And if the voice knows, IT CAN MAKE THIS SCENE SAFER!" Nathan shouted, trying to tell me what to do.

"Shh! Shouting doesn't help!" Allison said, shushing him.

"Yes, tell him to shush…he's a wuuuuus!" the voice said in a deep voice.

Nathan was talking to no one in Allison's view. He was just being weird.

Once Nathan finished trying to break the fourth wall, they slowly continued. Just then, the Cheshire cat appeared in a nearby tree!

"Kitty!" Nathan said, happy to see it.

"Shh…they will hear you…" the cat said.

"Who will hear us?" Nathan asked.

"They are everywhere!" the cat cryptically said.

Nathan thought this was weird.

The cat looked around cautiously. Nathan asked why the cat was here and it said it was here to help. Apparently they needed it.

"Great, more help. Look, I didn't ask for any help!" Nathan told the animal.

The cat turned its head around with a grin and disappeared.

Moments later, the cat appeared in another dead-looking tree. Its body glowed a bit bluish in the dark, moonlit night, even grinning.

"But you will, the guards are all over the area now…in fact, there are some thirty feet to the right of you two in the forest starting to make their way over here now!" the cat explained.

The two listened and the sound seemed to be getting closer.

"So what do you think we should do?" Allison asked the cat.

"Well, I'm mad so, I'm not sure!" the cat replied, grinning.

Nathan didn't like the answer that it gave.

Nathan went to approach the tree to scold the cat but it disappeared and reappeared in another tree!

"You have to help us, you schmuck!" Nathan said looking at the tree the cat left.

Allison rolled her eyes as she noticed what occurred.

"What a stubborn boy…" the cat said.

"I'm sorry, my friend is dumb…" Allison told it.

The cat started to walk along some branches now, grinning.

Danger crept through the night, coming closer with sticks snapping.

"Well, unless you two want to die, which is a rather mad idea…I suggest you follow!" it said.

"Alright, we're going to the asylum, can you take us there safely?" Allison asked.

The cat nodded.

"Come on Nathan, we're going!" the girl told him, walking.

Nathan was still complaining about the cat but stopped when he heard his name from Allison's voice.

The cat smiled and began to lead the way. Nathan and Allison followed. The cat would appear in trees, making a path. Every time they got closer to it, the cat would disappear and reappear in a new tree. The path went from the main one and slightly into the forest. Everywhere was darkness and faint noises. It was like a game where enemies would be on a map and you'd have to dodge them when they came near, kind of like _Grand__ Theft__ Auto_. The Cheshire cat would lead the two away from potential danger the cat could hear and see. Soon, they arrived at the asylum's cliff.

The moonlight shone upon the mental asylum that stood gracefully on the cliff. It looked like how it was before when Nathan had visited it.

"So, I guess we just close our eyes?" Nathan asked, knowing about how he got up there last time.

He decided to do that, but when he opened them, he was still where he was before.

"What the…" Nathan said, confused.

"Guess not this time…" the cat said, grinning.

"Shut up! It worked before and it can work again! Ancient storyline secret my candy- oh, my shoes untied…" Nathan said, suddenly looking down and noticing that.

He bent down to tie it.

When he got up, he decided to continue complaining about the situation.

"As I was saying…" Nathan said, suddenly pausing, "…we're on the top…"

The three were now on top of the cliff near the asylum. It looked creepier in the dark to Nathan as he stared up at it. He thought there might be ghosts inside.

"Ancient storyline secret…" the cat said.

"What the Ducklett is that anyway? Nathan asked.

"Shut up and follow me Nathan…" Allison said, making her way to the building already.

Nathan wanted to complain but the cat raised a brow. The boy just sighed, glared at the cat and decided to go in with her.

Allison and Nathan approached the mental hospital. The building's name shone in the moonlight. Everything around it seemed dark and creepy to Nathan, even how the moon shone on it was disturbing. Nathan was reluctant to go in unlike before.

"I think we should call _TAPS_. There may be ghosts…" Nathan said.

"Don't be such a chicken Nathan. We're going inside to check on the trio…" Allison replied.

"Hey! I am not a chicken, unless my popcorn spills!" Nathan replied.

Allison had no idea what he meant by that and just went inside. Nathan looked up at the building and thought nothing bad could happen. Besides, he always wanted to go on a ghost hunt.

The two entered the mental hospital together. Nathan tried holding her hand with an excuse they should stick together. However, Allison slapped it away. They walked into the now dark concourse in which the cracked glass sign was no where near as lit as before. In fact, looking over at the hallways to the sides of the reception desk, no lights were on. The moon was the only source. The silence of the concourse and looking at all the decrepit walls and objects, it truly was a creepy place to be at night. Nathan wondered how the trio could live in such a place at night.

Allison looked around to take in the environment of the place.

"How are you not freaked out?" Nathan asked.

"Oh please, it's just an asylum…" Allison replied.

"But there could be ghosts, or even people following us!" Nathan said.

"Well fine, I'll go face the creepy dangers within this place and you can wait outside, unprotected from the dark forest on the other side of the cliff…" Allison just told him.

Nathan heard the words dark, woods and unprotected.

"I think I'll stay." Nathan said, nodding.

Allison nodded at that and the two walked to the hallways area left of the desk.

The once lit hallways were now dark. Allison and Nathan had to use night vision skills to see where they were going. Every room they passed, Nathan thought something may jump out at him. The two walked down the halls that would lead to the cafeteria. Nathan recognized them because of being there before. He hoped the mad trio would just appear so they knew they were safe already.

At one hallway, the light was actually on, but dim. Just then, Nathan heard a crack. He wanted to grab her arm but he knew he'd probably die if he did.

"It's the place settling…wimp…" Allison told him, seeing what he was going to do out of the corner of her eye.

The place was old, so it would settle.

Meanwhile, outside, the cat was licking itself while lying on a dead tree branch outside of the building. It was minding its own business when suddenly, a few men appeared!

"Tell the two humans they will die tonight…" one voice said.

It was the Knave along with four guards, two on each side. The Knave looked the same.

However, the guards looked like that of the old plague doctors from Italy. They wore the beak masks, hats and the long, black and white outfits. It was all part of the Queen's mental facility style, taken from the old world. The cat peered over and said hello. The Knave launched a rock at the cat! The rock came close and the cat disappeared on impact. They stared for a few seconds.

"Morte per L'opposizione…" the Knave told the guards.

"Concordato…" one guard said, looking and nodding at the Knave

The guards, more like plague doctors, ended up going inside the building with the Knave slowly following.

The reason for Italian dated back to when the Queen researched the human world. She took note of the terrifying plague doctors of Italy which was what the old psychiatric hospital was based on. Same went for the new one. She thought it would strike fear in everyone that opposed her ruling. While there were no actual plagues, the style was in tact still when dealing with the mentally unstable. Allison and Nathan had no idea the guards were coming. The Knave knew they were there. He had outsmarted them. During their capture, the Queen would unleash her forces which would then lead to a possible escape and the two checking up on the others.

Inside the building, Nathan and Allison were on their way to the cafeteria. Nathan had heard a very faint echo using his great hearing, despite New York traffic.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Allison asked back, not sure what he meant.

Nathan swore he heard something.

He looked behind him.

"The faint echo…" Nathan replied, looking around.

"The building is probably settling that's all…wimp…" she said.

Nathan looked around cautiously with a slight bit of fear on his face. The two reached the sign that mentioned the cafeteria like before. A light flickered nearby. It was just down one more hall and through a curtain. Both had hoped the trio was okay.

A few moments later, they reached the curtain. Allison prayed and moved the curtain to the side. Inside the cafeteria, the lights were still on, but the tables were messed up and all over the place. Skid marks were on the floor, the kitchen looked a bit messed up and there were things like food and chairs all over the place. Cups and teapots were shattered everywhere as well. It was as if a riot started there. Allison stepped inside with Nathan following and she looked around, especially at the window area. The mad trio's table was there, but no Hare, Hatter or Dormouse. They were gone. Tea spilled out onto the ground, some dripping off a table. It was quite sad.

Allison was in shock at had happened. She went over to a broken cup, bent down and picked it up to look at it. Nathan had no idea what the heck happened.

"They tried to fight…but they lost." Allison said.

Nathan stood next to her, looking down.

He sighed, taking it in.

"So, what happened to them?" he asked.

Allison peered up at the boy and said, "They were taken…"

Nathan nodded at that and just said, "Well, let's check elsewhere. Maybe they are hiding."

"Maybe…won't hurt to check."

Allison stood up to look at the wreckage more. It was saddening.

Nathan made his way over to the curtain after suggesting they could be hiding.

"Do you know where they might hide in times like this?" he asked.

"The last time, we were taken, but if we could survive, the basement or the last room on the top floor would be the next area." Allison replied.

"Then why don't we check those areas?" Nathan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, we should split up. We can cover both areas." she said.

Nathan glared at her, thinking she was mad.

Nathan didn't want to split up. For one, he wouldn't be with her, and two, he hated the idea of being alone, in the dark, in the old, abandoned building.

"You can't be serious?" Really?" he asked, thinking it was crazy.

"Yes, I'm serious, you get the dark and creepy basement and I'll get the top floor." Allison replied.

It sounded like a good plan.

Nathan freaked out a bit.

"Why the shell do I get the basement for? It's scary!" Nathan protested.

"Because Nathan, I get the top floor! You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?" Allison asked, looking at him all sad and begging-like.

"Ugh…fine…but if I don't come back, you're so going to get it!" Nathan threatened, finally agreeing.

"Whatever…" she said, jabbing him in the arm again

Nathan took it in stride.

Allison and Nathan left the cafeteria and back into the dark, unforgiving-like hallway. Allison and Nathan reached a hall that went right to left.

"Follow the route back to the entrance for the basement, I'm going this way." she said.

Allison went left, which meant Nathan had to go right.

Nathan decided to wish her luck before leaving.

"Good luck!" he said.

"Whatever!" she replied.

Allison was soon gone down the hallways. Nathan took some deep breathes as he was on his own now to go downstairs. Nathan did some warm up stretches to prepare before slowly making his way down the route that brought him there. Everywhere he looked, it was dark. No lights, just plain darkness.

Nathan thought about ghosts showing up and stealing money or insulting the Yankees. Or, even someone kidnapping him and forcing him to watch "American Idol". He hated that show.

"Okay," he said, taking some deep breathes and constantly moving, "nothing to worry about…"

The building creaked a bit and it caused him to freeze.

"Um, just the building settling…yeah, let's go with that." Nathan said.

Nathan cautiously walked around as he made his way back to the main concourse area.

"It is all good…yep…" he said, looking around.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him!

Nathan immediately looked behind him and noticed he hit an old cart, causing it to make a noise!

"Phew…just an old, rusty, possibly diseased cart…" he said, "Nothing to worry about! Nothing…"

Nathan started to feel a bit confident and smiled as he kept repeating that there was nothing to worry about. The rooms at night were creepy. It felt like someone would jump out at him. He then turned around and saw a figure down the hall.

It was one of the guards, dressed like a plague doctor! Nathan made out a creepy masked person in a dark cloak-like outfit in a flickering light. It was scary to him. The only sound was heavy breathing.

Oh, just a scary looking person, wonderful…" he said.

He just stared and smiled at the figure as it walked closer.

"Nothing to worry about…" he happily said, noticing it come closer.

He noticed it looked like a plague doctor he saw on "Ghost Adventures" once.

Nathan started to wave to the figure, only for the figure to greet him with a dagger that was pulled out from the sleeve!

"Awesome…" he said, still smiling, "I think I should go now, bye-bye!"

Nathan turned around, got all serious and started to run down the dark halls! The figure power walked to follow him!

In the hall to the left by the concourse, the Knave signaled for two to split off and find the girl as he marched down the hall. The two did, leaving the last to follow the other. The Knave paused when he reached another hall, taking it all in with a deep breath, inhaling dust.

"Hmm, who should I help kill off first?" the Knave asked, "Nah…"

Both would be in trouble yet again anyway. The Knave turned on a digital tracking device on his wrist and walked outside. This would help him keep track of the guards.

Nathan rushed down the dark halls, pursued by two plague doctor-looking guards. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he hoped he'd make it to the concourse in time. The halls seemed to have turned into a maze now. Darkness and dust were all around. Nathan could see offices to the sides of him as he met hallway after hallway. The guards following him decided to split off and try and trap him somehow. One went towards the boy, the other down one of the halls. Nathan darted down hall after hall, soon taking a breather. In the dusty hallway he came out of, came a guard with the most disturbing mask he'd ever seen.

Nathan made his way down a hallway. The guard's footsteps made no sound, coming after him. It was like a maze to him more and more. Nathan would go down one hall with the guards stalking him. He'd go down another and he would hear echoes of footsteps. Nathan went down one hall that led to a gym from the sign he read and heard footsteps coming closer. Rooms were to the side so he decided to hide in one.

The one he was in had an old desk with a computer and paperwork. There were also file cabinets to the sides, a couple of chairs and some fake trees. Noises of footsteps occurred, coming into the room towards him. Nathan was behind a desk, hiding. He heard heavy breathing as the figure took a look around, even knocking over objects.

"Venite fuori!" the figure shouted.

Nathan had no idea what it meant.

Nathan was busy trying to stay hidden. The suspense caused him to sweat a little. The breathing had to be controlled; any faint noise would get him caught.

"So che sei qui!" the figure shouted.

The figure yelled in Italian because the Queen thought it was more threatening. Nathan didn't want to give up and stayed as quiet as possible. The guard came over near the desk. Nathan peered out very quickly and saw a ghostly-like shadow of the man that was just plain creepy. He understood why the beak mask was frightening now that he had to deal with it.

When Nathan pulled back, he made a very quiet sigh, but just then, he noticed a drop of sweat had fell! He watched it in slow motion as it dropped to the floor, splashing on impact.

"No!" he mouthed in slow motion.

The guard heard a dripping like noise from the drop and looked down.

"Venite fuori!" the guard shouted.

"Venite fuori my candy ass…"

Just then, Nathan popped out and tacked the guard! He drove the guard through a chair and a couple artificial plants to take them down. Nathan pushed the person down to help himself up and he ran out of the room!

The guard got up and dusted off.

"Torna qui!" the guard shouted.

Nathan had no idea what the guard meant and tried to make a dash for the concourse area. The guard pursued him. Nathan looked back to see a black figure coming his way. When he turned around, the other guard came from a hall to the side of him! Both were power walking, hoping to catch the boy. Nathan had to just dash to the right of him as the guard came from the left. At one point he took a right and soon, he made it to the lone hallway where he could see the concourse in the moonlight.

Nathan sighed, looked behind him, and the guards weren't coming. He must've lost them. He now had to reach the concourse. Nathan walked down the concourse. Near the hall to his left, he saw a staircase go up to another floor. Another went to the basement. Either he could go up and follow the staircase or he could go down to the basement.

He had to choose. The guards would be there any moment.

"Hmm…go into the dark scary basement, or go up to the top floor and see Allison…" he said.

Nathan thought about what to do. He actually wasn't sure which was pretty stupid. Allison told him to go into the basement but it didn't look friendly.

Nathan stood there pondering, which would only cause the guards to come closer.

"Hmm, what should I do?" he asked, "Maybe you can help me!"

The scene turned into something from television where he asked a pretend audience which way to go, kind of like "Dora". He acted all of it out which seemed even dumber.

"Should I: A. Go down to the scary basement to look for the mad trio or B. See Allison?" he asked, in which no one was even around to reply, just darkness.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, let's go see Allison!" Nathan said.

He then made his way up the stairs.

Nathan followed the flight of stairs up to the top floor. Behind him, the guards decided to follow. However, they were much smarter, taking the elevator nearby. As for Nathan, he ran up the stairs, getting tired after awhile. This caused him to take a short break. After awhile, he rushed up the steps again and on the final run, he pulled off a scene from "Rocky", jumping up and down when he got to the top. In what is supposed to be a more serious scene; Nathan turned it into anything but. He made his way down the balcony, looking down here and there at the concourse. From a window, he could see the moon shining in the sky. He hoped to see Allison.

Finally, he reached the last room, but no one was there!

"She said the last room on the left!" Nathan said.

Nathan walked around and noticed a corridor that led straight down.

"Hmm, looks simple…" Nathan said.

As his vision got better, he noticed a few hallways splitting off from the main one.

"Crap…" he said.

Nathan had no choice but to follow them. In this case, the last room on the left could've been the last room on the left on either side, since they'd technically look left.

There were rooms to the sides of him, doors opened. Kind of like a cell block row with patient rooms instead of offices like down below. Darkness covered the hallways. And so did the guards. Down one hall Nathan passed, a glimmer from the glass part on the beak mask came into view from what little moonlight shone through further in. They were like apparitions in the night, roaming the halls of an abandoned building. Nathan was worried about finding Allison. He never dared to think of the guards.

The building got creepier as the time went by. Nathan thought it was a lot creepier than the downstairs. The feelings he got looking into every room gave him chills down his spine. The history that this place had, it felt ruthless and sick. Seeing the empty rooms with furniture and even belongings made it emotional almost. Some even had graffiti. The asylum was empty and the memories left behind within the rows of patient rooms felt disturbing. Nathan thought he heard a scream at one point. It was just his imagination, or was it?

The more he continued, the more it felt like someone was going to grab him. At times, he felt the spirits of patients would go psychotic and pull him into their rooms. Nathan could feel it all. The emotion, the vibes, everything. He felt he was one with them. Nathan finally made it to the end of a hallway. A hallway stretched from the left to right of him now. He decided to go right for the last room on the left. The guards followed soon after, making no sounds.

A few minutes later, Nathan reached it. At the end of the path were a window and two doors on each side.

"Allison?" he called out, looking into the last room on the left.

No answer. In the room was a bed, a nightstand and a light, all dusty.

"Uh oh…maybe the guards got her…" he said.

Nathan wanted to turn back around.

He stepped into the dark hallway. The moonlight was able to shine through a bit through the lone window that took up the wall space. Outside, the city was in the distance, with forests and a rocky area in between.

"Well, maybe she's somewhere else." Nathan said.

She wasn't in the room. Nathan went to go down the hall but, he saw terror.

A few feet away were the plague doctor-dressed guards! They stood there in a row, blocking any access to elsewhere. The one to the right decided to bring out a knife!

"Morte…" the guard spoke softly.

Nathan felt trapped, not even the rooms could help him. One could go after him and the other could block the door. No way out. He just had to face him. They slowly approached as Nathan had to back up against the window. The one with the knife threatened Nathan. Nathan took in the situation as everything slowed down.

The guard on the right wielded the weapon, which meant that the guard on the left was there for extra support, or a guard. If Nathan escaped the threat of a stab, the other could easily come in. Answer? Nathan had to stay calm. He pressed himself up against the window. It felt cold to his bare hands. The cold gave him an idea though. He could use his environment after all. A plan ran through his head. If it worked, he would be safe, if not, he would probably die. No one wants that to happen though.

The guard with the knife was the first to come closer; just as he thought.

"Morte…" the guard said again.

Seeing these plague doctors on "Ghost Adventures"was scary enough. Nathan had to face his fears though, just this once, hopefully.

"You know, bring it on!" Nathan shouted, taunting the guard.

He flipped the guard off, hoping to get him angrier. It worked. The knife wielder attacked him, but the wrong way! The knife flew threw the air, right towards Nathan!

Nathan saw the metal killer coming at him. He had to act now. Nathan immediately ducked. The knife flew overhead, just skimming his hair! Not just that, but it shattered the window! Due to the opening, Nathan almost lost his balance as he knelt down extremely close by. He no longer was able to use the window to keep him up. The boy wobbled, barely staying on the floor. It was a ten story drop at this point. Nathan reached out for the right side of the window frame and wall to try and stay safe.

However, he was far from safe. He had the plague doctors in front of him. One kicked his arm to try and loosen the grip. Nathan held on tightly. The guard noticed he would not give up and just slammed its foot on his hand! Nathan cringed in pain.

"You son of a-"

Nathan reached out with his free hand to grab the guard. The person started to back away, but Nathan managed to get a small grip on the cloak-like outfit!

Nathan then pulled the beak-masked guard towards him! The other tried saving the friend. A game of tug of war broke out. Nathan used what force he could to try and win the battle. Suddenly, his fingers started to lose grip! Nathan had to muster one last bit of energy to get the plan to work. The boy held on for a few more seconds and…it came to him.

"Morte, bitch!" Nathan shouted, cursing.

Just then, he yanked the guard with enough force to toss him out of the shattered window!

The guard plummeted ten stories in darkness until the anatomy shattered on the rocky outcrop below! Nathan had almost lost his balance, but he was able to slide in using his legs as he yanked the guard forward! It still wasn't over. The other guard immediately jumped on top of the boy and pulled out a knife! The guard started to stab at Nathan viciously. Nathan dodged every shot. The knife came right, he squirmed left. It came straight at him, he managed to turn away. It was amazing the guard never stabbed him! About ten stabs were attempted, all failed. The guard tried one more time, but Nathan caught it!

Face to face with the silent killer, Nathan managed to knock the knife away onto the floor shortly after! He hoped the guard would make a mistake here. He got it. The guard reached over to try and grab the knife. Nathan grabbed the guard by the cloak with both hands free now; tightly.

"Enjoy the view; I heard it's nice on the way down!" Nathan said.

Nathan tossed the other guard out of the window! The guard's body plummeted down. The beak mask flew off from the force of the wind and began a gentle descend. As quickly as it had happened, slam, period!

Nathan looked down into the darkness. It was over. The boy sighed in relief before getting up.

"Now that was fun…" he said to himself.

Nathan surveyed the area and began to take small steps to leave the area. A slight breeze came through the open window as he left, blowing some dust around. Nathan was going to go back the way he had come. Allison.

Out of nowhere, the girl appeared!

"There you are!" Nathan said.

"What the duck happened here?" she asked, noticing the shattered window.

"Plague men came and I gave them skydiving lessons." Nathan replied, smiling.

"Ugh, those people suck, I locked mine in the freezer." Allison said.

Nathan laughed at it.

Allison shook her head and smiled.

"Glad your okay…" Nathan said.

"Ditto…" Allison replied, thinking it was awkward.

It reminded Nathan of Pokémon.

"So now what, the trio isn't here." Nathan stated.

Allison agreed. The two then began to walk to return back to the concourse. Nathan felt the same as before as he passed the rooms. It was all quiet until a loud slam occurred, echoing throughout the whole building!

Nathan and Allison stopped, wondering what the shell just happened. A voice followed the slam.

"So, it seems we have to do things a different way! Fine with me!" the voice yelled.

Allison recognized the voice. It was the Knave of Hearts!

"I think we should leave." Allison said, "It's the Knave…"

"Oh, that thing, what's he going to do, talk in monotone to us to kill us?" Nathan asked, laughing.

He thought it was funny.

Nathan thought it was so funny, it reminded him of someone from WWE, making it funnier.

"He's just as dull as John Laurinaitis is!"

Allison put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, you want a repeat of last time, and perhaps worse?" she asked.

"Um…does it include me kicking his butt this time?" Nathan asked back.

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm.

The two ran down the hall to the main concourse. Maniacal laughter occurred, echoing.

"Is he okay?" Nathan asked.

"Scare tactics; don't let it get to you!" Allison replied.

The darkness surrounding them as well as the unsettling feeling didn't make it any better. It was as if a mad man was going after them through a large house like in movies.

The two soon made it to the balcony. Allison tried to ignore the laughter.

"Where are you?" the voice shouted, asking.

The concourse caused the echo effect to make it seem like it came from anywhere.

"Where the shell is he?" Nathan asked.

"Down below somewhere…" Allison replied.

She didn't bother to look.

Allison went over to an elevator that was near the steps. She pressed a button that signaled for it to go down. Laughing continued and the elevator failed to open quickly.

"Wait, there's an elevator I could've taken?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, they were next to the stairs down below and across the barricade by the stairs here." Allison replied.

Nathan realized he could've taken the elevator instead of walking up ten flights of stairs.

Allison grew impatient.

"Come on, come on!" Allison said impatiently.

"Let's just take the stairs!" Nathan said.

Allison was too impatient to wait so she agreed. The two then began to run down the staircases to try and reach the bottom faster. They went down one staircase at a time. Out of nowhere, the Knave appeared to greet them, coming up the staircases!

"Boo!" he shouted, laughing maniacally.

The two had to stop and turn back around.

The Knave was truly mad.

"I want to kill you!" he said politely, stalking the two.

Nathan and Allison reached the top again after a sprint back up the stairs. The two heard the Knave coming up. The elevator still wouldn't open.

"Come on!" Allison said.

She groaned.

Nathan saw a shadow by the steps.

"No time!" he said.

Nathan grabbed Allison's arm and started to go down the balcony.

"Rule one!" Allison said, glaring at him.

"Time waster!" Nathan replied.

Soon enough, the Knave caught up and followed the two down the balcony path.

Nathan and Allison turned down a hallway to the right. The Knave did too. Nathan could hear the sounds of footsteps, laughter and now slamming. The Knave began to slam the open doors of the patient rooms on both sides shut with force. The metallic doors created a loud echo effect as they slammed shut into the framework.

"I just want to kill you!" he shouted.

Bangs and laughing echoed throughout the building.

Nathan had the same creepy feeling as before.

"Maybe the boy should die first!" the Knave shouted.

More bangs. Allison and Nathan went right at the next hall. Nathan felt stalked and disturbed by the Knave who was marching his way down the hallway to follow them.

"Or perhaps the girl!" he said, laughing.

He followed them to the right.

There were no doors there. The walls were concrete. Nathan looked back to see a dark figure and a faint, evil smile with laughter. The Knave wanted to kill them. Nathan reached another hallway and turned right, going back to the balcony area. The Knave followed. This area had more doors for the Knave to just slam shut as he extended his arms to the sides.

"DIE…DIE...DIE!" he shouted, during three slams.

The two couldn't lose him.

Bang! Bang! Bang! More doors slammed shut to strike fear.

"God I love that sound!" the Knave shouted, invigorated by the noise the doors made.

Doors slammed shut more. Nathan tried his best to ignore the loud noises.

"The Opposition is DYING! Bless our Queen!" the Knave shouted.

The two soon made it to the balcony, and the elevator.

This time, there was good news. A ding occurred and the doors opened! Allison and Nathan entered. The bangs came to an end. Allison constantly pressed the '_1__' _button to go down. The doors started to close, until the Knave reached in to stop it!

"Who wants to die first?" he asked, peering in.

The Knave soon stood in between the doors, so they could never shut!

The Knave looked at them maniacally.

"Anyone?" he asked, "Well, I guess both!"

Allison tried to strike him, but the Knave caught her right fist with his right!

"It's not nice to fight in an elevator!" the Knave said.

Nathan did the same, but the Knave caught it with his other hand!

The two were stuck in his grip. Allison tried to remove her hand but the Knave was too strong apparently. Nathan tried the same, even using his free hand. The Knave had enough of these two. He let go of Nathan. The boy tried attacking him straight on but the Knave put his hand in his face and shoved him away with force, causing Nathan to hit the wall inside and fall! Allison tried to strike the Knave after, but the Knave managed to stop it and twisted her arm behind her back again, leaving the elevator.

"See you downstairs…" the Knave said, "But then again…this should be more fun."

The Knave had too much of a grip on Allison for her to escape.

The Knave went over to the balcony and bent her over the guard rail!

"I told you two not to mess with our city anymore!" he shouted.

Nathan sat up. He shook his head, trying to see what was happening.

"You humans have failed to listen, and now you will pay, my way!" he shouted.

Nathan soon noticed the Knave would toss her down!

"If the guards can't kill you, I will, for my Queen, per request!" the Knave shouted.

The elevator doors began to start closing. Nathan quickly looked over at the buttons and knew what to do.

The Knave pushed Allison over the rail even more, wanting to toss her down. The Knave looked over and noticed the doors closing.

"Your boyfriend is weak!" the Knave told the girl.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Allison shouted.

She tried breaking free. The Knave just rolled his eyes and tossed her over the railing! Allison closed her eyes and felt like she was free falling, but…she wasn't! The Knave held onto her arm. Allison ended up dangling over the railing now. The Knave laughed before looking over at the elevator.

The elevator doors were hallways closed. It hadn't even left.

"Stupid boy, stupid!" the Knave shouted.

He then glared over at Allison to see how she was.

"Not stupid, smart!"

The Knave turned around and saw Nathan!

""NCIS" taught me a little something about stopping elevators!" he explained.

The Knave didn't know what he meant, but didn't care. He was harming the girl.

"He's mad!" Allison said.

Nathan looked over and noticed her dangling!

First instinct was to go and strike the Knave, not smart. Nathan tried but the Knave darted down the balcony pathway, dragging Allison with him as she followed like she was on a string! Nathan watched and noticed a worried look on her face. Someone so serious had turned worried. Nathan followed the Knave. The man kept laughing at how the girl reacted to all of this.

Soon, he stopped when he reached the giant, cracked glass sign.

"I'm afraid my tour has to stop." the Knave said to the girl, "So, it looks like you'll die here."

The Knave was about to drop her.

"WAIT!" Nathan shouted.

His voice echoed. Silence overtook the area soon after.

The moonlight shone through the giant concourse window and onto the scene. On the very top floor, middle section, the Knave was there, Allison was dangling by an arm and Nathan was trying to save her.

"Don't drop her…" he said.

Allison tried her best to see what was happening.

"Why shouldn't I?" the Knave asked, "Because there is not one reason that can stop it!"

Nathan had to think of what to say. His heart raced, trying to think of ways to not have the Knave drop Allison. It was like improvising when he would act out scenes at home.

A moment of thinking, and he knew of one.

"There is one…" he just said.

"And what is that?" the Knave asked.

"The power of-" he began to mumble.

The Knave couldn't hear him.

So, he shouted.

"WHAT?" the Knave shouted, "I DON"T THINK I HEARD YOU OVER MY OWN MADNESS!"

"I said-"

"I DON'T THINK THEY CAN HEAR YOU IN YOUR WORLD!" the Knave shouted, mocking him.

Nathan felt angered. The Knave laughed, having fun with this.

"You know, she could always fall perhaps by a dislocated shoulder…" he said.

Nathan listened to his comments, getting angrier.

The Knave mocked and taunted both of them. Allison just hung there, getting annoyed.

"Dude," she said, "why don't you just kill me already?"

"This is too much fun! Your boyfriend still can't give me an answer and-"

"Shut up!" Nathan shouted.

The Knave turned his attention to him.

Nathan took a deep breath and came out with it.

"It's the power of liking someone a lot." Nathan firmly said.

"Oh my, what is that going to do?" the Knave asked.

"It's going to kick your-"

"Uh-uh, no cursing! You wouldn't want to in front of your girlfriend!" the Knave said.

Nathan wanted to punt his head off. Meanwhile, Allison heard what Nathan said. He obviously cared. He admitted to liking her.

How mushy this was getting was ticking off the Knave.

"You know, love doesn't do a thing!" the Knave said, "It just hurts you more!"

"You're wrong…" Nathan said, angry inside.

"It's the truth! A little advice, move on! I'm sure there are others out there who are willing to put up with your stupid, incompetent behavior! You weak fool!" the Knave shouted.

Nathan grew even angrier; shaking a bit.

He had a simple response for the Knave.

"You may be right about others." Nathan said, "But why give up on what I have now? Allison means a lot to me and if you hurt her, I will kill you!"

The Knave wasn't getting through to Nathan. Allison wasn't sure how she felt now. Everything went by like that. Nathan suddenly saw a faint smile across the ways.

The Knave just had enough and yanked Allison up! The girl's feet touched the bottom of the barricade as the Knave held her arms.

"I'd hate to do this in front of him, but it looks like you die!" the Knave told her. "It's such a shame too. I mean…you and me could've had something…"

The Knave looked at her with a sick smile as his face got close to her scared one.

Nathan had a look of disgust.

"You're sick…" Nathan commented, watching.

He turned his head to face the boy.

"No, the correct term is mad! Mad!" the Knave replied.

"No, it's-"

Just then, the Knave paused as…the Cheshire cat's grin appeared in front of him!

The Knave let go of Allison! The girl was too late to notice and tried at the last minute to grab onto the railing. Nathan saw the cat wink at him. The boy rushed over and almost launched himself over the rail to save Allison! The Knave almost finished the job, but the cat got all up in his face, literally! The cat blinded him, being all in it.

Nathan saved Allison by pulling her over the railing and onto the floor.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied, shaking her head to get her mind straight. Nathan could feel her shaking a bit from fear too, like he was from anger.

"Good…" Nathan said, getting up.

The Knave was dealing with the cat, which wouldn't let go.

A struggle between the Knave and Cheshire cat continued. Nathan stayed out of the way, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Wait for it…" he said to himself.

The Knave grabbed the cat with both hands. The cat scratched him in the face! The knave didn't seem to cringe in pain, instead, he threw the cat over the railing but even before that, the cat vanished! The Knave ended up twisting himself around and trying to not lose his balance and go over. The Knave sighed in relief at being safe.

The cat disappeared and reappeared in the sill of the window, waving.

"You'll die next!" the Knave said to the girl.

"No…" Allison said.

The Knave looked over, his hands on the rail.

"And why is that?" he asked, angered.

"One word…" Nathan said.

The Knave turned around and Nathan stabbed him!

Nathan picked up the knife used by the guard and he used it on the Knave! He had jabbed it straight into his stomach area with force. The Knave had his mouth open and his eyes widened like someone would look after getting hurt. Nathan then got close to his face.

"Love…" he whispered.

Nathan moved away and took the knife out.

Nathan mouthed a curse word and just shoved the Knave with as much force as possible, with authority! The Knave went backwards and he went right through the glass sign on impact! Nathan and Allison watched the glass break, creating a loud shattering noise. The Knave had gone over the railing, through the sign and began to plummet down ten stories. The Knave was still, falling gracefully, leaving only but a smile as his body slammed into the ground below. An echo occurred.

The Knave was dead. Nathan killed him and had just reasons. Silence overtook the building. The boy looked down at what he had done. The cat smiled from the sill before disappearing. Nathan had killed the greatest ally to the Queen and most reliable friend.

"You killed him…" Allison said, amazed by that he did, rushing over to see.

"Yeah…I did…" Nathan said, looking down. "It felt good…"

Nathan noticed and faced her, shaking from adrenaline and the fact it ended.

Nathan sighed; relieved that it was over.

"You can kill me now for what I said." Nathan told her.

She punched him in the arm.

"That was for not saving me sooner!" she said.

Nathan rolled his eyes and she kissed him on the left cheek! Nathan immediately zoned out again, touching the spot and smiling.

Nathan felt like it was the best moment in the world. Everything went blank for that moment. Nathan had no care in the world as happiness went up and down his body.

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you!" she said, not even snickering.

"What now?" Nathan asked, snapping out of it.

She rolled here eyes and smiled.

The happiest moment Nathan had, and he wasn't sure how he even did it. If it was the words he said to the Knave, he just forgot about all of that. It felt like a blur now. One moment he was in a dangerous situation, the next, she lightened up more it seemed. Nathan watched Allison begin to walk away, thinking she was so awesome.

"Nathan!" she said, brushing her hair to the side and signaling to come over.

Nathan snapped out of daydreaming now and went over, but tripped halfway! She laughed at him as he got up.

"Okay let's go!" he said, walking alongside.

The two went to the elevator that had stalled.

Nathan went inside and Allison joined him.

"No stairs this time?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Allison said immediately after.

"Okay then, elevator going somewhere!" Nathan said, pressing the button to go down.

The doors started to close leaving a scene of Nathan smiling and the girl rolling her eyes. They were now on their way to the bottom. The next stop would be Dranton's to see if he was alright, but Allison could care a less.

The doors opened at the bottom floor and the two walked out. They made their way through the concourse and outside where the moon started to make way for the sun. Nathan took in the fresh dawn air.

"So, where to next?" he asked.

"Dranton's, we have to tell him the trio had been taken!" Allison said.

Nathan was just going with the flow now after what happened to him.

"How do we get down?" he asked, peering over the cliff.

Nathan had to scratch his eye. When he stopped, they were at the bottom. Nathan still didn't understand it, but what could he? He was care free now. Allison and Nathan made their way down the path.

Soon after, the cat appeared in a tree

"Kitty!" Nathan shouted.

"Shush, they are still out here!" the cat said, "Danger is not over!"

"And I suppose you'll lead us to Dranton's?" Nathan asked.

Where else would they go with all the danger?

The cat shrugged.

"If you request." the cat said, sitting on the branch.

"Free help, yes!" Nathan said, excited.

Allison seemed annoyed by him, but in a good way. The cat led them through the forest and down a path safely. The guards in the asylum died, but others roamed the forest. The next stop was Dranton's to tell him about the terrible news. Things were happy for Nathan, but they turned back to serious.

Inside the asylum, the moonlight faded, giving way to some sunlight. The Knave was dead behind the old reception desk. His skull cracked, back broken with blood on the floor and even on a piece of paper. The Queen's favorite was now dead. Glass was all over him and the area around him from the shattered sign. There was one weird part to it however besides the Knave dead. A large shard of glass rested on top of his head. On it, a lone word from the sign that said: _Psichiatrico_…fitting for the Knave…

The cat was leading Nathan and Allison to Dranton's house. The sunlight grew upon the sky slowly, causing the moonlight to fade. What did they learn from the asylum? The trio was missing, the Knave died and Nathan admitted his feelings more. Not only that, but now there was the danger of Dranton possibly missing. The guards in the woods were relentless. Any living animal and person in site, the guards probably caught. Nathan saw a glimpse of such scene.

As the cat led them, Nathan looked to the right side of him to see in the distance, a guard beating down a traveler and taking him captive. The scene surrounding Nathan was that of guards patrolling the forest. The Cheshire cat had led the two humans away from the dangers. With the suns rays shining now, the guards barely were visible through the dead shrubbery.

"I wonder how the Queen will react to the Knave's death…" Nathan said, making conversation.

"Well, we'll find out." Allison said, walking along.

Nathan nodded.

The two walked down the chosen route by the cat. As the cat disappeared and reappeared in trees, Nathan looked around the dead and decaying forest. Off and on he seen guards, but they never saw him. Good for him, bad for the Queen. She hoped to strike fear in the outskirts. Nathan wasn't scared though, now that the dark was going away. Continuing on, Nathan and Allison followed the cat. Nathan saw two guards in the corner of his eye to the left. He looked at them. He wasn't sure if they saw him. He cautiously walked on. Suddenly, he stepped on a branch, creating a small crunching noise. Nathan looked around him quickly. No one seemed to hear, so he moved on. The guards walked on too.

The walking was getting boring to Nathan after awhile. He saw nothing but endless dead trees, shrubbery and guards off and on.

"Ugh, when are we going to get there?" Nathan asked, starting to complain

Allison stopped, causing Nathan to bump into her a bit.

"Why did you stop?" Nathan asked, complaining about that too.

"Because, we're here idiot…" she replied.

Nathan looked over and sure enough, the reached the house of Dranton.

Allison went over to peak through the windows. She saw the furniture and everything else, just like how it was when they left.

"Thanks kitty!" Nathan told the Cheshire cat.

"You are most welcome, goodbye!" the cat replied, grinning and disappearing.

Nathan went over to the house. It seemed the same and felt the same.

"Well, should we go in?" he asked, "It's kind of creepy out here."

"Yeah…" Allison replied.

Allison knocked on the door. She waited for a reply, but nothing. This prompted her to just grab the knob. Allison slowly turned it and the door creaked open.

The girl stepped inside to see a house the way it was before. Unless the guards were careful, nothing bad had occurred here from what was in site. Nathan came in and looked around too.

"Well, nothing seems str- oh my glob!" Nathan suddenly shouted, not finishing what he said.

Allison quickly looked over and on a dresser next to the door was the Dormouse of the mad trio!

She had escaped!

"What are you doing here? I thought you three were caught." Allison said.

"They were, not me." the mouse said, "I managed to escape."

"Then what happened to the other two?" the girl asked.

"It's a long story…" another voice said.

Dranton showed up on the table.

Nathan and Allison sat at the table with the mice on it due to their size. The Dormouse was explaining everything she saw. She explained that she had watched the guards enter the building and she went back to the cafeteria to warn them. The trio had set up a bulwark of tables and used the food and objects around them as weapons. The guards had rushed into the cafeteria and the trio began to fire what they had.

"They didn't give up, they just came towards us." She explained.

She mentioned how the guards walked straight at them.

A struggle had occurred between the guards, Hare and Hatter as they tried fending them off. This led to a guard slammed on their table. A fight ensued around there, causing everything to be tossed and shattered all over the place. The Hatter had put up a good fight, but in the end was taken down to the ground and cuffed. The Hare did his best but suffered the same fate. As for the Dormouse, her small size helped her get away from guards attacking her. She managed to get out of there.

"I told them I would go for help." she said.

That's what led her there.

She scurried through the forest, with no guards actually following her. The darkness helped her in her escape outside. The Dormouse then wound up at Dranton's.

"I told him everything!" the mouse said.

"It's a sad day…" Dranton said.

The mouse finished explaining what had occurred. The madness Nathan had seen when he was there was gone. She was more serious than crazy that moment. Of course, the trio could be serious if they needed to be, they weren't that mad. Or were they?

The four talked about the situation, wondering what to do next now that their friends were in danger.

"SO, do we like, go save them?" Nathan just asked.

"In time we will…" Dranton replied.

"Why do we have to wait Reepicheep?" Nathan asked, "They are our friends!"

"One, I'm not Reepicheep! And two, it isn't the right time…" Dranton said, thinking.

Dranton wasn't sure how they could save them.

It would be too risky entering the prison.

"Why don't you tell me how the mission went?" he suggested.

"Long story." Nathan said.

"I think we need some rest, I'm tired." Allison said.

Allison glared at Nathan when she said that and he agreed. He was too, actually, literally.

The mouse understood they were through a lot and needed rest.

"Alright, take a nap…" Dranton said.

The two then went to their respective areas in the living room. Before they could rest, the mouse appeared.

"When you guys get up, I want to hear all about the mission." Dranton said.

Allison just fell asleep after that. Nathan heard it as he closed his eyes on the couch. That morning, the two slept for almost the whole day. The mice did what they did, such as chores and talking to think of a way to save the trio. It was an interesting night that was now over. Morning was here, which meant a new day.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Another Problem in the City**

The time was around seven by now. Nathan and Allison had slept for almost the whole day. Dranton never bothered to wake them; they woke up on their own. Nathan was first, waking up and stretching. The sun was down again. Allison was next to get up.

"Hey!" Nathan said with a smile.

She looked overjoyed to see him, not.

She just gave a smile back and rubbed her eyes. With no warning, Dranton just came over like he just stared at the two all day to get up.

"You'll be happy to know, we got some plans." the mouse said.

"Good for you…" Allison mumbled.

Allison rolled her eyes and got up. Nathan followed.

The two made their way over to the table per Dranton's request. Allison looked so thrilled to be there just as much as someone would at work. Nathan was half there as he always was when he got up.

"We thought of plans for the next mission." Dranton said, "Part 3 if you will."

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"That depends on what happened with the mission, but we have some possibilities." he replied.

Dranton wanted her to tell him what had happened.

Allison just sat there, hearing the obvious lure.

"I suppose you want to hear what happened?" she asked.

The mouse eagerly shook his head.

"For the mission?" she asked.

The mouse nodded.

"Last night?" she asked again.

Dranton nodded again.

Allison took her time dodging any talk of it. She didn't want him to find out.

"Why are you not telling me?" Dranton soon asked.

"About what?" Allison asked back.

"The mission…" Dranton replied.

"Oh yeah, it was interesting." Allison said.

"Yes, I mean you obviously came here later than expected…" the mouse said.

Nathan managed to think a bit more now.

Allison looked over at the boy. She knew Dranton would be ready to scold any one of them. He shook his head and expressed that he didn't want to say anything non-verbally.

"It…didn't go too well…" Allison said.

"What happened?" the mouse firmly asked, getting stern.

Allison didn't want to admit that guards captured them and that they fought off the Knave, but she had to. The girl explained everything that had gone on, especially the Knave. She left out the vial.

Dranton sat there listening. He was stunned by the fact Nathan killed the Knave.

"So-" Allison continued.

"Wait, you killed the Knave?" Dranton interrupted, turning to Nathan.

"Yeah, I opened up a can of human world whoop ass!" Nathan proudly said.

Dranton nodded. He knew the Queen would be devastated.

"But…the vial failed?" he asked, changing the subject again.

"It wasn't our fault! I don't know how they knew about us!" Nathan blurted out.

Allison punched him in the arm. The mouse became intrigued on that situation now.

Allison glared at the boy.

"What happened with the vial?" Dranton asked, "…Allison?"

Allison turned her attention to the mouse.

"It…didn't work as we planned…" she said.

"Oh really…why?" Dranton asked, "I have all evening to hear…"

Allison had to explain to the mouse what happened after Nathan opened up his mouth.

Allison explained it all. The mouse took it in and turned angered. He felt disappointed too.

"I told you that you could've gotten caught and you did!" Dranton said.

"I don't care about that, the vial didn't work!" Allison said.

Dranton knew that and it ticked him off. The mouse blamed Allison for it not working thanks to the guards hurt down below..

Allison defended herself and the two argued. The Dormouse just sat back, listening to it all. The arguing soon came to a head.

"I told you someone would get caught, safety!" Dranton stressed.

"It's not my fault!" Allison replied, defending herself.

"Oh yeah, then who's fault is it?" Dranton asked, demanding to know.

Allison became quiet and looked at Nathan. Nathan shook his head no to not blame him.

Allison was actually thinking about it. Nathan used the rubber band to start it all. But, he was the one that killed the Knave and saved her life twice in one night. Nathan mouthed to not blame him. The mouse kept pestering her to tell him whose fault it really was. Allison tried zoning out to find her happy place. The constant noise and nonverbal wordings were annoying.

Nathan begged her not to blame him, even if he caused part of it.

"Well?" Dranton asked, annoyed.

She had enough.

"It was Nathan okay!" she shouted back.

Nathan's mood changed. She threw him under the bus!

Dranton snickered and mentioned that he thought he'd ruin it somehow.

"If he didn't act so dumb and weird, we would've gotten out of there safely, is that what you wanted to hear?" Allison shouted at the mouse.

Nathan felt like walking out and actually attempted to

"But dang it, the kid saved my life either way, and for that, I don't care how much you want to blame him, blame me for it!" Allison said.

Nathan stopped and looked at her.

Nathan spoke,

"Don't take the blame, alright?" he said.

"Yeah, let the boy!" Dranton said.

"Shut it Dranton!" Allison shouted, looking at Nathan, "Don't, it's not your fault. It's just sometimes things don't go as planned, okay? Things happen!"

Nathan felt weird at how Allison supported him here.

Dranton took a moment to get his thoughts together.

"So," he said, all calm and moving on, "since the vial failed, I don't think we should do anything else until production is ruined."

"Wait," Allison said, "why focus on that? If you haven't heard, the Hatter and Hare were captured!"

"I'm with the girl." Nathan said, pointing to her.

"Well, I suppose we can, but we told them we'd ruin production." Dranton said.

"That can wait! We have to save the three!" Allison replied.

The production could've waited.

The mouse didn't think so. Dranton worried about the production more.

"They can wait too! We told them we'd spoil production!" Dranton said.

Allison disagreed and told the mouse no about it.

"Look, what is better, saving the trio with the threat of being captured, or ruining production that can help millions with the threat of being captured?" Dranton asked.

"Option one…" the two said, as well as a random voice from nowhere

"Well that's not happening!" Dranton said, "Because you two are going back to the city!"

Dranton smiled like he enjoyed it.

Allison was annoyed, not by Nathan, but by the mouse. Nathan seemed excited.

"Yep, you're both going to go back there, because there is one vial left after all!" Dranton said.

"What?" Allison exclaimed

"I'm up for it…" Nathan said.

"Nathan!" the girl shouted at him.

"Now, now, if we want to succeed, we have to do this!" Dranton said.

The mouse spent the next five minutes explaining to them how it would be the best plan.

Dranton kept going on and on and on about it all. Allison and Nathan grew bored.

"Look, just shut up Reepicheep!" Nathan told the mouse, "What does the Dormouse think of this? I mean really? They aren't even a trio without her!" Nathan said.

"She fully agrees with my thinking, because…she will be the one saving them!" Dranton said.

"She will?" the two asked together, surprised.

The Dormouse nodded.

"Well that changes everything!" Nathan said, "To the city!"

He got up.

Dranton liked his ambitious behavior there. Allison rolled her eyes despite a touching moment earlier on. Nathan was about to go. Suddenly, the mouse stopped him.

"You don't even know what the plan is…" Dranton said.

Nathan took a moment to realize that and turned right back around.

"I thought your boyfriend would be smarter by now!" Dranton told Allison.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she shouted.

The mouse didn't care and snickered.

Dranton began to explain the plan to the two.

"Okay, first off, there is one more vial left…" Dranton said.

"Oh, where?" Nathan asked, intrigued.

"At the ME Corporation; the Queen has a vial locked up on the top floor." Dranton said, "It is the last one ever brought into existence before the Jabberwocky was slain."

Dranton paced a bit.

He went on.

"So that's why, you two will be going there and grabbing the vial and do the exact same thing!" Dranton explained.

Allison wasn't thrilled. The last time they went there, guards caught them and knowing the security now, it would probably be harder.

Nathan meanwhile, felt the opposite. He couldn't wait to go back there. Dranton explained how the Queen kept it inside a casing on a wall as décor. They were to go up to her floor, break into the casing, take the vial and then go to Floor 26. Simple, at least it sounded like it.

"So when do we go?" Nathan asked, once Dranton finished.

"When the city closes, like last time." Dranton said.

"This isn't a good idea!" Allison said, "Her floor is impenetrable!"

It almost was, however, the mouse didn't think so.

He explained how simple it would've been where they would sneak in like last time. Allison reminded him of the guards from before. Dranton went over to her and whispered to use Nathan's stupidity to distract them again. Allison didn't like Dranton calling Nathan dumb, which is something she would've thought was funny a few days ago. Dranton still tried to persuade them to go as he wanted to make the trio proud.

"Just please, go back out there tonight and do it!" Dranton pleaded, "We haven't much time until the holiday anyway."

"What are you talking about, there's plenty of time!" Nathan said, scoffing.

The mouse glared at him and then a calendar.

Nathan kept laughing weirdly at it all.

"Um," Dranton began, "the Frabjous Day is tomorrow…"

Nathan stopped laughing and was shocked.

"Would've been nice if he told us these reasons at the start…" Nathan whispered to the girl.

"SO, I suggest you get ready! You will be leaving in a few hours!" Dranton said.

Nathan thought about, shrugged and said, "Well, more time for television!"

He then got up to go over to the living room.

The mouse sighed and Allison got up to go join him. Dranton decided to follow.

"Haven't you two had enough rest?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Yep, I just need more rest to be extra rested." Nathan replied.

Dranton did a face-palm and walked away. For the next few hours, the girl would just read, Nathan would sit there, flipping through channels and the mice would casually talk in the kitchen. Allison thought it was crazy. They just got back from a crazy mission, now they were going right back out. But, Dranton insisted and he had two good reasons. One, the Dormouse would save her friends. Two, the Frabjous Day was surprisingly tomorrow.

Hours went by and soon it was nearing the city's closing time. The two would go on a journey again to the city. It was quite sad actually. Twenty-four hours later, they left for a mission. Now they were doing it again. Allison finished her book as Nathan got bored with television. Nathan noticed she was looking his way.

"Oh great, bother me now that you're done reading!" Nathan said.

Allison shook her head as she got up to sit near him. Nathan felt odd.

"Listen, it's your fault we failed the last time, I'm not even kidding!" she told him.

Nathan was confused over her behavior. He still thought she was joking.

The girl glared at him after saying that it was his fault, causing Nathan to become hysterical.

"He-he, I know, you're going to say it was a joke after all!" he said, pointing and laughing.

Allison slapped his hand down and had a serious look. Nathan looked at her oddly.

"Just shut up…" she said.

"But you just-"

"It was your fault, but you know, like I said, you're still alright! Especially after last night" she said, still looking ticked off.

A few moments later, she slapped him in the back of the head and snickered.

Nathan took it and robbed his head from the impact. He still liked her despite her attitude. Allison jabbed him for fun in the arm.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked, feeling threatened.

"Gosh, you can't have fun a little can you!" Allison said.

"Hurting is not fun!" Nathan replied.

She tried doing it again, but Nathan used ninja skills to catch her arm in motion.

Allison looked at him evilly for breaking rule one! Nathan immediately put her arm down and gestured he didn't mean to and pleaded for her not to kill him. She didn't stop her evil look. Nathan felt a bit frightened by how she planned to hurt him for that. She raised her arm to threaten a strike, but put it down!

"Look at you," she said, laughing now.

Nathan joined in with a hysterical laugh.

"If you don't know me by now," Allison said, "then you are dumber than I thought."

Nathan shook his head at her as she laughed at his reaction.

The two looked at each other as Allison thought he was hilarious in his nonverbal reactions to her threats. A moment of silence took over after the fun. Well, fun to her. They sat there, smiling. Without warning, Nathan attempted to kiss her, and not like last night's. Allison just sat there, not wanting to harm him. Nathan didn't care as he closed his eyes. It was the perfect timing until…

Dranton came in!

"Really, that's really going to happen now voice?" Nathan asked towards the ceiling.

"You wuuuuuus!" the voice said, laughing about Nathan's misery

"That's it! I'm going to find you voice!" Nathan shouted.

Dranton and Allison both looked at him weirdly.

This caused an awkward silence. Nathan calmed himself down and acted like nothing happened.

"Umm…moving on then, it's almost time to go." Dranton said.

"Yeah, we know Reepicheep." Nathan replied.

"My name is not- ugh…never mind." Dranton said.

Dranton was starting to feel a random headache coming on. He decided to leave for his own good, into the kitchen to calm down. The other mouse joined him.

Nathan couldn't believe the Frabjous Day was almost here. It seemed just like yesterday he met everyone. It could've been too, but days went by normally. Nathan still can't even find me.

"Can we have a redo of that last part?" Nathan asked Allison, feeling disappointed.

"Um no…sorry." she replied, smiling.

Allison got up and went over to the kitchen to get something to drink. Nathan missed out on an opportunity of a lifetime. However, he could always try again. It was now a goal before he left.

Instead of wasting space with random things in between, time went by. The city's closing time came upon the land. That meant that it was finally time to go. Dranton called the two humans over to the table before they would go.

"Okay, make this count!" Dranton said, "We have one shot, one chance, and if we fail, it could all be over. Who knows how much longer we'll have to wait!"

Dranton explained the plan to the two again. They were to sneak into the city, go into the ME Corporation building and then go to the top floor. Once there, they would steal the last vial of Jabberwocky blood. After that, it was down to the same floor as last time to ruin production.

It seemed like it was so fast to Nathan. But, it was what it was.

"Okay, you got the plan?" the mouse asked.

"Yeah…" the two replied in unison.

"Good," Dranton said, "the Dormouse will go her own way in a bit to save the two. It's your job to succeed this time! After all, they are counting on you!"

"Yeah, can we just go now?" Nathan asked.

He stood impatiently near the door.

Allison rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want to go so soon. Suddenly, Dranton went on about safety precautions again. This prompted her to leave.

"Alright, let's go Nathan…" she said.

Allison made her way over to the door.

"Wait my rules!" Dranton said.

"You want us to do this mission or not?" Allison asked.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then bye!" Allison said.

Nathan opened the door and the two left.

Dranton wanted to make faces again to mention how cute they were. He went up towards the broken window. Dranton looked out and saw the two, so he began. Allison noticed and pointed behind Nathan. Nathan turned around, lifted his hand up and gave the mouse a goodbye present! Allison laughed as she started to walk down the path. Nathan soon followed. As for Dranton, he got upset and complained out the window.

"Shush, do you want the guards to hear you?" the Dormouse asked.

Dranton shut up and went away from the window.

Down the path, Nathan and Allison made their way over to the city. The night sky looked lit by the moonlight yet again as it was before. Nathan started talking about how much fun it would be and pointed out several areas they were at before. Allison took it all in. Soon, they came upon a certain area.

"Hey, this is where you said I was alright for the first time!" Nathan said, pointing it out.

"Nathan, come on!" Allison said impatiently.

Nathan didn't want to leave.

The boy went on about how the first time they were here, she hated him, but after last night, she didn't. It fascinated him to realize how things had changed.

"Yeah, what now voice, I remember!" he randomly shouted.

Allison had no idea who he was talking to.

"Yes, and she doesn't know about me. Epic fail!" the voice replied with a laugh.

"I'll show you an epic fail!" Nathan shouted.

Allison heard him shout, which caused her to think he was just plain strange.

Allison immediately went over and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up!

"Smells good…" Nathan said, breathing and zoning out.

"Just shut up! Do you want to get caught?" she asked.

Her touching him like that zoned Nathan out. Allison tried dragging him away but Nathan felt too zoned out and enthralled by being in that spot.

"Who cares about a stupid spot Nathan!" she shouted

The voice echoed across the lands.

Allison and Nathan both stopped and heard it. An awkward silence followed. Allison quickly looked around to make sure no guards were coming. They could've been anywhere in the forest. All over, little sounds occurred. Allison wasn't sure if it was from animals or guards. Every little movement put her on edge. Nathan still held on as if held hostage. Nathan heard Allison's deep breathing and quick movement. Just then, a sound to the right of the path occurred! Allison looked over and it was the worst news possible.

It wasn't a guard, but a harmless lizard! The lizard walked by the two, nodding and going back into the woods.

"Phew, close one…" Allison said, sighing in relief.

Out of nowhere, two guards appeared from where the lizard came. Nathan almost yelped, but the girl put her hand over his mouth. Nathan looked over and shook his head about the situation.

"Look what you did…" he said in a muffled voice due to a hand over his mouth.

Allison got ticked off inside.

The guards wasted no time to approach the two. Allison and Nathan had to do something, otherwise the guards had them caught. It was not going to happen.

"I'm not getting captured this soon!" Allison said.

The girl let go of Nathan. Guards rushed over and she pushed him to the side to avoid capture. The guards focused on Allison as she tried to take them down. Nearby, Nathan watched. He didn't want to get captured either. Most importantly, he didn't want Allison caught.

Nathan walked up to the guards. He tapped on one of the guard's shoulders. The guard turned around and Nathan gave him a punch in the face, but the guard countered it! The guard punched Nathan in the stomach and knocked him away! Allison bashed the guy with an elbow. Nathan saw the other come over towards her. He wanted to help Allison. Nathan got up and went over to try the same thing, but the guard caught the shot!

Allison looked over and rolled her eyes yet again. She went up to the guard and gave him a right hook to take them down! Nathan smiled at her.

"Don't get involved!" she told him.

Nathan didn't understand her because of zoning out. The two guards tried again to capture the humans. Nathan pointing to behind her and she saw them coming. Allison got into a fighting stance and a fight occurred.

Allison used her karate skills with fighting knowledge to strike the guards with roundhouse kicks, jabs, hooks and other moves. Nathan loved seeing her in action. Allison gave one guard a jab to the back and a roundhouse kick to take them down. For the other, she tried finishing him off with a martial arts kick, but the guard caught it! He had caught her leg causing her to hop on the other.

"Nathan, don't stand around there!" she said.

"You said not to get involved!' he replied.

"Nathan!"

Just then, the guard shoved her down!

The other guard got up and the two stood over Allison. Nathan couldn't do a thing per orders. Allison looked over and gave him a dirty look. The boy shrugged, he was just following orders.

"You idiot!" she said.

Allison quickly took down one guard by tripping him with her legs. The other immediately pinned her feet down by standing on them. The guard taken down got up, only bashed in the head with a rock by Nathan! Allison didn't notice, so Nathan was fine. The guard on Allison however, was still up.

The guard meant business. Instead of capturing her, he got off and brought out a plasma gun.

"For the Knave of Hearts!" the guard said.

Allison sat up and escaped. She got up to deal with him. However, he was down! The gun was on the ground. In the guard's spot was Nathan!

"What did you do?" she asked.

She seemed surprised.

Nathan shrugged, like it was normal.

"Slammed a rock into that ones head." Nathan replied, pointing to the downed one he took out.

"Not that one, the other!" she said.

"Oh, nerve pinch!" he replied.

Allison was amazed he knew how to do that.

Allison stepped on the gun to get rid of that. She then went up to Nathan, not too happy.

"Where did you learn my nerve pinch?" she asked, looking ticked off.

Nathan felt a bit threatened by her look.

"F-from you, when you did it to me!" Nathan hesitantly replied.

Allison glared at him.

"Please don't kill me! I know you said not to help but-"

Just then, she gave him a hug!

Nathan immediately zoned out. His mind went blank like it had at the asylum. It was a happy moment, a moment that he wouldn't forget like the last. He felt carefree. And, his heart even felt different as it moved. Allison let go exactly three seconds later.

"You did good…" she said, smiling.

Allison then started to walk down the path.

Nathan was still and too happy to move. Allison noticed the boy didn't follow and turned around to see where he was.

"Nathan!" she said in a raised voice.

Nathan looked over to see Allison giggling and gesturing him to come over.

The boy followed the command and joined her moments later. The two walked down the path together now. Nathan felt happy. Allison was actually starting to reciprocate his liking of her to the point that maybe he had something actually going for him there.

"To the city!" Nathan said in a British accent.

Nathan loved accents.

Allison nodded.

"Yep!" she added, laughing at how he said it.

It was a joyous moment that Nathan began to feel. Nathan reached out and tried to hold her hand. Allison slapped it away like before. Nathan felt disappointed, but…she grabbed his hand with her hand. Nathan smiled, feeling ecstatic inside. The two walked down the path, holding hands in the moonlight.

After awhile, the two had approached the same spot they were last night. The guard post was still there with a light on and shadows seen from a window.

"Neat!" Nathan said

"Follow me!" she said, darting into the woods.

Nathan looked at the entrance, then in the woods to follow the girl. It was the same exact thing as before. The two made their way past the brick buildings after darting into the woods.

Allison followed the brick wall like structure further into the woods and soon stopped. They were at the same trap door as before.

"Welcome back Allison, password?" the handle asked.

"Remember me?" Nathan asked.

"…password?" it asked again.

"Hey, I asked if you remembered me!" Nathan said.

"And I asked for a password! Password?" the handle replied in a rude tone

Nathan wanted to give it a piece of his mind.

Allison moaned in annoyance and just moved Nathan to the side.

"Everyone loves spying!" Allison said.

"The Queen does not, welcome!" the handle said.

This caused the trap door to open.

Allison was the first to enter the tunnel area.

Nathan had zoned out again when she shoved him.

"Come on, Nathan!" Allison demanded.

Nathan snapped out of it and followed. The two walked to the other trap door, which requested the same password. Allison gave it to the handle and the door opened, just like last time.

Allison climbed out, helped Nathan out and they were back in the city. Amazing security it had. The alley pretty much looked the same. Nathan noticed the same man again from before. This time, he was eating an apple.

"Welcome back to the city my rude and disrespectful friend!" the man said.

He took a bite.

Nathan smiled, laughing at what he said.

"Thanks!" Nathan said.

"What brings you back?" he asked.

"We're going to break into the ME Corporation-"

Allison jabbed him in the arm.

"I mean, a top secret mission, yeah!" Nathan said, rubbing his arm

The man nodded.

Nathan and Allison were going to go on their way, but the man walked over, chewing on part of his apple he had.

"I'll be happy to report that there are little signs of protection in the city!" he said.

Allison was surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Most left to the outskirts to find evildoers!" the man said, taking another bite after.

"So this city is basically free to sneak in without trouble?" Allison asked

The man nodded again.

Usually the city had guards. In fact, it did. In the building, there were two near the elevator. The others were scattered in few numbers around the city.

"This is going to be easy!" Nathan said.

"Now, now by overconfident and shallow friend, do not let your guard down!" the man said.

He was right.

Nathan was about to speak.

"He's right," Allison said, "we should still take caution."

"Oh please!" Nathan scoffed, "It's obviously free of guards! Nothing can go wrong!"

The man leaned over towards Allison and said, "Someone is stubborn…"

Allison got a laugh out of it.

Nathan had no idea what was funny. Allison kept laughing.

"Whatever it was wasn't funny!" Nathan said.

"Nonsense by stubborn friend!" the man said, "Can't we all be happy and merry?"

Nathan glared at the man. The man bit into his apple and chewed it.

Nathan watched him chew five times before swallowing to send it down his throat.

"Well, let's get going Nathan." Allison said.

"Oh you are leaving, goodbye!" the man said, waving.

Nathan glared at him more. Allison had to grab him by the arm to continue down the alley.

The two walk down the alleyway, going to the intersection that had led to the ME Corporation. Unlike the man, Nathan remembered yet again. They soon came upon one of the intersections.

"Follow me Allison, I know where it is! I've done it before!" Nathan said, walking past to the other side.

He was sure he had it right.

Allison thought otherwise.

"Um…Nathan…this is it." Allison said, looking down the alley to the city.

"Oh…" Nathan said, looking at what she was. "I see that, dang!"

Nathan cursed under his breath as the two began walking down the alley that led to the Central Core and the ME Corporation. Nathan looked at the building as it shone red and white as usual. He couldn't believe that he would be going there again, and to the top floor.

This was a do or die situation again. If they failed, guards might get them or if they escaped, the plan would still fail. If they succeeded, they could all go home happy. They were about to enter the Central Core until Nathan stopped a few feet away.

"Not again!" Allison complained.

"I…I need a moment to take all this in I'm sorry!" Nathan said, getting all emotional about the big mission.

"Ugh…" Allison said, rolling her eyes as Nathan made fake sad noises.

She waited until he was finally done again. Nathan finished and they could finally go on.

Nathan walked, but stopped again as he thought about how the mission would go this time. It felt more important than the last. As Allison approached the Central Core, Nathan decided to pull her back yet again!

"What now?" Allison complained, "Need another freaking moment like last freaking time?"

"No, it's not that!" Nathan said.

"Then what is it?" Allison demanded to know

Nathan got nervous all of a sudden.

Allison rolled her eyes and wanted to just know so they could move on.

"What the puck is it?" Allison demanded again.

She felt ticked off by him now for not answering. Allison was going to demand again, but Nathan spoke up to stop her.

"It better be good!" she said.

Nathan took a deep breathe.

"If we somehow don't make it, which I think we will, but there's a chance that we might not. If so, since there might-"

"Just get on with it!" she demanded.

Allison was getting impatient

Nathan wanted to tell her something special that had come to mind.

"I just wanted you to know that I like you." Nathan admitted.

Allison looked at him. Nathan scolded himself mentally with "What if?" thoughts. The girl knew he did since he arrived actually. She was proud of him for admitting it the way he did.

"You know, you've just proven you're more alright." Allison said, "I knew you did."

Nathan felt proud. The two looked at each other with Allison happy.

Nathan decided to try again. He leaned in to try and kiss her for a second time. It was going perfect this time around, but, Allison pulled away at the last few moments.

"I think we should just get this over with…" she said.

It was another awkward moment. Nathan failed twice. Allison wanted to go into the city and walked closer to the Central Core.

"Alright we can go…" Nathan said, disappointed.

Nathan was ready, he had to be. Allison gave him a smile and they went on.

The two stepped into the city. It was dark, lifeless; no one was around, much like last time. None of the lights were on, no one was outside and the only thing heard was a slight breeze. Guards were not by the ME Corporation! The man was right. It made them wonder how the city was secure inside. Allison knew about the cameras.

"I know there are cameras, but we're going to go straight through the plaza, okay?" she said.

Nathan was too happy by what happened.

"Don't act like that, we can't fail! Allison said.

"I know…" Nathan said, smiling.

Instead of scolding him, Allison understood why he was like that.

It was now time to head towards the ME Corporation building. Allison began walking into the Central Core despite the cameras. Nathan followed all robotically behind her, still zoned out. The two made their way across the deserted plaza and towards the building. It stood tall, with the sign at the top glowing red and white, much like before. Outside, there were no guards. So it looked to be an easy sneak in. Allison looked around at the dark shops and structures. The cameras were all peering towards their opposite ends. It didn't matter, the guards were all outside. Allison thought it was quite stupid of the Queen.

After some walking across the bare plaza, the two reached the front of the building. Nathan almost tripped over a rail used for the train systems!

"Watch it!" Allison said, bumped into slightly

Nathan just smiled all weirdly. That was not going to happen inside.

Allison wouldn't allow it. Nathan was being odd because he got to admit that he liked her, and she was alright with it.

"Look, act normal! I want to get out alive!" Allison said.

Nathan still couldn't snap out of happiness.

"Ugh, come on, for me?" she asked, starting to shake him.

Nathan wobbled back and forth, eventually snapping out of it.

Allison let go and hoped he wasn't the same. The boy took a moment to get his mind together.

"…aright let's go!" he said.

Allison smiled and gave him a nod before looking over at the building's entrance. A lone light shone in the room with guards glaring forward, standing by the elevator.

Just like before.

"Should we use a rubber band?" Nathan asked, being silly.

"No Nathan, we do it my way!" Allison said.

"Oh great! The not so fun way! Do we sneak behind furniture again?" Nathan asked, mocking her.

Allison looked at him and said, "Well, go and do that, or, we take them head on!"

The girl looked excited about fighting them head on when she said that.

Nathan liked her style and approach this time and agreed.

"Let's do this!" he shouted.

Allison didn't bother to shut him up. The two shook hands for good luck and glared at the door. Nathan and Allison walked together towards the glass doors. A hand from each opened the glass doors for them to go inside. The guards immediately started to walk towards them once the doors had opened. Allison and Nathan looked confident. The teams were walking straight for each other. Finally, they had collided.

Nathan hit the guard in front of him with a quick jab to the stomach and a nerve pinch to the neck. The guard fell down. Allison dealt with the guard near her with an attempted strike. The guard caught it! Instead of another punch via the free arm, she did a headbutt against the guard's face. The guard moved back a bit. Allison followed it up with a nerve pinch to the neck and the guard went down. The two looked at each other, high-fived, and walked towards the elevator.

Allison pressed the button, the doors opened and the two walked in. They turned around inside.

"Floor 52…" Allison said.

Nathan looked at all the fancy buttons and found the right one. He pressed it, the doors closed and the elevator went up.

"What if she's there?" Nathan asked.

"The Queen won't be. She's busy yelling at her husband at home." Allison replied.

"She's married? I thought the King died!" Nathan said.

"What world do you live in? He's been alive and stupid for years." Allison stated.

Nathan knew in the movie the King died for being stupid. Allison knew nothing of the film.

The elevator took it's time up the shaft before coming to a stop. A ding occurred, the glass doors opened and the two stepped outside. Allison and Nathan were in the Queen's office. At night, the lights were all off, so it was pretty dark. Allison looked over to the sides to find a light switch, but found guards!

"Nathan!" she said, gesturing to his side.

A guard was to the side of him. Nathan and Allison gave them nerve pinches to easily knock them out.

"That was easy." Nathan said.

A light turned on.

The lighting revealed a red and white room. A ton of glass decorations were all over. Straight forward from the elevator was a small, white step leading to a desk and a large, gigantic glass window. To the sides were decorations, some chairs and other furniture that would be in a fancy office.

"Wow…" Nathan said, amazed by how it looked. "So this is her office?"

"Yep, it's ugly." Allison said, giving the red carpeting a dirty look.

Nathan rushed over to look out the window. The Central Plaza was visible, all dark and deserted. The view reminded Nathan of New York.

Nathan then looked around the office and even snooped in some of the Queen's drawers.

"So, where's the vial?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, it's over there!" Allison said.

On the right wall was a glass casing. It surrounded a lone vial of Jabberwocky blood.

Held up by a small, steel beam was the vial!

"We should get it." Allison said.

"Or we can snoop!" Nathan replied, pulling out some files.

"Nathan, as much as I hate the Queen, it isn't nice! We aren't here for that!" Allison said.

"We aren't, but don't you think we should be?" Nathan asked, looking over with a smug face.

Allison rolled her eyes.

While the boy snooped around, Allison decided to get the vial. She approached the casing and tried taking it off, but it wouldn't move.

"Ugh, come on!" she said.

Allison did whatever she could to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. She hit it, slapped it and even hit it with a book, but nothing. Nathan, who was looking through files, tossed one away, finding it boring. The file flew through the air and somehow hit the casing! Allison moved a bit to dodge it and watched as it fell to the ground.

Nathan apologized as he looked over as well, making sure it didn't hit her.

"Its all-"

Suddenly, the casing shattered! The file that hit it had broke it! Allison was amazed.

"How did that happen?" she asked herself.

Nathan noticed and said, "How did- oh, that, I don't know."

The vial was in open territory now. Allison wasted no time to grab it.

She reached over, put her fingers around the vial and took it off of the beam. Allison sighed in relief. She had succeeded that easily! In fact it was too easy in her mind. Allison was right. Out of nowhere, the elevator door opened and out come the president of the company!

"Hello Miss Allison, so nice to see you here." the man said in a serious, professional like tone.

The man was dressed in a jet black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His hair was that of an aged person in their fifties, a little grey yet still some black. This was Mr. Devonport.

Allison was surprised to see him. Nathan looked over and said what's up to him. This caught his attention.

"I suggest snooping isn't the best for anyone." Mr. Devonport told Nathan.

"What do you want?" Allison asked.

She knew about him from speeches and appearances in ads and stuff.

"Surely that is no way to greet a man such as myself." Mr. Devonport replied.

"How did you get here? There were no dings!" Nathan pointed out.

The man looked over at him with a rich, cocky smile.

The man was indeed rich from his business, a multimillionaire at that. He was a bad guy though.

"I shut off the alarm system. After all, I did build this place." Mr. Devonport said, "Tell me, what your name is? You look awfully familiar to me."

"Nathan…" Nathan replied.

The man approached him with the same smile and a look of intrigue.

"So you're the one the Queen of Hearts has been talking of so much lately. You're the human boy that came into our world, yes?" he asked.

Nathan nodded.

"I assure you, that you will die here." Mr. Devonport said.

Nathan glared at him.

Allison was very cautious around Mr. Devonport. Nathan had no idea who he was.

"Let me tell you who I am!" he said, "I am Mr. Devonport, president of the ME Corporation. I have accomplished so much fame with "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" as well as the rail systems. You could say I am a confident fellow, but, you already knew that!"

The man started to laugh a bit. Nathan and Allison found nothing funny.

"Come on, laugh a little." Mr. Devonport said.

They didn't. Allison tried hiding the vial.

As she attempted to, Mr. Devonport saw it in her hand and went over to her now.

"It isn't nice to steal what is not yours." he said, "Please hand it to me."

Nathan told her not to do it. Allison didn't. Mr. Devonport became ticked off.

"Please hand me the vial, come on." he said, giving her a nice smile.

"No." Allison firmly replied.

Mr. Devonport did not like the answer. He took a deep breath.

Nathan watched from over by the desk.

"Fine then..." Mr. Devonport said, "You don't have to."

Allison glared at him as he gave off another rich, overconfident smile. Just then, he moved to the side and grabbed her arms to get her to drop it! Allison didn't let go!

"Because I will just take it from you." he said, struggling to get it.

Nathan rushed over to try and help by tackling the man! Mr. Devonport covered himself from any shots and Allison managed to back away.

"Go to the elevator and to the floor!" Nathan shouted, "I'll hold him off!"

Allison had a chance to finish the mission.

The girl approached the elevator, looking back constantly. Once there, Allison pressed the button to open the doors, which they did so. Meanwhile, Nathan was in a fight with the man. Mr. Devonport managed to get his arms free during a split second break and slammed Nathan head first into the wall! Allison heard a thump, looked over and saw what happened. Nathan had gotten hurt a bit.

"That's it, it can wait!" Allison said, putting the vial in her pocket.

Allison rushed over to Mr. Devonport! He greeted her with a clothesline, but Allison dodged it! Allison punched the man, but he dodged that!

A fight broke out between the two. Allison used whatever shots she could to take him down, but Mr. Devonport kept dodging. Mr. Devonport decided to fight and got in a lucky million dollar clothesline with his arm! Nathan moved over and Mr. Devonport gave him a good old million dollar slap across the face!

"Do not mess with us!" Mr. Devonport shouted, "You will die in the end!"

"We won't, you will!" Allison told him from on the ground.

Mr. Devonport looked over and laughed.

"I cannot die!" he said, "I'm too good looking and rich to die, but you already knew that!"

Allison mumbled that he was full of it and took him down with a quick leg sweep!

Mr. Devonport fell down to the ground!

"No!" he shouted, "You got my million dollar suit dirty!"

The man was more concerned over his suit than himself.

"I'll make it worse right now!" Allison told him.

Allison leaned over, ready to strike him hard in the face.

"I don't think so." a voice suddenly said.

It wasn't the one only Nathan heard either. They both did and looked over.

A few feet away were five enforcers and the Queen of Hearts! The Queen stood tall in a red and white outfit with her hair in a heart shape. Her look was similar to that of the one at the Frabjous Day speech, except more corporate.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked, walking over with her guards.

Allison looked up at the Queen. The Queen put her hand on her face.

"Hello there, dear!" she said with a slight smile.

Allison moved her head away and slapped the Queen's hand down!

The Queen pulled her hand away and held it. She gave Allison a dirty look for what she had done.

"It's the Queen y'all!" Nathan said.

The Queen raised her good hand and snapped her fingers. The guards immediately went over and grabbed Allison! Nathan tackled one when he saw her in danger, only for Mr. Devonport to take him down! The president and the guards managed to hold down the two humans! Unlike the other guards, these were strong. Allison tried escaping but it was no use. Not even her skills of jabbing and kicking below the belt worked.

Nathan squirmed around wanting to save the girl, but couldn't escape. The Queen leaned in towards Allison's face.

"That is no way to great your Queen!" she told her in an angry tone.

The Queen moved away and did a backhanded slap across Allison's face!

"You never disrespect your master!" the Queen shouted.

Allison took it and her mouth moved like it would when slapped. Nathan shouted a curse word at her. The Queen heard it and stepped over towards Nathan.

The Queen leaned over to take a look at the boy.

"So this is the one that has entered our land?" she asked, "Pathetic!"

She moved away and looked down at him. Nathan's arms held back tightly.

"I would've thought you'd be more of a threat!" the Queen shouted, "But this…this is awful! You can barely escape and can't even save the girl!"

Nathan gave her a dirty look.

She turned to Allison.

"And you my dear child, the great Allison, cannot even save her precious boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Allison snapped at the Queen.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I thought he would be." the Queen said.

She slapped Allison again across the face for snapping at her inappropriately.

Allison took it as Nathan felt angered..

"I would've thought he was, considering he claimed to like you when he killed…my Knave!" the Queen said, saddened afterwards.

The Queen stared into space, thinking about the Knave's death.

"You killed him!" she shouted at the boy, "You killed him, and for what?"

"He was about to kill Allison!" Nathan shouted back.

The Queen looked at him like he was insane and slapped him!

The guards held Nathan back as he got angrier at the situation.

"Let your girlfriend die in vain for my society!" she shouted, "She is nothing but pure evil!"

"She isn't evil!" Nathan shouted, "She is the most awesome girl I have ever met and I will be danged if I will let anything happen to her!"

Nathan received a slap again from the Queen.

He cringed and took it. Allison started getting worried about him.

"You will die just like she will!" the Queen shouted.

Nathan responded with a curse word.

"Say your foul words all you want while you enjoy the fact that when I'm involved, everything gets done the way it's supposed to!" the Queen said.

She was involved in this, and she easily had them in her grasp.

The Queen looked mad and crazed as she was about to strike him again. This time, she really wanted to get some force into it. Nathan prepared himself and closed his eyes, waiting to take it.

"Don't hit him!" Allison shouted.

The Queen waited for a moment. Soon, her arm dropped and she looked over at the girl.

"Why not dearest?' she asked the girl, "He deserves it!"

"No he doesn't!" Allison said.

The Queen looked back at the boy and then back at Allison.

Nathan looked over at Allison as she was saving him. He started begging under his breath to not do anything stupid, or she'd get hurt.

"I asked you for a reason…why I shouldn't hit the wrongdoer!" the Queen said.

Allison looked at Nathan. He didn't want to see her hurt and his expression showed it.

"Answer me when you are-"

"It's because…I like him!" Allison told the Queen.

Nathan heard what she had said and felt a little happiness trickle into his mind.

The Queen thought it was interesting and nodded.

"So you do care for the boy, yet he is not your boyfriend…" the Queen said

"They are two different things." Mr. Devonport said, "You can like someone, yet not be together."

"Hmm…" the Queen said, "That is true…"

Nathan kept looking at Allison. He got an answer he was looking for; reciprocating his feelings, officially. It was a happy moment in a sea of insanity and anger.

"Well…" the Queen said, "If I cannot harm the boy, let's see how he likes it the other way."

The Queen glared at Nathan, knowing how angry he could get.

The Queen thought about the Knave again. A guard had found him and reported the news to her earlier on. It was depressing for the Queen, so, she used it for motivation. The Queen slapped Allison across the face!

"You killed my Knave you ungrateful girl!" she shouted.

She slapped her multiple times, taking extreme joy in doing so.

"Gosh this feels so good!" she shouted, twitching with wide, red eyes.

Nathan kept cringing and shaking in anger as he watched Allison punished.

The Queen struck the girl a few more times until her hand started to hurt. The twitching followed. Nathan wanted to literally kill her with his own hands. The Queen took great joy in seeing Nathan get extremely ticked off.

"You all shall be punished for ruining my perfect society!" the Queen shouted, "And it will start tomorrow morning."

Allison's face was red in anger and pain. Nathan's was from extreme anger. The Queen thought.

"Yes, on the morning of the Frabjous Day, you two will be punished for your sins! Everyone shall gather for a grand trial at my castle and you two…you two shall be executed!" she shouted.

Nathan and Allison took it. The girl looked down and Nathan wanted to maul someone.

The Queen ordered the guards and president to get them up and hold them tight. The Queen looked at the two with a sick, vicious smile on her face.

"See, isn't this a lot better now that I'm here?" the Queen asked, smiling.

The Queen then turned to the window and looked out from where she was at, farther away.

"You to shall die for my perfect…society!" she shouted.

The sick smile stayed as she looked out into space. The Queen finished and ordered the guards and president to take them to her castle in which they'd stay overnight on lock-down in the dungeon.

Everyone made their way to the elevator as the Queen pressed the button.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan quietly told the girl.

His eyes saw her red face from the slaps.

"Don't be…" Allison replied, looking back at him.

Allison didn't blame him for any of this.

She gave him a small smile before the guards and Queen entered the elevator.

"It's too packed in here…" the Queen said, trying to stay comfortable.

She pressed the button to go down to the first floor. The doors closed and the elevator went down. The mission was a fail. It wasn't their faults either. One word, it was a setup.

Here's how it happened. The Queen sent guards out to capture rebels. Nathan and Allison were able to escape from prison. This resulted in the Knave's death. The Queen found out about it and became saddened over the news. So what led to the easy capture? The Opposition knew about the vial in her office. Since the first failed, the Queen had a suspicion of a break in to get her vial. She set up a plan by keeping some of the guards in the city and teamed up with the president to help take them down. The Queen was right. They had broken in and everything ended up like it did.

On the bottom floor, the elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out. Outside, a ME train waited. It was the same bullet styled train the Queen took to get to the building every morning. The guards, Queen and president all walked out of the ME Corporation building and made their way to the train. Allison and Nathan held back and just took it all. Two more guards joined them as well. Others replaced the ones taken down.. Finally, when everyone was inside, the doors shut and the train made its way to the Queen of Hearts' castle to the north.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**The Trial**

The sun shone on the city and outskirts once again. This time was special however. The Frabjous Day had arrived in Wonderland. It would be unlike any other just as the Queen promised in the speech, and she was right. It had been five years since Allison had arrived. Five years of rebelling and infiltration of the city of Wonderland. Exactly five years later, the law caught her and now was going to be on trial for the second time in her life. She wasn't alone.

In all her five years in Wonderland, she had never met someone as dumb yet smart, as Nathan. A meeting that took place only a few days ago had changed everything. Allison knew what it was like to like someone, and it was amazing someone from New York would be that person, Nathan. A boy who randomly entered the city with no intention of helping ended up meeting Allison and working side by side with her and her friends. Most importantly, he found someone he liked. Not surprising considering how New York was. It was like something from a _DreamWorks_ movie or _Disney/Pixar_, movies Nathan loved.

Now, the Queen put them on trial to start the Frabjous Day. It was wonderful, a morning trial and execution to start off the great holiday. The Queen hyped it like crazy, posing advertisements everywhere and even offered free admission for people to attend the trial. The trial would be located at her castle to the north in the castle center. Everything was ready from the decorations, the nice chairs on the royal balcony and the execution site. It was all ready. Left now was to have it happen. Signs bragged about it throughout the city, and those who could make it, did, selling it out. Those that couldn't watch it, watched in the Central Core.

Inside the castle, Nathan and Allison were under tight lock-down in the dungeon, cells side by side with bars in between. Nathan thought that he couldn't die now, not like that. Allison didn't want to either. The two barely slept through the night after what happened. Dranton was sure to get angry too.

"How did you get out of the trial last time?" Nathan asked.

He remembered the book.

Allison sighed.

"I was captured, remember?" Allison replied, reminding him.

"Yeah, but how did you escape after that?" Nathan asked.

"Very carefully…" Allison replied.

"You can just do that again!" Nathan suggested.

Allison could if it wasn't for the security that was finally better five years later. It had improved.

Allison sat there; trying to stay happy like Nathan would in bad situations.

"I bet it was-"

"I can't do it Nathan. It's a lot different this time, so, just, no…" Allison told him.

"Oh…" Nathan said, sighing, "If only the voice could help…"

They couldn't get out and I'm not about to help. It wouldn't make for a good story then. With that aside, Nathan just had to deal with it. He started to miss home now. Nathan thought that if he hadn't gone to Central Park, he wouldn't be here. He just wanted to be home in his nice room.

Allison had to think as well. She missed her family and with a chance after five long years to go back, she couldn't. Allison just had to sit there. She really wanted to be home but it wouldn't be happening. Nathan was lucky compared to her. He hadn't been there as long as she had.

"I was thinking, if we don't make it-"

"We will Nathan…" Allison said, "I will be danged if I'm going to die like this! I don't want to, and, I don't want you to either."

Nathan felt touched. He realized she wasn't rude to him anymore for sure.

Suddenly, the guards opened their cell doors to retrieve the prisoners. The guards forcefully pulled the two out and they met outside the cells. The guards were about to leave with hem, but Allison told them to wait.

"Can I have a minute with him before we die?" she asked.

The guard thought about it and nodded.

Allison nodded at that and looked at Nathan.

"Some journey huh?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…listen…I did not want any other human to suffer like I have. It's a shame someone like you had to." Allison said.

"It's all good, I've seen crazier…I think…" Nathan said laughing.

The two laughed together.

Out of nowhere, Allison gave Nathan a hug and he returned it. He no longer zoned out this time.

"I have a plan…" she whispered in his ear. "We'll get out of this alive…"

Alison let go and smiled at Nathan, who did the same.

"This better work…" he mouthed.

A minute had actually passed and the guards handcuffed the two and led them out of the dungeon to await the trial. Outside, people were cheering.

The King of Hearts came out to greet everyone. People cheered as he appeared on the balcony.

"People of Wonderland, your great Queen of Hearts!" he said.

The Queen came out in a very flashy red and white outfit for the holiday. The King and Queen greeted each other. The King sat down and the Queen stood on the balcony.

"My populous of Wonderland, you're Queen greets you!" she shouted.

This met with cheers. The Queen took it all in.

The Queen of Hearts waited for it to die down before beginning.

"Now today, it is the Frabjous Day!" she shouted.

More cheers for that.

"Not just any Frabjous Day! Five years ago I told you all that Allison and The Opposition would be captured. Five years later, they are!" the Queen proudly said.

Even more cheers for that news. It was a big moment in Wonderland history.

"Today, on the Frabjous Day, I would suspect you all would be looking forward to fun and games as well as the croquet match with me this morning. However…plans have changed for the better!"

People cheered.

The mad trio was near the front, cheering along reluctantly. No one knew if they were forced to come or if they wanted to. The Cheshire cat was even there, watching from a wall.

"This morning, you will all witness the demise of The Opposition!" the Queen shouted, "You will see the deaths of two very important people, Allison and Nathan."

People booed at their named.

"Allison, a girl that had come here five years ago, and a boy who had done the same, by the name of Nathan. The two humans shall be executed to give credibility that I am a great leader!" the Queen continued.

The populous cheered at the announcement.

Meanwhile, inside a corridor, waiting to die, were Nathan and Allison. The two heard everything the Queen said from the balcony.

"This is a sad day…" Allison said.

"Yeah...it's sad that I finally meet an awesome girl and my life ends. Just like the real world." Nathan replied, "But you have a-"

Allison glared at him because of the guards. The Queen continued talking about the execution and how the celebrating will be even grander afterwards. It was terrible.

Outside the Queen finished up her speech about the execution.

"This Frabjous Day, Allison and Nathan shall die together and we shall be a perfect…society!"

The Queen had great emphasis on the last part. The crowd responded with universal praise.

"And now, let us bring out the evildoers to the execution site!" she shouted.

Guards pushed the two to go outside.

Allison and Nathan appeared out of a door to the side of the balcony on the ground and the crowd booed. People cursed at them, yelled at them and called the two names. They just took it as they made their way to the execution site. Suddenly they saw Dranton and the trio!

"What on earth is going-"

"I told you we'd get caught!" Allison said, giving Dranton a dirty look and laughing further away. Dranton looked saddened to see this.

The Queen sat down as she watched them walk.

"I love a good execution in the morning…" she told the King.

Nathan and Allison soon arrived at the execution place. It was a block with a basket, kind of like from the medieval days where they beheaded people. The Queen stood up to look down at the two.

People continued booing. The Queen raised her hand and the populous grew quiet.

"Today, you two shall be executed!" she shouted.

People cheered before the Queen shushed them again.

"Any last words?" she asked.

Allison stood there. Nathan looked over, wondering when she would begin the plan. There were no words.

The King brought out a scroll and held it up to read it.

"On this, the Frabjous Day of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts decrees a special execution on the ground of her Majesty's royal castle for the people(s) of Miss Allison and Sir Nathan of the human world, for breaking all blocks of the Wonderland laws, at 9:15 A.M." the King said.

"May you suffer a dreadful death!" the Queen shouted in a witch-like tone.

The executioner approached the two with three different axes.

A guy came up to the execution site holding a microphone.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, you all get to decide just how these two shall be executed!" he said in a happy tone.

Three different axes appeared on a stand with game show music playing.

"Should we choose a dull axe, slightly sharpened axe, or an axe that will cause severe pain and death?" the guy asked.

That axe looked very sharp, bright and evil, black looking like a scythe.

The crowd started to shout like from a game show at the choices they wanted. Most people chose the sharp, deadly axe of death.

"Okay, it looks like the third axe! Enjoy the execution, you've all been a great audience!" the man said, thanking them for choosing.

The executioner grabbed the sharp, deadly axe to kill them with. Nathan kept watching Allison to begin the plan, but she just stood there. The executioner approached and people cheered and chanted.

The Queen smiled from the balcony as she watched with delight.

"Alright, who's going first?" the executioner asked.

"I-"

"I will…" Allison interrupted, looking at Nathan.

The girl gave him a slight eye twitch to signal it would be okay. Nathan tried figuring it out. The executioner told her to sit on her knees and bend down. Allison would go first.

Allison followed the orders and prayed to make it seem threatening. Nathan had no choice but to watch. The executioner looked up at the Queen. Allison looked at Nathan for a brief moment.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey crap! Off with her head!" the Queen shouted.

Everyone cheered loudly. The executioner laughed and raised his axe.

"Oh dear…" the Dormouse said.

The trio and Dranton watched on. Dranton seemed worried and saddened the most.

To make this suspenseful, the executioner raised the axe as high as possible. The sunshine glistened against the sharp axe head. Dranton could be heard yelling and complaining slightly over the cheers. The Queen grew bored with the anticipation. The executioner nodded and began to swing downward. Suddenly…Allison moved! The axe hit the ground and Allison stood her distance from the man. The Queen looked unhappy. The trio gasped with Dranton watching.

Nathan smiled, knowing she was beginning a plan. Guards rushed over to try and hold her down.

"Wait!" the Queen said, glaring at the girl.

"This execution is not happening!" Allison shouted.

The Queen seemed appalled by her behavior.

"If you were a great leader, you'd still let me have one thing to say at least!" Allison pointed out.

"She has a point…" the King said.

The Queen gave him a dirty look for that comment as she stood up.

People booed a bit that the execution wasn't happening.

"No!" the Queen shouted, "She is right!"

The crowd gasped.

"Let her get in final words…" the Queen said, looking down.

Allison looked up at the Queen. She nodded in approval, yet disgusted by it.

"I suggest we settle this a different way, after all, it is the Frabjous Day!" Allison said.

The Queen tried understanding what she meant.

Nathan watched on with the trio and the rest of the populous.

"What do you mean?" the Queen asked.

Allison took a deep breathe.

"I mean, we settle it another way, not just a simple execution. After all, this has been five whole years in the making." Allison told the Queen.

She smiled to make it more believable.

The Queen thought about it. She took it into consideration, but no.

"And you deserve an execution." the Queen said.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Allison said, "Five years of this, and it should end more interesting. Besides, it is a Frabjous Day to remember."

Allison was trying to get the Queen to stop it.

The crowd mumbled as the Queen thought about it. She wanted her to die, but she was right. It was the Frabjous Day, but unlike any other. The Queen actually considered it again.

"What's wrong dear?" the King asked, "Let her be executed!"

"Shut up!" she snapped, "She has a point."

"But we've wanted her dead!" the King said.

"Then let us show the people how honorable and great I can make the Frabjous Day." the Queen replied, "And I know just how I will do it."

The Queen turned to the girl who looked up.

The Queen asked if she believed she shouldn't die and Allison stood firm.

"Well then," the Queen said, "I have thought about your words and you are right. This Frabjous Day is too big for a simple morning execution. In fact…we settle this dispute once and for all."

"How?" Allison asked.

The populous grew silent through all of it, waiting for a response.

"We settle this…in a game of chess!" the Queen suggested.

People cheered.

Allison knew about the game and how the Queen loved it.

"Not just any game." the Queen said, "We meet at the grand chess field of Wonderland! The Opposition vs. The Queen of Hearts. If you win, you two go free and I resign."

The populous booed at the winning stipulation.

"However, if I win," she said, "you both die on the spot and I reign supreme!"

The populous cheered.

Allison took in the stipulations. Nathan was all for a chess game when she looked at him. Allison looked at the trio and they nodded.

"So, what is it going to be?" the Queen asked, "Die now or die later?"

If Allison didn't accept, she would die still. She knew what to do.

"I accept!" Allison firmly said.

The Queen smiled, "Good, we meet on the board at noon sharp! And by the way, the only way you will get to beat me is if you kill me!"

The populous loved that and cheered.

Allison looked up without blinking. Nathan watched with the others still, taking it in. The Queen signaled for her guards and husband to get up to leave.

"This morning execution is hereby nullified! I shall see you all at the field at noon, admission is free!" the Queen announced, "Let us enjoy this Frabjous Day!"

The Queen smiled as everyone cheered. She soon left inside with her husband and guards. Guards took Nathan and Allison back into the dungeon area. Dranton followed behind, hiding from view.

This left the mad trio alone.

"What do we do?" the Hare asked.

"I don't know, that was obviously something…mad!" the Hatter said, laughing.

"We should go to the field early!" the Dormouse suggested.

The Hatter loved that.

"We can have a tea party there too while we wait, brilliant!" the Hatter said.

They agreed and left with the populous to go to the chess field.

In the dungeon, the guards placed Nathan and Allison back into their cells. When the guards moved to the front of the dungeon area to guard it, Nathan and Allison met where the cells met. Before they could speak, Dranton appeared! He had snuck in.

"That was insane!" he whispered, "What on earth happened last night! I though the plan would work perfectly! How did you screw it up this time Nathan?"

"Shut up Dranton!" Allison said, "We were doing fine but they were a step ahead of us somehow."

"It's true; we had the vial and everything!" Nathan said.

Dranton was amazed at how it went well.

The mouse thought the two would fail, and they did, but for other reasons.

"Well you can at least escape from here!" Dranton said.

"No, I wanted to stay and wanted that chess match!" Allison explained.

"What? Are you mad? The Queen is the best at chess!" Dranton replied.

"I'm not mad; we finish it all on this Frabjous Day, life or no life!" Allison told the mouse, "And none of your safety rules will stop that decision!"

Nathan backed her up with the mouse looked over. Dranton was outnumbered.

Dranton tried to convince the girl to get out of the chess match.

"How bad can it be?" Nathan asked, laughing.

The mouse looked annoyed.

"The last few matches that occurred ended in death for those against the Queen! We have lost a few spies!" Dranton replied.

"But its chess, we move pieces around!" Nathan said.

Allison raised an eyebrow.

"In her chess, we are the players and we actually die if in that position!" Dranton told him.

Nathan thought that was even more awesome.

The rules were like chess, just more real and human like. As for the mouse, he explained how dangerous it could be. He warned Allison to take his warnings and not do it.

"I'm still doing it!" Allison said, "Five years is too long for me. I don't care if you're with me or not Nathan!"

Nathan was surprised she talked to him that way. He knew what to do.

"I'm sorry Reepicheep, but I'm joining her. She means too much to me to leave behind!"

"I'm not Reepicheep!" Dranton shouted, "And I knew you two liked each other! Ha!"

He was going to brag but Allison and Nathan picked him up.

Allison and Nathan threatened Dranton that if he bragged, he'd get it.

"Alright, fine! Just tell me how you two changed!" Dranton replied.

Allison let him go, "It's a long story…" she told him.

Suddenly, the guards were coming to do a usual check up down the cell block.

"You should go to the field, we'll see you there!" Allison whispered.

Dranton nodded, gave a heart shape gesture and wink before leaving.

Dranton scurried out of the cell area and out a window nearby. The guards went past, looked at the two and walked on. The two sighed. They just sat there. Nathan was actually worried about the chess game inside.

"I hope it all goes well…" Nathan said.

Allison grabbed his hand.

"It will…I promise." Allison replied with a smile.

For the next few hours, the two sat up against where the cells met. Their hands met in the middle and held on to each other as they waited for the chess match.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**A Chess Match**

The city of Wonderland was home to a massive chess stadium. It stood inside the city grounds, located next to two skyscrapers and a few shops, kind of like Wrigley Field in Chicago. It was like any stadium for football and soccer, but had a giant chessboard for the field. The matches would be at the field. Most notably, whenever someone challenged the Queen. Unlike in the basic matches however, those losing to the Queen died. What was even more unique was that it used real people in place of chess pieces with non human ones being anthropomorphic pieces.

A crowd of spectators would watch in the stands, choosing sides to support. The Queen loved games of chess in Wonderland, just as much as she loved croquet. In fact, her record was 119-0, undefeated in the game! Not once has someone beaten her. She always won, no matter how smart someone thought they were. She was always one step ahead and smarter when it came to moves and all.

The field would be host to a very special Frabjous Day chess match between the Queen of Hearts and The Opposition. The match would be at noon sharp and hyped as the main attraction for the holiday. Everyone from around the city would flock to the chess match. Admission was free after all. As for the other Frabjous Day events, the only thing postponed was the croquet match. Other than that, everything else would happen.

The Queen knew she could win. When she would, she would be crowned Queen for another year long reign. In her mind, The Opposition would die. Nathan and Allison thought about a game plan in the dungeon. In their minds, the Queen was going to finally die. Allison wanted to be free already and to go back home. In order for any of that to happen, the chess game had to happen. This game was to end all the problems; either the Queen's or The Opposition's.

The populous flooded the stadium. The stadium looked modern with red and white seating and a design like that of an Olympic stadium built to match the city. Entry points were crowded as everyone tried getting inside for the best seat. Only a few incidents arose, such as a small fight near one of the gates. The stadium capacity was only about seventy thousand seats, so space was limited. Luckily though, standing room was available. Shops and stands were all around the stadium, selling souvenirs and food. Admission was free, but the stands were where they got you for prices. It was a fun day as a big board outside showed scenes from indoors during a pre-show.

In one of the sections, the mad trio arrived and found seating. With them, they brought tons of teapots, teacups and silverware! Amazingly, security let it all in! The Hatter sat in one of the seats along with the Hare. The Dormouse sat on the Hatter's top hat due to size.

"I just love a good chess match!" the Hatter said, making some tea.

"Riveting!" the Hare shouted.

The trio started to laugh randomly as people around them looked over.

A security person noticed the mouse on the Hatter's top hat.

"No sharing seats!" he said.

The trio looked over at the person, standing nearby.

"You're late for tea!" the Hare shouted, throwing a cup.

The person dodged it and it almost hit another spectator!

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" the person said.

Suddenly, a ton of people came down the stairwell and shoved the person down with them! The trio laughed and had fun with the tea.

Backstage, the Queen was preparing for the chess match. She wore a special red and white dress with a red and white crown. The King wore a red and white outfit as well.

"It's a shame the Knave can't be here…" the King said.

The Queen got angry at her husband for mentioning him.

"He will always be with us!" she shouted, "DO NOT talk about him like that!"

The Queen grabbed her scepter and pointed it at the King.

"If you EVER do, I will have your head!" the Queen shouted.

The King nodded and continued preparing. With them would be anthropomorphic chess pieces playing along side. Inside another part of the stadium were Nathan and Allison.

The two arrived from the dungeon via escort by five guards on a train. Security led them to their locker room to prepare for the battle. Inside the room was equipment like armor and weapons.

"Oh sweet!" Nathan said shouted, finding a mace. "I want to crush someone with this!"

"Nathan, don't touch anything!" Allison said, looking around.

"Why not, we're going to use them for battle!" Nathan replied.

"Um…no..." Allison said, "We aren't, we are using ourselves only!"

Nathan felt disappointed. He wanted to use weapons.

Allison refused to touch any weapon that was available. These included maces, pikes, staffs, battle armor and even swords.

"Aren't we going to die if we don't have any?" Nathan asked, proving a point.

"No, not if we do it right." Allison said.

Allison sat down on a bench and Nathan joined her.

This was a first for both. None of them were part of a chess match before, except the simple board game.

"SO, you smart at chess?" Nathan asked.

"I'm alright at it…" Allison replied.

Nathan raised his eyebrow.

In his mind, he thought they would die after hearing that.

"You're alright at it…great! We're going to die…" Nathan said.

"We are not! I'm leading our side anyway!" Allison replied with a smirk.

"Whoa, who says you're leading?" Nathan said, not wanting that to happen.

"I did because I can, besides, I'm smarter than you!" Allison said.

Nathan felt annoyed by what she said. He wanted to lead.

Nathan shook his head in disgust by that. He would've been a better leader. So, he tried to become one.

"Can I be a leader?" he asked.

"No Nathan…" Allison replied, "Rule eight, I'm always in charge!"

"Please?" Nathan asked, having puppy dog like eyes now.

Allison thought it was funny, but said no. Nathan was failing.

"Ugh, you're lucky you're awesome!" Nathan said, giving up.

"I know!" Allison replied, snickering.

The two just sat there as Allison went over a strategy.

Meanwhile, out in the crowd, the mad trio was having more fun with tea. People around them changed seats so all around the trio was an empty seat that separated them from the people. The Hatter looked around and noticed.

"Hmm, maybe they don't like tea." the Hatter said.

"WHAT?" the Hare shouted, "EVERYONE SHOULD!"

"Shush, calm down!" the Dormouse said.

"I WILL NOT!" the Hare shouted.

The two got into an argument and the Hatter tried breaking it up.

Some tea spilled onto the concrete floor and down to another seating row! The tea that spilled all over got onto shoes of spectators in front of them. After awhile, the argument stopped. The trio noticed what happened and quietly moved on by drinking more tea.

"Who spilled tea?" a lady said, noticing.

A few friends noticed and complained with her. The trio kept quiet and drank more. The lady got up and decided to leave with her friends, complaining about the spilled tea on the ground.

Meanwhile, back with the Queen, she was all ready along with her husband.

"They shall all die!" the King said.

The Queen turned to her husband and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You are getting on my nerves more and more today!" the Queen replied.

"I just mentioned they will die…" the King said.

"Of course they will!" the Queen shouted, "And we shall live in a perfect society with no Allison! Without Allison, I will be free to rule this land for years to come!"

The King nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a staff worker came inside the locker room.

The Queen looked over and saw the man.

"It is time…" the man said.

"Good…" the Queen said, smiling, "Do you hear that, King?"

The man left and the King looked at his wife.

"It is time to kill The Opposition once and for all!" the Queen said.

She posed with her scepter as the King grabbed his crown and scepter. The Queen laughed evilly as her and her husband left the locker room for the final showdown.

In the opponent locker room, Allison just was herself. Nathan wanted to take weapons but Allison refused to allow that. They wouldn't need any weapons, fancy scepters or even crowns. They would go out and fight as themselves. Nathan and Allison sat there, talking when a worker came in.

"You have a visitor…" the man said.

Dranton came inside.

"Dranton!" Allison said, greeting him.

Nathan and Allison went up to the mouse.

The worker reminded Dranton to leave when it was time before leaving himself.

"I came to wish you luck!" Dranton said, "This is going to be a hard fought battle to the death!"

"Yep, you joining us Reepicheep?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not Reepicheep!" Dranton replied, glaring, "And no…I'll be watching. You two have come so far within the past few days and now you two have a chance to end it for The Opposition to succeed! Do the best you can!"

"Thanks…" Allison said.

"Keep you're boyfriend safe!" Dranton told the girl.

She got annoyed.

Allison wanted to kill him for that comment.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she told him, "He's just an alright person…"

The mouse gave a smug face and made a heart symbol with his hands. Allison wanted to kill him for that.

"Uh-uh…take your anger out on the Queen…" Dranton said.

He was right. It was better than harming Dranton anyway.

"Again, good luck…" Dranton said.

The mouse began to leave.

Nathan remembered how he wanted to become leader.

"Wait, can I be leader?" he asked the mouse.

Dranton looked at the boy and went over to him to examine him.

"…Nope, sorry, Allison is in charge!" Dranton said.

Nathan couldn't believe he said that.

Nathan was disappointed in it.

"I thought we had something Reepicheep!" Nathan said.

"I'm not-…never mind. Anyway…good luck." Dranton said.

He put his hand out. Allison put hers on top of the mouse's and Nathan put his on Allison's, feeling weird.

"Long live the free Wonderland!" Dranton said.

Afterwards, they let go and Dranton left.

Nathan and Allison would now have to face the Queen head on. A worker came back in and reminded them it was time to go to the field for the match. Allison and Nathan left without taking anything and walked down the hallways and to the tunnel leading to the field. There, they waited for it to begin. Nathan got all nervous and excited about it. As time passed, he started worrying about dying or not and hoped Allison lived.

"Listen…" he said, "I hope we make it, but if we don't-"

"We will Nathan, I promise…" Allison said, interrupting him.

She was sure of victory.

Nathan was the type that got nervous as an event neared, especially one like this. He kept moving around and bobbing back and forth with energy. At one point, Nathan decided to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry for coming here." Nathan said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"I'm sorry for coming here, for the whole city thing, calling you bipolar, breaking you're rules and acting weird around you!" Nathan said, apologizing randomly for everything.

Allison remembered she wanted an apology for some of those things and answers for others.

Nathan wanted to just get it out there before the game.

"I'm surprised you would apologize for all that." Allison said.

"Clearing the air before we might die…" Nathan replied.

"We won't die…" Allison told him, feeling annoyed by saying that again.

Nathan was worried about dying now. He hated those thoughts.

A worker came by and mentioned there were only a few minutes left before going. It would be time to end it all now. A time to make Wonderland free, and in a game of chess. Nathan decided to be professional.

"Well, good luck…" Nathan said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Allison looked down at it and at the boy.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" she mumbled.

Out of nowhere, she grabbed him by the shoulders, leaned in and kissed him!

Nathan eyes widened and closed. He enjoyed a simple kiss that lasted three seconds. In those three seconds, Nathan felt like he was in heaven. Everything had gone blank and Nathan had no care in the world. His heart felt very different now. This was the best moment of his life! After it was over, Allison moved away. First reaction, Nathan wanted to fall over. Allison shook her head and laughed.

"Good luck!" she said, smiling and looking straight.

Nathan stuttered trying to say something. Allison snickered at him and grabbed his hand. It was time to complete the mission.

Outside, the announcer began to speak over the sound system.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Frabjous Day chess match between The Queen of Hearts v. The Opposition! If the Queen is to win, Allison and Nathan die, but if they win, the Queen must resign as leader of Wonderland."

The populous booed at the last part.

"And now, would you please welcome, the Queen and King of Wonderland!" the voice said.

Out of a tunnel came the Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts and white chess pieces.

People cheered the team as they approached the field. Dranton joined the mad trio in the audience around this time, to watch the battle. The Queen mentioned she wanted to speak and a worker brought out a microphone.

"And now, would you please welcome, representing The Opposition of Wonderland, Nathan and Allison!" the voice said.

Allison and Nathan came out hand in hand with their black chess team behind.

The populous booed them severely. There was nothing but boos except from the trio and Dranton of course.

"I feel so welcomed…" Nathan commented, waving and smiling at the crowd.

The black team approached the giant chessboard. Nathan looked around and waved. At one point, he saw the Cheshire cat appear on a ledge, grinning and waving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin, her majesty has an announcement." the voice said.

The crowd praised the Queen with cheers as she stepped forward.

Allison and Nathan glared at her from their position. Each team stood on their respective sides as the Queen approached the middle.

"My populous of Wonderland!" she shouted, "Today, you will see greatness, bloodshed and freedom promised by myself and the King! For today, you will see the death, of The Opposition once and for all!"

The Queen gave Allison a dirty look.

"Do not be afraid of me my dear girl, it is you who has caused this. And now you shall pay for your sins! The sins of ruining Wonderland and my grand city!" the Queen told her.

Everyone cheered after hearing that, except for a select few.

Allison stared down the Queen, not intimidated by any of it.

"What a brave little girl…" the Queen said

This got a laugh out of the spectators in attendance.

"Nonetheless, you will die in vain for the Knave! And for everything else you have caused! This place shall be A PERFECT SOCIETY…ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the Queen shouted with such emotion.

The populous cheered louder for the end part.

The Queen gave the microphone away and posed in front of her people in her grand outfit before going back to her side of the field.

"Don't ruin it!" the Queen told her husband, "You've ruined enough!"

She didn't want him acting stupid at all like he had been all those years before. It was her time. A referee came to the center of the field. He requested representatives from both sides to meet. The Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts went up to represent white while Allison and Nathan represented black. The four met at the center of the chess field.

The referee looked like one from the human world with the same outfit and everything. Nathan hated referees. He thought they cheated his teams out of victories.

"Hey, dude," Nathan said to the man, "don't screw our team here, okay?"

"I'm a referee, why would I!" the referee said in a gruff voice, "And by the way, I'm a lady!"

Nathan eyes widened at the last comment and he decided to just keep quiet.

"Now," the referee said, "are you the respective King and Queens of the match?"

"Of course you idiotic fool!" the Queen shouted.

The referee looked at her weirdly.

The Queen thought the referee was stupid for asking that.

"Now, now dear, no need to get upset…" the King said.

The Queen turned to her husband with an angry look.

"I have had enough of your insolence today!" the Queen shouted.

The referee tried to calm down the situation.

"Can we move on?" Nathan asked, getting impatient.

The Queen stopped to look at him.

The referee made sure she wouldn't harm anyone, especially her husband.

"How dare you speak like that!" the Queen said.

"Well, if you weren't such a fat bleeblob, I wouldn't have to!" Nathan replied.

The Queen grew angrier and began to turn red. Nathan felt good stepping up to the Queen. Allison high-fived him for that insult.

"Let's move on!" the referee said, "The rules are as followed: basic chess rules apply, I'm sure you four know them already. Pieces are taken via the form of immediate death. Winner is decided via checkmate by the opposing team in which the King must then die. The winner of the match results in the pre-made stipulations brought out by the two parties. Understand?"

The four nodded.

The Queen had an overconfident expression when she nodded.

"Please take your positions via the respective sides. Good luck to you both!" the referee said.

"Ha, I don't need luck!" the Queen added.

"You will when we kill you!" Allison and Nathan said.

The Queen hated the comment. She gave them a dirty look before walking to her side. Nathan and Allison went their ends.

The chess pieces that would join them took their positions on the field. All of them carried weapons. Pawns had axes, knights had swords, and bishops used their scepters. The rooks used hammers while the Queens and Kings used their scepters, except for Allison and Nathan.

"Let us play already, I grow utterly bored!" the Queen shouted from her square.

The crowd cheered for the Queen.

Nathan and Allison stood next to each other in their squares. The pieces stood around them.

"You will all listen to my commands." Allison said.

"Yes your majesty." the pieces replied.

The Queen said the same to her pieces.

"You won't control them King! It's my time!" the Queen told her husband.

The King stood there and kept quiet.

The referee made sure everything was right before making an official announcement.

"Let's do this…" Nathan told the girl.

She gave him a smile and nodded before looking forward. In the audience, the trio and Dranton cheered for Allison. In a suite, Mr. Devonport watched intriguingly with a few friends and wine.

The referee decided it was time.

"Okay, you know the rules, game ends with a winner." The referee shouted for everyone to hear.

The four nodded and waited.

"Per rules, white goes first." The referee said.

The Queen laughed and commented that she knew.

"The Queen of Hearts v. The Opposition…begin!" the referee shouted.

Cheers erupted and a timer started to time the match.

The humans had to wait since the Queen went first.

"Alright, let us get this started easily." the Queen said, "Pawn to A4!"

The pawn looked over and moved two spaces forward.

"Your turn!" the Queen shouted.

Allison nodded.

"What's our first move?" Nathan asked.

"Watch…" Allison said, having a plan, "Pawn to A5!"

The pawn looked over at Allison and then moved two spaces.

The two pawns were now in front of each other. However, they couldn't strike.

"Excellent…" the Queen said, "Pawn to B4!"

The pawn moved to that position, joining the other. The crowd cheered and stuff like anyone would at a sporting event.

"Awesome, we have a chance to kill one already!" Nathan said.

"Not yet…" Allison said, glaring at the Queen across the ways.

She had an evil smile on her face.

"Pawn to B5!" Allison shouted.

Nathan looked confused. They had a chance to kill a piece.

The Queen had a chance to strike now.

"We can get the early advantage." the King said.

"Shut up!" the Queen shouted, "Let us see how they fair…pawn to C4!"

The pawn moved.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Nathan asked.

"I know what I'm doing Nathan!" Allison said, "Pawn to C5!"

The pawn moved, starting a row of pawns at the center.

The Queen and Allison went back and forth calling moves for the pawns to move. Oddly, their moves were the same almost. The trend that started had continued. This led to all the pawns lined up, black versus white, in the middle of the field. No one died yet either despite the chances.

"This is where it gets interesting, yes?" the Queen shouted to Allison.

"Indeed it does!" she replied.

The Queen turned to her King, "Let us show them Wonderland's chess…pawn to B5!"

The pawn looked over at its opponent diagonal from it.

The white pawn then made its way over to the black pawn like it would in normal chess. The pawn then brought out an axe and swung it into the white pawn, shattering it into pieces! The crowd cheered as pieces flew to the ground. Nathan was in awe at what had happened. This never occurred in human world chess.

"How is that for chess my dear boy, you look worried!" the Queen shouted.

"Don't worry, we got this." Allison told him, "Pawn to B4!"

The white pawn moved over like the black one. The pawn brought out an axe and then shattered its opponent with force!

The pawns that took over the spaces diagonally now were in front of their opponents. Marble like pieces were all over the field already in some areas.

"Well done!" the Queen said, praising the girl, "I knew that test would be good!"

"Yeah, but now our sides are almost defenseless against bigger attacks!" Allison replied.

"That may be so dear child, but it is the excitement of death that I love!" the Queen responded.

The Queen ordered her pawns to move diagonally, D5, F5 and H5 respectively. Pawns shattered at the brute force of the swinging axes, causing more pieces to fly all around.

Allison knew what the Queen was doing and decided to do the same to her forces. She commanded the pawns to go to D4, F4 and H4 respectively. The white pawns were shattered into pieces across the field! In the end, the pawns ended up behind their opponents, only allowed to go towards the enemy now. Nathan looked a bit worried at the situation, same with the King. Allison and the Queen were the only confident looking ones.

"What shall we do next, line up the rooks to die?" the Queen asked, laughing.

"Yep." Allison said, "Rook to H5!"

The rook on Nathan's side walked over to the spot.

This was where a white pawn was. The rook looked down at the pawn, brought out its hammer and smashed the pawn into pieces! The rook then took over the spot. The Queen looked irritated.

"Fine," she said, "a pawn for a pawn once more, rook to H4!"

The king side rook moved over to the spot in front of the pawn, brought out its hammer and slammed it into the black pawn! The rook took its spot.

"You got what you wanted, now kill it!" the Queen said.

Allison looked over the situation.

Nathan wanted Allison to do it so badly, but…she refused!

"I don't think so, knight to H6!" Allison commanded.

The knight stepped forth and moved to the position.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" the Queen asked, laughing, "It's stupid!"

"Just shut up and go!" Allison said.

Nathan wondered what she had in mind.

"Why didn't you take the rook?" he asked, annoyed.

"Look at the situation there." Allison told him

Nathan did. Finally, after some observation, he knew.

The Queen took her time for her move as she laughed.

"Move dearest…" the King said.

The Queen glared at her husband, "You don't think I know?"

She then turned to the field.

"Queen's side bishop to F4!" the Queen shouted.

The bishop moved diagonally towards the black pawn. Allison watched the bishop as it looked to have blessed the pawn before stabbing it with its scepter!

The bishop removed the scepter and the pawn stood there. Seconds later, it fell and shattered on the hard field!

"Great, we lost a pawn!" Nathan said, complaining.

"It's not stupid!" Allison shouted to the Queen, "Knight to F5!"

Nathan watched the knight move over in an L shape towards the pawn. Once there, it brought out a sword and stabbed the pawn! The white pawn fell in a similar way to the black pawn killed by the bishop. The Queen grew angrier at that as Allison was now the one laughing. The crowd booed.

The Queen decided to make a quick turn by wanting to move herself to D4 where a black pawn was.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you idiot!" the Queen shouted.

"I suggest you look around…" Allison said.

Nathan looked at Allison weirdly for wanting to save her life. The Queen noticed the horse could kill her if she moved there, so she stayed where she was.

Nathan didn't like how Allison saved her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"She may be stupid, but I don't want her dead yet…" Allison said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard today! We could've ended this!" Nathan complained.

Allison ignored him.

"Very well," the Queen said, "bishop to B8!"

Nathan and Allison noticed their other knight was there.

The bishop approached the knight, who couldn't defend himself no matter what. The white piece blessed the knight and stabbed it! The Knight fell over and shattered!

"My bishop has excommunicated two of your pieces!" the Queen shouted, getting cheered.

Allison felt disappointed and ticked off.

"Yeah, but now I can kill it!" Allison said.

"Why don't you then…or perhaps you want my rook?" the Queen suggested.

Allison noticed the knight could take her rook as well.

Allison could've taken the bishop via her rook or the Queen's rook with her knight.

"Hmm…what do you think Nathan?" Allison asked to discuss it.

"I suggest the rook, more of a threat if you look at movement." Nathan replied, "The bishop can't harm anyone right now."

"But it might later on, look what it did without warning or trouble!" Allison said.

"Trust me, take the dang rook!" Nathan suggested again, sure of it.

Allison sighed, "Alright, fine, knight to H4!"

The knight moved towards the rook.

The Queen looked like she didn't care due to overconfidence. The knight went up to the rook, brought out a sword and stabbed the rook with it! A small twist and the rook fell apart!

"Well done my dear girl!" the Queen said, "Now I can take your rook- wait…no."

The Queen noticed something as she thought about her plans.

"Bring my bishop back to G3!" she commanded.

"Smart…" Allison mumbled.

The bishop retreated all the way to G3 so the rook would not hurt it.

Allison surveyed the field for another plan. Nathan got bored after her taking awhile and noticed the King was straight forward down the way. He waved to the King who politely waved back.

"We don't wave!" the Queen shouted at her husband.

"Just being nice dear…" the King said.

"Nice does not win this game!" the Queen replied.

Allison knew what do to now, "Knight back to F5!"

The Knight moved back to a former spot.

The four leaders surveyed the field for possible moves. Nathan looked annoyed by the fact some good pieces were lost like the knight.

"Let's make this one easy, bishop to E5!" the Queen said.

The bishop moved to that spot, now next to the black horse and white pawn.

"If you move wrongly, your poor, black pawn is dead." the Queen said.

"Your bishop will die by our knight then, idiot!" Nathan shouted back.

The Queen felt ticked off yet again.

"You are lucky you are surviving this long!" the Queen said.

"Shut up!" Allison told her, "Bishop to B7!"

The bishop nearby moved one space diagonally.

The Queen admired that as people booed and made comments still.

"You are a smart girl, planning ahead, but that also helps me!" the Queen said. "Bishop to G2!"

The white bishop nearby there went to one spot diagonal of its position.

"Look at that!" the Queen said, "Any moves towards the center will cancel each other out!"

"Well duh, that's because Allison started it and you copied it!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan calm down!" Allison said, "Rook to H2!"

"Rook to H2, what the heck will that do?" Nathan complained.

The rook moved to the spot.

The rook was now in a position to threaten the Queen's beloved bishop. She didn't care though.

"That is quite alright with me dearie." she said, "Because my bishop can move to safety yet kill!"

"So can mine!" Allison said, "Bishop to C5!"

The bishop near Nathan went over to the spot.

"That's right, get rid of my protection!" Nathan told Allison.

"No, it will protect us more weirdo!" Allison replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he stood there.

In the crowd, the mad trio had more tea with Dranton. The lady and her friends never returned due to the spilled tea. Since the incident, five times a guard had to come over, and five times they got away with it!

"What a lovely match!" the Hatter said, smiling with glee.

"It is, I just hope Allison survives." Dranton said, "The boy can go…"

The president watched in the suit. Mr. Devonport and a friend talked about the situation.

Back on the field, it felt like a stalemate with so much danger. If one piece moved somewhere, another could probably kill it. Left now in Allison's mind was how to get out of it alive. A "Let's go Queen of Hearts!" with clapping started in the crowd.

The Queen posed a bit and took it all in. Allison shook her heard.

"How do we get out of this situation?" Nathan asked.

Allison looked around to think of what to do.

"You look for the littlest flaws." Allison replied.

She found one.

The Queen was too busy taking in cheers and being overconfident.

"Hey!" Allison shouted.

The Queen stopped.

"What now?" she asked.

"It's your turn…" the King told her.

The Queen noticed and indeed it was.

"Alright, bishop to F3!" the Queen commanded.

That ruined Allison's plan, she hoped the Queen wouldn't notice. Her face showed it.

The bishop moved to safety away from the dangerous rook that was next to it.

"Where's that flaw now?" Nathan asked, trying to prove her wrong.

Allison took her time looking, wanting to use the rook. The Queen laughed at how her bishop seemed invincible. Nathan waited. Just then, Allison found one looking across the field.

"Rook to B2!" Allison shouted.

The rook moved to the location. It was in front of a white knight now.

The Queen looked over. She noticed her knight was in danger.

"Wherever it moves, it dies!" Allison shouted.

People booed at the comment made. It was pretty much true. Wherever it went, it would be in danger. The only saving grace was if the rook took it right then and there. The Queen would take the rook then or her rook would. However, there was one good spot.

"Smart job my dear girl…smart." the Queen said, giving praise.

The Queen knew what to do.

The Queen of Hearts gave an evil smile with the King looking over.

"Knight to D2!" the Queen shouted.

The knight moved from being in danger to another dangerous spot. Or was it?

"Ha, as you can see, if you take it, your piece shall die!" the Queen said.

Allison knew that. She had to think of another plan.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked.

"Tip over your king!" the Queen shouted, "End this!"

Nathan heard that and flipped the Queen off!

The Queen's eyes widened. She wanted to kill him, but couldn't.

"I will show you some respect!" the Queen shouted.

Nathan stuck his tongue out. After that, Allison knew what to do.

"I think I know, but you won't like it." Allison told Nathan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We sacrifice our bishop…" Allison said.

She pointed over to the bishop at B7.

Nathan looked at what could happen and didn't like it.

"We can't, we need the bishop!" Nathan said.

"We need to, it's better than risking our rook!" Allison replied.

"I'm the King and I say we don't!" Nathan said.

"I'm the leader in charge and I say we do. You have to make sacrifices in order to win!" Allison replied.

It was true. You couldn't really get anywhere to win if you didn't sacrifice once in awhile.

Nathan was totally against this idea, but Allison didn't care.

"Bishop to D5!" she shouted.

The bishop followed orders. Allison knew it'd die next turn. The Queen watched with joy. The bishop approached the lone pawn, blessed it, and stabbed it! The pawn fell apart and crumbled to the ground. People booed. Allison hoped she'd take the bait.

"What a silly girl…" the Queen said, "I'm not sacrificing my pieces for the greater good."

Allison glared at her.

The Queen had another idea, a better one too.

"Let's see how the boy likes this…" she said, "Bishop to H5."

The bishop went over to that position and looked at Nathan.

"Check." the Queen firmly said.

Nathan noticed the bishop could kill him. Allison looked over.

"Are you going to trust my judgment this time?" she asked, "I can save you."

Nathan didn't want to die and immediately agreed, "Yes, just save me!"

Allison snickered.

Nathan wanted to live for their turn.

"I don't know. How badly do you want it?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with this, save me!" Nathan asked.

The Queen laughed and people cheered as they watched the boy freak out.

"Hmm, I will, on one condition…" Allison said.

"Anything!" Nathan replied.

"Admit that I am the leader and who calls the shots…" Allison told him.

Nathan felt ticked off as she was using that against him.

Nathan didn't want to, but if he wanted to live, he would.

"Well, save your boyfriend- oh I'm sorry...king!" the Queen said, correcting herself.

"Just say it Nathan!" Allison said, hearing the Queen, "And he is not my boyfriend!"

Nathan was reluctant but saw the bishop nearby.

"Ugh…fine, you're the leader and you call the shots…" Nathan mumbled.

Allison heard him. She wanted him to say it louder, but didn't want to embarrass him.

"Alright, king to F8!" Allison said.

Nathan thanked her.

Nathan, the king, went over one space to save himself from the bishop.

"Well, I was surprised you acted so calm…" the Queen said, mocking him.

"Shut up and play!" Nathan told her.

"Fine, I will!" she said, "Deal with this, rook to A4!"

The rook moved a few spaces in front of it.

"Take it!" the Queen demanded.

The Queen looked extremely overconfident in herself.

Allison saw a flaw in this plan immediately and smiled.

"I thought you were great." Allison said.

"I am!" the Queen replied.

"Rook to A2!" Allison said.

The rook moved over to the edge of the board. The Queen looked and noticed.

"Take it!" Allison demanded.

The Queen was surprised. Her rook was in extreme danger now and all because of overconfidence.

The populous around the stadium and Central Core booed. The Queen was in disbelief. Her last rook was in trouble. The Queen didn't want it to die like that.

"Maybe you were a bit too overconfident?" the King asked.

The Queen looked very angry at her husband for saying that.

"No!" she shouted, "I can't lose like this! I REFUSE!"

Allison gave her a smug face as the Queen looked to be blowing up.

"There's one way out of it, sacrificing." Allison told her.

The Queen got angrier at that. The rook was one of the good pieces she loved.

The King looked over the situation, noticing what Allison had in mind for a move.

"Just do it dear…" the King said, "We can rebound…"

"I am not sacrificing my good rook!" the Queen shouted.

"We have no other choice dear. If we don't at least take one piece, we're in more trouble!"

The Queen wanted to slap her husband and stood there twitching a bit.

"Well?" Allison asked, wanting her to go.

The Queen looked furious with the situation. She absolutely hated sacrificing.

Nathan laughed at the Queen's reaction as her King tried calming her down. Finally, she had enough.

"That is it! I will not be embarrassed any longer, rook to A8!" she shouted.

The rook moved forward until it reached the target. It brought out it hammer and smashed the rook to death, shattering it into pieces! The Queen laughed maniacally at the destruction. However, the rook was still in danger, Allison or her bishop could take it. She decided to.

"Queen to A8!" she shouted.

She moved herself over to the rook.

Allison was going to be in action for the first time. Nathan watched. Allison stared down the rook. She had no weapons to use against it, just her bare hands. Allison stuck her tongue out at it and shoved it down, shattering the rook! The Queen watched it fall and held in anger.

"Bishop to F3!" the Queen immediately shouted.

The bishop moved over to the square. This was where sacrificing played a big role in the game.

Allison looked from the corner and saw her black bishop could take it, but at a price.

"Take it and make things interesting!" the Queen shouted.

Allison surveyed the area, thinking of a plan. The Queen bragged about getting the upper hand to cheers. Allison stood there, thinking of a way to get around this and still win. Nathan looked on from his spot.

"Well, I believe you have failed!" the Queen said, "Once again, your rules are used against you!"

Allison stood there taking it.

"Why don't you just end it." The Queen suggested.

Allison felt ticked off while thinking.

The Queen wanted her to end it.

"Just face it, I am better than you. Five years of heard work, gone in a simple game of chess!"

Nathan wondered what she was thinking.

"Just tip over your king…" the Queen told her, "Do it!"

Nathan yelled at the Queen for that. Suddenly, Allison smiled. The Queen and Nathan argued, not noticing her smirk on her face.

"Rook to A7!" she shouted.

The two stopped and things became silent.

The rook followed orders and joined her in the nearby square. The Queen scoffed.

"What is that going to do? Nothing!" she said, "Knight to E2!"

The knight nearby moved for the first time.

"Take my bishop now and your piece dies!" the Queen shouted.

Allison shook her head. Just then, Nathan had an idea after spending the time surveying the field. He tried getting her attention and did.

"What Nathan?" she asked.

Nathan had to shout the idea, but noticed the Queen could hear.

Nathan had a plan that would help, but couldn't communicate it.

"Just let me call the next couple of moves!" Nathan said.

"What? No!" Allison shouted.

"Please, it's a smart idea!" Nathan begged.

Allison rolled her eyes and Nathan pleaded.

"Ugh, fine, but it better work!" she shouted.

"Oh it will, knight to G7!" Nathan commanded.

The black knight nearby moved.

The Queen wasn't sure what that would've done.

"I grow bored with nonsense, bishop to D4!" the Queen shouted.

She saw what Nathan was thinking and stopped it! Nathan's look expressed that.

The bishop moved to the spot. Allison saw Nathan's look.

"You said it would work!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that would happen!" Nathan said.

Allison rolled her eyes and called him an idiot in her mind.

The bishop met one on one with one of two black pawns. It blessed the pawn and stabbed it! This caused cracks and it broke apart! The Queen felt in control, and all thanks to Nathan.

"Look what you did!" Allison shouted.

Their bishop was now in danger, and if it moved to save itself, the rook would be in danger. Allison couldn't lose the rook, it was a key part in her plan she thought of. So, she had no choice.

"Ugh, bishop to D4!" Allison reluctantly shouted.

The bishop followed orders.

The bishop approached the other. The Queen would lose it, but she looked completely fine. The bishop blessed the other one and stabbed it, causing it to crack and shatter!

"You idiot!" the Queen said, "I told you I was better, and now look! Look what will happen to your bishop!"

Allison looked ticked off.

"Knight to D4!" the Queen shouted.

The knight moved in to kill the bishop.

The knight came over, brought out its sword and stabbed the bishop to break it apart!

"Praise me!" the Queen shouted.

The crowd cheered. Allison grew annoyed. Nathan stood there and had an idea again.

"Alright…" Allison said, "Q-"

"Bishop to F3" Nathan shouted, interrupting!

Allison looked over thinking he was insane as the bishop moved to the spot.

The bishop blessed the other, stabbed it and it died. Allison was angered.

"Nathan, look what you did!" she shouted, scolding him.

"Just shut up and look; only the horses and a pawn is left. It should be easier now!" Nathan told the girl.

"It _should_ be, but it isn't!" the Queen said, "Any one of you knights, could you go and kill the bishop for me?"

Both knights were in position to do so, so the one closest to the Queen followed the orders.

Allison hated that happening and glared at Nathan.

"It seems we are even at five pieces!" the Queen pointed out.

People cheered. In the crowd, Dranton looked concerned.

"I told you that boy was no good!" he said.

"Leave the boy alone…" a voice said.

Suddenly, the mysterious alleyway man showed up!

"He knows what he is doing, I can feel it!" he said.

Dranton looked at him oddly.

The mad trio offered him some tea, to which was accepted.

"How do you know?" Dranton asked.

"I know more than what you think my cocky and arrogant friend!" he replied, "While Nathan may look like he had done wrong, black has the better pieces to take down the knights and Queen."

It was true. Black had a queen, king, rook, pawn and knight. White only had a pawn, two knights, king and Queen. The rook was the key to black's success in this match up like Allison planned. Nathan helped her make it easier for her, knowing the knights could be weaker.

Allison didn't like the situation. She was annoyed at what Nathan had done. They could've used their bishops to help; now they had to depend on the rook.

"I suggest you go so we can get this over with faster…" the Queen told Allison.

Allison thought of a plan to deal with the knights.

"Alright, rook to F7!" Allison said.

The rook moved from in front of her to in front of Nathan.

The Queen looked at the rook and clapped for the girl.

"This is getting interesting. I assure you my horses will kill you all! Knight to G5!" the Queen said.

The knight nearby moved to the position and now the rook was in danger.

"Rook to E7!" Allison immediately said.

The rook moved and was safe for now.

"Smart plan moving it away!" the Queen said, "Knight to-!"

Just then, Allison interrupted.

She forgot to say one thing about the last move, but did at the last minute.

"Check." Allison said.

The crowd booed her heavily. The Queen's King was in danger. She looked at her husband who wanted to move.

"Move me to safety dearest." The King said.

The Queen said nothing about moving the King.

"Please, we can lose the game…" the King said.

The Queen began to say the same thing as before!

The King looked at her, surprised.

"Please, save me this once!" the King demanded.

The Queen stopped. She looked at her husband.

"Fine…" she said, "King to D2!"

The King sighed and moved in front of his wife.

"I hope you're happy…" the Queen told him.

The King thanked her for that.

Nathan laughed at the King and how he had to move. Allison was confident in ending this.

"Rook to D7!" she commanded.

The rook moved to the side one space again, facing a white knight now. The Queen saw her knight was in danger. The King noticed something too.

"If he moves, I'm in check, and if I move, you get caught!" the King told the Queen.

The Queen was in disbelief. They had caught one of her horses. While it could've moved, the King would die. If he moved, the Queen would die, unless of course Allison spared her.

The Queen looked ticked off. There was nothing she could do to save her knight. If she had to sacrifice it, she would do it in a winning way, and she knew how.

"Get in back of the knight, now!" she demanded her husband.

The King looked at her weirdly.

"But I can be in trouble retreating!" he said.

"Do it, or I will have the rook kill you after!" the Queen threatened.

The King had to listen and just moved forward one space.

The crowd watched in horror as the rook could kill the white knight. Allison had the next turn.

"Looks like your knight dies." Allison said.

"Just get it over with!" the Queen said.

A smirk came on her face afterwards.

"Alright, rook to D…5!" Allison said.

The rook moved. It didn't kill the knight, but stood in front of it!

"I know the King would kill my rook." Allison said.

The Queen grew angry that her lure failed.

Allison laughed at the Queen's angry face with Nathan mocking her.

"Shut up all of you!" the Queen shouted, "I will not lose, knight to H7!"

The other knight moved to the spot.

"Check." the Queen said.

Nathan was in danger and gestured to move.

"King to F7!" Allison commanded.

Nathan moved forward one space.

Nathan taunted the knight.

"Ha, you schmuck!" Nathan said, "Oh and look, it's in danger wherever it goes!"

The Queen saw that and got angrier at the situation. She couldn't move the other knight or else it would die, same with this one.

"You can just sacrifice the one next to me and you can kill everyone." the King suggested.

"I'm sacrificing none of my horses! Pawn to B6!" she shouted.

The pawn moved forward one space, as if it mattered.

The Queen had nothing else for it and chose to sacrifice it. The crowd watched with anticipation for the next few moves, especially The Opposition in the crowd.

"That's fine with me," Allison said, "because your knight will die anyway, rook to H5!

The black rook moved all the way to the edge and near the white knight. The knight was in total danger and there was nothing the Queen could do to save it.

"It will die without sacrifice!" the King said.

The Queen still felt angered. Her own moves ended up trapping her pieces.

Allison looked at her with a raised brow, signaling she got her.

"Not like this!" the Queen shouted, getting boos from the crowd. "Fine, pawn to B7!"

The pawn moved one space for it to sacrifice itself.

"Kill it or it kills you." the Queen said.

"Good, Queen to B6!" Allison immediately said with no hesitation!

She approached the pawn, waved to it and shoved it down, breaking it! The Queen hated seeing that. Worst of all, her knight would die anyway.

Allison enjoyed smashing the pawn.

"Well, what's next?" she asked the Queen.

The Queen saw her rook away from her knight, so it lived!

"Thank you, your plan has saved one at least, knight to E7!" the Queen said.

The Knight moved backwards a few spaces and ended up diagonal to the King. It was now Allison's turn. She gave the Queen shocked face, sarcastic, about the knight that could die.

The Queen knew this and her face turned red. There was nothing she could do still.

"Oh look!" Allison said, "Your knight is still in danger, whatever shall I do about it!"

"Just kill it and get it over with!" the Queen shouted.

"Thank you for your permission!" Allison kindly said, "Rook to H7!"

The Queen watched the rook slowly move over to her white knight. The rook brought out the hammer to crush the knight with. The Queen said nothing as the knight was shattered into pieces!

"One down, one to go!" Nathan said.

The Queen twitched with anger. He was down to one knight, her and the King.

The Opposition in attendance cheered, along with the mysterious man. Inside the suit, Mr. Devonport watched the match, annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" a friend asked.

"The Queen is going to lose…" the president admitted.

"What, she can't!" the friend replied.

"She will, and I think it's time to get out." Mr. Devonport said.

He put down his drink and walked out of the suit. His friend had no idea what was going on and followed.

It was the Queen's turn. The King and knight were the only ones to control besides herself. She had to make a move nonetheless.

"…knight to D4…" the Queen said.

The knight moved back to the space from before.

"Rook to H2!" Allison then said.

The rook moved a few spaces, one away from the corner one. The Queen saw that her husband could be in danger if she moved him back.

"I'm sorry but you will not trap my husband. Knight to E2!" she said.

The knight moved back in an L shape.

Allison noticed the rook would take the knight, but the King could take the rook.

"Don't move the rook!" Nathan said.

"I'm not; I'm moving myself to B5!" Allison said.

Allison moved to the square.

"Check." Allison said.

Threatened yet again was the King. The crowd booed.

The Queen had no choice but to save her husband.

"King to D2…" the Queen just said.

The King thanked her and moved to the spot.

"What are you going to do now?" the Queen asked, "Your rook cannot take my knight still!"

"Not yet at least!" Allison replied, "Knight to F5!"

The Knight moved to the position, which really didn't do a thing but to use up a turn.

"Bye-bye knight!" Nathan said, waving goodbye.

Allison laughed at that.

The Queen found no humor in it at all.

"Shut up you stupid boy!" the Queen said.

"Why don't you shut up and move!" Nathan replied.

It was her turn. The Queen did a small move.

"King to E1!" she said.

The King moved back to his starting position, all safe.

The board looked a lot less crowded than when it started. The Queen was huddled near her starting point with the pieces she had left. Nathan and Allison were the ones surrounding her. The crowd booed at all of this. Allison had a plan. By the way, it was now going to work.

"Your overconfidence in chess has just ruined it for you!" Allison said.

"No it hasn't, I can still win!" the Queen shouted.

"Wait no, I'm sorry. Your simple movements did it all!" Allison said.

"No, I will still win, and there is nothing you can do about it!" the Queen shouted in rage.

"Fine, I'll show you." Allison said.

Nathan wondered what was going to happen. Looking at it, he saw it.

Allison had a smug look on her face.

"Queen to E5!" Allison said.

She moved herself over a few spaces. In front of her was the knight. It was a few spaces away, and this time, no matter where it moved, it would die, or the King died!

"Overall…I win." Allison said.

The crowd was shocked. The Queen was shocked. The Queen looked over the situation and Allison was right about it all. The plan worked! Nathan laughed at it all.

The Queen zoned out about the situation. She could've moved but black would always put her in danger. She did not want that to happen. The referee mentioned it was her turn after five minutes. She didn't answer.

"Alright, knight to F4!" the King said.

The knight followed orders. It was perhaps the stupidest move. However, there was no other real choice. It was Allison's turn. Allison mentioned the spot in front of her, E4.

Allison moved herself one space forward and it seemed to be over.

"Check." Allison said.

The King nodded and looked at the Queen. The Queen heard it all and was already glaring at her husband.

"Move in front of me dear…" the King said.

The Queen was appalled and the crowd was in shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked.

Nathan laughed.

The King gulped and repeated himself.

"Move in front of me dear, I'm in check." the King said.

The crowd went silent as they watched. The Queen got angered

"But I will die…" the Queen said.

"I will be saved though…we can win the game." the King replied.

The Queen looked at him as if he was insane.

The referee, The Opposition, the crowd, Allison and Nathan all watched in silence.

"No…" the Queen said.

The crowd gasped. The Queen raised her scepter into the air.

"What are you doing, get in front of me!" the King said.

He would live.

The Queen took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"I said no…" the Queen said.

People watched to see what would happen as the Queen refused.

"Why, I'm going to die!" the King replied, begging now.

"I'm going to make a perfect society!" the Queen shouted.

Out of nowhere, she lowered her scepter, and stabbed her husband!

The crowd was in utter shock along with Nathan and Allison. The Queen stared at her husband as he went to his knees, dying. She had a crazed look on her face.

"You have failed my society!" the Queen shouted.

The King stuttered. The Queen let go of the scepter. He held onto it, but fell shortly after, blood pouring onto the field. The King of Hearts had died. The Queen stared at everyone. As for the crowd, they were in utter shock and began mumbling to each other.

The Queen killed her husband. Per rules, if the king of one side died, that side lost. White's died, white lost. The Queen knew it. Everything she saw was a blur. Everything she heard sounded muffled. The referee came to the middle of the field.

"The white king has died, black wins!" the referee said.

The Queen began laughing maniacally. The referee looked over..

"I have not lost! I am still alive!" the Queen shouted.

Suddenly, she began to walk off the field to the back!

The Queen laughed as she did, making comments as well.

"My society will not die on the Frabjous Day!" she shouted.

The crowd mumbled about the situation, some were saddened.

"Ladies and gentlemen please evacuate the premises immediately." a voice said.

The crowd heard it over the sound system as it repeated. The Queen didn't care at all and soon made it inside. Nathan looked around the crowd as they panicked. In the ruckus, he made out Dranton.

Dranton signaled for the two to follow the Queen. Nathan listened.

"Allison," he said, "we have to follow her, Dranton said so."

Allison looked over and heard Nathan.

"This could be the time to kill her!" Nathan said.

Allison thought it over and he was right. The Queen had killed her own husband and now was getting away. What better way than to kill her than on the holiday.

"Alright, let's go!" Allison said.

Nathan nodded and smiled at her.

The two humans rushed across the playing field, past the dead King and into the tunnel leading backstage. An alarm and red lights shone around the stadium as well as the whole city. The mad trio took their time gathering their tea and everything else

"What a mad event!" the Hatter said, laughing about it.

"Panicking!" the Hare shouted, twitching and getting tea all over.

"Look at them all, I'd take my time!" the Dormouse said.

People panicked. Dranton noticed something strange about it all.

Dranton knew about the higher drug production for today. He was sure it was already happening, but it didn't seem right. They made everyone feel happy, yet now, they were feeling fear.

"I'm going to go follow the humans!" Dranton said.

"That sounds deliciously spontaneous yet awesome!" the Hatter said.

"Then my mad, tea obsessed friends, let us go help!" the man said.

Just then the Cheshire cat appeared!

"Count me in…" he said.

When they finished up, they left the stadium to pursue the Queen.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**Hast Thou Slain the Great Queen of Hearts**

Outside, people rushed out the entrance ways and scrambled into the streets. The guards tried keeping order. Trains picked up passengers, screens showed warnings and the lights glowed red.

"Alert: The King of Hearts is dead." a sign said.

It was mass chaos in the Central Core as well. People cried, felt fear and some weren't sure how to react to the murder. The guards there tried giving them "Eat Me!" and "Drink Me!" by tackling them and sticking needles in their arms, but there were too many.

The Queen of Hearts stepped outside the stadium via a backdoor and signaled for her train. Within minutes, her special train had arrived. She watched her populous suffer from fear and the unknown as she walked over to it. It was all a mess. Inside, the operator waited for the Queen and a few guards to get inside.

"Let us go somewhere safe…" the Queen said.

The operator tried but there were some people in the way.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Allison made their way through the backstage area, searching rooms as quickly as possible. The Queen wasn't in any of them. She wasn't in the team locker rooms, offices, closets, nowhere. Nathan and Allison wandered through the halls before meeting up at one point.

"Did you find her?" they both asked each other.

"No." they replied in unison.

"Where did she go?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe the one place we didn't look, outside." Allison said.

Nathan nodded and the two decided to go there.

The Queen was still stuck because people wouldn't move. She was getting impatient on getting to safety. What made it worse was that the King died, and it caused chaos.

"I thought the "Eat Me!" would work…" the operator said.

The Queen stared out the window.

"Apparently not good enough…" the Queen said, "Run them over…"

The operator heard her last line and looked at her funny.

"What?' he asked.

The Queen looked crazed.

The operator wanted to make sure she actually said what he thought she said.

"I told you to run them over." the Queen demanded.

"Why would I do that?" the operator asked.

"If they don't want to listen, they get punished!" the Queen said, "Do it!"

The operator shrugged and did his job. The train started to move. A citizen walked past, not realizing the train was coming and the train rammed him to the side!

The Queen laughed at the fallen man as he struggled to get up.

"The King has ruined this society, I shall make it right!" the Queen said.

She then asked for the operator's phone. The operator gave her his cell phone. The Queen used it to call Mr. Devonport back at the ME Corporation building. The phone rang two times before he picked up.

"Yes your majesty?" the president asked, greeting her.

"Send out a warning from the Queen. Anyone failing to go home within the next five minutes will be executed on site. I cannot have this chaos!" the Queen explained.

She wanted anyone in her way dead.

The president agreed to that.

"I shall send the message immediately." Mr. Devonport said.

"That's a good boy…" the Queen said, "By the way, there's something we need to discuss."

"What is it?" the man asked.

"All in good time when I arrive…" the Queen replied.

She hung up on the president and had a sick smile on her face.

Outside, Nathan and Allison looked around at all the people and red lighting. It was chaotic. No one was robbing or fighting, just running around, talking and looking worried.

"This is crazy!" Nathan said, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure; maybe the King's death scarred them." Allison replied.

"Well whatever it was, they need more happy pills." Nathan said.

Allison nodded and looked around.

Suddenly, a warning came on screen. The president of the ME Corporation came on.

"Attention populous of Wonderland." he said, "My name is Mr. Devonport of the ME Corporation. I have an urgent message from the Queen of Hearts. All must go back to their homes immediately within a five minute time span. Anyone who is outside after the mark will be executed on the spot. Thank you, and have a wonderful day…"

Nathan and Allison watched a nearby screen and heard it.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Nathan asked.

Out of nowhere, Dranton came with the others.

Nathan and Allison turned around to see them standing there.

"Hey, what's up Reepicheep?" Nathan asked.

"My name isn't Reepicheep!" Dranton said.

The trio laughed. The mysterious man chuckled slightly.

"Where'd the Queen go?" Dranton asked.

"We don't know!" Allison said.

"She wasn't anywhere backstage, so she must've left." Nathan said.

The Hatter decided approached Nathan.

The Hatter looked at him with a mad smile.

"I think I need to ask you another riddle!" the Hatter said.

Nathan looked at him oddly, "Um…okay…"

"First off, we're still investigating things with the letter 'M'." the Hatter said, "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Nathan thought about it. Still, no clue…

"The answer will save Wonderland." the Hatter said.

Nathan continued thinking about it.

The Hatter waited for an answer. Allison and the others watched Nathan try and figure it out. Nathan mumbled the riddle over and over again.

"Things with the letter 'M'…" Nathan said to himself

"Come on, figure it out!" Allison said.

Nathan thought about it. The Hatter smiled, waiting. Allison wanted to know.

"'M'…writing desk…raven…." Nathan said, thinking it out.

He still couldn't.

Allison was getting impatient with Nathan.

"Come on Nathan!" she said, shaking him.

"My dear child, shaking him will not find the answer to saving Wonderland." the Hatter said.

She stopped. Nathan wobbled for a moment, trying to think. Nathan saw a familiar building while he wobbled back and forth. Just then, he got it.

"The ME Corporation building is where she is!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan looked at the Hatter as the boy pointed to the building.

The Hatter nodded and started laughing a bit crazily as he drank some tea.

"You got it dear boy!" the Hatter said.

"I knew it!" Nathan said, "The letter 'M' was for the M and E was in raven and writing desk, so ME!"

"Excellent, I'm so proud someone figured that out!" the Hatter said.

The Mad Hatter gave Nathan a hug.

"The Queen always looks for safety there, go and kill her and we will all be free!" he said.

"The time is right for it!" Dranton said.

Everyone looked at him with glee that he figured out where the Queen was going into hiding.

Nathan looked happy that he figured it out.

"It's the Frabjous Day, make it one to remember!" the Hatter said.

Nathan laughed at how he mocked the Queen's words. Dranton looked proud of him for figuring it out. He thought he was stupid all this time.

"Well, let's go!" Nathan told Allison.

Nathan started to walk. Allison told him to wait.

"You know, you're really not as bad as I thought, or stupid…" she told him.

Nathan smiled and Allison gave him a hug as a thank you!

The group watched and made "Aww!" sounds at the cute scene.

"I thought you couldn't be nice in front of them." Nathan said.

"Just shut up and enjoy it…" Allison told him, snickering.

Allison soon let go as the group looked on.

"Come on… we have a city to save!" Allison said, "For Wonderland!"

"For Wonderland!" everyone else shouted.

Allison and Nathan said goodbye.

Allison started down the city sidewalk. Nathan was missing. He was back where he started, partially zoned out.

"Come on Nathan!" Allison shouted.

Nathan snapped out of it and ran over. The group waited for a bit.

"Okay, let's go and help!" Dranton said.

They had a plan to help them. After Allison and Nathan were gone, the group took their own route.

Meanwhile, Allison and Nathan walked down the sidewalk. The crowded city paths and streets looked chaotic, but they weren't at the same time. People looked at them as they went by. No one actually harmed them despite them being label as an enemy. They treated the two as if they were any other passersby.

"How far is it from here?" Nathan asked.

It looked far.

Allison thought.

"Only about fifteen minutes." Allison said.

Nathan looked around at the tall buildings and shops. The city really reminded Nathan of New York. In the distance, the ME Corporation stood high in the sky.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

Just then, Allison grabbed his arm and they started running!

Elsewhere, the Queen was still in her bullet train as it approached the Central Core. The Queen looked at her watch and five minutes were almost up. Where she was, the streets were still not as empty. When the train reached the area, people were all over, blocking the rail system.

"There are too many…" the operator said.

The Queen gave them all dirty looks and grabbed the phone.

The Queen called the president again and he picked up.

"What is the cause of this call this time?" Mr. Devonport asked.

"Execute the plan in the Central Core…NOW!" the Queen shouted.

"As you wish my Queen." the president replied.

The two hung up. Mr. Devonport contacted the guards via their earpieces.

"Execute the threat per orders of the Queen of Hearts at the Central Core" he said.

The guards in the Central Core nodded.

Each one of them brought out their plasma guns that were on their backs. On the top floor of the building, Mr. Devonport stood by the giant window, counting down from three with his arm in the air.

"Three…two…one…" he said.

Mr. Devonport lowered it. Outside, the guards began to fire at innocent citizens! The crowd began to scatter like bugs from the rain of plasma beams. Beams hit many, who fell and died immediately! The crowd of thousands began to decrease in size. The Queen watched them all start to cry and get even more worried. Those shot dropped like flies to the ground. It was a mass execution of those who failed to listen to the Queen.

Some of the populous managed to escape towards the gate areas nearby. However, enforcers blocked the way, ready to fire! People ran around, trying to escape or at least get home to be safe. In the first few minutes, hundreds were dead.

"You all have failed my society!" the Queen told herself, watching, "Let us go."

The train started to move down the rail system. The Queen stared out her window at the chaos. People were dying for not listening to the Queen and failing to listen to the warning.

People that looked over at the train saw their Queen gaze around. Many shook their heads. Some were even shot down. Others yelled and criticized her. The enforcers took down anyone in site. The trains topped in front of the ME Corporation and the doors opened.

"We are here…" the operator said.

"Thank you, at least you listen." the Queen said.

The man nodded. Out of nowhere, the Queen took a plasma gun from a guard and shot him!

The operator died instantly and fell down! The Queen looked at him with that same, maniacal look.

"Take my train to safety…I have to deal with business." the Queen said.

The guards inside nodded. The Queen stepped out into the chaos that was the Central Core. She looked around at all the dead bodies and even the scared people, still alive. The Queen didn't care about any of them. The two ruined her Frabjous Day and she wanted revenge. She entered the building. A receptionist greeted her and was shot. The Queen approached the elevator, went inside and pressed the button for the top floor. It went up.

The elevator took its time to get to the top floor. Once there, the elevator made a ding and the doors slid open. Inside the Queen's office was Mr. Devonport, standing by the window. The Queen entered the room. She hid the plasma gun behind her as he kept her hands behind her back.

"Ah, hello my great Queen…" the president said, greeting her.

"Hello…" she said.

The Queen walked casually closer to her desk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk of?" he asked.

The Queen smiled suspiciously.

Mr. Devonport looked over the Queen, waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to talk." she said.

The president nodded.

"You did a fantastic job with the plan." the Queen said, praising him.

"Thank you!" Mr. Devonport said.

He looked confident at how he had succeeded.

The president took a glance outside at what happened.

"An awe-inspiring scene it is…" the Queen said.

"Indeed it is my Queen." Mr. Devonport said.

The Queen paced a bit.

"Tell me," she said, "why did you cause it?"

The president stopped what he was doing.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "I did not cause a thing!"

The Queen snickered and brought out the plasma gun!

The president put his hands in front of him and laughed hysterically.

"Whoa…whoa…no need to use the hardware…" the president said.

He began to be cautious around her. The Queen smiled evilly.

"I asked you to explain to me why you caused it!" she shouted.

The Queen threatened to shoot him with the gun.

"I did nothing to cause it!" Mr. Devonport said, "Honest…"

"Not good enough!" the Queen shouted.

Out of nowhere, the Queen fired one shot!

The beam rushed out of the weapon and towards the president! Mr. Devonport closed his eyes. He felt it nick his suit. Howbeit, it did not hit him directly. The beam had nicked him, and went towards the window! When it his it, the window shattered into pieces! Glass shards fell to the floor and some plummeted fifty-two stories. A wide open space occupied the former site of the window.

"Hmm…I should've taken more practice…" the Queen said, looking at the gun.

The president opened his eyes and surveyed the damage.

Glass was all over around the site of the window. A slight breeze now came through the room, blowing around some papers.

"Look down at the site!" the Queen demanded.

The president calmly looked at her and did what she said.

Glass was still falling. Dead bodies below looked a bit like ants.

"What happened with the pipelines?" the Queen asked, angered.

"We cleaned them thoroughly after the incident." Mr. Devonport said.

He went a bit hysterical, standing by the ledge.

The Queen rolled her eyes, still threatening him with the gun.

"Did you now? It doesn't look like it." the Queen said.

Mr. Devonport smiled and turned around with a look of defense.

"Do not come towards me!" the Queen shouted, pointing it.

"Alright, alright…" the man said, "but I assure you we cleaned them!"

The Queen wasn't so sure about that.

"Do you realize Jabberwocky blood can leave microscopic leftovers?" she asked.

The man nodded.

The Jabberwocky blood that had been put inside the valve left small particles that worked.

"It is a low viscosity substance that stains. If not cleaned properly, it will get into the system!" the Queen shouted, "How did you fail to clean it?"

"My Queen, we followed the protocol directly! It shouldn't have gone through!" the man replied.

"Well, that wasn't good enough…now my people are in pain. I had to execute them to put them out of their misery…just like you!" the Queen said, turning against the president!

The president's eyes widened and he shook his head.

The Queen prepared to fire a beam at him.

"Please," Mr. Devonport said, "we followed them directly, it isn't my fault!"

"Shut the heck up!" the Queen shouted.

"Please don't…don't kill me!" the president begged, getting worried.

"You must pay for your sins!" the Queen shouted.

"Don't!" the president shouted.

A clicking sound occurred and it was ready to fire.

The president pleaded not to be shot.

"Thanks to you, my people suffer! My Frabjous Day is ruined!" the Queen shouted.

"I didn't do a thing!" the man replied, backing up a bit.

Mr. Devonport almost fell off the ledge where the window once was!

"Die for my perfect society!" the Queen shouted.

The man pleaded as much as he could. It wasn't enough. The Queen pulled the trigger!

A beam flew out of the weapon and rushed towards the target. Mr. Devonport prayed. The beam rushed through the air. Mr. Devonport drastically decided to dodge it, but it was his downfall, literally. The beam hit him in the arm. When the man dodged, he lost his footing and fell off the ledge! Mr. Devonport started to fall fifty-two stories. His wonderful suit got hurt from small debris particles. The view was nice, but the stop at the bottom killed him. Mr. Devonport slammed into the concrete ground of the Central Core. Blood poured everywhere.

Nathan and Allison arrived at the Central Core about five to ten minutes after the Queen. Instead of a scene of chaos, there was silence and dead bodies. The guards completed the job quickly and smoothly from the way it looked. Everything was quiet now. Dead and quiet.

"What the puck happened here?" Nathan asked, looking around.

Allison was shocked to see so many dead citizens.

"The Queen must've killed them off instead of dealing with the drugs." Allison replied.

"Wow…" Nathan said, looking around.

Nathan began to feel weird standing there.

The quietness of the area, the dead bodies and the fact that it looked lifeless gave him an odd feeling. It wasn't right.

"Something isn't right here…" Nathan said.

"How do you know?" Allison asked, looking over.

"Ever see those movies where it's too quiet and something happens?" Nathan asked.

She nodded.

"Well, something tells me we're in some danger still…" Nathan said.

Allison raised her eyebrow at that.

The two looked around the Central Core and it seemed fine. Not to Nathan though. Quickly glancing around, he saw what appeared to be shadows inside the stores. Nathan wasn't sure if it was shadow play or real.

"Well…I guess we can go on ahead." Allison said.

"Wait," Nathan said, "something isn't right!"

"Nathan, come on, we have a chance to kill the Queen!" Allison said.

Nathan sighed and just agreed.

The two went into the Central Core, and Nathan was right. Within a few moments, guards walked out of the stores on the bottom section. They pointed plasma guns at the two, ready to fire.

"I told you!" Nathan said, stopping.

Allison stopped and looked at the guards.

"Shut up Nathan!" Allison replied.

The guards surrounded them on all sides.

The guards were ready to strike at any moment.

"Great, we're going to die after all!" Nathan said.

"No we're not!" Allison replied, confident about it.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Nathan said, overreacting.

Allison looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she shouted, "shoot at us if you want us dead!"

Allison wasn't intimidated. Nathan looked at her as if she were crazy.

Silence occurred after what the girl said.

"Come on, do it!" Allison shouted.  
>"No, you're going to get hurt!" Nathan said.<p>

Even he protested the idea of that. Her voice echoed around the area.

Clicking sounds were heard as if they were ready to shoot for real.

"Don't, you're going to get yourself killed!" Nathan said, looking overly worried.

"Shoot dang you!" Allison shouted at the guards.

Again, silence. One last clicking noise came in between the quietness. Allison closed her eyes and waited to be shot. It was useless doing anything else. Nathan closed his, grabbing her hand in the process. In his mind, the two would die.

Suddenly, beams were heard being shot out! Multiple ones at that too. The beams raced past Nathan and Allison. They could feel the breeze from the blue beams going past. Beams went past the heads, moving their hair slightly. The clothes moved as if a breeze came over the area. Windows shattered from any that missed. The scene had everything, beams, chaos and weapons, but was missing one, death. Despite all the beams being fired, Nathan and Allison were not hurt at all! They were saved.

Nathan wasn't sure if he had gotten hit. It didn't feel like he had. He could feel the beams rushing past, but not hitting him. It was amazing considering all the guards that were there, at least fifty or more. Nathan felt Allison's hand. A beam could be felt rushing past the hands of the two. Everywhere around them, beams came, but never hit them! Nathan wondered why he didn't die. It was almost a guarantee that he would.

A few seconds later, beams slowed down. Nathan couldn't feel as many zooming past him. Nathan decided to look. A couple of beams went past in slow motion to him.

"How the heck am I saved?" he asked himself.

He looked over at Allison, who lived as well! As for the scene around them, windows looked shattered, storefronts destroyed and…guards dead! Nathan felt amazed by the whole scene. They didn't die, but the guards did!

Nathan wasn't sure how any of it happened. It could've been luck, no. It was more to it than that.

"What the heck?" Nathan said.

Allison opened her eyes. She too noticed the oddness of it all.

"We're…we're alive…" she said, "I thought we'd die!"

Nathan looked at her and smiled, "Guess not…"

Allison wondered the same thing. Finally, they got an answer.

A group of enforcers in all white approached the two. Suddenly, someone amazing had arrived behind them.

"The White Queen!" Allison shouted.

The White Queen had returned after exiled for five years! Allison stuttered with reasons and questions as to why she was there. She shushed her soon after.

"My dear girl, your willpower and work of The Opposition has not gone unnoticed." the Queen said, "For I have followed you all through the journey."

Allison was in awe.

Nathan looked at the Queen with how happy and white she looked, so calm and peaceful.

"Why have you returned now? I mean- yeah…" Allison tried saying, "We needed you."

"You did not need me, you have done well on your own." the Queen gracefully said.

"Wow…" Nathan said, finally commenting about the Queen.

The White Queen heard him and walked over.

She looked at him with a very warm smile on her face and stroked his face with her hand.

"This boy has helped you." the White Queen said, "He is the reason you have come this far without help from myself."

Allison looked at Nathan happily as the Queen seemed to be right somehow.

"Thanks to you my dear boy, I can return to the land I once ruled." the Queen said.

Nathan nodded and smiled back, not sure what else to say.

The White Queen looked around at the chaos and the dead people.

"It's a shame the Queen of Hearts caused this…" she said, saddened.

"That's why we're here to kill her." Allison said.

"Ah, you are a strong girl Allison. I know you can do it well…" the Queen replied, "You and the boy both. I have heard what you said about him. He is not as stupid as you think, but I think you have learned that already."

The White Queen looked down at the two still holding hands.

Allison looked flushed and let go.

"There is no need to hide feelings…" the Queen said.

Nathan raised his hand after that.

"Yes dear child?" the Queen asked.

"If you're so smart, how did we live?" Nathan asked.

"That depends, you can say we helped, or perhaps it was the sure willpower to live." the Queen said, smiling more at them, "Or even…never mind, I'm glad you to are alright!"

Nathan had no idea what the last point was, but accepted it.

Without warning, the group saw a man plummet out of the building. It was Mr. Devonport falling after the Queen shot him! They watched the man has he shouted and slammed into the ground.

"Oh dear…" the White Queen said, kind of saddened.

"That was Mr. Devonport. He created this whole society." Allison said.

"You should not be mad at him for that, for it was the Queen that made him that way." the Queen replied.

Some maniacal laughter occurred from the building.

"The Queen must take great joy in death…" the White Queen said.

The two humans nodded.

The group decided to approach the dead man. His suit looked wrecked, his hair messed up and he pretty much looked like crap. There was only a faint smile on his face.

"You will all die for my society!" the Queen of Hearts shouted, looking down.

"It is you who will pay for your sins!" the White Queen replied, looking up

Nathan and Allison looked up as well.

"Allison, I don't mean to rush things, but I think it's time you finish what you have started…with the boy's help." the White Queen told them.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

The White Queen stroked Mr. Devonport's face, saddened.

"Good luck…" she told the two, glancing up.

Nathan and Allison thanked her for her help and decided to go.

"Wait," Nathan said, "what will you do?"

The Queen gave him yet another smile and said, "My army and I shall set these people free!"

The White Queen would traverse through the city, killing the guards.

"Good luck…" Nathan said.

The two humans them entered the building.

The White Queen got up and commanded her army to move. Inside the building, Nathan and Allison noticed the receptionist died. The two walked towards the elevator and Allison pressed the button to open the doors.

"Hey look," Allison said, stepping in, "thanks for your help throughout all of this."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you for being awesome."

The two stood in the elevator. Allison pressed the button to go to the top floor. The doors closed and the elevator went up.

Inside the Queen's office, she was going hysterical and mad.

"So, you want to come back from exile now, huh?" she asked, complaining about the White Queen. "Well, when I regain power, you shall die like everyone else!"

The Queen kept laughing and walking around, shooting at things in the room.

"Come on Allison and Nathan, come and kill me!" she shouted, laughing, "You shall pay for what you have done to my society and my precious…Knave…"

The Queen started to weep a bit over the Knave.

"Why did you kill him you stupid boy?" she shouted, shooting at the wall.

Nathan flinched a bit. The Queen wasn't alright, in fact, she was either drunk or mad.

The Queen kept laughing and going insane. She had lost control of her perfect society and on the Frabjous Day as well. All the events caused her to go completely mad!

"Come and kill me bitches!" the Queen shouted.

She continued laughing hysterically and twitching now. Just then, she heard a ding. The Queen of Hearts glanced at the elevator with a smile. Through the glass doors, she saw Nathan and Allison. The Queen looked overjoyed.

Outside, the White Queen and her army had slain White Rabbit enforcers as they went by areas. Innocent citizens saw the White Queen and turned happy. It wasn't artificial happiness, but real happiness. They all praised the White Queen for saving them. Dranton, the trio and the mysterious man saw the army at one point.

"What the…" Dranton said, confused.

The White Queen showed up to greet them Dranton was in awe and almost fainted. The mad trio cheered, especially the Hatter, who approached her.

The White Queen knew of everyone involved with The Opposition.

"Your majesty, you have returned!" the Hatter said.

"Thank you for keeping this place as safe as possible…you have done well Hatter." The Queen said.

"Would you like some tea?" the March Hare asked.

The Queen laughed, "No thank you…at least not now. We shall have some for the real Frabjous Day, not this false one!"

"Callooh Callay!" they all shouted.

Dranton shook his head, trying to make sure he wasn't mad.

The White Queen saw him and giggled at his reaction.

"Thank you for making such a great team." she said.

"You're y-…I mean thanks?" Dranton wasn't sure what to say.

The mysterious man from the alley laughed. The Queen noticed.

"Ah, Tobias, you have done well…" the White Queen said.

"Thank you…" the man replied, happy.

Dranton and the others looked at him oddly.

They did not know who he was at all.

"Tobias?" they all asked.

"Yes my mad, confused friends…" the man said.

"Tobias has been working for me and has been sending me messages." the Queen said, "It is how I know of all your great work!"

"Indeed, I have been undercover for the Queen since the day she left." Tobias said.

Dranton still looked confused.

He had not known anyone in The Opposition called Tobias.

"But, we don't even know of him." Dranton said.

"If every mystery was revealed to those who wanted to know, then there would be no excitement left and everything would have an answer." the Queen said, "For if we knew, what would be the point in thinking."

"That is true my furry, confused friend!" Tobias said.

Dranton nodded.

"So, let us finish what you have started together, shall we?" the Queen asked.

The group nodded and they went on to slay more guards.

Meanwhile, inside the Queen's room, Allison and Nathan stepped out of the elevator. The Queen twitched and acted just plain weird. The room was a wreck with papers and documents all over. Black marks were where beams hit. Pictures and glass objects were shattered and broken.

"Hello my dear children!" she said, holding her gun.

Nathan looked at her oddly.

"Wow, and I thought I was weird…" he said.

"I heard that, you pathetic human!" the Queen shouted.

She glared at him with wide, red eyes.

Allison wasn't sure what to think of it.

"We know you killed Mr. Devonport." Allison said.

The Queen clapped as well as she could.

"Yes, it's a real shame he had to die. The pipes should've been a lot cleaner. It seems your plan worked after all that one night…" the Queen told her.

Nathan felt different. He knew she was lying.

"That can't be the reason." Nathan said.

"Oh really, then what is?" the Queen asked.

Nathan wasn't sure.

All he knew was that she lied. It didn't work at all.

"The pipe system could've been cleaned out enough for the blood to not take into affect. At least that's what I saw when looking at a poster. You had a good sterilization system." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong, and you must die for your-"

"He's right." Allison said.

"What now?" the Queen asked.

"That can't be the reason the people turned on you. The White Queen is." Allison said.

The Queen twitched at the sound of her name.

Nathan thought the twitching was weird.

"I don't think so…" the Queen said,

"Yes, you know her presence in the city could stop the affects. That's why you exiled her." Allison said, "Plus the fact that you didn't want her around."

"She is too happy and nice!" the Queen shouted.

"That's why! Real happiness and caring are why the populous is the way they are!" Allison said.

The Queen twitched more and shot at the wall.

Nathan and Allison flinched at the shot.

"The White Queen is too lenient with these sheep! They have sinned and ruined this society! That is why I had to take over!" the Queen explained.

"You didn't have to harm anyone today…" Nathan said.

The Queen shot a beam out that missed Nathan by inches and hit the elevator glass, shattering the doors!

Glass fell to the ground.

"How would you know you heathen?" the Queen shouted, twitching, "You're just a pathetic human boy who has come here accidentally! GO back to wherever you have come from!"

"Not until you're dead!" Nathan shouted.

The Queen felt angered by that.

The Queen wasted two more beams by shooting at the ceiling. Some pieces fell to the ground.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it weren't for the girl! Without her, you'd be running scared!" the Queen told Nathan.

"That's not true…" Nathan said.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Well…let us see how you fair without her then!"

The Queen pointed her gun at the girl. Allison stayed cautious of her.

Nathan looked worried and didn't want the Queen to shoot her.

"Don't hurt her!" Nathan shouted.

"Oh wow, what will that do? Stop caring for her and shut your mouth!" the Queen shouted.

Just then, Allison made a dash to go behind the desk. The Queen saw and started shooting, missing each shot as Allison went past the Queen, leaped over the desk and took cover. Allison then managed to hide under the desk and found something interesting. She grabbed it and hid it in her jacket. Nathan decided to jump the Queen when she was looking the other way!

Nathan tried a choke hold on the Queen. Beams fired chaotically as she held onto the gun. Nathan did all he could for that moment, but she managed to shake him off and slam him onto the desk.

"You will die for my society and for your sins!" the Queen shouted, fixing her hair and clothing.

She then pointed the gun at Nathan and fired! When she looked over, he was gone! Allison had pulled him away!

"Stop caring for him you stupid girl!" the Queen shouted.

The Queen tried kicking over her desk.

With all the anger and rage, she managed to tip it over! Nathan and Allison moved and went their separate ways. Nathan went by the ledge and Allison towards the left side. Nathan saw the window was missing and moved to the side a bit. The Queen shot at Allison who had to move over to the elevator.

"You have ruined this place you wretched girl!" the Queen shouted.

The Queen attempted more shots, but Nathan attacked her! Nathan tried slapping the gun away.

The Queen did her best to try and shake him off, shoving him away at one point! Nathan wouldn't give up and rushed at her constantly. Each time she shoved him away, he came back. Nathan kept swiping at the gun, and succeeded! He managed to knock it out of her hand and onto the floor!

"Ha!" Nathan shouted, laughing.

The Queen retaliated with a slap across the face!

Allison watched from near the elevator.

"Come on Allison, save the boy!" the Queen shouted.

After the shot, Nathan shook his head.

"What are you waiting for?" the Queen asked.

Allison stood there, frantic about the situation. She had a plan in her mind, but didn't want to use the plan at that moment.

"Well then," the Queen said, "I guess she hates you Nathan…that's your name right?"

Nathan looked up at the Queen.

The Queen laughed at how easy this was going for her. She felt a breeze come past from the now open window.

"I cannot believe the girl you have showed feelings for hates you…" the Queen said.

"She doesn't hate me…" Nathan said.

"Then why isn't she saving you? Look at her!" the Queen said.

Nathan looked at Allison who stood cautiously by the elevator.

"She obviously doesn't want to save you!" the Queen said.

Allison shook her head that she was wrong.

Nathan wasn't sure why she wasn't helping. He made a nonverbal gesture asking why. Allison gestured for him to tackle the Queen.

"Pathetic this boy is…" she said, looking down at Nathan.

Nathan sprang up and tackled the Queen! The Queen twitched a bit and managed to shove Nathan down towards the ledge! Nathan stayed on the floor, grabbing onto the side.

"Pathetic…" the Queen said.

Out of nowhere, Allison jumped the Queen!

Allison put up a better fight. Her arms wrapped around her neck area, choking her. During the fight, her hairstyle and dress, ruined from the attack!

"Nathan, get the gun!" Allison shouted.

Nathan nodded and went over to get it. Nathan reached over to grab it, but the Queen kicked it away with her foot! She then proceeded to slam her foot into Nathan to knock him away! Allison grew angry by this and poked her in her eye!

The Queen rubbed her eye. Allison let go and tried for a cheap strike. The Queen managed to catch it with her hand despite the eye problem!

"You anger me!" she shouted.

The Queen grabbed her by her jacked and tossed Allison over the fallen desk. Allison's right leg nicked the desk and her elbow hit a chair. Allison then ended up rolling across the floor. The Queen was strong.

Nathan saw Allison got hurt. The slight pain from the kick went away.

"You don't hurt Allison you bitch!" Nathan shouted.

He got up and ran over to the Queen. The Queen looked over and saw a determined Nathan. His eyes set on harming the Queen for what she had done. The Queen of Hearts stood there. Nathan got inches away from the Queen, ready to strike. Nathan did a short leap off the floor. He lifted his right hand in the air and launched it towards the Queen…however…

The Queen countered it! She got the blow and grabbed Nathan by his jacket. Nathan did not land on the Queen. His feet landed on the floor and slipped from her grabbing him! This was due to the force at which the Queen held him in that position. The Queen bent down when Nathan slipped. She grabbed the plasma gun and pressed it up against Nathan's side!

"You will die for my perfect…society!" she shouted.

The Queen immediately pulled the trigger and shot Nathan!

A sound echoed through the room. The Queen stared into Nathan's eyes, all red and maniacal. Nathan looked back. The Queen started laughing as she let go and stared into space. The boy fell to the ground. The sounds became muffled and his vision blurry. Allison saw what happened when she recovered.

"NATHAN!" Allison shouted

Nathan heard his name shouted, but it sounded muffled. Nathan could feel his heart beat clearly as it thumped loud from shock. The last thing he saw was Allison worried and the Queen laughing.

After that, he passed out on the floor. Nathan had been shot and died. Silence overtook the room. Allison was in total shock. Allison felt sad and wanted to cry. The Queen smiled as she glared around.

"I have killed the boy!" the Queen shouted, "He has died for his sins! And you will too!"

The Queen pointed to the side of her at Allison as she stared into space. Allison just kept looking at Nathan as he lied there on the floor, next to the ledge near the side of the window frame.

The Queen of Hearts looked over at Allison to see her look.

"Cry and suffer like I have!" the Queen shouted, "The Knave has been avenged!"

The girl wanted to but held strong.

"You have failed to hear my warnings for over five years! Now the boy you have cared so much for recently has died! And it is all thanks to you! You are to blame for his death!" the Queen said.

"No…" Allison replied.

"You have brought him here and you have killed him!" she shouted.

"No I didn't…" Allison replied.

All this time she kept looking at him.

The Queen was blaming her for his death.

"You could've told him to stay home, but no. You're fault!" the Queen said.

"No, it wasn't!" Allison said.

"You're fault he is dead!" the Queen shouted.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Allison shouted, looking at her now.

The Queen looked into her eyes as Allison looked angered and sad.

Allison wanted to harm the Queen for what she had done.

"Go on and do it!" she said, "I can see you want me dead, kill me!"

Allison just stood there, glaring.

"I have killed the boy, kill me and avenge his death!" the Queen said, smiling.

Wanting Allison to shoot her, the Queen raised her arms to the side!

"It's a shame I couldn't kill you…" she said, "But you have killed someone close to me, I have killed someone close to you!"

It was true. They killed the Knave and the Queen killed Nathan.

The Queen stood there and waited. Allison did nothing. All she thought about what Nathan.

"Kill me!" she shouted, "Kill me and bring me to my God! He will applaud me for my actions!"

Allison looked at the boy. He hadn't moved at all. When she looked back at the Queen, she pointed her gun at Allison.

"You really think I'd let you kill me?" she asked, laughing, "It shows how mad I am!"

The Queen's face was red from shouting, her eyes seemed bloodshot.

Allison stood there as the Queen threatened her. She was calm compared to the Queen. The Queen looked messed up from all the fighting. Her hair looked messed up, her dress was a bit dirty and she looked psychotic. Allison looked at the gun.

"Why don't you kill me?" Allison asked, "After all, you are winning."

The Queen raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face.

"You killed Nathan, why don't you finish the job." Allison said.

"I should…" the Queen said.

She smiled at the girl.

Allison wasn't at all. She stood there waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" Allison asked.

She stood there with confidence.

"Then I shall…" the Queen said.

She prepared to fire, but Allison stopped her!

"Are you sure?" she asked, "There may be something you forgot."

"My dear girl, I forget nothing!" the Queen just replied.

"Alright…get on with it." Allison said.

The Queen looked at her strangely.

The Queen didn't forget anything. She had the gun, the boy dead and her mind together, well in her mind. There was nothing.

"You shall die for my society!" the Queen said.

Allison closed her eyes. The gun made the clicking noise. The Queen was ready to fire. Her finger pulled back on the trigger. She had a sick smile on her face. The trigger went as far back s it could go. Nothing went wrong, except no beam shot out!

The Queen saw nothing come out of the gun! She looked at it, shook it, and still nothing!

"What is wrong with this blasted thing?" the Queen shouted.

Allison opened her eyes and snickered.

"You ran out of ammo." Allison said, "Look…"

The Queen looked at a bar that showed how much she had left. It was empty. It contained nothing to shoot out at the girl. The gun had to recharge.

"Well…" the Queen said, looking down and around, "I can still kill you myself!"

Allison shook her head as the Queen looked hysterical.

The Queen laughed at the gun and tossed it at Allison! Allison dodged the gun and it went into the elevator! The Queen cursed and twitched.

"You shall not win, not today!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the floor.

Allison smiled at her, watching her blow up. The Queen cursed about the situation. She could just fight Allison head on but her head was too big to even try that. Finally, she took a deep breathe.

The Queen calmed herself down and fixed her hair a bit.

"That is okay, at least I killed your boyfriend…" she said, "Oh wait, sorry, I forgot."

"No, you're wrong…" Allison said.

The Queen looked at her oddly, "Excuse me? I know what you said."

"And you're wrong." Allison said, "He is my boyfriend!"

The Queen laughed at that.

Allison looked serious. The Queen treated it like it was a joke.

"Well he isn't now! He is dead!" the Queen said, laughing more.

"That's why I wish I could've told him before, but now, I can't!" Allison replied.

"And what are you going to do about it? Nothing!" the Queen said.

Allison pulled out something from her jacket pocket. It was a smaller plasma gun! The Queen looked at it. It was the one she hid under her desk for security. Allison took it.

The Queen looked defenseless. Her gun had died out on her.

"There is something I can do!" Allison said, nodding with a big smile.

Allison pointed the gun at the Queen. She couldn't do a thing.

"Nathan has showed me so much since he came here. He isn't that bad, which is why I've lightened up to him! It's something you wouldn't understand!" Allison said.

The Queen couldn't understand liking someone a lot or caring, which Allison was getting at

Allison kept smiling at the Queen and got closer with the weapon.

"I want to shoot you so bad for everything you've done to me and my friends!" she shouted.

"Then do it, what are you waiting for?" the Queen asked, backing up.

Allison kept coming forward. The Queen backed up a bit more. Soon she couldn't. She had reached the ledge where the window was. The Queen laughed as she looked down.

The Queen looked cornered with Allison handling a plasma gun. The Queen knew she was done for, but kept playing along and laughed constantly.

"You can die two ways." Allison said, "Kill yourself or I kill you!"

The Queen looked at the options, twitching and laughing hysterically.

"I will not die! I have not yet lost! I can still make a perfect society!" she shouted.

"You know what, you're insane!" Allison said.

"Thank you!" she said, laughing even more.

The Queen was totally mad and needed help.

The gun made a clicking noise as it was ready to fire. The Queen heard it.

"I have won…WON!" the Queen shouted, "You cannot do a thing about it!"

"Oh there is…." Allison said.

"And what are you going to do?" the Queen asked.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the girl.

Allison gave the Queen a mean look.

"I'm making a perfect society, bitch!" Allison shouted.

The Queen began to laugh. Allison pulled the trigger as far back as possible and a beam shot out! The beam flew across the room. In a flash, it punctured the Queen's skin and went into her heart! The Queen twitched on impact as she inhaled and her eyes widened. Allison shot her two more times, both puncturing her heart! The Queen began to bleed as she looked up.

Allison dropped the gun and watched. The Queen made a gasping noise. Her mouth was no longer wide open as she began to smile. Suddenly, the Queen fell backwards! The Queen fell off the ledge and began to plummet fifty-two stories! She kept her arms to her side and her body perfectly straight as she fell. Allison went over and looked down. The Queen had nothing but a smile on her face as she looked up. Finally, it ended. With an echo, the Queen slammed into the Central Core's ground. The Queen of Hearts died.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**It's All Over**

On the top floor, Allison looked down. The Queen bled on the ground in a perfect, straight shape. It was all over. Wonderland was free. However, it was at a cost, Nathan. Allison looked over at Nathan who still hadn't moved.

"Nathan!" she shouted.

She rushed over and knelt at his side. Nathan was still dead as a doornail as they would say. He lied there motionless. His eyes closed. Allison tried to get him to wake up.

Allison shook Nathan a few times, hoping that would work.

"Nathan, get up!" she said.

Nathan failed to do so.

"Nathan…" she said.

Still no response…

"Natha'an!" she shouted, saddened.

The shaking didn't help.

Allison looked around, wiping her eyes with her hands from tears.

"Come on…wake up!" she said.

Nathan still wouldn't. He was dead. Allison started to cry about it. She didn't want him to die, especially after what he had done for her in only a few days. She decided to shake him again.

"Wake up you schmuck!" she said, shaking him.

Allison stared at Nathan, hoping it would work. It failed…

Nathan was gone, which was pretty sad considering he was a main character. Even I feel kind of sorry for the fellow despite breaking the fourth wall. It was over for the two, but literally for the boy. Allison wiped some tears away before hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I liked you…I really did…" she mumbled, crying a bit.

Allison proceeded let go and got up, looking down at Nathan.

The girl sighed and started to make her way over to elevator. It was over. She would be telling Dranton what happened to the boy. And about how he died by getting shot and all. It would be sad news, only if it would happen. Suddenly, Nathan started to cough. Allison turned around and saw Nathan moving!

"Nathan!" she shouted, rushing over.

Nathan heard his name and his eyes opened and he looked around.

Allison immediately went down to check on him. Nathan was alright.

"How did you survive? You got shot!" Allison said, shocked.

Nathan put his hand where the Queen shot him, his pocket. He pulled out what was left of a pencil!

"Number two pencils still come in handy…" he said with a smile.

Allison laughed and kind of cried in happiness.

"What happened then, you looked dead!" Allison said.

Nathan just got up with no problems.

He moved his body around and he was perfectly fine!

"Guess I was so scared, I fainted." Nathan said.

Allison was happy to see him up and well.

"Why are you crying? It's creepy…" Nathan said.

"It's amazing how you survived…" Allison said.

"It's also called love…I think, I don't know, sounds like it would fit…" Nathan said.

Allison felt touched by that.

Without warning, she punched him in the shoulder. Nathan rubbed it after.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, "I'm fine!"

"That was for scaring me!" Allison said with a mean look.

"Oh wow, you still think of-"

Without warning, she grabbed him, closed her eyes and kissed him for a second time! Nathan stopped his thought. His eyes closed and he just went blank. A jolt of happiness went throughout his body. He felt so happy and free and had not a care in the world. This replaced the last happy moment for sure!

Allison moved away after about five seconds. Nathan's eyes opened wide. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he liked it. Nathan stuttered through words before almost falling over! Allison laughed at his reaction.

"Check please…" Nathan just said, looking weird.

A large smile grew on his face afterwards.

"Come on, let's go tell the others we slain the Queen." Allison said, smiling back.

"The Queen died, sweet!" Nathan said, wobbling a bit.

He started giggling and acting like he was in love.

Allison shook her head as she watched him act weird, walking around and even looking down at the Queen and giving her a special gift from his hand.

"Come on Nathan…" Allison said.

"What now Queen? You schmuck…" Nathan said.

"Nathan! Don't make me take that back!" Allison threatened.

Nathan pointed a finger in the air and said, "Moving right along…"

Nathan met Allison by the elevator.

Allison pressed the button. The door opened and the two stepped in.

"Rule nine, don't die!" Allison told him.

"Well, I didn't break that…" Nathan said.

"Sure you did…" Allison said, snickering.

"I didn't!" Nathan said, defending himself

Allison punched him in the arm as the elevator went down.

Outside, good enforcers took the bodies of the dead away. The populous had gathered around to view their fallen Queen. The White Queen and her friends came over as well.

"Well I'll be…" Dranton said, "They did it…"

"Died!" the Hare shouted.

"What a Frabjous Day…" the Hatter said, taking off his hat and holding it.

The White Queen then smiled.

Nathan and Allison walked out of the ME Corporation to silence. The crowd stared at them.

"Awkward…" Nathan said.

The two walked to the Queen where The Opposition was.

"You died, I'm still alive!" Nathan said, bragging about it.

The crowd kept staring at the two.

"Why do they keep staring?" Nathan asked Allison.

It was awkward.

Nathan and Allison looked all around. Everyone was staring in awe at the two.

"You…you killed her…" a man said, looking stunned.

The way the man acted, Nathan felt blamed.

"Listen, we had to, she was a mean son of a-"

Suddenly, everyone cheered!

"Long live the White Queen!" everyone shouted.

Nathan wasn't sure if these people were okay or not.

Music began to play and everyone celebrated the death of the Queen of Hearts! Everyone started to celebrate with food, decorations etc.

"The official Frabjous Day party, has begun!" the White Queen announced.

"Callooh, Callay!" everyone shouted.

People cheered and partied to their hearts desire. The real Frabjous Day was here. It was a day to celebrate Wonderland's history and the arrival of the White Queen, not another reign of the Queen of Hearts.

The Opposition and the White Queen soon surrounded Nathan and Allison.

"How did you do it?" Dranton asked.

"Well, it was easy, it was all me up there until I got shot, but even so, I managed to survive and kick some butt!" Nathan replied, cocky.

Allison jabbed him in the arm.

"I'm sorry; my boyfriend is still dumb…" Allison said.

Everyone went "Aww!" at that.

Dranton was happy they were alive. The Queen died once and for all. Nathan and Allison began to tell them everything that happened, except for the romantic parts. It's awful. Nonetheless, they told them everything in detail of how the Queen was insane, how she shot Nathan and how Allison slain her. The Queen's dead body was still lying there, rotting.

"Great job my dear boy…" the Hatter said, "You figured out the riddle and everything!"

"Thanks…" Nathan said.

The March Hare came over and started asking tons of questions.

"Look, don't mock me here Hare!" Nathan said.

The Hare started laughing and rolling on the floor.

Nathan had no idea if he was alright or not, but didn't care. Some citizens decided to come over and ask some questions about what happened and how the world had been for the past five years. The White Queen halted any questions.

"I will explain everything in a speech." the White Queen said, "For now, enough of the Queen of Hearts. Let us have a real Frabjous Day celebration!

Everyone cheered again.

For the rest of the day, everyone partied. Dranton and the gang had fun with the games. Scenes included the mad trio spilling tea at one stall, Nathan pouring some on Dranton much to his dismay and the White Queen celebrating with her true citizens. As for Nathan and Allison, the two spent the evening together playing games and sharing cotton candy. It was great, and most of all, they were together, acting nice unlike a few short days ago. The party lasted most of the day and night. However, in the evening, it was time to go home for the group, it was all over.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**Goodbye Wonderland, Hello New York!**

Dusk appeared in the Wonderland sky. No feelings of a dictatorship or a forced society. The Queen of Hearts finally died. The White Queen was now in charge, and on the Frabjous Day. Just like the Queen said, it would be perfect, and it was, but not in her mind. In the city, the partying continued, ending with an announcement for the ages about everything that happened. The populous booed against everything dealing with their old Queen. They were finally free, in a real perfect society. No drugs, no forced happiness, but freedom.

Back at Dranton's, the mad trio, the mouse, Nathan and Allison were all around the table talking about the day's events. They were all having their own fun, drinking tea and acting mad. The Hatter felt at home with all the craziness.

"What a great Frabjous Day…" Dranton said.

Everyone praised that. Dranton went over to the human boy.

"You know, for a human boy, you're alright…" Dranton admitted, "But I still hate you!"

"Sure you do Reepicheep!" Nathan said.

The mouse felt annoyed by that.

Everyone laughed at the comment Nathan made.

"I'm not Reepicheep!" Dranton said.

"Yes you are…" Nathan said.

"No I'm…never mind…" Dranton said.

Nathan gave him a pat on the back and Dranton fell down. People laughed. When Dranton got up, he looked angry.

He glared at Nathan with wide, mouse like eyes.

"Hey dude, I didn't mean it!" Nathan said, acting sarcastic.

"Oh, you think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" Dranton said.

Nathan gulped and prepared himself for what was to come, a sugar cube hitting him! Nathan saw Dranton start to laugh. Nathan shook his head and threw one back. A sugar cube fight soon broke out. Two hit the Hatter in the eye. However, it abruptly ended after Nathan threw one and it shattered a window!

Dranton looked over and tried being calm. His other window still didn't look fixed yet.

"Why you…" Dranton said, looking angry again.

Just then, a cube hit him in the back!

"Who did that?" Dranton shouted.

Suddenly, the Cheshire cat appeared in the window.

"Kitty!" Nathan shouted.  
>The cat had a large grin.<p>

He disappeared from the window, only to reappear in a chair.

"I'm sorry but it was utterly funny…" the cat said.

Dranton threw the cube at the cat, which caught it.

"You shouldn't leave windows open, you never know who could come inside!" the cat said.

He then decided to eat the cube.

"Good job today on the death of the Queen, they are burning her at a stake now…" the cat told everyone.

The group cheered at that.

The Queen got what was coming to her in their minds.

"What else is happening?" Allison asked.

"Word is that the White Queen is the new official Queen of Wonderland again, and she wants you to help her!" the cat said.

Allison was surprised. Nathan was happy for her.

"Congrats…" Nathan said.

Allison nodded and felt touched by it.

The Hatter decided to give everyone a cup of tea and the Dormouse handed out sugar. As for the March Hare, he kept spinning around in his seat, which couldn't spin.

"Let us make a toast to this momentous day and occasion!" the Hatter said, raising his glass.

Everyone joined in, event he Cheshire cat.

"This Frabjous Day, we have learned a lot. It has brought some of us together, some more than others. We have also seen some how the greatest operations in our groups history, ending with the bloody, red Queen dead! Let me make a toast to everyone here! And to me being mad!" the Hatter said, laughing at the end.

Everyone clanked their cups together and drank to the toast.

Nathan was surprised the Hatter could speak like that.

"How did you speak like that, you're mad!" Nathan said.

"My dear boy, I am only partially mad! I can still not think!" the Hatter said, laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked.

"Figure it out, it's my next riddle!" the Hatter said.

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"Who is up for a game?" the Hatter asked.

Everyone agreed.

After the toast, the gang decided to play extreme table silverware dodge ball. Instead of a ball, they sued silverware and played at a table. People got hurt, but they laughed it off. The Hatter got a spoon to the eye which started to burn, but he didn't care. Pummeled by small teaspoons was Nathan, prompting Allison to ask if he was okay. Nathan laughed it off and was fine, despite bruises. After the game was over, the Hatter said no one had won despite everyone still standing. After that, it all calmed down.

Everyone sat around the table as sunset came. No one really talked much for the next few minutes. It was kind of like a break.

"So…what now?" Nathan asked.

Dranton looked at the hatter who looked at everyone else but Dranton. The Dormouse cleared her throat and things grew awkward. Nathan felt it.

"Well, what's next?" Nathan asked.

Dranton approached him, "Um…how do we say this…"

Nathan was confused.

Dranton sighed, trying to say it right.

"Nathan, we won and now live free. But…it's time you go home…" Dranton said.

"Whoa…" Nathan said, feeling down all of a sudden, "I'm not wanted or what?"

"It's not that." the Hatter said, "It's just that humans have to go home. They cannot stay here forever."

"But Allison stays here!" Nathan said.

The group grew quiet.

Nathan had no idea what was going on.

"Why can't I stay, you are all my friends!"

Allison turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, you have to go back. I will someday, but not now. It's best that you go back as early as you can…" Allison told him, "I'm sorry but…it's all done with."

Nathan looked around, not sure how to react.

"So I go back now? After all the help I've done here?" Nathan asked.

"We appreciate the help, honestly." Dranton said, "But as a human, you can't stay forever. Allison will go back in time, I'm sure, but she's been here longer than you, for certain reasons.."

Nathan had to go back.

The group explained that he had to go now that it was all over. While Allison got to stay, she had her reasons. Nathan had to go because he was human, and his time here was up.

"Will I ever come back?" he asked.

"I'm sure you will, but for now, it is time you return…" the Hatter said.

Nathan nodded, sad. Nathan decided to get up and go over to the couch as everyone looked on.

He had only been here for at least a week, but he had met so many great friends and didn't want to leave any of them. And things were getting better too in the land.

"Poor child…" the Dormouse said.

Allison looked over and got up.

"Excuse me…" she said.

Allison went over. The others began to talk here and there.

Allison sat by Nathan on the couch.

"I don't want to go…" he told her.

"You have to Nathan…I don't want you to either…but…you have to…" Allison said.

The two started getting emotional a bit.

"I promise you, you will come back…" Allison told him.

Nathan tried staying positive in this. Allison decided to leave after a bit, but Nathan stopped her.

"Can you stay with me for awhile, please?" he asked.

Allison smiled. She decided to sit back down and the two were together.

Time went by and it was getting darker. Sunset was almost over as the moonlight would be coming shortly. Allison and Nathan were now talking about likes, dislikes, etc. It soothed Nathan's thoughts and he started to not think badly of leaving. After a bit, Dranton came up.

"It's time…" he said.

Nathan was calmed down enough to agree. Dranton told him to make sure he had everything.

Allison was back at the table with the others. Nathan had everything he needed, finding some loose change and even fixing his hair for fun. Soon, he was face to face with the others. The Hatter approached him with a gift.

"We all pitched in to make it…" the Hatter said.

It was a poorly made-looking teacup that Nathan could use.

"Thank you all…" he said, putting it in his jacket pocket.

They all smiled.

Allison looked over at Nathan to keep making sure he was alright.

"Well, I think it's time you said goodbye…Allison will take you to the Door of Wonderland afterwards." Dranton said.

"Yeah…" Nathan said, "First off, thank you all for these great memories. I have never met a bunch of crazy people as mad as you guys. Take it as a compliment."

They laughed. Nathan approached the Hatter.

"Hatter, you always had a brain, you're just mad that's all!" Nathan said, smiling.

The Hatter took it as a compliment as the two hugged.

Nathan then went over to the Dormouse.

"Dormouse, I don't know much of you, but keep being mad!" Nathan said.

The two shook hands. Nathan went to the Hare.

"March hare, you're insane and there's nothing anybody can do to stop that! I like it!" Nathan told him.

The Hare constantly shook his hand, forcing Nathan to let go after a bit.

Nathan then went to the Cheshire cat.

"Kitty, you're so cute and adorable, I just want to hug you!" Nathan said.

He tried doing so, but the cat disappeared! However, he reappeared in his arms for a hug! Nathan then went over to Dranton.

"Reepicheep, under that cold, dark, heartless soul, you actually have a heart! You've had one all this time and you just have trouble with it! Take pills..." Nathan told him

Nathan wanted a handshake. Dranton took a bit to respond.

Everyone waited for Dranton to shake his hand back, if he wanted to.

"My name isn't Reepicheep…" Dranton said.

After that, he smiled and shook his hand. Left now was Allison, but Nathan just gave her a smile, nothing else. He was saving it for later.

"Well, I guess it's time to go…" Nathan said.

Nathan looked around at everyone as they smiled and waved. A mad song about bats began as a goodbye song to Nathan.

Allison went to the door and opened it.

"Come on Nathan." she said, getting impatient.

Nathan saw her snicker, so she was joking. Nathan waved goodbye to everyone and thanked them all again for a wonderful time. After that, the two left out the door together. Everyone went "Aww!". This time, Nathan and Allison just rolled their eyes.

"Should we harm them?" Nathan asked.

"Nah…let them have their moment of glory…" Allison replied

The door shut behind them and Nathan was gone. The Hatter then started a sugar cube fight.

Outside, Nathan and Allison were alone.

"I'll take you to the door. From there, you should be able to get back yourself…" Allison said.

"Okay…let's go…" Nathan said.

"Wait!" Allison said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Thank you…for everything…" Allison said.

"All in a days work of saving a now real land!" Nathan said.

Allison snickered at the comment. Nathan was still cocky.

The two started walling down the path one final time, holding hands. The same path that brought them together would now separate the two.

"I'm not criticizing that sentence…" Nathan said.

Allison knew it could've been the voice and roller her eyes. It grew darker, but there was enough sunlight left to see the path and where they were going. They bypassed where they first met, with Nathan pointing it out. Nathan laughed at how stupid he was when he tried asking her out when they first met and how Allison reacted. Allison sighed and smiled at it all. Nathan would never forget any of this.

Minutes went by, and soon they reached the door. It was still against the rocky structure, surrounded by the dead forest. It was where it all began.

"Well, here we are…" Nathan said.

"Yeah…" Allison said, "Here's the key…"

She handed him a spare key for Nathan to get through. Nathan didn't accept it. Instead, he peered through the key hole. It looked just how id did when he arrived. The "Drink Me!" bottle was on the table and everything else was where it belonged.

Nathan moved away and looked at Allison with a smile.

"Well, looks like this is it…back to New York for me…" Nathan said.

"I hope you have a fun time there…" Allison said, smiling back.

"I won't without you…" Nathan told her.

He had saved his goodbye for last.

This was it.

"I think I'll miss you most of all Allison." Nathan said, "You may have been cruel to me, but things happened and now were great friends."

The girl smiled.

"Thank you for every memory I have had with you, I'll never forget you." Nathan said.

Allison felt touched by that and started to cry. The two hugged each other.

The two stood there for a good minute. Nathan had not zoned out at all, he was use to it. After a bit, he let go. Nathan also got an idea.

"Hey," he said, "why don't you come with me…?"

Allison was surprised by that, "What?"

"We can go back to where we belong, the human world. Who cares about staying here and helping the White Queen, she can rule on her own!" Nathan said.

Allison felt touched by the idea, but she couldn't.

Nathan got all into the idea, thinking it would be great.

"You'll love it where I'm from!" Nathan said.

"Nathan…" Allison tried saying.

"There's _Broadway_, Madison Square Garden and a game show in a cab!" he continued.

"Nathan." Allison said, trying to get his attention.

"People get robbed but-"

"Nathan!" Allison shouted.

Nathan stopped what he was saying and asked what she wanted.

Allison had a sad look on her face. Nathan didn't like it.

"Please don't look sad…" Nathan said.

"I understand you're happy about all this, I am too, but…" Allison said, stopping.

"But what?" Nathan asked.

"I…I can't come with you, I'm sorry…" Allison told him.

Nathan went from happy to sad. He wanted her to come.

Allison had a sad look on her face still. She liked the idea, but she couldn't go.

"You can come…" Nathan said.

"I can't, I have to stay here and help the White Queen…it's an opportunity of a lifetime to be an adviser and help her rule the land." Allison told him.

"I bet it's my staring…" Nathan said.

Allison giggled at that, "No, not that...it's just I can't I hope you understand.

Nathan didn't want to.

He was so excited that she could maybe come with him, but she chose to help the White Queen instead. It was a worse ending than from the movie at home to Nathan.

"Well…fine," Nathan said, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Allison felt touched by that too.

"Nathan, stop saying nice things!" Allison said, "It makes me sadder…"

"But that's all I ever want for you if you can't go…" Nathan said.

He embraced the idea if it made her happy.

The two had a quiet moment as it got emotional. There was nothing else to do but say goodbye.

"Well, I guess I better go now…" Nathan said, sad about it.

"Yeah I guess so…" Allison replied, trying not to cry.

Nathan attempted to hug her, but he stopped.

Nathan apologized.

"I'm sorry, rule one will be broken." Nathan said, mocking the rules.

Allison laughed at how he used it like that.

"Nathan, there's one more rule I think you should know about before you go." Allison said.

"What's that? Rule ten: Go back home and party?" Nathan asked.

Allison thought that was funny too.

Nathan joined in, liking that rule.

"No it's not that." Allison said.

"Then what is it?" Nathan asked.

"Rule ten…there are no rules!" Allison told him, smiling about it.

Nathan rolled his eyes and thought that was the best rule ever.

After that, the two smiled at each other.

"Well, see ya…" Nathan said.

"See ya!" Allison replied.

Without warning, Allison leaned in and the two shared one last kiss! Allison put her arms around Nathan and Nathan zoned out. He felt the same as before. Everything went blank on him. It was a happier moment than the last one at the ME Corporation. It also lasted longer than he thought. In fact, it all stayed blank and Nathan felt like he had passed out from happiness…

A voice occurred, calling out to him constantly. Things were blank to Nathan. The voice continued calling out to him, and it wasn't the one mocking him either. The white faded slowly. The voice got louder. Soon, everything became clearer. Nathan was in Central Park, lying by a tree.

"Little dude, you alright?' a voice asked.

Nathan looked over and saw a thug.

"What…what happened?" Nathan asked, feeling stiff and worn out.

Some other thugs gathered around, and even the homeless man.

Nathan wasn't sure what happened. First he was in Wonderland, now in New York.

"You were chasing a thug for a newspaper and passed out by a tree!" a thug said.

"Yeah, you just started stumbling and fell over!" the homeless man said.

"You were out for a good hour!" another thug told him.

Nathan began to get up. The thugs looked worried about him. Nathan rubbed his head and he felt drowsy and stiff still.

Nathan managed to get up and looked around. It was still night outside with a slight drizzle. He looked at himself and noticed he wore the same jacket and looked like he hadn't been in any fictional world. There were thugs, homeless people, Central Park…yeah, he was in fact back home.

"Oh great…I'm in New York…" he said, unhappy and wanting to cry.

It felt terrible.

The thugs agreed!

"Yeah, we all feel you on that!" a thug said.

The thugs made jokes about how bad the city could be.

"I went to a strange place…" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" a thug asked.

"I went to…to Wonderland. And it was all real!" Nathan said.

The thugs thought it was weird.

Nathan swore he was there, it felt so real.

"Man, what drugs do you do?" a thug asked.

"I swear I was there! I met the Hatter, slain a Queen and got myself a girlfriend named Allison, at least…I think!" Nathan told them.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Dude, last we checked, you were passed out…under this tree! Not in some weird place called Wonderland." a thug said.

"I bet the girl was hot!" the homeless man said, acting perverted.

The thugs looked at him strangely as he began to laugh.

Nathan was disappointed they didn't believe him.

"I was there!" he kept telling them, but they wouldn't believe him.

The thugs only knew that he passed out. Nathan thought about the paper.

"What about my paper, is that okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, bring it out!" a thug said to another.

A different thug handed him his paper, saved and in one piece!

Nathan grabbed it and hugged it to death.

"We took the comics page and used it for drugs…" a thug said, "Sorry…"

Nathan didn't care; he had the front page at least.

"Thanks you guys!" Nathan said.

The thugs all fist bumped with Nathan to say he was welcome. Nathan kept looking at the paper. He read the front page, but suddenly, things became blurry again. The thugs looked at him strangely and soon, he passed out.

…

The sun had shone on the city of New York. Nathan was asleep in his bed as cars and people made noise outside. What had happened last night was a blur but it seemed so real. Even though he had passed out in Central Park, what occurred did not seem like a dream. He had met so many people, had a chess war and almost died. It was the most realistic event he had ever had and now it was over. Nathan was now inside his room back where it all started, in New York City.

Sadly, crime was still going on. And, after all the trouble he went through, the paper was on his dresser. The homeless man had found it when chasing after the thug when everything went black. Apparently that was what happened when he woke up. The thugs were nice enough to bring him home. He didn't even know he someone brought him home. As for the whole Wonderland thing, he best kept it to himself since no one would believe him.

Nathan tossed and turned for awhile before opening his eyes. He hissed and moaned at the sunlight coming through the window. Nearby was a clock that said "12:35 P.M.". Nathan wanted to go back to bed, this was too early for him, especially on the weekend.

"Get up honey, the new neighbors are here." his mother said.

She was standing by his doorway, trying to get him up.

Nathan glanced over at the clock.

"It's only…12:35!" Nathan mumbled.

"Get up, I want us all to greet them!" his mother said, amazingly not yelling.

"I don't wanna!" he replied, acting like a little kid

"Nathan…" she said sternly.

Nathan turned over and put the blanket over his face. He saw the Wonderland DVD sticking out slightly.

Nathan's mother just rolled her eyes.

"Just get up, please! You can go back to bed or do whatever after we meet them!"

"Uh…fine…" Nathan said, starting to drag himself out of bed.

"Wash up first!" his mother told him.

Nathan groaned about that. His mother soon left and Nathan stumbled his way out of his room. He opened the closet door thinking it was the bathroom and a towel fell out. Nathan glared at it before just walking to the actual bathroom. He washed up to prepare for the day by washing his face, styling his hair and just trying to look alive and dashing. After that, he was almost ready for the day.

Nathan walked into the living room area, trying to not look tired. On the kitchen table were some gifts of fruit and who knows what else. Nathan didn't care. His dad was on the computer as usual and it seemed only his mother was the only one excited about this.

"Can we get this over with already…?" Nathan said, starting to complain.

"Hold on, not yet!" his mother told him, "Sit down for awhile."

Nathan shook his head before sitting down on a chair.

"This is ridiculous. I get up just to have to wait for what, a half an hour longer? I could use this time to sleep, but no…" he said, complaining even more.

His dad just ignored him as his mother finished up whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Nathan sat down in a chair nearby to wait.

"Did you take the pill last night?" his mother asked.

"Yeah…believe me, it was awesome…" Nathan said, remembering things.

"Well, it's the last time you're taking them. Thugs brought you home last night, saying they found you passed out in Central Park! The thugs even said you could hang out with them anytime…" she said. "They made you hallucinate and made you tired."

Nathan thought about that.

They brought him to Wonderland. He remembered Allison.

"But…I can deal with them…" Nathan said, thinking they could bring him back.

"I'm sorry Nathan…we will get you new ones sometime. For now, just wait and deal with your sleep problem on your own…" his mother said.

Nathan wanted to argue it but it wouldn't help. He kept thinking about Allison, but he was home.

His dad noticed he became quiet.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine…" Nathan replied, down.

"Look, you can't take the medication, I'm sorry." his father said.

"It's not that…" Nathan said.

His dad looked worried, "Then what is it?"

Nathan didn't want to tell him, "Never mind…"

His dad sighed and said, "Well, just think, we get new neighbors. That will take your mind off of things!"

Nathan snickered at that.

After a bit, Nathan decided to complain about the neighbors now.

"Gosh I hope they aren't from Boston; I HATE Boston people!" Nathan said.

"I'm sure you will like them no matter where they come from!" his mother said.

"Not if they're from Boston! Uh, hello, _Red__ Sox_ fans! We are Yankee fans!" Nathan said.

"Not everyone from Boston has to be a _Red__ Sox_ fan." she replied.

"Well, then they will probably be _Celtics_ fans!" Nathan said, "We are _Knicks_ fans!"

His dad made a cheering noise about the _Knicks_. His mother glared at him as if it wasn't nice. He then just minded his own business as if he didn't say a thing.

Nathan sat there, complaining about how they might be _Patriots_ fans or even _Bruins_ fans. They had nothing on the Giants or Islanders and _Rangers_.

"They can be from places like Connecticut or Rhode Island even." his mother told him. "They don't have to be from Boston."

"Great, gamblers and small state folk…" Nathan replied, complaining about that too.

His mother just snickered and shook her head at that.

Time passed and it was not about a half an hour since Nathan had gotten up. This was ridiculous to him. Off and on he complained about where they might have been from, leaving no city spared.

"Ugh, hope it's not Jersey either! Or even Philly, Michael Vick fans!" Nathan said, angered.

He took great joy in this complaining.

Finally, Nathan did not have to wait any longer. His mother finished up what she was doing and was ready to go. She grabbed the gifts, went into the living room and was ready.

"Okay guys, they live to the right and down the hall near the end." she said.

"Thrilling…" Nathan said, getting up.

His father put the computer on stand by and was ready to go.

Nathan complained more and more about how they might've been, such as their accents, where they came from and how they looked. The family walked over to the door to their apartment and Nathan's mother opened it.

"It's about time this is happening! Ugh, can't stand Mets fans either! Oh great, they may be snobs from California, terrific!" Nathan complained.

The trio walked outside and his father shut the door behind him.

His dad seemed so thrilled, not, to meet them.

"I hope they aren't LeBron fans!" he said, laughing.

"Ha, that's a good one dad!" Nathan said, laughing and doing a fist bump.

"Stop it you too, they may be the nicest people!" his mother said.

"Whatever…" Nathan said.

Just then, Mr. Rivers came up the stairwell.

"Howdy!" he said; his eyes in different directions.

"_Benadryl_…" Nathan mumbled.

Mr. Rivers walked to the door at the top of the stairs. Behind him were two people, a couple from the looks of it.

They were holding a couple of storage boxes that probably contained some stuff.

"Honey, could you get the box with towels before coming up?" the guy asked by the stairwell.

It wasn't his wife he was talking to, so that meant a third person, a kid.

"Great, a trio…." Nathan said, remembering the mad trio.

His mother wasted no time and went over to the two. Mr. Rivers had unlocked the door for them, gave them a key and left.

"What a weird landlord…" the wife said.

"Hello!" Nathan's mother said greeting them.

The couple was surprised to see her, holding gifts for them

Nathan and his father stayed behind, joking around down the hall.

"Oh hello, who are you?" the wife asked.

"We are your new neighbors from down the hall, and we thought we'd welcome you to this gawky city!" she replied, handing them the gift basket.

The wife put the boxes down and felt welcomed by the family.

"Thank you so much! We never had neighbors this kind where we use to live!" the wife said, happily accepting the gifts.

The couple looked like any ordinary one, much like Nathan's parents. They seemed laid back. The wife wore some basic shirt and jeans.

The husband soon came out of the apartment, wearing a _Jets_ jersey.

"Oh great, I knew it, _Jets _fans!" the dad complained, looking over.

"Hey there!" the husband shouted, waving at Nathan and his dad.

"Come over here and greet the neighbors!" his mother said.

They didn't come. Nathan's mother explained they were just shy and introduced them from where they were at and how they were, even mentioning they loved the _Giants_.

The husband started to laugh at that.

"You know what's funny, we were thinking neighbors like you guys were _Giants_ fans and complained!" he said, "No hard feelings, because we are fans of both!"

"Really?" Nathan's dad said, thinking it was awesome.

He went right over to the guy.

"Yeah, and if you ask me, Eli is better!" the guy said.

"…Welcome to New York!" his father said.

The two guys then decided to go and talk about sports inside Nathan's apartment.

His father made friends with the husband while his mother made friend with the wife. There wasn't anyone left for Nathan unless he started to like the couple. He was wrong about them, they weren't that bad. After a bit, his mother came back as the wife had to go. A third member walked up the stairs and went in and out as his mother distracted him.

His mother seemed happy about the neighbors.

"They aren't that bad!" she said, "You should get to know them, they are really nice people, nothing like you were thinking!"

Nathan just smiled.

"Well, there is one thing, they hate the _Yankees_!" his mother said, turning annoyed.

"I knew it!" Nathan said.

If his father found out, the family would shun them.

Nathan and his mother complained for a bit at how they hated the Yankees, making sure they didn't hear them.

"I'll go get the spray can!" his mom said, going back inside their apartment.

Nathan nodded and complained to himself about the neighbors.

"Yeah, they may look nice at first but when you get to know them…ugh…" he said, complaining.

He went on and on about that and suddenly…he heard a voice coming up the stairs. Nathan rolled his eyes and started to complain as it was probably the third person.

"Great another Yankee hater…." he said, "Well, I'll tell them one thing…"

Suddenly the third member arrived. When he saw the third person, he froze.

The third member had come up to the floor.

"Hey mom, where do you-"

When the person was looking over at Nathan, they stopped talking. Nathan almost wanted to fall over at the site he had seen. He actually did, but got up!

"…It can't be…" Nathan said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in a reaction of disbelief.

Nathan knew who it was.

The person looked back with a confused look on their face.

"…Nathan?" the person asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

Nathan knew exactly who the person was and kept shaking his head while smiling. For that moment, he had nothing to complain about, no matter what fan the person was.

"Allison…" he just said, "wow…."

It was Allison from Wonderland.

Nathan and Allison were both surprised to see each other again. Nathan pretty much was the same while Allison had a shorter hairstyle and sported a blue jacket instead of white. Nathan had thought he would never see her again. It was the happiest moment of is life and what made it better was that she remembered him. The two spoke no words and walked towards each other. Once there, Allison punched him in the arm.

"I did nothing this time!" he said.

"That was for not glaring…" she said.

"Oh very funny…" Nathan said, "You haven't lost a thing!"

The two spent the moment taking it in. Finally, they just hugged.

Nathan once again zoned out. This time not from shock, but from happiness. Everything was once again a blur but it felt like it went on forever. It had all become a reality, not just a dream, and Nathan was happy she was real. Just then, the parents came out to see what was going on. They watched as the two stood there in the hallway, not noticing a thing.

"Do…do you know her?" Nathan's mother asked as she hid the spray can.

"Must be someone from school." his father said.

"They never lived around here…" his mother said.

Allison's parents were thinking the same thing. Nathan glanced up and saw their expression and didn't care. Nathan was happy and that's all that mattered.

The two held each other for a good few minutes before letting go.

"Should we go outside?" Allison asked, noticing the situation.

"Um…yeah…" Nathan said, scratching his head.

Allison went over to her side and Nathan to his.

"Can I take my break now, I'd like to spend time with my um…friend." she asked, looking around, all nervous and odd about the situation.

Nathan asked the same thing with his parents.

Allison's parents said yes, though still looked at it all strangely. Nathan's parents allowed him too with the same expression. Allison left, gesturing for Nathan to come.

"Wait," his mom said, trying to make sense of this, "how do you know her?"

Nathan sighed, smiled and just said one basic reason.

"It's New York, self explanatory."

Nathan then rushed down the stairs.

The parents didn't know what just happened. They never even met each other before so their kids shouldn't have either. They would've known about it if they had. The two couples looked at each other strangely, thinking the same thing. A few moments later, they went inside their respective homes to try and move on from it all. For once, Nathan's father didn't go on the computer to complain. His mother tried making sense of it all. Allison's mother and father were unpacking things, trying to figure it all out as well.

Outside, the fall air was cool with a slight breeze. Passersby walked pat on the sidewalk with cars and vehicles honking and drivers complaining. The two sat down on the stairwell watching people as they went by.

"This is New York…" Nathan said.

"Lovely…" Allison replied, taking in the horrendous noises.

Down the ways, she noticed someone get carjacked.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"Oh, a carjacking, yeah…I see it at least five times a day!" Nathan said.

Allison thought it was weird.

Nathan's attention turned to her.

"So, how did you get here?" he asked.

"I guess it was time for me to leave after all." she replied.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, I was passed out and never there…" Nathan said.

"You were, so was I. Now we're both here." Allison replied.

It was weird to Nathan. It was as if they came together.

Allison sat there, unsure of what else to say.

"I never forgot about you…." she said after a bit.

Nathan felt touched by that. He never forgot either.

"I just don't know how we're here. I mean-"

"Just shut up and enjoy it Nathan…" Allison said, snickering.

It seemed to have been a mystery that she was there. The view changed to a more zoomed out view, but suddenly, Nathan stopped it.

There was just one more thing. The view zoomed back in.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nathan said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Allison asked.

Nathan was surprised she didn't know by now.

"Will you go out with me?" he just asked.

Allison laughed and did a face-palm.

"You're still not going to give up are you?" she asked.

"Um…no, not really, it's a running gag." he told her.

He still wanted an answer.

Allison was amazed he remembered.

"Well…" she started.

Nathan was hoping for a yes after several rejections.

"You may be stupid, weird, and dumb and ruin a lot of things…but you're still not that bad." she said, "So…if it means that much to you…yes."

"YES!" Nathan shouted.

He jumped up and raised his arm in the air to celebrate.

People all around began staring awkwardly at the boy after hearing shouting. Nathan realized this and sat down, all calm. He looked over and saw Allison laughing and rolling her eyes as usual.

"So does this mean-"

"Yes Nathan, you're my boyfriend…" Allison said rolling here eyes and smiling.

"Ha, take that _Twilight_!" Nathan shouted.

Allison had no idea what he meant by that and just punched him in the shoulder.

Nathan had no idea what he did that time to deserve that one.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked, rubbing it.

"That was for being you…" she said, looking at him with a smirk.

After that, she just grabbed his hand and the two sat there for the afternoon.

It was an amazing journey that Nathan had been on. They saved Wonderland, or at least he thought and now he was back in the filthy city of New York. However, it didn't matter. Nathan finally got to be with the girl he liked, Allison.

**THE-**

It wasn't. Back in New York City…

"Where are you voice?" Nathan interrupted.

"Nathan, shut up and enjoy this!" Allison demanded.

"But I still haven't gotten revenge!" Nathan told her.

"Who cares, just let this end!" Allison replied, ticked off, "It's a happy ending!"

Nathan scoffed at that.

Allison rolled her eyes as Nathan wouldn't let it go it seemed.

"It has to be!" Nathan said, "There are no bad endings!"

"Nathan, shut up!" Allison told him, wanting him to stop.

"Yes, shut up Nathan!" a voice said.

Nathan's eyes widened.

Nathan wanted to find it so badly. He had to accept defeat.

"It's not defeat!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan!" Allison shouted.

Nathan calmed down after that.

"Ugh…well, there is one good note…" Nathan said.

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"This didn't deal with Tran gendered vampires, werewolves and love triangles…shocker!" Nathan replied.

Allison smiled and shook her head, looking the other way. Nathan thought it was hilarious and let the view leave again.

**THE OFFICIAL END….**


End file.
